Par Zeus ! (Always and Forever)
by SilverPlume17
Summary: "Zeus avait pourtant prévenu. Encore un seul caprice et Apollon serait envoyé chez les Mortels jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de ses actes. Mais le Dieu du soleil n'avait pas écouté et avait continué à se comporter en une parfaite petite diva, obligeant ainsi son père à mettre sa menace à exécution." Le reste du résumé disponible si vous cliquez sur le lien !
1. Résumé

Fanfiction numéro une :

Titre : Par Zeus ! (Always and Forever)

Statut : En cours

Nombre de chapitres en ligne : X

Genres : Romance, Humour, Friendship, Drame

Rating : T (ne convient pas au moins de treize ans)

Epoque : Bien avant Percy Jackson. Se passe en 1986.

Personnages principaux: Ambre & Mathew Jones, Hermès et Apollon.

Résumé: "Zeus avait pourtant prévenu. Encore un seul caprice et Apollon serait envoyé chez les Mortels jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de ses actes. Mais le Dieu du soleil n'avait pas écouté et avait continué à se comporter en une parfaite petite diva, obligeant ainsi son père à mettre sa menace à exécution. Cette décision avait plus que ravie les autres Olympiens, exaspérés et impuissants face au comportement d'Apollon. Même Hermès, pourtant habituellement proche de ce dernier, avait ressenti un certain soulagement à l'annonce de la sentence: il allait enfin pouvoir travailler en paix, sans être poursuivi par un Apollon désœuvré en cette période hivernale.

Cependant, cette idée avait disparu de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle y était apparue: après quelques minutes de réflexion, le Seigneur du ciel avait décidé qu'il fallait que quelqu'un soutienne le Dieu de la Musique en cette épreuve difficile. Et qui pouvait assurer ce poste aussi bien qu'un meilleur ami ? Hermès accompagnait donc Apollon dans cette aventure.

Des Dieux dans le monde des mortels, dans un lycée au fin fond de l'Arizona. Des adolescents désintéressés et bagarreurs. Des jeunes filles par centaines, plus jolies les unes que les autres. Une demi-déesse.

Un cocktail des plus explosifs."


	2. Avant-Propos

**Par Zeus !(Always and Forever)**

 **Prologue.**

Il y a les amours d'été. Ces petites amourettes éphémères qui disparaissent une fois la rentrée arrivée. Il y a également les amours d'un soir, d'une semaine ou d'un mois, où l'on croit être amoureuse de la personne alors que nous ne faisons que la désirer. Il y a les longues histoires d'amour, romantiques et belles à souhaits, comme celles de nombreuses personnes ensemble depuis une cinquantaine d'années. A soixante-seize ans, ils sont ensemble depuis leur vingt ans et ne se sont jamais séparés. Ces histoires-là font rêver. On aimerait tous vivre la même chose aux côtés de notre beau prince charmant aux nombreuses qualités. Mais elles se font de plus en plus rares. Certains, même, pensent qu'elles n'existent plus. Que la société fait en sorte que nous ne puissions pas rester avec le même partenaire toute notre vie. Elle nous oblige à papillonner, disent-ils. Et il est vrai que de nos jours, rares sont les personnes qui n'ont eu qu'un seul amour dans leur vie. Rares sont ceux qui n'ont pas été voir à droite et à gauche, qui ne sont pas sorti avec différents styles de personnes, histoire de vérifier lequel leur convenait le mieux. Rares sont ceux qui n'ont pas eu d'amourettes.

Mes parents eux-mêmes en ont eu. Enfin, mon père. Ma mère n'a eu qu'un seul vrai amour. Lui. Depuis ses dix-sept ans. Ils se sont rencontrés lorsqu'elle était en dernière année dans un lycée public à Phoenix, en Arizona. Tous les deux ont eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre mais, malheureusement, les obligations professionnels de mon père ont compliqué leur relation, la rendant presque inexistante. Leur amour n'a pas disparu, loin de là. C'est juste qu'ils ne peuvent plus se voir. Pour certaines – et mauvaises – raisons. Ils ne peuvent plus être en contact car une certaine personne a fait passer une loi interdisant aux êtres comme mon père d'avoir le moindre contact avec leur progéniture. Inhumain et totalement injuste, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup d'entre nous le pensent mais personne n'ose le dire à voix haute. Ni même le chuchoter. Je crois même qu'un muet n'oserait pas le dire en langage des signes. Il y a trop de risques. La mort a tendance à effrayer les gens et mourir subitement foudroyé par le Seigneur des Cieux ne fait, généralement, guère partie de nos plans. Alors, nous protestons en silence, chaque jour. Nous pestons silencieusement en priant pour qu'il y ait du changement. Mais en vain. Même le père de Percy qui est pourtant aussi puissant que son frère n'a jamais réussi à le faire plier. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous écris pas pour débattre sur cette – stupide – loi, bien que je puisse argumenter contre celle-ci pendant des heures (La bataille contre Cronos aurait-elle eu lieu si les Dieux avaient été plus présents pour leurs enfants ? Je ne pense pas.) . Je suis ici pour vous conter l'histoire de mes parents. Et, accessoirement, d'Apollon. Car après tout, il était présent, lui aussi. Du moins, au début. Bref. Cette histoire est tout à fait véridique mais très peu connue. Seuls les Dieux Olympiens et ma famille sont au courant. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de vous la dévoiler. C'est une part de l'Histoire des Dieux ainsi que mon histoire. Je ne serais pas là, à taper sur mon ordinateur, sur le seuil du Bungalow 11, si mes parents ne s'étaient pas rencontrés et surtout, si le Seigneur des Dieux n'avait pas décidé d'envoyer Apollon dans le monde des mortels, en guise de punition. C'est grâce à cette décision que tout a commencé. Que ma mère a connu l'amour et que mes frères, Noah, Oliver, Jaymi et Lysandre, et moi sommes nés.

Installez-vous confortablement dans votre fauteuil – ou votre lit, peut-être ? -, prenez une couverture et un biscuit. Une boite de mouchoirs, de l'eau et préparez-vous à travailler vos abdominaux. Ce n'est pas un récit à l'eau de rose. Il y aura de la guimauve, pour sûre, mais également des tensions, de la violence, des larmes. Des grossièretés. Ainsi que de fâcheuses et comiques situations. _Beaucoup_ de fâcheuses situations.


	3. Chapitre Un - Où tout commence

**Chapitre Un :** Où tout commence …

 _25 Août 1986,_

 _Phoenix, Arizona,_

 _10h32._

1986\. Cette année-là, aux États-Unis, le film La mouche sortait en salle, Papa don't preach de Madonna défrayait la chronique et les jeunes filles criaient à l'entente de Kiss, le nouveau single de Prince. Mais ces trois choses n'intéressaient nullement Apollon. Adossé à l'un des murs de l'aéroport de Phoenix, les écouteurs aux oreilles et sa valise posée à côté de lui, le Dieu du Soleil regardait avec une certaine avidité deux jeunes filles situées non loin de lui. Celles-ci étaient en grande conversation et des éclats de rires gracieux parvenaient jusqu'au Dieu. Mais le plus important, c'était qu'elles étaient irrémédiablement belles et attirantes. Elles ne se ressemblaient absolument pas, l'une était petite et brune et l'autre blonde et élancée, le teint légèrement hâlé et les cheveux bouclés, mais elles correspondaient toutes les deux aux critères du Dieu, ce dernier aimant assez la diversité. Apollon ne cessait de les regarder depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, un léger sourire aux lèvres, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure méthode à adopter pour les aborder – sourire charmeur et costard ? Ou jeans et cheveux ébouriffés ? - lorsqu'une voix masculine interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

 **« Je n'y crois pas ! Nous sommes à peine arrivés et tu repères déjà tes pauvres victimes ?** S'exclama un jeune homme de dix-sept ans aux cheveux bruns et bouclés et aux yeux bleus clairs en se positionnant à côté du Dieu. **Te souviens-tu de ce qu'a dit Père ? Pas de flirts pendant notre séjour. Celui-ci doit te servir de punition. »**

Apollon esquissa un petit sourire narquois avant de répondre, visiblement très amusé :

 **« Tu me connais assez pour savoir que l'obéissance n'est pas trop mon truc, Hermès. Pas de flirts ? Je vais me gêner. Et puis, Papa sera trop occupé pour nous surveiller toute la journée. Je suis presque sûr qu'il ne le fera jamais. Il m'a envoyé ici parce qu'il ne pouvait plus me supporter. Il se fiche de savoir ce que je ferais pendant cette année. Le plus important pour lui, c'est d'être enfin tranquille. Apollon fait n'importe quoi dans le monde des mortels ? Cela m'importe peu, du moment qu'il ne le fait pas ici !,** ajouta-t-il en adoptant une voix grave, tentant sans doute d'imiter son père, et en tournant la tête vers son demi-frère, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Mais Hermès n'esquissa pas de sourire et se contenta de fixer Apollon, l'air grave et le regard plein de reproches. Son demi-frère ne changera-t-il donc jamais ? Ne comprendra-t-il jamais qu'un Dieu Olympien doit se comporter avec sérieux et non pas comme un banal et incontrôlable adolescent de quinze ans ? Arrêtera-t-il un jour de désobéir et de draguer tout ce qui bouge ?

 **« Tu comptes me regarder comme cela pendant un an ou commencer à te détendre et à te laisser aller ?** , intervint Apollon, interrompant le brun dans ses pensées. **Parce que si tu continues comme cela, mon séjour va être vite gâché ! »** reprit-il après une courte pose, croisant les bras, et adoptant une mine faussement boudeuse, la tête légèrement baissée.

Hermès ne répondit pas, se contentant de pousser un soupir en détournant le regard, l'air toujours aussi énervé. Le Dieu du Soleil soupira alors à son tour et s'exclama, exaspéré :

 **« Hermès, enfin ! Arrête ! Arrête d'être aussi sérieux ! Cela ne te va absolument pas ! Tu vieillis mal, tu le sais ça ? Sérieusement !** S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, voyant qu'Hermès allait répliquer, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. **Où est passé le Hermès que je connaissais ? Le Hermès toujours enthousiaste à l'idée de faire une farce ou de descendre dans les bars observer la gente féminine ? Sérieux, mec ! Tu prends tes responsabilités trop au sérieux ! Tu ne prends même plus le temps de te détendre ou de fricoter. Et ne me dis pas que tu as mûri !** S'écria-t-il voyant que son demi-frère essayait encore d'en placer une. **C'est n'importe quoi, cette histoire de mûrissage. Ou mûrissement, je ne sais pas. Peu importe. Cette idée a été inventée par un homme qui est devenu aigri en vieillissant et qui avait besoin d'une excuse déplorable pour son horrible comportement. Les responsabilités et le travail l'ont tué à petit feu et l'ont rendu désagréable. Ce qu'il faut, c'est savoir doser. Ne pas trop prendre les choses trop au sérieux et savoir se détendre. Et c'est ce que je vais t'apprendre avant que ton cas ne devienne désespéré. Pendant ce séjour, tu vas te détendre, Hermès. Te laisser aller. Et cela sous-entend bien sûr un bon nombre d'aventures avec les femmes. Je sais que tu … »**

 **« Jeune homme ? Excusez-moi. »**

 **« … as perdu l'habitude mais ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne se perd jamais. Une fois que tu as … »**

 **« JEUNE HOMME ! Je vous signale que vous parlez tout seul depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes ! »,** cria une voix féminine aux oreilles du Dieu du Soleil.

Celui-ci , surpris, sursauta, laissant échapper un léger cri. Devant lui, se tenait une dame âgée d'une soixantaines d'années, visiblement assez mécontente de son manque d'attention. Apollon se racla la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise et observa autour de lui. Des dizaines de personnes l'observaient, les sourcils froncés et l'air suspicieux. Les deux jeunes filles qu'il avait repéré un peu avant le regardaient, le regard moqueur, cachant difficilement leur envie de rire. Cela vexa assez le jeune Dieu qui ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un regard de reproches rapide avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocutrice.

 **« Vous disiez ? »,** demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et en reprenant sa prestance habituelle.

Il était du devoir d'un Dieu de ne pas se laisser surprendre ni effrayer par un quelconque mortel. Si Apollon n'avait pas la moindre envie de suivre les règles établies par Zeus, il avait tout de même un certain ego et il n'appréciait pas qu'un mortel puisse penser lui être supérieur.

 **« Je disais, jeune idiot … »,** commença la femme d'un ton assez autoritaire.

 **« Je ne suis pas un idiot. »,** l'interrompit Apollon d'un ton froid, impassible, le visage soudainement devenu grave.

Pour qui cette mortelle se prenait-elle ?

 **« Mais un fou, peut-être. Puisque vous parlez tout seul depuis maintenant un bon moment. »**

 **« Mais je... »**

Si son étonnement n'avait pas été aussi grand, s'il n'avait pas été aussi surpris par la nouvelle, Apollon aurait sûrement désintégrer ou transformer la femme en raton laveur pour une telle offense. Le traiter d'idiot et de fou, lui, le Dieu du Soleil, de la Médecine et de la Musique ? Non, mais franchement ! Les mortels avaient de bien drôles de manières, de nos jours ! Si seulement elle savait qui il était … Le Dieu était sûr que son comportement aurait été totalement différent.

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, le Dieu tourna précipitamment la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait encore quelques minutes plus tôt son demi-frère. Mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent qu'un emplacement vide, où n'apparaissait qu'un petit bout de papier plié en quatre. Ce traite d'Hermès s'était échappé pendant le monologue, mettant ainsi Apollon dans une situation inconfortable. Et assez comique. Le Dieu du Soleil imaginait déjà le fou-rire de son demi-frère lorsqu'il le rejoindrait à l'hôtel. Hermès adorait tellement mettre Apollon dans des situations embarrassantes, le taquiner, que cela devenait presque insupportable pour le Dieu du Soleil qui n'aimait pas tellement être humilié.

Se promettant mentalement de faire payer Hermès pour cette mauvaise surprise, Apollon se saisit du bout de papier et entreprit de le déplier.

 _Je te laisse à ton monologue. Tu es tellement bien parti que ce serait vraiment dommage de t'arrêter. Et puis, je sais ô combien tu aimes attirer l'attention sur toi et cet aéroport regorge tellement de mortels …_

 _Je viens de partir en direction de notre hôtel. J'espère que tu as toujours l'adresse, parce que je ne vais sûrement pas te la donner. Toi qui te vantes toujours d'avoir un sens de l'orientation hors du commun, il est temps de le prouver, tu ne penses pas ?_

 _A tout à l'heure,_

 _Hermès._

Apollon laissa échapper un petit cri de frustration. Alors c'était ainsi ? Hermès allait vraiment lui gâcher son formidable séjour chez les mortels ? Ce n'était pas juste … il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Il avait même fait exprès de faire craquer son père. Une entreprise des plus compliquées … et son demi-frère allait l'empêcher de s'amuser ? Après tous les efforts qu'il avait du fournir pour en arriver là ? Non, il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire ! Après tout, c'était ses vacances, et il comptait bien en profiter, même avec un Hermès boudeur à ses côtés. Il arriverait bien à dérider un peu le Dieu des Voleurs … avec une ou deux jolies mortelles et quelques sorties.

Hochant la tête d'un geste sec comme pour approuver ses propres pensées, le Dieu du Soleil ramassa sa valise d'un geste vif, se redressa, et les sourcils froncés, l'air plus déterminé que jamais, partit en direction de l'hôtel, en bousculant volontairement son ancienne interlocutrice, sous les regards plus que sceptiques de ses spectateurs.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ambre Jones reprit sa valise, remercia le conducteur du taxi tout en lui donnant quelques billets puis se dirigea vers l'hôtel Rodwenn Hill, à la recherche d'un peu fraîcheur. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud, aujourd'hui ! Ce lundi était l'un des plus chauds jours du mois d'Août. Quarante-deux degrés au soleil et trente-huit à l'ombre avaient été annoncé, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que les météorologistes ne s'étaient pas trompés. L'atmosphère était lourde et quasi irrespirable, obligeant la majorité des habitants de Phoenix à rester confiner à l'intérieur des maisons ou à s'organiser des journées piscines. Personne ne prenait le risque de sortir trop longtemps, de peur de tomber malade par la suite. Malgré le fait que cela soit tout à fait ordinaire dans cette ville, Ambre ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger mal de tête. Elle venait de passer deux mois à Long Island où la température n'avait pas dépassé les vingt-cinq degrés et la voilà qui arrivait dans une véritable fournaise. Le changement était assez difficile à supporter.

Se passant rapidement une main dans les cheveux, des gouttes de sueur apparaissant sur son front et la respiration haletante, Ambre se dirigea vers le majordome, sa valise traînant derrière elle. Celui-ci, assis face à son bureau, un cahier ouvert devant lui, releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire accueillant.

 **« Vous voilà de retour, mademoiselle. Votre séjour s'est-il bien passé ? Attendez-moi deux minutes, le temps que je revienne avec un verre d'eau.** Ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune fille hochait la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres et rougissant à l'évocation de ses vacances.

Ces dernières avaient été magnifiques. C'était même les meilleures qu'Ambre avait connu. La jeune fille s'était rendue, comme d'habitude, à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés où elle y avait retrouvé ses meilleures amies ainsi que son frère jumeau, Mathew. Mais ce qui avait rendu ce séjour aussi spécial avait été la déclaration d'Hugo Walters, un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus qu'Ambre trouvait très attirant. Son cœur accélérait la cadence à chaque regard qu'elle recevait de sa part et des papillons voltigeaient dans son estomac à chaque parole et toucher du jeune homme. Elle l'aimait depuis longtemps, depuis leur première rencontre à vrai dire, et avait toujours pensé à le lui dire, sans jamais oser le faire. Et c'était lorsque sa meilleure amie, Jade, l'avait poussée à faire le premier pas lors de la troisième soirée au camp, que le jeune homme l'avait devancée et lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Le bonheur qu'avait ressentie la jeune blonde à ce moment-là avait été indescriptible : elle avait attendu ce moment pendant tellement longtemps ! Cela faisait du bien de voir ses sentiments partagés. La joie et le soulagement étaient immenses.

 **« Excusez-moi … vous gênez un peu le passage. »** , s'exclama gentiment une voix masculine.

Cette dernière fit sursauter la jeune fille, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise tout en secouant légèrement la tête, chose qu'elle faisait toujours comme pour mieux se reconnecter à la réalité.

Un gobelet en plastique était posé devant elle. Le Majordome, Mike, était revenu et rangeait des clés tout en lui jetant des regards amusés. Il avait l'habitude des absences d'Ambre. La jeune fille était de nature très rêveuse et adorait se perdre dans ses avait trouvé cela assez étrange au début, mais avait vite compris que cela faisait partie de sa personnalité et ne cachait en aucun cas un quelconque problème psychologique.

 **« Excusez-moi … »** retenta de nouveau la voix, toujours aussi douce.

Avec un énième sursaut, Ambre se retourna en direction de la voix. Derrière elle, se tenait un jeune homme qui semblait avoir son âge. Ses traits étaient fins et harmonieux, ses cheveux bruns et bouclés légèrement ébouriffés et il possédait de beaux yeux, aussi bleus que le ciel en été. Son regard avait quelque chose de malicieux et la forme de ses sourcils rappelait quelque chose de familier à la jeune fille. Elle éprouva alors le sentiment étrange de l'avoir déjà vu et rencontré auparavant sans pour autant être capable de mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi et le comment de la chose.

 **« Pouvez-vous décaler un peu ?** Demanda le jeune homme tout aussi gentiment qu'auparavant. **J'aimerais demander une chambre. »**

 **« Heu … Oui, oui bien sûr. Désolée. »** bredouilla la jeune fille, en rougissant violemment.

Elle détestait attirer l'attention sur elle et encore plus celle de parfaits inconnus. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se mette dans d'embarrassantes et fâcheuses situations ? Si ce jeune homme l'observait depuis longtemps, il devait l'avoir pris pour une tarée … ou une peureuse. Ou les deux. Après tout, une jeune fille qui sursautait dès qu' on lui adressait la parole et qui semblait être à quinze kilomètres de toute réalité était plutôt étrange, non ?

De plus, pour une raison encore inconnue, ce jeune homme l'impressionnait. Il l'effrayait presque. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait uniquement de son imagination mais il lui semblait que le brun dégageait une sorte de puissance, de pouvoir immense et dévastateur, comme celui qu'elle avait déjà capté chez … chez qui, d'ailleurs ?

XxXxXxXxXxX

 **« Hé, man ! T'as vu, je suis pile à l'heure ! Tu ne l'aurais jamais cru, hein ? »**

Apollon n'avait jamais eu un grand sens de l'orientation, mais il n'avait pas tardé à trouver l'hôtel. Après tout, celui-ci était à deux rues de l'aéroport. Il était donc assez difficile de se perdre ! Et puis, il était un Dieu. Qu'aurait pensé sa famille s'il s'était perdu, à deux pas de son objectif ? Il aurait été victime de railleries pendant des siècles …

D'une démarche calme, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et les écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles, Apollon s'approcha de son meilleur ami, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

 **« C'est vrai que ceci est un véritable exploit, Fred.** Répondit Hermès d'un ton sec.

Il était occupé à signer quelque chose sur le comptoir et ne semblait pas prendre attention à ce que disait son demi-frère. A vrai dire, son ton laissait entendre qu'Apollon l'ennuyait et qu'il aimerait ne plus l'entendre. Cela contraria quelque peu le Dieu du Soleil dont le sourire se fana. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda, d'une voix laissant transparaître un certain énervement :

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de t'embêter depuis plusieurs mois ? »**

 **« Parce que c'est le cas. »** asséna Hermès, le ton aussi sec qu'auparavant.

Puis, sans un regard pour Apollon, il tendit la feuille au Majordome, prit une clé présente sur le comptoir et tourna les talons, sans oublier de saluer Ambre, qui buvait son verre d'eau, accoudée au comptoir.

Et alors qu'il aurait du suivre son demi-frère en direction de la chambre, Apollon qui, jusque-là, ne s'était concentré que sur lui-même et son boudeur de meilleur ami, redressa brusquement la tête à l'entente du **« Mademoiselle. »** d'Hermès. Son regard glissa le long de la pièce pour s'arrêter sur la jeune blonde et un sourire charmeur naquit sur ses lèvres. D'un pas assuré, il s'approcha d'Ambre et se posta devant elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ambre rougit brusquement et manqua de s'étouffer avec son eau, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire et le plaisir d'Apollon.

 **« Bonjour, jeune demoiselle. Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore, mais sachez que vous êtes tout à fait sublime. Une beauté rare qui me plaît réellement. Que diriez-vous de venir dîner avec moi, ce soir ? »**

Ambre garda le silence, trop gênée pour prononcer le moindre mot. Elle n'était pas habituée à provoquer ce genre de réaction chez la gente masculine. Et puis, ce jeune homme devait avoir dix-sept ans, pas plus, mais s'exprimait comme-ci il en avait cinquante. Aucun jeune à cette époque ne s'exprimait de cette manière …

 **« Intimidée, peut-être ?** Reprit Apollon, amusé. **Laissez-moi vous détendre avec un bel haïku … laissez-moi juste deux secondes pour réfléchir … voyons voir … Ah ! J'en tiens un ! Une … »**

 **« Oh non, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai … »** , murmura Ambre, plus embarrassée et gênée que jamais, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?** Lui demanda Apollon, pas très content d'avoir était interrompu mais sans se départir de son sourire. **Vous n'aimez pas les haïkus, peut-être ? Vous avez tort, jeune fille. Ce sont des... »**

 **« Vous … Vous êtes … mais comment … Qu'est-ce … »**

La jeune fille continua à murmurer des phrases sans suite, sous le regard à la fois interrogatif et contrarié d'Apollon. Cette jeune fille était-elle folle ? Etait-il tombé sur un des étranges énergumènes incompréhensibles et dangereux qui représentaient une minorité dans le monde des Mortels mais étaient tout de même présents ? Décidément, il n'avait réellement pas de chances en amour …

 _« Il va falloir que je parle à Aphrodite. Ou à Eros. Voire aux deux. Plus prudent. »,_ pensa-t-il en continuant de fixer d'un air curieux la jeune fille qui débitait toujours des phrases incompréhensibles.

Il allait d'ailleurs poser une main sur son épaule pour tenter de la ramener à la réalité, lorsque Hermès qui s'était contenté jusque-là de regarder la scène avec un certain amusement, s'approcha et demanda, d'un ton parfaitement calme, au Majordome :

 **« Hum, Monsieur, pourriez-vous, je vous prie, me ramener un verre d'eau ? Il fait vraiment chaud ici … »**

Mike fut tenté de lui répondre qu'il pouvait tout à fait aller le chercher lui-même, le distributeur ne se trouvant qu'à quelques mètres mais ses obligations l'obligeant et le regard du jeune homme était si … sévère, qu'il ne fit hocher la tête avant de partir d'un pas rapide, en lançant un regard empli de compassion à Ambre. Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien … cette jeune file était si adorable et ces garçons avaient l'air si bizarres …

Une fois le Majordome parti, le Dieu des Voyageurs s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, sous le regard perplexe – et jaloux ? - d'Apollon. Ambre sursauta en poussant un léger cri de surprise et se dégagea brusquement, prenant soin de se tenir à l'écart des deux jeunes hommes. Elle était blême et avait la respiration haletante, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son front. Coup de stress ou chaleur ? Un peu des deux …

 **« Tu sais qui nous sommes, jeune fille ? »** demanda Hermès, de la même voix douce qu'il avait utilisé pour l'interpeller auparavant.

Ambre déglutit difficilement et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux avant de répondre.

 **« Bien sûr … vous êtes deux Dieux Grecs … deux Olympiens.** Begaya-t-elle timidement. **Apollon, le Dieu du Soleil et … »**

 **« C'était si évident que cela ? »** demanda le concerné, les sourcils légèrement froncés, curieux.

Comment cette jeune fille avait fait pour le reconnaître aussi vite ?

Mais Ambre ignora sa question et continua :

 **« Et … Et Hermès, Dieu des Voyageurs, si je ne me trompe pas ? »** dit-elle en se tournant vers le brun.

Celui-ci sourit.

 **« Les autres retiennent plus le côté voleur de la chose, mais oui, c'est bien moi. Nous t'attendions, Ambre Jones, fille d'Iris et descendante d'Apollon. »**


	4. Chapitre Deux - Où tout commence (suite)

Chapitre 2 :

 **« Vous … Vous m'attendiez ? »** bredouilla Ambre. **« Mais … Mais pourquoi ? »**

La jeune fille de dix-sept ans était encore plus blême qu'auparavant. L'annonce du Dieu des Voyageurs lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Lorsque les Dieux vous attendent, cela n'implique généralement rien de bon.

 _« Je n'ai rien fait pourtant … du moins, pas à ma connaissance. »_ , pensa la jeune fille, tentant d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse se formant dans son estomac tout en jetant un regard inquiet à Hermès.

Celui-ci la dévisagea attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes, mettant la patience et le calme d'Ambre à rude épreuve, puis prononça calmement :

 **« Ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ce genre de réflexions. Tu n'as rien fait pour attiser notre colère. A vrai dire, nous sommes venus en amis. »**

 **« En amis ? »** répéta Ambre, perplexe, en levant un sourcil.

Depuis quand les Dieux de l'Olympe rendaient visite « en amis » ?

 **« Oui, en amis. Comme tu dois en avoir entendu parler, Apollon ici présent est puni. Zeus l'a envoyé dans le monde des Mortels pour trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours exactement. Et comme il ne voulait pas qu'Apollon soit livré à lui-même et fasse autant de bêtises dans ce monde-ci qu'il en faisait à l'Olympe, et ne dis pas le contraire, Apollon, tu sais très bien que tu te conduisais très mal, il a été décidé que deux personnes l'encadreraient. Un Dieu – moi – et une demi-déesse, toi. »**

 **« Mais pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire … je n'ai jamais mené de quête. Je n'ai jamais rendu service à aucun de vous. Je ne suis même pas puissante et … »**

 **« Tu es plus puissante que tu ne l'imagines, jeune fille. »** , l'interrompit Hermès avec un léger sourire.

 **« C'est vrai, cela ! Si tu es bien une de mes descendantes, ce que je regretterai amèrement, tu as du pouvoir, jeune fille. »** renchérit Apollon, d'un ton légèrement contrarié

Ambre se prit soudainement la tête dans les mains en soupirant bruyamment. Les deux Dieux échangèrent un regard inquiet.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis une fille d'Iris et qu'Apollon est un de mes ascendants ?,** demanda Ambre, la tête toujours enfouie dans ses mains. **Je n'ai jamais été revendiquée ni par l'un ni par l'autre. Je suis … »**

 **« Nous sommes des Dieux, miss. Nous savons tout. »**

 **« Eh bien moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé savoir, vous savez ?** (Ambre enleva ses mains et jeta un regard noir aux deux Dieux. Une colère bouillonnait en elle et la jeune fille ne pouvait plus se contenir.) **Pendant des années, huit pour être exacte, j'ai attendu un quelconque signe de la part de ma mère. J'ai attendu que quelqu'un me reconnaisse comme étant sa fille. Mais rien n'est jamais venu. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela fait mal. A quel point on se sent abandonnés dans ces moments-là. Parce que quand d'autres se découvrent avec joie des frères et sœurs et peuvent discuter avec des personnes qui ont exactement les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'eux, nous, nous sommes obligés de nous entasser dans un bungalow qui n'est pas du tout le notre et est occupé par des gens qui n'hésitent pas à te faire tes poches ou à organiser des blagues débiles juste pour t'humilier. »**

Le dernier mot mourut dans la gorge d'Ambre et celle-ci ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Honteuse, la jeune fille tourna le dos à ses interlocuteurs, tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle venait de se donner en spectacle devant deux inconnus – des Dieux qui plus est – et elle détestait cela. Elle avait pour habitude de garder ses émotions pour elle, et voilà qu'elle explosait devant deux personnes capables de l'éliminer d'un seul claquement de doigt … et de rire d'elle pour l'éternité.

Inspirant profondément et encore assez choqué de la réaction de la jeune fille – il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à cela -, Hermès jeta un coup d'oeil à Apollon. Celui-ci le regardait, un air complètement perdu sur le visage. Mais dès qu'il croisa son regard, il reprit une expression neutre et articula silencieusement :

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »**

Hermès hocha les épaules et répondit, de la même manière que son demi-frère :

 **« Tu aurais pu la revendiquer, tout de même. »**

 **« Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était une de mes descendantes. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai draguée à ton avis ? La consanguinité, c'est pas trop mon truc ! Et puis, depuis quand peut-on revendiquer une de nos descendantes qui n'est pas notre fille ? »**

Hermès, exaspéré par l'ignorance de son meilleur ami, mit fin à cette conversation silencieuse en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais vraiment …

Hésitant, il s'avança jusqu'à être à côté de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait s'y prendre mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à réconforter la jeune fille. Après tout, elle logeait au bungalow onze, _son_ bungalow. C'était donc un peu de sa faute si elle rencontrait des difficultés.

 **« Hum … Ambre ?** , commença Hermès en posant doucement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse mais qu'elle ne se dégageait pas, il continua. **Je … je suis réellement désolé. Je veux dire … mes enfants sont parfois turbulents et dépassent facilement les bornes … je suis désolé s'ils te causent quelques soucis. Je leur dirai deux mots et … »**

 **« Ne le prenez pas mal, Seigneur Hermès … »**

 **« Appelle-moi Hermès. Ou Curtis, quand nous sommes entourés. Mais oublie le « Seigneur », s'il te plaît. Ce sera plus simple. Et puis, Zeus nous a enlevés de nos postes alors … »**

 **« Hermès, ne le prenez pas mal mais … »**

 **« Et tutoie-moi. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, après tout. »**

Ambre eut un petit rire sans joie avant de reprendre :

 **« Ne le prends pas mal, Hermès mais … ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est d'être constamment ignorée par mes parents. Mes deux parents. Alors que je n'ai strictement rien fait pour … du moins, je le crois. Ce que me font subir vos … tes enfants, j'ai l'habitude. Cela ne me fait plus rien maintenant. »**

 **« Mais ce n'est pas normal. »** , dit Hermès d'une voix douce.

 **« Peut-être. »** fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Un silence gêné s'installa, durant lequel nos trois protagonistes ne surent quoi dire.

Ce fut finalement Apollon qui le brisa, en s'approchant à son tour de la jeune fille.

 **« Alors comme cela … tu serais une de mes descendantes … »** , murmura-t-il en dévisageant Ambre de la tête aux pieds.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules tandis qu'Hermès levait les yeux au ciel.

 **« Je tiens cette info de source sûre, Apollon. »**

 **« Ah oui ? Et qui est cette source, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »** , demanda le Dieu du Soleil en haussant un sourcil

 **« Iris elle-même. Elle m'a dit que le père d'Ambre était en quelque sorte ton petit-fils. Et que c'est d'ailleurs ses dons pour la médecine et le tir à l'arc qui l'avait séduite. »**

 **« Mon père est un sang-mêlé ? »**

Décidément, Ambre commençait à n'y rien comprendre … Pourquoi cette journée devait-elle être si compliquée ? Elle qui avait prévu de se reposer …

 **« Tu insinues par là que j'ai des chances avec la déesse des Arcs-en-ciel ? Hum … intéressant. »** , s'exclama Apollon, ne prêtant pas attention à la question d'Ambre

 **« Je n'insinue rien du tout, 'Pollo. Tu te fais des idées, comme d'habitude**. Répondit Hermès, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré. **Et, oui, jeune fille, ton père est un sang-mêlé. Il a hérité des pouvoirs de son père qui était un fils d'Apollon. »**

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tout me tombe dessus maintenant … ? »** , murmura piteusement la jeune fille.

Mais sa remarque passa inaperçue car Apollon lâcha au même moment :

 **« Le nom Jones ne me dit rien pourtant … t'es sûr qu'il est allé à la colo ? »** , demanda-t-il à Hermès

 **« Oui, mais tu ne l'as jamais revendiqué. Pourtant, tous savaient que c'était un de tes fils. C'était évident. »**

Une rougeur apparut sur le visage du Dieu du Soleil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les propos de son frère le mettait mal à l'aise …

 _« Faudrait que je fasse plus attention à mes enfants … après avoir contacté Aphrodite au sujet de mes amours, bien sûr. »,_ pensa-t-il

Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer à faire une liste pour être sûr de ne rien oublier ?

Après un court silence aussi gênant que le précédent, le Dieu du Soleil attrapa brusquement la main d'Ambre. Celle-ci essaya de se dégager, surprise, mais Apollon resserra sa prise tout en se concentrant sur les souvenirs de la jeune fille, le visage grave.

 **« Un certain don pour le tir à l'arc … de bons goûts musicaux … un talent pour le chant et la maîtrise d'un instrument...,** murmura-t-il, **une certaine beauté également … »**

Ne comprenant pas bien la situation et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être quelque peu inquiète, Ambre lança un regard inquiet à Hermès qui lui répondit par un sourire rassurant.

Apparemment, tout était normal.

 _« Si on peut appeler normal le fait que deux Dieux Olympiens débarquent dans le monde des Mortels et chamboulent ma vie en deux secondes... »_ pensa Ambre. Et aussitôt, Hermès lâcha un petit rire.

Ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude de la jeune fille. Inquiétude qui ne fit qu'accroître le rire d'Hermès. Ce qui, bien entendu, angoissa encore plus la jeune fille et déconcentra Apollon.

 **« Hermès, s'il te plaît ! J'essaie de me concentrer ! »** , protesta ce dernier en lançant un regard à son demi-frère qui était désormais en proie à un fou-rire. Courbé, il se tenait le ventre et des larmes commençaient à apparaître au coin de ses yeux.

 **« Dé … Désolé …** , réussit-il à prononcer entre deux éclats de rire. **Mais … mais c'est Ambre ! Tu .. Hahaha … Tu … tu verrais ses pensées … hihihi … C'est … c'est … hahaha … à croire qu'on est des psychopaaaahaha .. »**

Le Dieu des Voyageurs fut incapable d'en dire plus et il s'écroula au sol, incapable de se calmer, des larmes coulant désormais le long de ses joues. Intrigué et essayant à la fois de ne pas suivre la même voie que son demi-frère – le rire d'Hermès était si communicatif … -, Apollon jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif à Ambre. Celle-ci paraissait assez vexée et jetait des regards noirs à Hermès. Enfin, essayait. Car, aux yeux d'Apollon, la jeune fille ressemblait plus à un chiot essayant désespérément d'effrayer son adversaire qu'à un pitbull enragé. La moue qu'elle affichait était si mignonne et son effort pour paraître effrayante était si comique …

 **« Hermès, voyons, tu … »** , commença Apollon.

Mais il ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Ambre, de plus en plus vexée, se sentant humiliée, lui lança un regard noir. Mais cela fut loin de calmer le Dieu du Soleil. Il lâcha un autre éclat de rire, renforçant ainsi le fou-rire d'Hermès, puis essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux, afin de ne pas trop froisser la jeune fille. Cela n'était jamais amusant d'être l'objet de moqueries …

Apollon secoua la tête, tourna le dos à Hermès en essayant de ne plus l'entendre puis se racla la gorge.

 **« Bien.** Dit-il difficilement en se tourna vers Ambre. **Il se trouve que tu as un certain nombre de points communs avec mes enfants et moi-même. Je suis donc bien obligé d'admettre que tu es sûrement l'une de mes descendantes. Ce qui est bien dommage, d'ailleurs. Enfin, bref. J'ai quelque chose à faire. »**

Là dessus, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, sans pour autant détacher son regard de la jeune fille. Puis, il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, comme-ci il réfléchissait intensément. Quelques minutes plus tard, avec un scintillement doré, un hologramme vert apparut au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille. Une lyre.

Sous le choc, les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille regarda Apollon avec des yeux ronds avant de se précipiter vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

 **« Merci »** , murmura-t-elle, sincèrement.

Le Dieu, quelque peu surpris, se reprit vite et serra à son tour Ambre dans ses bras, un léger mais franc sourire aux lèvres.

 **« De rien, princesse. »**

XxXxXxX

 **« Vous avez choisi, les jeunes ? »** , demanda le serveur d'une vingtaine d'années, tout en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum.

Apollon, Hermès et Ambre étaient désormais assis sur la terrasse d'un café et discutaient tranquillement tout en regardant le soleil se coucher.

Après leur discussion et avoir réussi à ramener Hermès à la réalité, nos trois protagonistes avaient passé le reste de la journée à défaire leur valise et à arranger leur chambres d'hôtel. Chambres qui – par pur hasard, bien entendu - se trouvaient être voisines, à la grande joie d'Apollon.

Ils s'accordaient désormais un peu de repos et les deux Dieux mettaient un point d'honneur à intégrer la jeune demi-déesse dans leur conversation et à apprendre à la connaître. Ambre était d'ailleurs toujours quelque peu perturbée par ses nouveaux camarades mais s'efforçait à se détendre, et à les voir tels qu'ils devraient être pendant une année entière : de simples mortels de dix-sept ans et non pas des Dieux Olympiens.

 **« Ce sera un café pour moi, s'il vous plaît. »** , dit Hermès avec un petit sourire

 **« Un jus d'orange, s'il vous plaît. »** , s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Ambre et Apollon, ce qui les fit sourire et leur valu un regard amusé de la part d'Hermès

Le serveur nota la commande, hocha brièvement la tête et repartit à l'intérieur.

Apollon s'étira les bras en baillant bruyamment puis lâcha, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

 **« On est pas bien là, Hermy ? »**

 **« Ne m'appelle pas Hermy, Fred. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce surnom. »** protesta Hermès, les sourcils froncés.

 **« D'acc, Hermy ! Pas de problème. N'empêche** , reprit-il tandis qu'Hermès lui lançait un regard noir et qu'Ambre lâchait un petit rire. **Je pense bien qu'on va se la couler douce pendant un an, tandis que là-haut, ça bossera sec. »**

Se la couler douce pendant un an … on aurait sans doute tous aimé que cela se passe ainsi n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'était sans compter sur Mike, le Majordome, dissimulé derrière une voiture, qui observait le trio depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure. La conversation qu'il avait surprise dans le hall de l'hôtel l'avait chamboulé et intrigué au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce que ces gens avaient bien pu consommer pour avoir tenu un discours pareil ? Étaient-ils fous ? S'étaient-ils échappés d'un hôpital psychiatrique ? Et qu'est-ce que Ambre avait à voir là-dedans ? Elle qui lui avait toujours semblé si normale …

Cette affaire était louche et Mike était prêt à tout pour pour obtenir une réponse.


	5. Chapitre Trois - héhé

**Voici le troisième chapitre. Je n'en suis pas très fière mais passons. Ce qui compte réellement ce sont vos opinions. Alors n'hésitez pas à critiquer, à faire part de votre moment préféré ou du personnage que vous avez le moins apprécié … ou autres. Voili voilou … Bonne lecture ! Et merci d'être là !**

 **Silver Rose.**

 **P.S : Etant donné que je reprends les cours demain, j'aurais donc moins de temps à consacrer à cette fiction mais j'essaierai tout de même de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Lulu-Folle : Il y a de grandes chances !**

 **Luman : Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite te plaira ! :)**

 **Aayala Alrix : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :) ! Pour ce qui est de la consanguinité, je me suis juste imaginé que ce n'était pas trop le truc d'Apollon ^^ mais après, il s'agit d'un point de vue personnel :). Pour ce qui est du Ambre/Apollon, désolée mais ce n'est pas trop ce que j'ai prévu …:/**

 **Petite Déesse : Peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'une impression … ;)**

 **Chapitre trois :** Où Apollon découvre le dentifrice Nan, en fait, je ne sais pas trop x)

 _31 Août 1986,_

 _Chambre numéro 101,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _21h30._

 **« OK, les gars …** , commença Ambre Jones en s'asseyant sur l'un des lits présents dans la chambre.

C'était la veille de la rentrée et la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine angoisse. Certes, elle connaissait déjà son lycée, y était depuis trois années maintenant et avait quelques amis. L'endroit ne lui donc était pas inconnu et elle avait ses habitudes. Mais elle n'avait pas encore passé une année scolaire en compagnie de deux Dieux et cela l'angoissait au plus au point. Comment ces deux-là allaient-ils réagir ? Et si Apollon, le moins sérieux et rigoureux des deux commettait une erreur devant quelques personnes, mettant ainsi leur couverture et leur liberté en danger ? Cette idée tourmentait la jeune fille depuis quelques jours déjà, l'empêchant de dormir correctement. C'est pourquoi, en cette soirée du trente-et-un Août, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans la chambre des deux garçons, Ambre avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair, de leur donner quelques conseils afin d'éviter tout problème.

 **« On t'arrête tout de suite, Ambre.** , s'exclama Hermès en fermant son journal et en la regardant depuis son lit où il était assis **. On sait déjà ce que tu vas nous dire. Tu vas essayer de nous donner des conseils pour demain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est déjà prêt. »**

 **« Ché vrai !,** renchérit Apollon depuis la salle de bain où il se brossait les dents. **Cheus nous a décha mis en garde.** (il y eut un court silence suivit d'un bruit de crachat). **Un discours de plus de trois heures trente ! Avec des affiches et tout le toutim ! Des diapos ! Et je n'ai même pas eu le droit d'amener mon lecteur de musique. Je ne te dis pas comment j'ai souffert. J'étais presque en manque, vers la fin. J'ai dû écouter de la musique non-stop pendant trois jours après ça ! Et en pleine puissance ! Une horreur pour les tympans. »**

Tout en se demandant si les Dieux pouvaient réellement avoir des problèmes d'audition et si Apollon ne prenait pas trop son nouveau rôle de mortel au sérieux au point d'en oublier sa nature divine, Ambre soupira et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Elle savait que le Seigneur des Cieux avait fait tout son possible pour qu'Hermès et Apollon s'intègrent au mieux dans le monde des Mortels sans causer le moindre problème – après tout, Zeus ne voulait absolument pas que l'on découvre son existence et faisait tout pour assurer ses arrières – mais elle ne pouvait empêcher des boules d'angoisse de se loger dans sa gorge et au creux de son estomac. Et si rien ne se passait comme prévu ? Si cela s'avérait être une immense catastrophe ? Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi confiants alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement passé autant de temps dans ce monde-ci ? Et si ce n'étaient pas eux mais elle, Ambre Jones, qui gaffait et détruisait par la même occasion tout ce que l'Olympe avait construit pour mener à bien cette « mission » ? Si …

 **« Tu te poses trop de questions, tu le sais ça ?** , murmura Hermès en s'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune fille. **Rien que le fait d'écouter tes pensées bourdonner me donne mal à la tête. »**

 **« Les Dieux n'ont pas de maux de tête. »** dit simplement la jeune fille en tournant la tête vers lui.

 **« Justement. »**

Ambre regarda le Dieu des Voleurs durant quelques secondes avant de sourire, amusée.

 **« Il faut du temps avant que l'information parvienne au cerveau, apparemment. »** nota Hermès, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

 **« Hé … !** protesta la jeune fille amusée en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. **Pourquoi est-ce que vous prenez autant de plaisir à vous moquer de moi ? »**

 **« Tout simplement parce que c'est drôle.** Répondit Hermès sans se départir de son sourire. **Se moquer des autres fait partie de notre caractère. Nous nous moquons des autres Dieux depuis notre plus jeune âge, tu sais ? »**

 **« Les pauvres … »**

 **« Et nous faisons la même chose avec toi pas seulement pour t'embêter, mais aussi pour essayer de te mettre à l'aise.** Ajouta le Dieu sans faire attention au marmonnement de la jeune fille. **Il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne sommes pas là pour te réduire en miettes ou en esclavage. Nous ne sommes pas là pour t'entendre nous appeler « Seigneur » toutes les dix minutes et te voir t'agenouiller en notre présence. Nous ne sommes pas là pour que tu aies peur de nous. Nous sommes tous les trois sur un pied d'égalité. Il n'y en a pas un plus puissant que les autres en ce moment. Nous sommes tous les trois des adolescents normaux qui allons faire notre rentrée en dernière année de lycée. Il faut absolument que tu comprennes cela, Ambre. C'est important. Nous ne te taquinons pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise. Chez nous, ce genre de comportement signifie que tu fais partie de la famille. Nous te considérons comme une amie. Et nous aimerions beaucoup que tu en fasses autant. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? »**

 **« Tu m'as appelé Seigneur Hermès, ce matin. »**

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Ambre ne sut quoi dire. Les joues rouges suite à la dernière remarque du Dieu des Voleurs, la jeune blonde tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. Les paroles d'Hermès l'avait beaucoup touchée. « Tu fais déjà partie de la famille. ». A ces mots, Ambre avait ressentie une douce chaleur envahir son cœur. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela et l'entendre de la bouche de l'une des personnes à laquelle elle était très attachée lui faisait le plus grand des biens. Mais cela lui faisait étrange également. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux Dieux faisaient part de leur attachement à une mortelle … une telle chose était-elle possible ? N'était-elle pas en train de rêver ? Peut-être cette histoire était-elle pure imagination ?

 **« Tu recommences … »** , souffla Hermès dans son oreille, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

 **« Je recommence quoi ? »** demanda la jeune fille en rougissant suite à la soudaine proximité du Dieu des Voleurs et en s'écartant de quelques centimètres.

 **« Tu te poses constamment trop de questions. Tu doutes constamment de tes capacités. Tu remets constamment en question ta santé mentale. Tu ne devrais pas. Tu es une chouette et jolie fille, Ambre. Tu devrais avoir confiance en toi. »** répondit doucement et sincèrement Hermès en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille aurait pu faire concurrence à une tomate bien mûre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle voulut détourner le regard en tournant la tête mais le Dieu des Voleurs l'en empêcha. Dans un geste aussi doux que ses paroles, il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille et murmura :

 **« Regarde-moi. »**

Ambre se contenta de rougir encore plus tout en baissant le regard. Son rythme cardiaque était tel qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle était gênée au plus haut point. Elle n'était pas une habituée des compliments. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle préférait vivre dans l'ombre en se faisant oublier par la majorité des personnes. De plus, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la présence d'Hermès la gênait affreusement. Et ce, depuis le début. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence...

 **« Regarde-moi, Ambre. »** , répéta Hermès

Mais la jeune fille ne le fit pas. Le regard toujours baissé, sentant toujours la main d'Hermès sur sa joue et toujours aussi mal à l'aise, la jeune fille resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, comme ci elle était montée sur ressort, elle se leva brutalement, se passa une main dans les cheveux et bégaya un vague et timide **« Je vais me coucher. »**.

Mais là encore, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'Hermès se leva à son tour et lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant d'avancer. La jeune fille, encore plus gênée qu'auparavant si cela est possible, tenta de dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître au fond de ses yeux alors que l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se cacher sous sa couette se faisait de plus en plus forte.

 **« Her … Hermès, s'il te plaît … Lâche-moi... »** murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, fixant d'un air impassible le mur situé en face d'elle.

 **« Regarde-moi. »** , fut tout ce que répondit le Dieu des Voleurs à sa supplique.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi ? »** gémit-elle, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

 **« Parce que je t…, hum, tu ne regardes jamais les gens dans les yeux, Ambre. Tu avances toujours tête baissée. Tu ne regardes jamais tes interlocuteurs. Tu ne regardes jamais ce qui se passe autour de toi. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu t'en moques ou parce que tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi et que tu as peur de ce que pourraient penser les autres ? Je pencherai plus pour la deuxième option. Et c'est réellement dommage. Tu as tant de choses à offrir et tellement de talent … Tu es une personne merveilleuse, Ambre. »**

 **« ça, c'est ce que tu dis. »** , lâcha sèchement Ambre en essuyant rapidement une larme de sa main libre.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Hermès de dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune blonde se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise du Dieu et quitta précipitamment la chambre.

Hermès lâcha un gros soupir et se jeta sur le lit de son demi-frère, enfouissant la tête dans l'oreiller. Quelque chose au fond de lui souhaitait à tout pris être proche de la jeune fille mais il semblait que celle-ci veuille le contraire. Car à chaque fois que le Dieu des Voyageurs tentait une approche, Ambre finissait par s'enfuir, laissant une étrange tristesse dans le cœur d'Hermès. Il voulait tout simplement l'aider … lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à se remettre constamment en question et à douter de ses capacités …

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Hermès resta seul avec ses tristes pensées. Puis, une série de grognements se firent entendre depuis la salle de bain et le Dieu du Soleil apparut, visiblement mécontent, une étrange mousse blanche recouvrant ses lèvres et son nez.

 **« Dis, Hermy** , s'exclama-t-il en regardant le concerné, les sourcils froncés. **Tu ne saurais pas comment on enlève cette mousse que les mortels appellent dentifrice ? J'en ai plein la bouche et cela devient désagréable. Comment font-ils pour supporter une chose pareille ? »**

xXxXxXxXx

 _Premier Septembre 1986,_

 _Chambre numéro 100,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _07h00._

 **«Ambre ?** , murmura Apollon en entrant dans la chambre. **Amby ?** » continua-t-il, voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

Mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Intrigué, Apollon fit le tour de la chambre.

Des vêtements sales, ceux que la jeune fille portait hier nota le Dieu, traînait en boule au pied du lit king size vide. Ce dernier était fait, ce qui pouvait indiquer deux choses : soit que la jeune fille n'y avait pas dormi, soit qu'elle était déjà levée et s'affairait dans la salle de bain. Voulant vérifier cette deuxième option, Apollon se dirigea vers la pièce concernée et frappa deux fois à la porte. Mais là encore, aucune réponse. De plus en plus perplexe face à la situation et tentant d'ignorer l'inquiétude qui montait en lui, le Dieu du Soleil attrapa la poignée et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Avec succès.

 **« Ambre ? T'es sous la douche ? »**

Mais il savait sa question inutile. Un calme presque oppressant régnait dans la pièce, signe évident que cette dernière était vide. Si Ambre y était présente, l'eau coulerait sûrement et la radio serait allumée. La jeune fille aimait écouter de la musique et chanter sous la douche.

Stupéfait et inquiet, Apollon se frotta nerveusement le menton avant de regagner à pas rapides la porte de la chambre. Il fallait prévenir Hermès et vite. Si la jeune fille était en danger … non, il préférait ne pas y penser …

Avec un nouveau soupir, il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte lorsqu'il le vit. Un minuscule papier blanc, un post-it, vraisemblablement tombé au sol. Il s'agenouilla, le ramassa et le décrypta tout en se redressant et en verrouillant la porte. Il avait été écrit par Ambre et c'était incontestablement une liste de choses à faire.

Penser à appeler H. Marre de ne pas avoir de réponse !

Appeler Papa pour explications. Pourquoi m'avoir caché cela toutes ces années ?!

Appeler Jade pour lui expliquer.

Passer à la pharmacie.

Lui demander des conseils

 _H_ ? _Lui_ demander des conseils ? _Jade_ ? Qui étaient donc ces gens dont sa descendante parlait ? Des amis ? Pour Jade, il n'y avait aucun doute. Apollon avait déjà intercepté son prénom et son visage dans les pensées et souvenirs de la jeune fille. Il s'agissait de nulle autre que sa meilleure amie. Une demi-déesse indéterminée, à ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Mais H. et lui ? Pourquoi Ambre n'avait-elle pas écrit leur prénom en entier ? La curiosité du Dieu s'était réveillée.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** demanda une voix féminine familière derrière lui.

Apollon sursauta et se retourna, cachant soigneusement le papier derrière son dos. Devant lui se tenait Ambre, l'air mal au point. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et ébouriffés, son visage blême et certains de ses vêtements, comme son jean et son T-Shirt, étaient maculés de sang. Elle avait également les yeux humides et rougis, comme si elle avait passé des heures à pleurer.

 **« Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, tout de même. »** s'exclama Apollon d'une voix assez sévère en lançant un regard tout aussi sévère à la jeune fille.

 **« J'ai posé une question en premier. »** , lança Ambre

 **« Et moi, je suis un Dieu, jeune fille. Et je t'ordonne de répondre à ma question. »**

Au loin, un orage se fit entendre.

 **« Tu n'es plus un Dieu, Apollon. Zeus t'a envoyé dans le monde des Mortels. »**

Nouveau grondement.

 **« J'ai encore mes pouvoirs. »**

 **« Vas-y, je t'en prie. Parce que je ne te répondrais pas de mon plein gré. »**

La voix d'Ambre laissait transparaître une violente colère. En l'observant plus attentivement, Apollon pouvait voir la jeune fille trembler. Ambre ne semblait pas d'humeur joyeuse, loin de là …

Prudemment et lentement, le jeune Dieu s'approcha de la jeune fille, tout en glissant le post-it dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque de l'énerver davantage.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ambre ? »** , murmura-t-il doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

Celle-ci grimaça aussitôt et se recula. Apollon fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

 **« Laisse-moi examiner ça. »**

 **« Hors de question. Ça ne te concerne pas. »** , répliqua Ambre, d'un ton sec que le Dieu ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle avança de quelques pas et voulut contourner Apollon pour rentrer dans sa chambre, mais le concerné ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Plus soucieux que jamais, le visage impassible, il attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules, la faisant crier de douleur et se débattre. Mais il tint bon, ignorant les supplications de la jeune fille. Il regarda cette dernière dans les yeux, un air désolé sur le visage, puis ferma les siens et se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, une étrange lumière dorée sortit des mains d'Apollon et recouvrit le corps de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, blême et des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, laissa échapper un cri de surprise tandis qu'une étrange sensation de bien-être l'envahissait. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu, la douleur cessa et elle s'endormit, rattrapée de justesse par Apollon.

xXxXxXxXx

 _09h45,_

 _Lycée Privé de Phoenix,_

 _Cour de récréation._

 **« Alors comme ça, t'es le cousin d'Ambre Jones ? »**

Hermès, jusqu'alors occupé à pianoter sur son téléphone portable, leva la tête pour faire face à son interlocutrice. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille âgée vraisemblablement de dix-sept ans, au look très affirmé. Elle avait de nombreux piercings au visage – un au nez, deux aux oreilles et au sourcil droit – et ses cheveux étaient rouges flamboyants. Elle était vêtue de noir et mâchait bruyamment un chewing-gum, dévoilant de temps à autre un énième piercing à la langue.

 _« Elle est tombée dedans quand elle était petite, ou quoi ? » pensa Hermès_

Puis, voyant que son interlocutrice attendait toujours sa réponse :

 **« Hum, non. A vrai dire, je suis le meilleur ami de son cousin. »**

 **« Ah OK. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est pas là ? »,** reprit la jeune fille, ne prêtant pas réellement attention à la réponse du Dieu.

 **« Et en quoi cela te regarde, sans paraître indiscret ? »,** répliqua ce dernier, un peu trop sèchement qu'il aurait dû.

 **« Bah, je la connais assez. Elle est dans ma classe depuis trois ans. Elle est pas très bavarde mais je me suis toujours entendu avec elle. On se parlait de temps en temps. On se disait bonjour, des trucs du genre. Du coup, je voulais me renseigner … et puis, y'a son copain qui se pose des questions aussi. »** Ajouta-t-elle avant de faire une bulle et de la laisser éclater.

 **« Son copain ? »** Hermès leva le sourcil, intrigué.

 **« Ouais, le beau gosse là-bas. »** répondit la rouge en pointant un jeune homme brun du doigt.

Ce dernier était adossé à un poteau et observait Hermès d'un œil méfiant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de savoir qu'Ambre avait un copain choqua quelque peu Hermès. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé à une telle possibilité. Ni même au fait que la jeune demi-déesse puisse avoir des amis en dehors d'Apollon et de lui. La réalité venait de le heurter de plein fouet et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu déçu. Et jaloux ?...

 **« Elle est malade. Elle ne se sent pas très bien.** Dit-il, le regard toujours fixé sur le fameux copain. **Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu le demander lui-même ? »** Ajouta-t-il en désignant ce dernier d'un coup de tête.

 **« Il est plutôt timide. Pas très bavard non plus. C'est un peu pour cela qu'ils ont mis longtemps avant de sortir ensemble. »**

 **« Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps ? »** s'enquit le Dieu des Voyageurs, plutôt intéressé.

 **« Hum, depuis un mois et demi environ. Ils ont commencé au début du mois de juillet, au camp de vacances où ils se rendent tous les étés. »**

 _« Un Demi-Dieu …_ , pensa alors Hermès. _Intéressant. Je me demande qui est son parent divin … »_

 **« C'est si important pour toi de savoir cela ? »** murmura une voix sifflante depuis sa poche de poitrine.

 **« Je crois, mon George que notre cher Hermès commence à être amoureux … »,** susurra une deuxième voix, féminine cette fois mais provenant tout de même du même endroit.

 **« Arrêtez tous les deux ! »** marmonna le Dieu, plus gêné que mécontent. **« Je suis curieux, c'est tout ! »**

 **« Quoi ?,** questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. **Je suis un peu sourde. Faut éviter de marmonner avec moi. »**

 **« Rien. Rien, oublie. »** répondit précipitamment Hermès.

 **« OK. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Je veux dire, c'est pas cool de rester tout seul. Tu peux passer la journée avec nous, s'tu veux. On ne mord pas. »**

Hermès regarda de nouveau le demi-dieu. Celui-ci était toujours appuyé contre le poteau et le regard qu'il lui jetait – un mélange de méfiance et de colère – ne lui disait rien de bon. Mais quelque chose le poussait à accepter la proposition de la jeune fille. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ambre. Car cela n'avait beau faire que six jours qu'il connaissait la jeune blonde, il s'y était beaucoup attaché et devenait quelque peu protecteur à son égard. Si le jeune brun était le copain de la jeune fille, alors Hermès se devait d'observer son comportement au peigne fin.

 _« Pour mieux le détruire s'il lui fait du mal … »_

 **« Avec plaisir. »** déclara-t-il alors à la jeune fille avec un sourire.

La sonnerie retentit, mettant ainsi un terme à la récréation. Hermès suivit son interlocutrice, tout en se délectant de l'expression horrifiée de son désormais rival. Celui-ci n'aura pas une année facile, Hermès s'en fit la promesse.


	6. Chapitre 4 - Pire que le sosie d

**Chapitre quatre :**

 _ **Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous/toutes... Je m'excuse pour mon ENORME retard... J'étais assez occupée par les cours et les devoirs … La première année de fac n'est jamais facile ^^. j'espère que malgré ce contre-temps, vous continuerez à me suivre et à lire cette fanfiction … Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose et ...bref, je vous laisse en juger par vous-mêmes ^^ Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques qui m'aideront à améliorer ce récit :).**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Merci de m'être fidèles, je vous adore !**_

 _ **SilverPlume17.**_

 _Premier septembre 1986,_

 _Chambre numéro 100,_

 _Rodwenn Hill,_

 _11h05._

Ambre ouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Ces cauchemars ne cesseraient-ils donc jamais ? La poursuivraient-ils tout au long de son existence ? Cela devenait agaçant, stressant et frustrant. La jeune fille commençait même à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Elle ne pouvait même plus s'observer dans un miroir sans qu'il apparaisse subitement derrière elle et la fixe de ses yeux ensanglantés. Le soir, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il lui semblait entendre sa voix rauque et menaçante et parfois, au détour d'un couloir, il lui semblait apercevoir l'ombre de son imposante silhouette. Il fallait que cela s'arrête. La jeune blonde commençait à devenir paranoïaque. Partout où elle allait, elle craignait qu'il n'apparaisse et ne se jette sur elle comme il le lui avait promis il y a de cela plusieurs années. Chaque fois qu'elle se promenait, elle sentait une sourde angoisse lui tordre l'estomac. En bref, la jeune fille commençait à saturer, à ne plus oser vivre normalement, hésitant de plus en plus à rester enfermée dans sa chambre, éliminant ainsi considérablement les chances de le revoir.

 _ **« Je me vengerai,**_ avait-il promis. _ **Je te retrouverai et me vengerai. Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai. »**_

Des paroles qui ne cessaient de la hanter … jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Poussant un profond soupir, Ambre, toujours allongée sur le dos, se prit la tête entre les mains. Après plusieurs grandes et bruyantes inspirations, elle essaya de se redresser mais sans succès. Une effroyable douleur la prit subitement à la tête et, soudain aveuglée par la luminosité régnant dans la pièce, la jeune blonde laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de reposer la tête sur l'oreiller.

 **« Tu te sentiras mieux dans quelques minutes,** lança une voix masculine et terriblement familière quelque part dans la pièce. **Laisse juste ton corps se détendre et se réveiller en douceur. Et si jamais tu as des nausées,** ajouta la voix après un court silence **, préviens-moi, s'il te plaît. Je supporte difficilement la vue de personnes rendant leur déjeuner. »**

 **« Apollon ? »** murmura Ambre, la tête toujours posée sur l'oreiller, le regard soudain intéressé par le lustre qui servait à éclairer la pièce.

 **« Lui-même.** répondit le Dieu du Soleil d'un ton étonnamment froid, ce qui contrastait fortement avec la douceur et l'amusement de sa réplique précédente. **Comment te sens-tu ? »** ajouta-t-il en s'approchant du lit et en fixant la jeune fille, un air grave sur le visage.

 **« Ça … ça peut aller. »**

 **« Psychologiquement ou physiquement ? »**

 **« Que veux-tu dire ? »**

 **« … N'essaies pas de te défiler, Ambre. Pas avec moi. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Et je ne dis pas cela pour me la péter.** Ajouta Apollon en voyant que son interlocutrice levait les yeux au ciel. **Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue avec une épaule déboîtée, deux côtes cassées et une cheville foulée, sans parler de ta mâchoire presque démise ? Pourquoi as-tu passé la nuit dehors ? Où es-tu allée ? Réponds-moi !** Ordonna-t-il, en colère, voyant que la jeune fille gardait le silence.

Un grondement de tonnerre se fit alors entendre au loin. Ceci n'eut pas l'air de rassurer Ambre car cette dernière soupira bruyamment avant de se passer une main sur le visage et de demander :

 **« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? Je veux dire …** \- s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter voyant que le Dieu s'apprêtait à répliquer. - **On se connaît depuis quoi ? Une semaine à tout casser ? On est quasiment des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, non ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tôt pour entrer dans les détails de la vie privée de chacun ? »**

 **« Un peu trop tôt ? Presque des inconnus ? Non mais tu t'entends ! Sérieusement ?! Dois-je te rappeler tout ce qu'on a partagé durant cette courte semaine ? Dois-je te remémorer toutes nos soirées où nous avons appris à nous connaître ? Où nous avons eu d'incroyables fous-rires mais aussi de très sérieuses conversations sur la vie et les habitudes de chacun ? Hermès te l'a dit hier, Ambre. Tu fais partie de la famille. Tu comptes beaucoup pour nous. Nous tenons beaucoup à toi. Il est donc normal que nous nous préoccupons de ton état. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre cela ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »**

 **« Tu … tu as entendu ma conversation avec Hermès hier soir ? »**

La jeune fille s'était redressée et regardait Apollon, les joues rouges et l'air horriblement gênée.

 **« Oui. »** fut la seule réponse du jeune Dieu dont les traits laissaient paraître un profond agacement.

Il avait presque envie de secouer Ambre comme un cocotier jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était plus qu'une simple mortelle à leurs yeux. Sa fureur était telle qu'il était à deux doigts de prendre sa véritable apparence. Et de carboniser Ambre par la même occasion. Même s'il regretterait amèrement son geste.

 **« Et … ? »** , demanda timidement la jeune fille, après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu.

 **« Et quoi ? »** , s'enquit le Dieu en haussant un sourcil interrogateur essayant de ravaler sa fureur

 **« Je … qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »**

Ambre était plus rouge que jamais.

 **« Qu'est-ce que j'en pense de quoi ? »** lança son interlocuteur

 _« Laissons-là mariner plusieurs jours._ Pensait-il au même moment, résistant à son envie d'étirer un sourire narquois. _De toute façon, elle le mérite. Pas de réponses sans réponses. Tu veux des indices sur les sentiments d'Hermès, jeune fille ? Va falloir coopérer. On n'a jamais rien sans rien, comme le disait si bien un mortel. Intelligent ce mec, par ailleurs. Et moi aussi. »_ Ajouta-t-il se frottant mentalement les mains à l'idée du plan qui germait désormais dans son esprit.

 **« … Non, rien, laisse tomber. »** murmura piteusement Ambre après quelques secondes de silence, sa tête retombant lourdement sur son oreiller.

Le silence reprit de nouveau place au centre de la pièce, toutefois moins oppressant qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Ambre, perdue dans ses pensées, regardait fixement le plafond, des larmes brillants au fond de ses yeux, se tordant nerveusement les mains. Elle savait ce qu'Apollon attendait, ce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui dise mais elle n'était en aucun prête à le faire. Elle voulait enterrer cette nuit, enterrer ce souvenir dans un coin de sa mémoire, l'enfermer à double tour dans un tiroir et ne plus jamais y revenir. Ce souvenir devait à tout prix disparaître et une discussion n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour y arriver. Cela ne pouvait qu'aggraver les choses … et la jeune fille faisait déjà de nombreux cauchemars. Inutile d'en rajouter un autre !

Un raclement de gorge et une série de toussotements sortirent Ambre de ses pensées. Intriguée, elle se redressa de nouveau en position assise et adopta une expression plus que perplexe face à la scène qui s'offrait à elle : Apollon, le dos courbé, se tenait les côtes et semblait en proie à un fou-rire silencieux, ce qui gênait sévèrement sa respiration.

 _« Ce qu'il peut être bipolaire parfois … »_ pensa Ambre avec agacement.

Deux minutes plus tôt, il souhaitait lui faire un sermon et maintenant, il riait comme un fou ? C'était à ni rien comprendre !

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »** s'exclama la jeune blonde avec agacement.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Apollon tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, après une grande et profonde inspiration ainsi qu'une série de marmonnements dont seuls les mots « vu ta tête … trop drôle » furent clairs pour la jeune fille, il se redressa et la regarda, son habituel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 **« Il te plaît, hein ? »** s'exclama-t-il, amusé

 **« Quoi ? De … de quoi ? .. mais … mais pas du tout ! Je voulais juste savoir si … si tu pensais que je me posais réellement trop de questions, c'est tout ! »**

Cette réplique pour le moins inattendue déclencha un nouveau fou-rire chez le Dieu du Soleil qui vint s'asseoir sur le lit, sous le regard plus que vexé et faussement méchant de la jeune demi-déesse.

 **« Je t'adore, Ambre ! »** lança-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. **« Vraiment ! Tu as une façon tout à fait originale de mentir ! Vraiment pas crédible, cet argument ! C'était un piètre mensonge pour une personne souhaitant sortir avec le Seigneur Hermès, Dieu des menteurs ! »**

 **« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir avec lui ! »** Protesta Ambre, les joues horriblement rouges en lui balançant un oreiller en pleine figure pour montrer son agacement.

 **« Mais il ne te laisse pas indifférente !** Répliqua Apollon en attrapant de justesse le coussin et en le reposant sur le lit. **Tu sais, les rougeurs, les battements accélérés du cœur, tout ça… les rêves aussi ! »** Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le malaise de la jeune fille.

 **« O.K, O.K, t'as gagné !** Capitula celle-ci plus rouge qu'une tomate, en reposant une énième fois sa tête sur le matelas et en essayant de lui envoyer de nouveau l'oreiller, sans succès. **C'est vrai que … qu'il … qu'il me plaît assez … voire beaucoup … mais je ne sais pas … je ne peux pas … »**

Apollon haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

 **« Pourquoi cela ? Vous êtes tous les deux célibataires et … »**

 **« Non,** l'interrompit brusquement Ambre. **Pas moi. »**

 **« Comm... tu as un copain et tu ne nous a rien dis ! Espèce de petite cachottière ! Depuis combien de temps ? »**

 **« Cet été … début juillet. Le dix pour être exacte. »**

Apollon émit un sifflement admiratif.

 **« Demi-Dieu ? »** demanda-t-il

Ambre acquiesça, ne donnant pas plus de détails. Hermès allait être bien déçu … enfin, s'il ne le savait pas déjà, pensa le jeune Dieu en ayant une rapide vision de son meilleur ami étranglant un pauvre jeune homme à l'aide de ses deux serpents.

 **« Et … tu l'aimes ? »** continua-t-il en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

 **« C'est évident, non ? »** , s'exclama cette dernière, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Pas tout le temps. Il y a des personnes qui sortent avec d'autres sans être réellement amoureuses. Juste pour s'amuser. »**

 **« Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne-là »**

 **« Alors nous avons un problème. La polygamie est très mal vue en Amérique. »**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Au même moment,_

 _Lycée Privé de Phoenix,_

 _Restaurant scolaire._

 **« C'est toujours chiant de manger à onze heures ! C'est vrai quoi ! Qui a faim à cette heure-ci ? »**

 **« Vois le bon côté des choses, Hugo. Il y a du choix et nous ne faisons pas la queue pendant des heures ! »** s'exclama une jeune métisse en s'emparant d'un éclair au chocolat, les yeux pétillants d'envie.

 **« Du choix, du choix … c'est vite dit !** lui répondi **t** le jeune brun en attrapant une pomme qu'il regarda dédaigneusement, ignorant totalement le regard courroucé de la dame de service en face de lui. **C'est loin d'être un restaurant quatre étoiles … tu parles d'un lycée privé. C'est tout juste si la nourriture est consommable ! »**

 **« La notion de respect t'est-elle familière, Walters ?** Intervint Hermès, l'air agacé en saisissant un plat de spaghettis bolognaises. **Ces dames et les cuisiniers font tout leur possible pour nous offrir des plats de qualité. Alors si ceux-ci ne sont pas à ton goût, je peux le comprendre, mais aies au moins la gentillesse et délicatesse de ne pas le crier haut et fort. »**

Cette réflexion lui valut un regard noir de la part de son interlocuteur, mais Hermès n'y fit guère attention. Il était décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par ce jeune homme qui était indéniablement inférieur à lui et qui était la plus fidèle représentation des « têtes à claques » qui puisse exister sur cette planète. Il n'avait fallu que deux petites heures au Dieu des Voleurs pour s'en rendre compte et ce dernier se demandait maintenant comment Ambre pouvait aimer une telle personne.

 _« Il ne la mérite pas … »_ pensa sombrement Hermès en suivant à contre cœur les trois adolescents jusqu'à une table inoccupée.

 **« Ta mère est-elle dame de services, Curtis ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu prends la défense de ces larbins. »** cracha Hugo d'un ton agressif lorsqu'ils furent tous installés.

Cette remarque lança un froid sur la petite troupe. Samantha la fille aux cheveux rouges et Lisa la métisse regardèrent toutes deux le Dieu avec une certaine appréhension, craignant sans doute que celui-ci s'énerve à son tour et que la conversation tourne à la bagarre. Cependant, Hermès n'en fit rien, se contentant de saisir sa fourchette et de goûter à son plat, le visage impassible. Cela eut l'air de détendre un tant soit peu les deux jeunes filles qui soupirèrent et se mirent à manger à leur tour. Hugo eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais, devant le silence général et l'absence de réplique de son adversaire, il se contenta de lâcher un grognement et de saisir la carafe d'eau avant de s'éloigner à pas lourds, le dos légèrement courbé.

Il régna ainsi quelques secondes d'un silence tendu avant que le Dieu des Voyageurs ne reprenne enfin la parole.

 **« Comment vous faites, pour l'apprécier ? »** demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction du concerné qui s'évertuait à appuyer sur le bouton d'une machine hors-service.

Jade et Samantha échangèrent un regard.

 **« On... on ne l'apprécie pas.** Répondit Lisa, devenant subitement pâle comme-ci elle disait quelque chose d'interdit. **Seulement, Ambre est notre meilleure amie et … il a été là pour elle à un moment extrêmement bouleversant alors … alors elle se sent obligée de rester avec lui. Du coup, on fait avec … »**

 **« Tu veux dire qu'Ambre n'est pas réellement amoureuse de lui ? »**

Une infime lueur d'espoir apparut soudainement dans les yeux du jeune Dieu.

 **« C'est difficile à dire …** soupira son interlocutrice en lâchant sa fourchette et en se passant une main sur le visage. **Ambre n'est pas du genre à sortir avec quelqu'un sans avoir réellement de sentiments. Donc, je pense qu'elle l'aime vraiment. Mais cela s'est fait si rapidement … genre, y'a encore trois mois, elle repoussait toutes ses avances, elle le mouchait presque. Et là... je ne sais pas. C'est étrange. »**

Samantha hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment tandis qu'Hermès se frottait nerveusement le menton, essayant de chercher une quelconque solution. Se pourrait-il que … ? non, pas lui …

 **« Vous parlez de quoi ? »** grogna Hugo, en se rasseyant et en se servant un verre d'eau.

 **« Bah tiens … N'en propose surtout pas aux autres … »** murmura Hermès

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »**

Le ton de l'adolescent était impérieux et ses sourcils froncés. _Décidément, il ne devait pas être habitué aux critiques …_

 **« Une des règles de politesse devrait t'inciter à servir les autres avant toi-même. »** asséna le Dieu d'un ton froid tandis qu'en face de lui Lisa et Samantha se raidissaient.

Hugo, quant à lui, se contenta de boire une gorgée avant de répliquer, en posant bruyamment son verre sur la table :

 **« Et une de nos règles favorites dans ce lycée est de démonter le nouveau s'il nous casse trop les pieds. Tu devrais faire gaffe, Curtis. Ce serait bête de te faire des ennemis dès le premier jour. Surtout parmi les gens populaires. »**

 **« Populaire, toi ? Tu me fais rire, Walters. Personne ne t'aime. Tout le monde a peur de toi. C'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'ils te fichent la paix et te respecte. Ils attendent seulement le bon moment pour agir. L'arrivée d'un gars comme moi, par exemple. »**

 **« Ah ouais ?** , Hugo laissa échapper un petit ricanement méprisant. **J'aimerais bien voir cela. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire, sérieusement ? T'as vu ta carrure ? Je suis deux fois plus musclé que toi. Et deux fois plus grand aussi. Tu mesures combien ? Un mètre les bras levés ? »**

S'en fut trop pour Hermès. Nom mais franchement ! Pour qui ce gamin se prenait-il ? Ce n'était qu'un simple mortel et pourtant, son ego était aussi énorme que celui d'un Dieu. Et encore ! C'était un euphémisme, certains Dieux étant plus modestes que lui ! Il fallait que cela s'arrête. Le Dieu des Voyageurs ne pouvait plus tenir. Supporter ce type pendant un an ? Un calvaire ! Alors autant mettre les choses au clair immédiatement, en espérant le descendre de son piédestal.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Lisa le devança, se positionnant devant le jeune mortel de sorte qu'Hermès ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Ce dernier la regarda, les sourcils froncés, un air de profond reproche sur le visage.

 **« Tu ne l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi tu le protèges ? »** demanda-t-il, d'un ton contrarié

 **« Les gars, ce n'est absolument pas le moment.** S'exclama au même moment la jeune fille, faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre. **Non mais regardez-vous ! De vrais gamins ! Vous êtes retournés en maternelle ou quoi ? Arrêtez de vous engueuler pour des choses aussi stupides ! Soyez adultes, bon sang ! Hugo, on ne menace pas de tabasser les gens juste parce qu'ils nous rappellent une règle de politesse. Surtout que ce n'était pas méchant, n'est-ce pas Curtis ? »**

Hermès s'apprêtait à répondre le contraire mais devant le regard implorant de la métisse il ne pu s'y résoudre. C'est pourquoi, il esquissa un mince et _faux_ sourire – comme il l'avait fait le jour où Déméter avait distribué ses fameuses nouvelles céréales hyper allégées – et hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Lisa lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de se tourner vers Hugo :

 **« Tu vois ? »**

Ce dernier grogna mais ne dit rien de plus. Lançant un dernier regard noir à Hermès – qui le lui rendit merveilleusement bien – le jeune homme se leva et entreprit d'aller débarrasser son plateau.

Lisa soupira de nouveau – de désespoir, cette fois – puis fit la même chose, aussitôt suivie par Samantha. Hermès se retrouva donc seul à la table. Énervé au plus haut point et tremblant de tous ses membres, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas prendre sa forme originelle dans une cantine se remplissant peu à peu, il prit deux grandes et longues respirations avant de cligner plusieurs fois yeux puis il se leva, avec la ferme intention de rejoindre le petit groupe.

 **XxxXxXxXxX**

 _Premier Septembre 1986,_

 _Chambre 101,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _21h45._

Hermès s'allongea dans son lit en poussant un profond soupir. Cette première journée avait été nettement plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Non, en fait, elle avait été carrément éprouvante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir vivre une pareille chose dans ce monde-ci. La fatigue, l'énervement et le stress, s'était-il dit, étaient réservé à sa vie de Dieu. En quittant cette dernière, il avait espéré – tout comme Apollon – pouvoir « se la couler douce ». Mais il semblait que les Parques en avaient décidé autrement … A son plus grand dam.

 **« Journée difficile ? »** , demanda une voix narquoise au fond de la pièce.

Apollon était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte donnant sur la salle de bain et le fixait, amusé, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Tu n'imagines même pas … »** , soupira Hermès en se passant une main sur le visage puis en s'étirant. **« Tu savais qu'Ambre avait un petit ami ? »** ajouta-t-il d'une voix hésitante après un court silence.

 **« Oui, elle me l'a avoué ce matin. »**

Le sourire du Dieu du Soleil était encore plus grand qu'auparavant et son ton plus qu'amusé. Hermès était prêt à parier que, pour une raison encore inconnue, son demi-frère se retenait de rire.

 **« Tu l'as rencontré d'ailleurs, non ? »** continua ce dernier sur le même ton.

Hermès se renfrogna tout en hochant la tête. Si seulement il pouvait oublier … oublier cet individu détestable qui occupait le cœur d'Ambre … si seulement cette dernière était célibataire … et amoureuse de lui, Hermès. Tout serait plus facile. _Beaucoup_ plus facile. Et agréable. Car le jeune Dieu ne pouvait empêcher la blonde d'occuper constamment ses pensées. Et cela, depuis qu'il l'avait vue, accoudée au comptoir de l'accueil, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était d'une beauté rare et stupéfiante ainsi que d'une bonté d'âme impressionnante … tout en elle, physique comme personnalité, était agréable et beau. Ambre faisait battre le cœur du Dieu des Voyageurs comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait battre...

 **« Rassure-moi** , s'exclama Apollon, hilare, sortant brusquement Hermès de ses pensées. **Ce n'est pas le petit ami qui te fait baver comme cela ? »**

Un regard noir fut la seule réponse du Dieu des Voleurs.

 **« Oh, si on ne peut même plus rigoler … !** , marmonna son meilleur ami d'un ton faussement indigné. **Alors, il est comment ce garçon ? La concurrence est rude ? »** reprit-il, d'un ton un peu plus sérieux en venant s'asseoir à côté d'Hermès.

Nouveau regard noir, auquel il répondit par son habituel sourire narquois. Si Hermès croyait qu'il allait arrêter de le charrier …

 **« Il est abominable.** Lança ce dernier comme un juge annoncerait une peine. **Tout ce que je déteste … Les chevilles énormes, un sourire hypocrite, des cheveux gominés plein de gel … et son style ! Tu verrais cela ! Pire que le sosie officiel d'Elvis Presley. »**

 **« Ah oui … »** , se contenta de murmurer Apollon, tentant de nouveau de contrôler son hilarité.

 **« Et puis, il a vraiment de sales manières !** , continuait Hermès, à la manière d'un enfant qui voudrait prouver par A+B que le chouchou de la maîtresse est un bon à rien. **Pas poli pour un sou, dédaigneux, mauvais, méchant … et faux ! Ce mec est archi-faux ! Puis, il ne respecte rien. Toujours à nous regarder de haut,là comme ça … comme-ci on était ses serviteurs et qu'il était le souverain du pays le plus aisé au monde. Un ego surdimensionné, pire que ceux d'Arès et d'Aphrodite ! Faut le faire quand même ! Du coup, tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu résister longtemps et je lui ai fait une réflexion. Tu aurais vu son regard. On aurait dit qu'il allait me tuer ! Mais moi, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Je suis un Dieu, il est un mortel. Il ne fait pas le poids. Un jour où l'autre … »**

 **« Ouais, une sorte de combat de coqs, quoi . »**

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Oh, Hermès, ne fait pas genre, s'il te plaît. Ça ne te va pas du tout. Tu le vois sans doute comme cela – et j'en suis absolument sûr – parce que tu es amoureux d'Ambre et que lui aussi. Vous voulez tous les deux la même chose, son amour. Alors, forcément, ça crée des tensions. »**

 **« Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ?, s'** exclama le Dieu des Voleurs, soudainement inquiet et oubliant complètement Hugo Walters. **Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée et elle a refusé de me laisser entrer tout à l'heure … »**

L'inquiétude était clairement présente dans sa voix. Ainsi que la déception ?

 **« Ça peut aller,** répondit Apollon, de nouveau amusé. **Elle a juste besoin de repos. »**

 **« Tu as réussi à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle a accepté d'en parler ? »**

 **« Non. Elle a réussi à dévier la conversation sur quelque chose d'autre et comme elle était réellement épuisée, j'ai laissé tomber. Pour le moment. Mais ne t'en fais pas. J'ai un plan. »**

 **« Apollon, ne le prends pas mal, mais tes plans sont plus pourris que le fond du Tartare. Ils ne fonctionnent jamais. »**

« **Oh, mais là, c'est clairement différent, mon vieux !,** s'écria fièrement Apollon en souriant avec assurance, étonnant ainsi Hermès. (Apollon ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fier, mis à part le jour où il avait réussi à enfermer sa jumelle dans sa propre tente.). **Elle parlera, tu peux en être sûr. »**


	7. Chapitre 5 - Où tout va mal ?

**Chapitre cinq :**

 _ **Bonsooooir ! Je suis désolée pour ce nouveau retard mais … vaut mieux tard que jamais non ?^^ Alors, ce chapitre est un peu plat mais il nécessaire. C'est une sorte de transition pour mieux aborder ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. Il y a également un nouveau personnage dont la présence et le caractère seront approfondis par la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez … Si non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^ ! Je retravaillerai sur la fic ;) ^^ (S achez que ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas x) )**_

 _ **Merci à toutes/tous pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir à chaque fois ! Je n'ai parfois pas trop le temps de vous répondre mais sachez que j'en prends compte et que cela me motive à écrire la suite. Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur et espère que vous serez à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin.**_

 _ **Bisous bisous,**_

 _ **N 'hésitez pas à commenter !**_

 _ **Silver Plume.**_

 _ **P.S : Aayala Alrix et Petite Déesse, je n'oublie pas vos fictions et y passe dès que je peux ! Désolée pour le retard :/ ...**_

 _Dix-sept Octobre 1986,_

 _16h40,_

 _Café en face du Rodwenn Hill._

Ambre soupira tout en tournant machinalement sa cuillère dans la tasse. Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'elle attendait au sein de cet établissement, regardant régulièrement la porte d'entrée qui restait désespérément fermée. Ne viendrait-il jamais ? Son chocolat devenait de plus en plus froid et les regards de plus en plus insistants. Tout le monde, le directeur en premier, commençait à se demander ce que faisait ainsi une jeune fille de son âge, immobile sur son siège depuis plus longtemps que les éternels papys bavards. La jeune blonde avait même entendu un couple murmurer sur leur passage qu'une telle attitude n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle allait donc encore passer pour une tarée... encore ! A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. A croire que le fait de la mettre dans de fâcheuses situations lui plaisait !

Jetant un regard bref et agacé à sa montre comme-ci celle-ci était l'entière responsable de la situation, Ambre finit par se passer une main sur le visage tout en soufflant bruyamment. Non mais vraiment ! Ce mec n'était pas croyable ! Même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure en dix-sept ans d'existence ! Comment ferait-il pour trouver un emploi plus tard ? Ce serait juste impossible. Personne ne voudrait embaucher un retardataire compulsif. Ce comportement avait assez duré, il était temps qu'Ambre lui en fasse la remarque. Même si elle était quasiment sûre que cela ne changerait pas grands choses …

La porte du café s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant passer un léger vent frais et sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées. Une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux, elle tourna rapidement la tête dans la direction concernée … puis sentit une vague de déception l'envahir. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas lui. Combien de temps encore la fera-t-il poireauter ?

 **« Je m'attendais à être accueilli plus chaleureusement … »** murmura Hermès, mi-amusé mi-vexé en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

 **« Désolée …** , lui répondit Ambre, honteuse, le rouge lui montant aux joues. **C'est juste que j'espérais voir quelqu'un d'autre … »**

 **« Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas**. - le Dieu des Voyageurs esquissa un sourire bienveillant avant de lever le bras pour appeler le serveur – **Mais il ne devait pas arriver vers quatorze heures ? Un café, s'il vous plaît. »** reprit-il à l'adresse du garçon

Celui-ci hocha la tête et griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur son carnet avant de repartir vers le comptoir, la tête basse.

Ambre but une gorgée de son chocolat froid avant de regarder Hermès, tout en gardant le silence. Pourquoi remuait-il le couteau dans la plaie ?

Cependant, le regard noir qu'elle lui lança ne fonctionna pas, le Dieu des Voyageurs se contentant de lui lancer un sourire moqueur. Avec un grognement – qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire d'Hermès – Ambre baissa le regard et reprit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

Le silence régna entre eux quelques instants – durant lesquels le serveur apporta le café - puis Hermès reprit, d'une voix amusée :

 **« Pas très ponctuel, le frérot, hein ? »**

 **« Je ne te le fais pas dire …** , Ambre soupira une énième fois, l'air profondément désespérée. **, et c'est tous les ans comme cela. Il semble incapable d'être à l'heure. Même s'il adoptait un coq pour le réveiller ou qu'un ours grognait méchamment à ses oreilles tous les matins, je suis sûre qu'il trouverait le moyen de ne pas l'entendre. »**

 **« Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'une panne de réveil ? Il n'y a pas de problème de vol ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »**

 **« J'ai regardé, et il n'y aucun retard d'annoncé. Son avion a atterri à l'heure normale. Il a du le rater et prendre celui de 11h20, s'il restait des places disponibles. Et la seule raison pour qu'il le rate est la panne de réveil … il ne l'entend jamais. C'est son principal problème. S'il ne l'avait pas, il serait à l'heure. »**

De nouveau le silence. Hermès se donna mentalement une claque. Il adorait être avec la jeune blonde, lui parler, entendre le son de sa voix … et le voilà incapable de continuer une conversation !

 _Non mais vraiment, fais un effort, Hermès !,_ pensa-t-il avec agacement, _dis quelque chose ! »_

 **« Et, hum … tu crois qu'il va bien s'entendre avec Apollon et moi ? »**

Ambre esquissa un mince sourire, comme si elle se doutait qu'Hermès n'en avait rien à faire et s'obligeait simplement à continuer la conversation. Où était-ce une illusion ?

 **« Je pense. Y'a de grandes chances.** Répondit-elle tout de même en touchant nerveusement sa cuillère. **Il a un caractère très semblable à celui d'Apollon : il aime taquiner et faire des pitreries. C'est un vrai clown. Et un grand musicien. Il joue du piano depuis ses sept ans. Quant à toi …,** Ambre rougit violemment tout en déglutissant difficilement et en baissant le regard. **Il est difficile de ne pas t'aimer. »**

Cette remarque alla droit au cœur du Dieu des Voyageurs qui sentit une agréable chaleur l'envahir. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quelque peu et il lui sembla que l'univers était soudainement plus clair, plus chaleureux. (NDLA : désolée pour ce moment de pure guimauve x) )

 **« Merci …** , murmura-t-il doucement en tentant de retrouver le contact visuel avec Ambre, en vain. **Sincèrement. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir venant de toi … »**

 **« Y'a pas de quoi … »** , se contenta de dire Ambre, toujours aussi rouge, la tête baissée vers sa tasse vide.

Puis, après un moment de silence gênant durant lequel tous deux ne surent quoi dire, elle ramassa ses affaires, déposa un billet sur la table et partit, sans un regard pour Hermès.

XxXxXxXxX

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Pourquoi ?! D'accord, elle le pensait mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui dire ! Elle lui avait quasiment fait une déclaration ! Elle qui voulait ignorer ses sentiments, c'était mal parti ! Non mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?!

 _« Souviens-toi, Ambre,_ se réprimanda-t-elle, avec tristesse et colère en entrant dans l'hôtel et en bousculant inconsciemment un couple de personnes âgées. _C'est un dieu, tu es une mortelle. Entre toi et lui, cela ne fonctionnera pas ! »_

 **« Peut-être que si, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »** , s'exclama une voix familière derrière elle.

Surprise, Ambre sursauta et se retourna. Apollon se tenait derrière elle, les sourcils froncés, l'air préoccupé. Cela lui arrivait donc ?

 **« Cela ne peut pas fonctionner, Fred.,** répondit-elle, agacé continuant son chemin jusque dans l'ascenseur. **Et tu le sais très bien. C'est un Dieu. Il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut. Alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ? »**

 **« Parce qu'il t'aime, Ambre ! Il est même accro ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi amoureux ! Il tient énormément à toi. Et tu le sais très bien, ne dis pas le contraire ! »** s'écria-t-il en appuyant sur le cinquième bouton.

 **« On ne se connaît pas assez pour sortir ensemble … »**

 **« Vous avez eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »**

 **« … On est quasiment comme deux inconnus … »**

 **« C'est pour cela qu'hier encore, vous finissiez les phrases de l'autre. »**

 **« … Il est vachement plus âgé que moi … »**

 **« Mais il peut adopter l'apparence qu'il souhaite. Donc tu n'auras jamais l'impression de sortir avec un pépé vieux de trois mille ans. Et puis, l'amour n'a pas d'âge. »**

 **« … et je sors déjà avec quelqu'un … »**

 **« Qui baisse chaque jour dans ton estime. »**

 **« Apollon, pour une fois, tu pourrais être de mon côté, non ? »**

 **« Tes arguments ne sont pas recevables, princesse. Alors, non. Et puis, je suis trop fan de votre couple ! Mes deux meilleurs amis ensemble, t'imagine ! Hermy avec Amby et Amby avec Hermy ! »**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Ambre sortit précipitamment en grognant. Pourquoi tout semblait s'être ligué contre elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'Aphrodite s'acharne sur elle de cette façon ? Pourquoi était-elle obligée d'être attirée par deux garçons ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un Dieu ? Pourquoi Apollon semblait-il être d'accord avec tout cela ? Ne pouvait-il pas y avoir quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de succomber ?

D'un geste rageur, Ambre ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Après plusieurs grandes et rapides inspirations, la rage se transforma en tristesse et la jeune fille ne put retenir des larmes : elle éclata en sanglot. Réaction stupide mais ô combien bénéfique …

 **« Ambre … »**

Affligé par ce spectacle, Apollon soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa descendante, caressant ses cheveux dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? »** demanda-t-il doucement après quelques minutes

Ambre ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se redressa lentement, s'essuya les joues avec sa manche et vint se blottir dans les bras du Dieu du Soleil qui resserra son étreinte tout en souriant doucement. Puis, tout en se retenant de pleurer, elle murmura :

 **« Je … je ne sais pas trop … c'est un Dieu, Apollon. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises … O.K, pour le moment, vous êtes en repos, vous devez passer un an parmi les mortels. Mais après ? Je veux dire, si j'acceptais de sortir avec lui, ce que j'ai énormément envie de faire malgré Hugo, on passerait sans doute une année merveilleuse mais ensuite, il devra partir et … et ce sera certainement fini entre nous. Or, je pense que si je me laisse aller à l'aimer, à accepter pleinement mes sentiments à son égard et qu'ensuite je dois lui dire adieu, je doute que je puisse un jour m'en remettre. Ce serait trop violent, trop douloureux … et puis, je me sens également coupable vis à vis d'Hugo. Coupable et honteuse. Je l'aime, 'Pollo. Vraiment. Et pourtant … j'aime aussi Hermès. Je ne sais pas quoi faire … c'est horrible ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans l'une de ces vieilles séries où tout le monde sort avec tout le monde … parce que si je quitte Hugo pour Hermès, ce serait horrible pour lui. Et je serais triste. Mais j'ai l'impression que je le serais encore plus si j'essaie de m'éloigner d'Hermès … »**

 **« Tu sais, Amby,** commença le Dieu du Soleil en desserrant son étreinte pour regarder Ambre dans les yeux. **Hermès a raison. Tu te poses définitivement trop de questions. Et tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis. Je t'assure !** (ajouta-t-il voyant que la jeune fille esquissait un petit sourire amusé.) **Il faudrait que tu apprennes à profiter de l'instant présent. A ne pas penser tout le temps à l'avenir. A ne pas te gâcher la vie à cause de lui. Tu te préoccupes trop de ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite, dans le futur et à cause de cela, tu passes à côté de beaucoup de choses. Essaie de ne plus y penser. Concentre-toi uniquement sur le présent et profite. Tu es amoureuse d'Hermy ? Sors avec lui ! Et profite ! Tu vas te faire plus de mal en restant distante avec lui et en enfouissant tes sentiments plutôt qu'en te laissant aller. Et puis, tu sais, Hermès est du genre fidèle, princesse. Il ne sort pas avec n'importe qui et prend régulièrement des nouvelles de ses anciennes petites amies. Elles occupent toujours de la place dans son cœur. De plus, il t'aime vraiment. Et crois-moi, même si l'année prochaine nous ne serons plus tous les jours à tes côtés, cela ne signifie en aucun cas la fin de votre relation. Je pense que si tu acceptes de sortir avec lui, il ne te lâchera plus avant une centaine d'années, minimum ! Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, Ambre. Et dix fois plus fort que toutes les femmes avant toi. »**

 **« Tu dis cela pour me réconforter … »,** murmura la jeune blonde, d'une voix douce mais pourtant sans appel.

 **« Non, ce que je dis est la vérité. Je connais mon meilleur ami, Ambre. Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Et je te rappelle que je suis le Dieu des Prophéties. Je suis déjà au courant de certaines choses. »**

 **« Comme ? »**

Ambre le regardait, perplexe et rougissante, les sourcils levés.

 **« Sorry, je ne peux pas en dire plus. »** répondit Apollon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, fier de sa réplique précédente.

Ambre soupira, l'air tout de même plus amusée que déçue ou agacée. Puis, elle vint se blottir de nouveau dans les bras d'Apollon en murmurant un faible mais sincère merci.

 **« Merci d'être là, Apollon. Merci d'être là pour me faire rire et trouver les bons mots pour me remonter un tant soit peu le moral. Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment je dois faire pour Hugo … »**

 **« Écoute ton cœur, Ambre. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse te dire le nom de celui que tu aimes vraiment. Et poses-toi cette question : Aimes-tu réellement Hugo ou essaie-tu juste de trouver un moyen de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? »**

XxXxXxXxX

 _Vingt-cinq Octobre 1986,_

 _Chambre numéro 100,_

 _00H35._

Sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi, Ambre se débattait dans son lit, comme-ci elle luttait contre un ennemi invisible. Le visage ruisselant de sueur, les mâchoires crispées et les poings serrés, la jeune blonde semblait en proie à une véritable angoisse, donnant des coups de pieds et de poings en tout sens, lâchant parfois des cris qui n'avaient rien de rassurant. Ce tableau était insupportable aux yeux d'Hermès et pourtant, celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait très envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes tout en lui déposant de doux baisers sur son front. Seulement, il craignait que ce ne soit pas du goût d'Ambre qui se montrait de plus en plus distante et mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne voulait pas mettre un terme à cette relation déjà assez étrange et compliquée. Et ce geste pouvait tout détruire …

 _Mais enfin, Hermès, réfléchis ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser ainsi !_ Se morigéna-t-il, appuyé contre le mur en face du lit double alors qu'Ambre se débattait de plus en plus violemment et poussait des cris de plus en plus forts et inquiétants. _Ton comportement est tout simplement égoïste ! »_

Après un énième cri ainsi qu'une nouvelle série de gestes brutaux et de gémissements de douleur, Ambre commença à trembler, comme le ferait une personne en proie à des convulsions. Ne supportant plus cette vision, et mettant de côté ses préoccupations purement égoïstes, Hermès se précipita à son chevet avant d'interrompre son geste à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille. Était-ce bien la meilleure solution ? Ne valait-il pas mieux appeler Apollon ou Mathew, le jumeau ?

 **« Her … Hermès …,** murmura Ambre, toujours en proie à son cauchemar. **Aide … Aide-moi … »**

Cette phrase eut pour effet d'accélérer les battements du cœur du jeune dieu et d'effacer ses dernières réticences. Ambre l'appelait à l'aide. Il fallait qu'il intervienne.

Ni une, ni deux, Hermès s'assit sur le lit et saisit Ambre sous les bras, dans le but de l'amener à lui. Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune fille, déjà bien affolée, prit subitement peur et se débattit plus violemment encore, tentant de frapper Hermès par tous les moyens. Loin de se démonter, celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front tout en murmurant doucement :

 **« C'est moi, Ambre. C'est Hermès. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es en sécurité, tout va bien … »**

Il répéta les deux dernières phrases jusqu'à ce que la jeune blonde se détende totalement, adoptant une respiration plus calme et un visage plus paisible dans ses bras. Puis, une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'Ambre s'était définitivement calmée et que son mauvais rêve avait définitivement disparu, il la déposa doucement sur le matelas, déposant un dernier baiser sur sa joue. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever et à quitter la chambre, Ambre se réveilla brusquement et lui saisit le poignet, l'air de nouveau angoissée.

 **« Reste … s'il te plaît. »** murmura-t-elle, implorante, en le regardant dans les yeux, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent.

Surpris, Hermès resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire et se coucher à ses côtés. Ambre, visiblement rassurée, esquissa elle aussi un léger sourire avant de poser la tête contre le torse du jeune Dieu et de fermer les yeux.

XxxXxXxXxXxX

 _31 Octobre 1986,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre,_

 _19h03._

Il était de nature traditionnel que le lycée privé de Phoenix organise un bal d'Halloween, cette fête étant très prisée par les jeunes Américains. Ambre elle-même l'appréciait et aimait se déguiser avec ses deux meilleures amies, Lisa et Samantha : ce genre de soirée lui permettait généralement d'oublier quelques temps ses tracas quotidiens et de passer de bons moments. Cependant, l'enthousiasme était loin d'être présent cette année. Debout devant son miroir, les cheveux en pétard, le visage pâle couvert de fausses cicatrices et vêtue de vêtements déchirés et maculés de ketchup, la jeune fille semblait profondément plongée dans ses pensées, le regard vide.

Aura-t-elle le courage d'y aller ? Aura-t-elle le courage d'affronter tous ces jeunes déguisés en zombies et en vampires ? Supportera-t-elle le flot de souvenirs qui risquaient de la submerger au fil de la soirée ? Supportera-t-elle l'horrible impression de le revoir ? Halloween avait toujours été sa fête préférée … Ne risquait-il pas de venir la hanter ? Ne risquait-il pas d'apparaître de nouveau au sein de ses cauchemars, en lui proférant ses habituelles menaces ?

Et Hugo ? Aurait-elle la force de lui faire face ? De croiser son regard ? Cela faisait six jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, qu'elle ignorait volontairement ses messages. Aurait-elle la force de lui dire la vérité ? Que son cœur commençait à appartenir à un autre ? A un Dieu Olympien ? Hugo avait toujours été un tempérament colérique et violent, à l'image de son parent divin … Se pourrait-il qu'il lève la main sur elle à l'annonce de la nouvelle ?

 **« Waouh ! Cool le déguisement ! T'as enfin laissé le costume de sorcière au placard ? »**

Ambre sursauta et jeta un regard à travers le miroir afin de voir son interlocuteur : une personne habillée tout en noir, le visage dissimulé sous un masque à l'effigie d'une citrouille et tenant dans sa main droite un couteau de boucher immaculé. Le déguisement ne laissait voir aucun indice sur la véritable identité de son porteur mais la jeune blonde avait d'ors et déjà reconnu la voix.

 **« Le tien n'est pas mal non plus, Mat' !,** répondit-elle avec un large sourire, retrouvant soudainement sa vivacité habituelle. **Mais tu n'as pas peur de blesser quelqu'un avec ce truc-là ? »,** ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'arme d'un mouvement de tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Le dit Mat' étouffa un petit rire.

 **« On a peur, p'tite Barbie ?,** s'exclama-t-il d'un ton amusé, sa voix étonnamment plus grave sous le masque. **T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un vrai. Seulement une illusion made in Apollon. Pas mal, hein ? »**

 **« Ne m'appelle pas Barbie, Mathew !** , s'écria Ambre en ne prêtant pas attention à la deuxième phrase de son jumeau. **Tu sais bien que je déteste ce surnom ! »**

 **« Mais ça te définies hyper bien ! L'apparence, la minceur, les formes, la beauté, la couleur de cheveux … Et puis tu laisses Apollon t'appeler Amby ! »** répliqua rapidement le jeune homme en faisant un brusque écart sur le côté, évitant ainsi un oreiller.

 **« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me comparer à cette poupée superficielle et immonde ? Sérieusement ? Je n'ai rien avoir avec elle, Mat' ! Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! »**

Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur pour savoir qu'il l'avait mise en colère. Depuis une dizaine d'années déjà, il avait conscience que ce petit surnom énervait la jeune blonde au plus haut point. Mais il n'était pas question pour lui de battre en retraite : ce serait trop facile. Son job de jumeau était de taquiner sa sœur, de la faire sortir hors de ses gonds, et non de la choyer. Et puis, il y tenait lui, à ce surnom.

 **« O.K, O.K …,** finit-il par concéder alors que la pluie de coussins puis de vêtements continuait à s'abattre sur lui, ponctuée par quelques cris de rage de la part d'Ambre. **Je ne t'appellerai plus ainsi … mais dis-moi, entre toi et notre ami aux cheveux bouclés, c'est l'amour fou, non ? Ma belle … »**

L'énerver au plus haut point. La faire sortir de ses gonds.

XxXxXxXxX

Ce n'est en aucun cas les cris de douleur de Mathew ni les cris de rage d'Ambre qui avait attiré son attention. Non. Les bruits sourds non plus. En fait, Hermès avait commencé à se poser des questions lorsque tout cela avait laissé place au silence.

À un long et profond silence. A un très long et très profond silence, inhabituel et drôlement inquiétant. Car depuis que Mathew Jones était arrivé, Hermès avait découvert une nouvelle facette de la jeune blonde : son côté explosif. Jamais il n'avait vu Ambre aussi en colère. A croire que Mathew faisait tout pour la mettre hors d'elle. Chaque jour, une nouvelle dispute éclatait entre les deux jumeaux, emplissant les couloirs de cris de rage ou de douleur, et chaque jour, à la plus grande fierté d'Hermès, Ambre avait le dessus. Elle qui lui avait semblé vulnérable et fragile, elle lui apparaissait maintenant comme une jeune femme combative, capable de se défendre en cas de besoin. Ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme.

 **« Dis, Apollon …** , commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante alors que le silence régnait toujours dans la pièce d'à côté. **Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil ? Ça devient inquiétant … »**

 **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Hermy**. Répondit le Dieu du Soleil, ne levant pas le nez de son maquillage. **Ils se sont peut-être réconciliés sur l'oreiller. C'est chose courante après une dispute. »**

 **« Ils sont frère et sœur, 'Pollo ! Je pense plutôt qu'ils se sont entre-tuer ! Ce ne serait pas étonnant, vu leur relation plus qu'explosive. »**

 **« Serais-tu jaloux ? »**

 **« Non, je suis censé. Un frère et une sœur ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble. »**

 _Tout du moins, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas … non, pas après cette semaine …_

 **« Certains jumeaux sont très fusionnels, tu sais ? Et puis, Zeus et Héra sont frère et sœur et cela ne les a pas empêché de se marier ! »**

 **« Zeus et Héra n'ont pas d'ADN !** S'écria Hermès en se levant d'un bond, la colère commençant à apparaître. **Ambre et Mathew si ! De plus, il n'est en aucun cas normal qu'un frère ait des sentiments pour sa sœur ! C'est contre-nature ! »**

 **« C'est peut-être Ambre qui a des sentiments pour Mathew. »**

Le ton du Dieu du Soleil était toujours aussi sérieux et son visage impassible.

 **« APOLLON ! ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE DE TE PAYER MA TÊTE, S'IL TE PLAÎT !** , explosa Hermès, après quelques instants de silence, voyant qu'Apollon ne rigolait pas. **Ce n'est en aucun cas amusant ! »**

 **« Ce que tu peux être fermé d'esprit, Hermès. C'est affolant. »**

 **« Je ne suis pas fermé d'esprit, je dis juste que … eh, tu vas où là ? Reviens ! Apollon ! Ouvre cette porte, nom d'une pipe ! »**

Énervé plus que jamais, le Dieu des Voyageurs envoya son poing contre la porte de la salle de bain, faisant trembler cette dernière. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements et une aura inquiétante le recouvrait. Il était à la limite de l'implosion. Il devait se calmer ou tout l'immeuble y passerait. Question de sécurité. Et de discrétion. Le Dieu doutait de l'amabilité de Zeus si l'immeuble et ses deux cents occupants disparaissaient …

 _Calme-toi, Hermès, calme-toi …,_ se supplia-t-il à voix basse. _Ne fais pas de conneries … pense à Ambre, pense à ton job, pense à la colère de Zeus … »_

D'un pas tremblant, il se dirigea vers son lit où il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. De l'autre côté de la pièce, dans la salle de bain, Apollon se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler son fou-rire silencieux. C'était tellement bon, de le faire sortir de ses gonds.


	8. Chapitre six - irréaliste ?

**Chapitre six :** **Où plein de trucs irréalistes se passent … J'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier ^^ !**

 **Lulu-folle : effectivement, nous pouvons dire qu'ils sont à peu près pareils !:)**

 **Lucas Nee-chan : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant même si l'humour est un peu moins présent !**

 **Petite Déesse : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire ! Je suis contente que les surnoms te plaisent x) y'en a deux nouveaux qui arrivent, d'ailleurs x) ! Pour la relation Ambre/ Mathew, j'ai en effet essayé de faire réapparaître la relation conflictuelle qu'entretiennent Artémis et Apollon … Je vais d'ailleurs la développer par la suite.**

 **Les moments guimauve … bah, y'en aura plein d'autres ! ;)**

 **Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant et je te remercie pour ta fidélité ! En espérant que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent et m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris. Je vous aime !**

 **Voici le sixième chapitre … Je crois que son titre vous donne déjà mon avis sur la question x) . Je n'en dis pas plus. Toute critique bonne ou mauvaise, est acceptée.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

 **SP17.**

 _31 Octobre 1986,_

 _Lycée Privé de Phoenix,_

 _Bal d'Halloween,_

 _20h32._

 **« Oh, allez les gars ! Vous n'allez pas tirer une tronche de six pieds de longs toute la soirée, tout de même ! »**

Ambre jeta un regard noir à son frère jumeau, tout en buvant un verre de soda. Oh que si, elle allait faire la tête toute la soirée ! Rien que pour l'embêter ! Car s'il y avait bien une chose qui déplaisait grandement à Mathew, c'était le manque d'humour. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas les personnes susceptibles et exigeait que tout le monde rit à ses taquineries. Quand quelqu'un faisait la gueule, il le prenait mal. Très mal. Et c'est pourquoi Ambre allait se faire un plaisir de bouder. Histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

 _« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, mon coco._ Pensa-t-elle avec un brin de satisfaction tout en continuant à lui jeter un regard se voulant effrayant. _Tu t'es montré chiant toute la semaine ? Tu t'es amusé à m'énerver rien que pour ton petit plaisir personnel ? Eh bien, à mon tour, maintenant. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Mouhahahahahahahaaaa ! … Non, là c'est trop. »,_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement alors qu'Hermès pouffait de rire à ses côtés.

Hermès. Ambre ne savait plus quoi penser vis à vis de leur relation. Cette dernière évoluait à une vitesse si fulgurante … depuis la nuit où il avait veillé sur elle, la réveillant et la réconfortant à chaque nouveau cauchemar, il lui était devenu comme indispensable. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Son cœur exigeait qu'il soit constamment présent à ses côtés, de jour comme de nuit, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. S'il ne l'était pas, la jeune blonde se sentait comme vide et étrangement triste. Elle avait besoin de lui, c'était indéniable. Cependant, bien que ce sentiment n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, voire honteuse : elle était loin de tenir sa promesse faite à elle-même il y a quelques semaines. Celle de ne pas se laisser aller à un amour impossible. Car c'est ce que lui répétait sans cesse sa raison. Cet amour était impossible, clairement. Et pourtant ! Et pourtant, la jeune fille voulait se laisser convaincre par les douces paroles d'Apollon. Elle voulait se convaincre que cet amour aurait une suite et qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas au bout d'un an. Elle voulait croire de toutes ses forces qu'Hermès ne la menait pas en bateau et que cet amour était réciproque. Fort et réciproque. Éternel.

 **« Il l'est... Et le saura encore plus si tu te laisses aller... et arrêtes de m'éviter. »** , murmura le Dieu des Voyageurs au creux de son oreille, la faisant rougir violemment.

Il profita également de cette proximité pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille. Ambre sentit alors une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et les battements de son cœur accélérer. Elle retint de justesse un gémissement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il agisse comme cela ? Si gentiment ? Si _adorablement_ ? A croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour qu'elle craque …

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché, mettant à rude épreuves les maigres barrières qu'Ambre tentait en vain de bâtir autour d'elle et de ses sentiments. Il se montrait de plus en plus avenant, de plus en plus démonstratif, l'appelant « ma belle », lui embrassant la joue et voulant sans cesse lui offrir des cadeaux. Il lui demandait même régulièrement si elle souhaitait dormir avec lui, afin d'être plus apaisée. Et voilà que ce soir, il lui faisait l'équivalent d'une déclaration ! Ambre allait craquer, c'était une certitude !

 **« Ambre .. eh Amby ! … AMBRE ! … YO, FLAMBY ! WAKE UP ! »**

La jeune blonde sursauta et regarda autour d'elle, déconcertée. Mis à part Apollon, il n'y avait plus personne autour de la table. Même Hermès semblait avoir quitté les lieux.

 **« Tu … tu disais ? » ,** bégaya Ambre en jetant un coup d'œil à son ascendant qui arborait son habituel sourire narquois.

 **« Ah, l'amour … ça rend les gens totalement rêveurs.** commenta celui-ci, amusé. Puis, avec un air un peu plus sérieux : **tu sais, je me suis rendu au Japon y'a pas si longtemps, genre hier aprem, et … »**

 **« Tu t'es rendu au Japon hier aprem ? »**

Le ton de la jeune fille était sceptique. Comment une telle chose était possible ? Le pays du soleil levant était à plusieurs heures d'avion de l'Arizona et Ambre était sûre qu'Apollon n'avait pas quitté l'hôtel de la journée … préférant regarder une série à l'eau de rose plutôt que de sociabiliser.

 **« Oui, exactement. Hier après-midi, vers dix-sept heures heure locale plus précisément. Et ne me regarde pas comme-ci j'étais complètement cinglé, jeune fille.** S'exclama Apollon d'un ton faussement impérieux alors qu'Ambre haussait les sourcils. **Ma vrai nature me permet de me rendre où je veux, quand je veux. »**

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas ? »** , questionna Ambre, toujours aussi perplexe.

 **« J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et figure-toi que j'ai découvert un truc pas mal du tout … ce sont les … »**

 **« Eh, le blondinet, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour plus loin ? J'ai deux-trois choses à dire à ma copine. »**

Hugo Walters venait d'arriver, et semblait assez mécontent : les sourcils froncés, le regard lançant des éclairs, il restait focalisé sur Ambre, qu'il ne voyait que de dos. Sa voix fit l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune blonde qui blêmit et n'osa se retourner. Elle allait devoir lui rendre des comptes, elle le savait et appréhendait sa réaction : le jeune homme n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'immensément sympathique...

Le silence fit place durant quelques petites secondes avant qu'Apollon ne lance un regard inquiet et interrogatif à sa descendante. Celle-ci lui répondit par un simple et discret mouvement de tête, le regard fuyant, son attention soudainement accaparé par son gobelet en plastique rouge. Le Dieu ne fit en aucun cas rassuré par cette réaction mais décida tout de même d'obéir. Ambre, aussi effrayée qu'elle était par Hugo, souhaitait tout de même se retrouver seule avec lui et Apollon ne voulait pas l'embêter davantage. De plus, il avait la désagréable impression que s'il refusait de partir, tout cela finirait mal. Pour Ambre comme pour lui, et il ne pouvait se permettre de la mettre en danger. Elle avait déjà trop souffert.

 **« Je ne serais pas loin,** lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard insistant. **Appelle-moi si tu en as besoin. Moi, Curtis ou ton jumeau. »**

Ambre hocha de nouveau la tête et c'est avec réticence que le Dieu du Soleil s'éloigna de la table et disparut au sein de la marée dansante. Les premières notes d'un slow se firent entendre et Hugo, l'air toujours aussi contrarié, s'installa en face d'Ambre. Celle-ci déglutit difficilement et prit deux grandes inspirations afin de calmer l'angoisse qui montait en elle, avant de murmurer, timidement :

 **« Tu … tu n'es pas déguisé ? »**

 **« Je ne reste pas.** Répliqua sèchement son interlocuteur en lui lançant un regard irrité, ce qui ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage. **Je ne supporte plus cette fête depuis sa disparition. D'ailleurs, je pensais que c'était la même chose pour toi. »**

 **« Je … J'ai hésité à venir … mais les filles ont tellement insisté … »**

 **« Les filles ou ce looser de Curtis ? »**

Là, ce n'était plus de l'énervement mais quasiment de la haine. Le regard du jeune homme lançait des éclairs et Ambre était prête à parier qu'il n'allait pas tarder à hurler.

 **« Curtis n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire.** Répondit-elle d'un ton calme qui contrastait fortement avec sa panique intérieure. **Laisse-le en dehors de cela. C'est les filles qui m'ont amené ici. Elle souhaitaient depuis longtemps qu'on sorte ensemble un soir. Et comme c'est pas la joie niveau argent en ce moment … ce bal était la solution la plus simple et efficace. »**

 **« Une soirée entre filles ? Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu encore assise à cette table alors que Lisa et Samantha se déchaînent sur la piste de danse ? Vous n'êtes pas censées rester ensemble durant ce genre de soirée ? »**

 **« Je n'aime pas trop danser. »**

A l'entente de ces mots, Hugo rit jaune. Penchant la tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit en soupirant bruyamment tout en lançant un regard courroucé à la blonde.

 **« Tu sais quoi, Jones ?** Reprit-il en se levant et en venant se placer à côté de cette dernière, la surplombant ainsi de toute sa hauteur. **Je suis au courant de tout. Je sais qui ils sont et pourquoi ils sont là. Je sais également ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ce soit-disant Curtis. J'ai fait plusieurs rêves à ce sujet, grâce à mon père. Il s'agit d'Apollon et d'Hermès, deux Dieux Olympiens envoyés dans le monde des mortels par Zeus pour punir le premier. Alors, O.K, ils sont peut-être assez canons, mais ils restent des Dieux. Et les Dieux ne pensent qu'à se faire de belles mortelles comme toi. Alors je ne sais pas ce que le bouclé a pu te promettre mais oublie. Ça n'arrivera pas. Il ne fait que te manipuler pour t'avoir dans son lit. Et une fois qu'il aura terminé sa petite affaire, il n'en aura plus rien à faire de toi. Il s'en fichera. Royalement. Tandis que moi … »**

 **« Hermès a de vrais sentiments pour moi. »** l'interrompit Ambre d'une voix tremblante mais déterminée

La jeune fille s'était levée à son tour, et faisait face à son petit-ami, le regardant dans les yeux sans aucune hésitation. Les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux, Ambre tremblait légèrement. Les paroles d'Hugo l'avait blessé, avait ranimé en elle les nombreux doutes qu'elle s'efforçait d'enterrer mais cette fois, elle était décidée à ne plus se laisser tourmenter, à les écraser définitivement, coûte que coûte. Apollon avait raison, il fallait qu'elle mette ses doutes de côté et profite de l'instant présent, comme le ferait tout adolescent ordinaire. Elle était déterminée à écouter son cœur, et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Pas même son soit-disant petit ami et sa jalousie maladive.

 **« De vrais sentiments ? Nan, mais sérieusement, Ambre, réveille-toi !** S'écria Hugo, rouge de colère, s'attirant ainsi le regard intrigué de personnes à proximité. **C'est du délire ! Comment peux-tu croire à ce qu'il dit ? Tu sais très bien que les Dieux ne sont pas honnêtes ! Ils ne sont que manipulateurs et perfides ! Ils ne pensent qu'à leur intérêt personnel ! Ils sont égoïstes ! Narcissiques ! La mort de Ben devrait te le rappeler ! »**

 **« La mort de Ben était un accident ! Rien d'autre ! Et tu le sais ! »** , protesta la jeune fille, blêmissant à l'entente du prénom de son meilleur ami.

 **« N'importe quoi ! »**

Aussi énervé qu'un taureau en pleine corrida, fulminant de rage, Hugo attrapa Ambre par les épaules et la poussa brutalement contre la chaise. La jeune fille, déséquilibrée et surprise, tomba à la renverse, se cognant brutalement le dos et l'arrière du crâne contre le bois, ce qui la fit crier de douleur. Puis, dans un geste de pure frayeur, elle leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, vain espoir de protection contre Walters, prêt à frapper. Mais plusieurs secondes passèrent, sans que rien ne se passe. Intriguée, Ambre baissa lentement ses bras et ouvrit les yeux. Mauvaise idée : un coup de pied monumental lui arriva en plein visage, bientôt suivi par des dizaines d'autres au niveau des côtes et du ventre. Hugo frappait toutes les zones qu'il pouvait atteindre sans que personne ne vienne l'en empêcher : l'adolescent était craint par tous au lycée, et tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas venir en aide à l'une de ses victimes si on ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres. Ambre resta donc ainsi plusieurs minutes, recroquevillée au sol sous les coups de son adversaire, sous les regards compatissants des fêtards et la fausse ignorance des professeurs encadrant. La jeune fille savait par expérience qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se débattre correctement – après tout, le jeune homme avait toujours été quatre fois plus fort qu'elle au combat -, aussi se laissa-t-elle faire, le corps de plus en plus douloureux, les larmes coulant par torrents sur les joues et cette prière incessante, qu'Hermès lui vienne en aide. Les minutes lui semblaient interminables, comme-ci quelque part au fond du Tartare, Cronos avait soudainement décidé d'interrompre le temps. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses yeux lui piquaient et elle commençait à se sentir épuisée, vidée de toute énergie. Finalement, après un dernier gémissement de douleur, la jeune fille s'évanouit, toujours sous le jonc d'un Hugo incontrôlable.

XxXxXxXxXx

 _31 Octobre 1986,_

 _Parking du lycée privé de Phoenix,_

 _20h33._

Hermès n'avait jamais aimé la période d'Halloween. En fait, il n'avait jamais apprécié ce qui avait un quelconque rapport avec les fantômes et autres créatures venant tout droit des Enfers. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se rendait là-bas extrêmement souvent et que la vision du Champ d'Asphodèle et des champs des châtiments avait fini par le traumatiser. Après tout, apercevoir une fois par mois des âmes désespérées errer sans aucun but dans un endroit sinistre ou entendre des cris d'êtres agonisants sous des tortures plus horribles les unes que les autres n'avait rien de très réjouissant. Ou peut-être ne s'agissait-il pas exactement de cela. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose en plus. Et ce quelque chose se nommait Apollon. Car bien que le Dieu du Soleil soit plus âgé de quelques années, il se comportait la plupart du temps comme un adolescent de quinze ans en pleine crise d'adolescence ou comme un enfant de deux ans qui a récemment appris à marcher sur ses deux pieds et qui se découvre une certaine facilité à attraper de nouvelles choses. C'est à dire de manière tout à fait incontrôlable, imprévisible et agaçante. Son occupation journalière préférée était non pas de conduire le char du Soleil comme son père lui avait demandé, mais de piéger un à un et de manière récurrente, les autres Dieux Olympiens. Selon lui, il n'y avait pas meilleur divertissement. Et même si Hermès aimait ce genre d'attitude et acceptait volontiers de l'aider dans ses coups fourrés, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup moins les choses lorsqu'Apollon le prenait pour cible. Car le dieu du Soleil s'amusait à lui faire peur et Hermès _détestait_ avoir peur. Un de ses plus mauvais souvenirs remontait à la période d'Halloween, lorsque la fête venait tout juste d'être inventée à la suite de la Grande Famine Irlandaise dans les années 1800s. L'engouement d'Apollon pour cette fête avait était si énorme, qu'il en avait fait baver Hermès pendant plus de quarante-sept jours, l'effrayant à plusieurs reprises dans la même journée, n'importe où, n'importe quand, dans n'importe quelle circonstance et n'importe quel costume. Le pauvre Dieu des Voyageurs avait connu la plus grande période de stress post-traumatique de son existence, voyant des monstres partout où il allait et ne supportant plus la présence de son demi-frère qui pouffait de rire à chaque regard craintif qu'il lui envoyait. Son angoisse avait été telle que Zeus avait fini par lui accorder une semaine de repos aux Bahamas et avait exclu Apollon du conseil des Dieux pendant deux ans, permettant ainsi à Hermès de récupérer.

Non, franchement, celui-ci ne gardait vraiment pas un bon souvenir d'Halloween. Aussi, quand Ambre lui avait parlé de ce bal organisé par son lycée, il s'était montré réticent – la peur, sans doute, de voir remonter de très anciens et douloureux souvenirs – mais avait fini par accepté, non par courage mais par amour. Car il ne pouvait décemment dire non à la jeune blonde. Il avait même fait l'effort de se déguiser en vampire, façon Dracula, et commençait à apprécier la fête lorsque deux hommes aux visages dissimulés sous une cagoule, l'avaient chacun attrapé par un bras et traîné dehors, sur le parking.

 **« Mais lâchez-moi, espèces de brutes ! »** , s'écria le Dieu des Voyageurs en se débattant et en laissant échapper un flot d'injures et de menaces

Mais ses deux ravisseurs ne prêtèrent pas attention à ses paroles et continuèrent à se diriger vers le fond du parking, renforçant leur poigne de fer autour des bras d'Hermès qui grimaça de douleur. La honte qu'il ressentait à être tiré ainsi de force sous les regards à la fois amusés et perplexes des autres personnes présentes était immense. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait imaginé être traité de la sorte : après tout, un Dieu Olympien se devait d'être respecté et traité comme il se doit non ? Et le voilà qui se faisait traîné à l'extérieur par deux mortels, comme un gamin capricieux de cinq ans … si les autres Dieux voyaient cela … Hermès était prêt à parier qu'il en avait pour au moins toute une décennie …

 **« Alors montre-leur qui tu es !** Siffla une voix masculine depuis sa poche. **Prends ta véritable forme ! Ils se carapateront direct ! »**

 **« Mais enfin, George, réfléchis !** Répliqua une voix semblable mais féminine, cette fois. **Hermès ne peut pas faire cela ! As-tu pensé aux mortels présents ici ? Si Hermès prend sa vraie forme, ils mourront tous et cela ferait désordre ! La moitié de la ville serait touchée ! »**

 **« Oui … Mais, cela vaut mieux que de se faire humilier en public en tout cas, non ? Enfin … c'est ce que Zeus et Arès auraient probablement fait … »**

Un grondement de tonnerre retentit au loin, comme pour signaler à George qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Hermès, quant à lui, se contenta de soupirer en fermant les yeux tout en se laissant guider par les deux hommes. C'était certes très humiliant et l'envie de ne pas blesser son ego était certes très importante, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement … se mettre en colère n'arrangerait pas les choses. Au contraire, cela les amplifierait. Si le Dieu des Voyageurs prenait le risque de prendre sa forme originelle simplement pour se défendre, il devrait faire face aux terribles conséquences qu'un tel acte engendre naturellement : la mort de centaines d'humains qui, trop curieux, auraient tourné la tête vers lui au moment de sa transformation. Et cela ne valait absolument pas le coup. Surtout si ces deux hommes étaient de simples mortels qui recherchaient seulement une bonne bagarre : Hermès n'aurait aucun mal à s'en débarrasser par la suite et épargnerait ainsi un bon nombre de victimes innocentes. Et puis, cela lui évitait également d'avoir affaire à Zeus et à son éclair … alors, avant de commettre un acte stupide, mieux valait vérifier où tout cela allait le mener et agir en conséquence, même si cela l'obligeait à agir de façon ridicule.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une impasse remplie de poubelles. D'un mouvement brusque, ils poussèrent Hermès vers les sacs d'ordures et celui-ci vint s'y écraser avec un cri de rage. Que tout ceci était humiliant ...

 **« Alors, le pigeon, on cherche à emmerder un de mes gamins ? »** s'exclama une voix masculine , d'un ton rauque et hautement désagréable à entendre.

Surpris par cette voix plus que familière, Hermès resta immobile un instant, comme figé de terreur, puis se reprit bien vite : après tout, il était un Dieu lui aussi, comme son interlocuteur. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre. Rien. Enfin, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre … Car quand le Dieu de la guerre venait vous voir en personne, au fin fond d'une impasse remplie d'ordures et d'insectes peu ragoûtants, cela n'était jamais bon signe. Même pour un immortel.

 **« Arès …,** murmura Hermès en se levant lentement et en se tournant vers le concerné. **Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Une commande à passer, peut-être ?** Ajouta-t-il, le plus naturellement du monde en sortant son téléphone-caducée de sa poche. **Tu sais que je ne suis plus de service ? Mon remplaçant sera sûrement ravi de t'aider … souhaites-tu que je lui passe un coup de fil ? »**

 **« Oh, arrête ce petit jeu, pigeon. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu. Tout le monde en parle à l'Olympe, tu sais ? De ta nouvelle petite romance à la noix avec cette jeune blonde de demi-déesse. Aphrodite en est ravie : depuis plus de quinze jours, elle ne parle plus que cela, impossible de l'arrêter. Pour elle, vous êtes le nouveau « it-couple » de l'année, trop glamour.** ( Arès avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots en prenant une voix nettement plus aiguë, sûrement avec l'intention – ratée – d'imiter la Déesse de l'Amour. Avec un soupir, il s'appuya contre sa moto avant de sortir un couteau pour se curer les ongles. Puis, ignorant le regard de dégoût que son interlocuteur lui jetait, il reprit, d'un ton toujours peu sympathique :) **Moi, ça ne m'aurait en aucun cas dérangé si tu avais choisi une autre fille. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur tes conquêtes ni sur la fréquence de tes relations sexuelles. Mais vois-tu, le fait que tu es choisi Ambre Jones pour assouvir tes désirs ne me plaît pas des masses. Elle appartient déjà à l'un de mes fils. »**

 **« Ambre n'est pas un objet, Arès. Ni un animal.** Répliqua brusquement Hermès, les sourcils froncés, une vague de colère montant en lui tandis qu'Arès levait les yeux au ciel, l'air goguenard. **Elle n'appartient à personne. De plus, je suis amoureux, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de ton fils. »**

 **« Oooh, voyez-vous ça, comme c'est mignon ! Le petit pigeon voyageur de Zeus a le béguin pour une mortelle ! Vite, vite, qu'on prépare les faire-parts pour le mariage !** S'écria Arès d'un ton railleur, faisant glousser ses deux comparses debout derrière lui. **Non mais franchement, pigeon. T'espère quoi ? Que Zeus va vous donner l'autorisation de vous marier et que vous vivrez ensemble et heureux pour le reste de votre existence ? Ce scénario n'est valable que dans les contes de fées. Dans la réalité, Zeus n'accepte uniquement les femmes qui l'intéressent – et, pour info, il n'apprécie pas trop les blondes, question de mauvais souvenirs, un truc du genre – … Oh, eh, ça va, on sait tous que c'est vrai !,** hurla-t-il lorsqu'un grondement se fit entendre non loin d'eux. **Et les histoires d'amour ne durent pas. Ce n'est qu'une passade. Tu vas finir par te lasser de ta petite princesse ou de ton loukoum, j'sais pas trop comment tu peux l'appeler, et tu vas bien regretter de t'avoir marier avec elle par la suite, crois-moi ! En te déconseillant de continuer avec elle, je t'évite une énorme bêtise, tu devrais me remercier au lieu de râler ! »**

Hermès tremblait. Non pas de froid, ni de peur, la température extérieure était plutôt chaude pour un mois d'Octobre – une vingtaine de degrés – et Arès ne lui inspirait aucun sentiment de terreur ou d'infériorité. Non. Mais de rage. Le Dieu des Voyageurs était en colère. Non, pire que cela, il était excédé. Comment Arès pouvait-il se permettre d'avoir de tels propos ? Comment osait-il parler d'Ambre et de leur relation de cette manière ? Personne ne lui avait donné le droit de donner son avis. Un avis que le Dieu des Voyageurs ne cautionnait pas le moins du monde et dont il se serait bien passé. Car il devait bien avouer que ce qui le mettait le plus en colère n'était non pas le fait qu'Arès essaie de l'empêcher de sortir avec Ambre mais bien le fait qu'Arès venait bel et bien de le ramener à la réalité. Car Hermès s'était emballé et avait fini par penser que oui, il était possible qu'Ambre devienne un jour son épouse immortelle sur l'Olympe. Il y avait cru et le croyait encore dur comme fer. Il en avait été persuadé et Arès venait de le rappeler à l'ordre, de lui faire voir la réalité en face. Et Hermès ne le supportait pas. Le jeune Dieu voulait continuer à croire que tout était possible, à vivre une histoire d'amour parfaite, idéalisée sans que personne ne s'y oppose. Il voulait vivre avec Ambre Jones pour l'éternité, fonder une véritable famille avec elle et vivre heureux pour toujours. Un vrai scénario de conte de fée, il le savait, mais le souhaitait tout de même.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermès s'avança de quelques pas, de sorte à se retrouver à quelque centimètres seulement de son interlocuteur. Le regard déterminé et plein de rage, il se contenta de regarder Arès dans les yeux avant de demander, d'une voix étonnamment calme, ce qui contrastait avec sa colère intérieure.

 **« Pourquoi défends-tu subitement les intérêts de l'un de tes fils, Arès ? N'as-tu pas, je cite, l'habitude de les laisser mener leurs combats par eux-mêmes ? Depuis quand as-tu adopter le rôle de papa-poule ? »**

 **« T'es vraiment amoureux, hein, pigeon ?** , s'exclama Arès, visiblement amusé en continuant de jouer avec son couteau. **Hugo est l'un de mes meilleurs espoirs. Il m'a rendu de nombreux services et n'a pas hésité à souffrir pour moi. Je lui dois bien ça, non ? Et puis, il m'a juré sur le styx que si je n'intervenais pas, il quittait la colonie et refusait à tout jamais d'intervenir en mon nom… mais c'est un gosse très serviable. Si je ne peux pas compter sur lui, alors sur qui ? »**

 **« Alors, tu ne fais ça que pour ton profit personnel ? Le contraire m'aurait étonné … toujours partant pour utiliser tes propres enfants … »**

 **« Nos gosses servent à cela, pigeon.** Ricana le Dieu de la Guerre en rageant son couteau. **Ils sont faits pour remplir les tâches les plus déplaisantes tandis que nous profitons de la vie. Et puis, y'a un autre truc qui me chiffonne à propos de ta relation avec la blonde. Amélie ? Angèle ? Un truc en A … bref. Zeus et Héra – voire même le vieux goémon et le croque-mort – commencent à penser que la Vieille Prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser. Que toi et elle en êtes les acteurs principaux. Et ça me dérange. Vraiment. Parce que je veux en faire partie de cette fichue de prophétie, moi. Avec tout ce qu'elle promet … je peux pas te laisser être aussi heureux, pigeon. »**

Un court silence s'installa après cette déclaration. Arès, qui jusque-là ne cessait de contempler ses ongles d'une propreté discutable, releva brusquement la tête et se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hermès, à un tel point que leur nez se touchaient presque. Le Dieu de la Guerre ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de fixer le Dieu des Voyageurs dans les yeux. Par ce simple contact visuel, ce dernier sentit brusquement sa colère se décupler. Il avait envie de tordre le coup à Arès, de lui sauter dessus, de l'égorger, de le couper en morceau et de l'envoyer au plus profond des enfers …

 **« Hermès, non ! Calme-toi !,** s'écria Martha depuis la poche arrière du pantalon alors qu'Hermès s'apprêtait à laisser libre cours à ses pulsions meurtrières. **Il essaie seulement de provoquer la bagarre ! C'est ce qu'il veut ! Il veut que tu lui sautes dessus pour qu'il puisse te blesser sans que Zeus n'y trouve rien à redire ! Calme-toi, s'il te plaît ! Ne fais pas ça ! Cela lui ferait trop plaisir ! Concentre-toi sur quelque chose d'apaisant … je ne sais pas moi … Ambre, par exemple ! »**

 **« Ou les rats ! C'est excellent, les rats ! »** suggéra George, le ton tout de même aussi inquiet que celui de sa compagne.

Pas le moins du monde calmé par les paroles de ses deux serpents, Hermès essaya tout de même d'appliquer les conseils de Martha, sous l'œil moqueur de son interlocuteur. Essayant de chasser les vagues de colère qui l'engloutissait, le Dieu prit une profonde inspiration tout en essayant de se concentrer sur celle qu'il aimait. Et c'est ainsi qu'il commença à l'entendre. Au début, il ne s'agissait que de simples murmures incompréhensibles, semblables à des bruissements ou des sifflements, mais plus Hermès se concentrait, plus les mots lui parvenaient clairs et précis. Audibles.

 _Her … Hermès … je t'en supplie … où es-tu ? … viens, je t'en supplie … aide-moi … Hermès …_

Ces paroles n'étaient pas de simples pensées traversant précipitamment l'esprit d'un mortel … ce n'était pas non plus de simples pensées anodines comme pourraient en avoir Apollon ou quelconque autre Dieu ou Demi-Dieu à son égard. Non. Il s'agissait ici d'une supplication, d'une prière, adressée à lui, simple Dieu des Voyageurs. Quelqu'un s'adressait à lui, le suppliait de lui venir en aide. Et ce quelqu'un était …

 **« Uh Oh …** , fit soudainement Arès, le devançant, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. **On dirait que ta petite princesse a des ennuis … tu étais tellement obnubilé par ma présence que tu en as oublié de la surveiller … Dommage.** ajouta-t-il, avec ironie, plutôt fier de son coup.

 **« Espèce de connard !* »,** cria Hermès, s'apercevant soudainement de la supercherie.

Fou de rage, il attrapa Arès par le haut du T-Shirt et s'apprêtait à lui mettre un coup de boule lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. Non. Il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Oui, il allait voler à la rescousse d'Ambre, ici, maintenant, dans la seconde. Car cela comptait plus qu'une simple querelle datant d'un millénaire entre lui et un de ses demi-frères. Il aurait tout le temps pour se battre avec Arès. Son cœur et sa raison lui dictait d'aller chercher Ambre, de lui venir en aide. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il ne la perde. Car seul Arès savait ce qu'était capable de faire un de ses fils lorsqu'il était en colère …

C'est ainsi que le Dieu des Voyageurs lâcha brusquement le Dieu de la Guerre et, avec un dernier regard meurtrier en direction de ce dernier, se volatilisa, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une marque en forme de caducée. Il fallait agir vite. Si Ambre mourrait, il ne le supporterait pas …

Arès, quant à lui, se contenta de soupirer, son sourire goguenard toujours au coin des lèvres.

 _Trouillard_ , pensa-t-il avec amusement. _Tous des trouillards._

Puis, après s'être étiré à en faire craquer les bras, il enfourcha sa moto, claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître ses deux acolytes et démarra en trombe, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un panache de fumée.

Mais, si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de l'observer de plus près – ce qui, je suis d'accord, est assez risqué – et bien cette personne aurait vu que le Dieu de la Guerre n'était pas aussi fier et satisfait qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Car une lueur inhabituelle s'était glissée dans son regard. Un froid étrange avait envahit son cœur et l'obligeait à être de mauvaise humeur, et plus agressif encore qu'à l'accoutumé. Une rage folle le prenait. Une rage provoquée par un sentiment nouveau. La jalousie.

Aphrodite allait passer une très mauvaise soirée.


	9. Information

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci.

Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'énorme retard ... Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis des semaines maintenant et j'en suis totalement navrée ... Ces deux fictions (Par Zeus et On the other side) sont mes "petits trésors" et je peux vous assurer que j'étais aussi déçue que vous de mon manque d'activité. Je voulais également vous dire que je n'abandonnais pas ces écrits. J'ai été débordée ces dernières semaines (la FAC, ce n'est vraiment pas cool ...), j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs, de travail et notamment une semaine de partiels/d'examens, que je viens de terminer. Je n'avais donc pas la possibilité d'avancer dans les récits. Mais je suis dorénavant en vacances, et ce, pour trois semaines et sans aucun devoir ni aucune révision à faire. Je pourrais donc, entre les divers repas de famille et les films de noël, me consacrer entièrement aux fictions.

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce manque d'activité (aussi bien dans l'écriture que dans la lecture de certaines de vos fanfictions ...) et je me sens vraiment coupable. Je compte bien me rattraper pendant les vacances.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et continuerez à me suivre.

Bonne soirée à vous, et joyeuses fêtes,

SilverPlume17


	10. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre sept : C'est tellement le fouillis que je ne sais comment le nommer ….**

 **Bonsoir à tous … (ou bonne nuit, vu l'heure qu'il est ! (22h56 à l'heure où j'écris) )**

 **Voici le septième chapitre que vous avez attendu pendant très très très très très très trèsx10 longtemps, aussi j'espère que vous ne serez totalement déçu(e)s …. Je vous remercie d'être encore là ! Et j'espère que vous continuerez. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Votre soutien m'aide beaucoup dans l'avancement de cette fiction.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous (je l'espère!),**

 **et Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! (si on ne se « croise » plus après ^^ !)**

 **SilverPlume17**

 **P.S.1 : Mon but principal de demain est de rattraper toutes mes lectures de fanfictions. Aussi PetiteDéesse, attends toi à recevoir pleeeeeein de reviews ! :P**

 **P.S.2 : Le chapitre 8 ne devrait pas tarder. Peut-être la semaine prochaine ?**

 _Trente Décembre 1982,_

 _Quelque part près de Long Island,_

 _19H02_

C'était un de ces jours d'hiver où il valait mieux rester chez soi. Un de ces jours d'hiver où l'on se voyait mieux au pied d'une cheminée qu'au centre d'une rue enneigée.

De gros flocons tombaient au sol dans une cadence infernale, et y restaient collés, renforçant ainsi la couche de neige déjà épaisse. Au moins une dizaine de centimètres était déjà présent, et cela ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. La température avoisinait les moins 10°C et pour ne pas arranger les choses, le vent soufflait, brouillant ainsi la vision des trois jeunes gens qui essayaient, tant bien que mal, d'avancer, grelottant sous leurs blousons et leur bonnets de laine. C'était un de ces jours d'hiver où toute sortie était normalement proscrite. Un de ces jours où toute sortie aurait semblé invraisemblable, voire suicidaire. Et pourtant … et pourtant, Ambre Jones était là, en plein milieu d'une forêt, avançant pour rester en vie. Avançant pour survivre …

La jeune blonde, alors âgée de quatorze ans, s'arrêta subitement et s'adossa à un arbre au tronc gelé, posant sa tête sur ce dernier avec un profond soupir et retenant un long frisson suite au contact glacé de l'écorce avec ses doigts. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'ils marchaient ainsi, en pleine tempête, avec un champ de vision des plus réduits et – il fallait bien l'avouer – aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient. Car même si Hugo Walters, un jeune homme autoritaire rencontré deux jours plus tôt, ne cessait de clamer qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction, Ambre commençait à en douter sérieusement. On lui avait dit que le camp en question se trouvait à deux jours de marche de son point de départ. Or, voilà une semaine qu'elle marchait. Autant admettre qu'elle s'était bien plantée quelque part …

 **« Eh la blondasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! On n'a pas le temps de rêvasser ! »** s'écria une voix masculine non loin d'elle, d'un ton agacé

 **« Laisse-la Walters !** Intervint une autre voix, masculine elle aussi, avant qu'Ambre – qui s'était redressée – ne puisse répondre. **Ça fait quatre heures qu'on marche sans s'arrêter ! On est épuisés ! Il serait temps de faire une pause, non ? »**

 **« Une pause ?! »**

Hugo Walters revint sur ses pas, fusillant Benjamin White du regard.

 **« T'es sérieux, White ?!** Reprit-il, visiblement en colère et sans se départir de son regard meurtrier. **Tu veux réellement faire une pause ? Une p***** de pause ?! »**

 **« Oui. »**

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient maintenant face, les yeux dans les yeux, tous les deux déterminés à ne pas céder à son adversaire.

 **« Et tu peux me dire où tu souhaites faire cette pause, s'il te plaît ? Sous la neige, à moins dix degrés ? Si on reste immobiles, on va finir par mourir de froid. Et je rappelle également qu'il y a des monstres à notre poursuite. On ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il faut continuer. »**

 **« Et pour faire quoi ? Pour mourir d'épuisement, de faim, de soif et de froid ? Reconnais-le toi-même, Hugo, on est paumés. Tu ne sais absolument pas où tu nous emmènes. Même si on continue à marcher, cela ne mènera absolument à rien. Je suis persuadé que l'on tourne en rond depuis des heures ! Donc, que l'on fasse une pause ou non, le résultat sera le même : dans les deux cas, on est super mal barrés. Et il vaut mieux faire une pause pour reprendre des forces et être plus efficaces si l'on rencontre des monstres que de continuer à avancer et être épuisés au moment où ils nous tomberont dessus. T'es pas d'accord ? »**

 **« Mais où tu veux faire une pause, Ben, sérieusement ?,** répondit Hugo, les sourcils froncés, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre aux précédentes réflexions de son camarades, histoire de ne pas s'énerver davantage. **Tu m'expliques ? Si on reste statiques, on va mourir de froid. Jones a déjà les lèvres violettes ! »**

 **« Si tu pouvais éviter de me prendre en exemple à chaque fois … »,** maugréa la jeune fille en portant une main sur ses lèvres par pur réflexe.

 **« J'y suis obligé, t'es la plus faible d'entre nous. »**

 **« Comment ça, la plus faible ?** S'écria Ambre, piquée au vif, en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme. **Qui t'a sauvé du cyclope, hier, hein ? »**

 **« Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance !** ( Il était clair que l'allusion à cet événement ne plaisait pas le moins du monde à Hugo.) **C'était la première fois que tu te servais de ton poignard ! Tu ne savais même pas où viser ! Et je te signale que pour le moment, aucun pouvoir ne s'est manifesté chez toi. Je doute de plus en plus de ton appartenance au monde des sang-mêlés, ma vieille. »**

 **« Espèce de … »**

Mais Ambre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ni même de se jeter sur le jeune homme, comme son énervement le lui dictait. Un bruissement se fit entendre non loin du petit groupe, les faisant tressaillir et se ressaisir. Ils se tournèrent ensemble dans la direction du bruit et, côte à côte, sortirent leurs armes.

 **« Qui est là ? »** demanda Benjamin White, d'une voix se voulant assurée.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

 **« Qui est là ?** Répéta-t-il en renforçant sa prise sur son poignard. **Sortez, s'il vous plaît. »**

Mais là encore, aucune réponse.

Les trois jeunes s'échangèrent quelques regards inquiets, se demandant mutuellement et muettement quoi faire. Jusqu'à présent, le bruissement n'avait pas été la marque de fabrique des monstres qu'ils avaient rencontré. Les mugissements, les grognements et les sifflements avaient été leur lot quotidien. Ce bruissement était donc un bruit inattendu et nouveau, qui provoquait en eux une peur certaine : la peur de l'inconnu. La peur de ne pas réussir à faire face. La peur de se faire tuer, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Ambre déglutit difficilement et resserra, elle aussi, sa prise autour de son arme. Le vent glacé lui fouettait le visage, faisant voler ses cheveux en tout sens, occultant ainsi une partie de son champ de vision, déjà resserré à cause des nombreux flocons de neige qui tombaient. Ses doigts et ses orteils commençaient à geler, aussi essayait-elle d'ignorer la douleur ainsi que les tremblements auxquelles elle était sujette. Elle devait absolument y faire l'impasse, sinon elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur le monstre qui allait sûrement faire irruption d'un moment à l'autre. Un monstre qui semblait néanmoins prendre un certain plaisir à les observer. Et cette attente mettait les nerfs de la jeune fille à rudes épreuves. Ce monstre était-il sadique ? Aimait-il voir ses victimes souffrir avant de les achever d'un coup de mâchoire bien placé ? D'un mouvement de tête rapide et suscitant les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades, Ambre effaça ses sombres réflexions. Mieux valait, pour préserver le peu de courage et de force qui lui restait, ne pas s'attarder sur ses détails et agir. Oui, agir. Agir pour être une nouvelle fois sous le coup de l'adrénaline et ainsi oublier ses problèmes et la situation présente. Agir pour ne pas penser à l'issue fatale que prévoyait cette future attaque.

 **« Ce n'est peut-être qu'un lapin … »** murmura Benjamin à sa droite, pour se rassurer.

 **« Les lapins sont dans leur terrier, à cette époque, mec.** lui répondit Hugo, à la gauche d'Ambre. **Aurais-tu la trouille ? »** , ajouta-t-il sur un ton moqueur (mais tout de même un peu tremblant).

 **« On ne va pas rester là, à attendre, si ? »** demanda Ambre, en ignorant le précédent échange et en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient ainsi que les claquements de mâchoire dus au froid.

 **« Tu veux agir, Blondie ?** S'exclama Hugo en levant les sourcils, l'air encore plus moqueur qu'avant. **Je t'en prie. Si tu n'as pas peur de te faire bouffer. Honneur aux dames. »**

Sa dernière réplique fut suivie d'une révérence ironique.

Ambre lui lança un regard noir puis, après une dernière et profonde inspiration, s'avança lentement en direction du bruissement, évitant d'un écart le bras de Benjamin qui tentait de la retenir. Le bruit provenant de derrière un chêne gigantesque entouré d'herbes hautes, la jeune fille s'arrêta quelques instants, provoquant le ricanement d'Hugo. Ignorant ce détail, Ambre respira en fermant momentanément les yeux et en s'assurant que son poignard était toujours là, dans sa main gauche. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil vers Benjamin, elle disparut dans la végétation.

XxxXxXxXx

 _31 Octobre 1986,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre,_

 _21h02._

La jeune fille venait de reprendre conscience, à son plus grand malheur. Tout son univers n'était désormais que douleur, noirceur et chaleur. Sa vision était floue, ses oreilles bourdonnaient légèrement, ses yeux lui piquaient et son nez lui était douloureux. Sa gorge était sèche et en feu. Son corps lui semblait être traversé par des milliers de bouts de verre aiguisés et la faisait souffrir au moindre mouvement qu'elle essayait d'esquisser. Tous ses repères étaient chamboulés, aussi était-elle dans l'incapacité complète de dire où et en compagnie de qui elle se trouvait. Tout ce dont elle était à peine conscience, c'était de sa douleur mais également de la présence qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Cette ombre qui bougeait frénétiquement et rapidement, comme si elle était en retard dans ses mouvements. Cette ombre qui lui rafraîchissait le visage à l'aide d'eau froide, vaine tentative pour calmer la fièvre qui la consumait. Cette ombre qui lui faisait manger et boire, à intervalles réguliers, ce qu'elle réussissait à identifier comme de l'ambroisie et du nectar. Cette ombre qui posait une main tiède et douce sur sa joue, dans l'espoir de la rassurer. Cette ombre qui …

 **« Her … Hermès … C'est … c'est … toi … ? »**

Cette simple question avait coûté à la jeune fille un effort considérable. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à la chuchoter, poussant en vain sur ses cordes vocales qu'un pic à glace semblait avoir traversé. Sa respiration, déjà excessivement douloureuse à cause de ses côtes cassées, était maintenant haletante, renforçant la douleur. Celle-ci devenant soudainement insupportable, Ambre gémit de douleur et essaya d'agripper – en vain – ce qui semblait être des draps. Aussitôt, la main douce reprit sa place sur sa joue et la jeune fille sentit une légère pression sur son front avant qu'un souffle chaud se fasse sentir sur son visage et qu'une voix masculine et familière ne murmure :

 **« Calme-toi, mon ange … ça va aller … je te le promets. Le nectar et l'ambroisie ne vont pas tarder à faire effet … ça va aller … »**

Tout en disant ces mots, le Dieu des Voyageurs caressa la joue de la jeune fille dans un geste qui se voulait doux et rassurant. Puis, il lui embrassa de nouveau le front et tenta de s'éloigner pour se saisir à nouveau de l'ambroisie. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Ambre lui prit la main tout en retenant un autre gémissement et la serra entre ses doigts. Elle essaya ensuite d'articuler quelque chose, mais en vain. Sa gorge lui brûlait encore et ses cordes vocales lui semblaient désormais inexistantes. L'envie de pleurer lui était forte, mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait également plus de force pour cela. Pleine de désespoir et de douleur, elle abandonna ces deux idées et se contenta, avec difficulté, de mettre la main d'Hermès au niveau de ses lèvres avant de descendre leurs mains entrelacées au niveau de sa poitrine.

Désorientée et ne voyant pas encore suffisamment clair, la jeune fille ne put voir le sourire triste d'Hermès ainsi que les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Le Dieu des Messagers était assez pessimiste quant à l'issue de la situation : malgré la quantité déjà importante de nourriture divine qu'il lui avait fait avaler, les blessures de la jeune fille tardaient à se dissiper et la fièvre ne cessait d'augmenter. Hermès avait l'impression qu'Ambre ne guérirait jamais sans l'intervention d'Apollon, un Dieu et meilleur ami aux abonnés absents pour le moment. Le Dieu avait tenté de le retrouver, lui, ainsi que le frère d'Ambre, Matthew, mais les deux jeunes hommes semblaient avoir disparu et devant l'urgence de la situation, le Dieu n'avait pas pensé à s'en préoccuper davantage. Il se rendait compte à présent de son erreur : et si l'ambroisie et le nectar n'étaient pas suffisants pour guérir la jeune fille ? Si une intervention urgente du Dieu de la Médecine était requise ? Si, au lieu de la sauver, Hermès aggravait son état ? Et si Ambre mourrait là, maintenant, dans sa chambre d'Hôtel en souffrant le martyr ? Hermès ne s'en remettrait pas … il s'était imaginé tellement de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre. Pas maintenant ni jamais. Ambre était devenue son soleil, sa raison de vivre, sa raison d'être. Sa raison d'exister, sa raison de sourire, sa raison de continuer à être celui qu'il était depuis des milliers d'années. Si Ambre mourrait, il mourrait aussi.

 **« Ambre … Si tu savais combien je m'en veux … J'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger … »**

A cette dernière phrase, Hermès laissa échapper un sanglot. Ambre ouvrit la bouche, mais une fois encore, aucun son n'en sortit. De sa main libre, Hermès lui caressa de nouveau la joue. L'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes était forte, mais le Dieu ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas des circonstances adéquates. Alors il se contenta d'une énième caresse et d'un baiser sur le front.

 **« Repose-toi, mon ange …** , murmura-t-il au niveau de son oreille. **Évite de bouger ou de parler … ne t'épuise pas pour rien … tu reprendras des forces plus rapidement. »**

Ambre sembla l'entendre et ferma les yeux. Après quelques instants, sa respiration se fit plus calme et plus régulière, sa mâchoire se fit moins crispée, ses doigts desserrèrent leur emprise sur les draps et la main d'Hermès. Ce dernier esquissa un mince sourire. Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée qu'il le pensait.

XxxXxXxxXx

 _Premier Novembre 1986,_

 _Quelque part dans le lycée de Phoenix,_

 _12h02._

La fête avait pris fin aux alentours de deux heures du matin, et comme toute fête de lycéens, elle avait causé pas mal de dégâts. Les couloirs soigneusement lavés par le personnel quelques heures plus tôt étaient désormais jonchés de choses en tous genres. Des papiers, des gobelets, des décorations, des masques, mais aussi des cigarettes et des vêtements déchirés, ainsi que des restes de nourriture étaient disséminés au sol, causant un désordre à faire s'arracher les cheveux tout maniaque du ménage. Des chewing-gums ainsi que quelques graffitis ornaient désormais les murs mais également les portes menant aux salles de classe. La salle qui avait accueilli la fête avait, quant à elle, était retournée, pour ne pas dire saccagée : les tables, les chaises, les armoires … Plus rien n'était à sa place. Pas même la boule à facette qui gisait désormais dans le bol de guacamole. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui nous intéresse. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est ce jeune homme blond, là-bas, allongé au sol, plus loin, dans une salle voisine, elle aussi saccagée. Ce jeune homme, au costume déchiré, au visage anormalement pâle et au maquillage à moitié effacé, c'est Apollon, jeune Dieu de l'Olympe, plus dans le pétrin qu'il ne se l'imaginait déjà.

Apollon ne savait absolument pas comment il était arrivé là. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand choses, seulement qu'il avait rencontré une jolie jeune fille et qu'il l'avait suivie sur la piste de danse. Le reste de la soirée était un gros trou noir. Un blanc total. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait le plus. Après tout, en presque trois mille ans, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Les fêtes, qu'elles soient Olympiennes ou mortelles faisaient partie intégrante et récurrente de son quotidien. Il ne les ratait pour rien au monde, et finissait souvent « amnésique ». Non. En fait, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était plutôt l'énorme mal de tête qu'il devait supporter. Car un Dieu n'avait pas de maux de tête. Jamais. En aucun cas. Il ne devait, non, ne _pouvait_ pas en avoir. Ce n'était pas compris dans sa nature. Sauf en cas de conflit important avec soi-même, et encore, cela n'arrivait quasiment jamais. Et Apollon ne pouvait pas être devenu schizophrène en une nuit … ce n'était pas possible. Si ?

 **« Aaaargh ! »**

Le Dieu de la Musique venait de se lever, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il était dans un sale état. Et le mal de tête était pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. Pris d'un vertige soudain, Apollon se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa glisser le long du mur, jusqu'au sol. Rester assis quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, lui semblait une très bonne idée. Il était incapable de supporter la lumière qui régnait dans la pièce. Qui avait eu l'idée de mettre un éclairage aussi intense dans un lycée ? C'était un acte totalement irréfléchi. Ne pensait-on jamais aux malades qui fréquentaient les lieux ?

Alors que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers cette réflexion peu commune, et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de son mal de tête toujours aussi présent, Apollon entendit soudainement un bruit sourd en provenance du couloir, juste derrière la pièce où il se trouvait. Intrigué, il releva la tête, plissant les yeux et grommelant à cause de la lumière. Il patienta ensuite quelques secondes puis, n'entendant rien de plus, décida de se lever. Mais il avait à peine amorcer un geste dans ce but que Matthew Jones déboula dans la pièce, titubant et à moitié hilare.

 **« Hééééééé ! Mais t'es là, mec ! J't'avais pas vu !** S'écria le jeune homme d'un ton enjoué en apercevant le Dieu alors qu'il tentait de ressortir de la pièce par le mur, en vain. **Tu m'diras, en même temps, j'viens d'arriver, héhé ! Comment ça va ? »**

Il parlait si fort qu'Apollon eut soudain l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Se cachant de nouveau la tête entre les mains, il maugréa :

 **« Si tu pouvais parler moins fort, j'ai mal à la tête, là. »**

 **« Aaaaaaaaaah !,** répondit Matthew sans baisser le ton pour autant et se basant plus sur l'attitude que les paroles d'Apollon. **Je comprends. T'as un peu trop bu, c'est ça ? Mais t'inquiète pas, man. Dans une ou deux heures, ça sera passé. Ou peut-être six. J'm'en souviens plus. Bref. Comment t'as dis que t'allais déjà ? »**

 **« J'ai mal à la tête. »**

 **« … Quoi ? Je t'entends pas man, t'articules pas ! »,** s'exclama Matthew en se penchant vers Apollon, toujours dans la même position.

Il manqua au passage de tomber au sol, par manque d'équilibre.

 **« J'AI MAL A LA TÊTE ! FAUT TE LE DIRE DANS QUELLE LANGUE POUR QUE TU LE COMPRENNES ?! »**

Énervé, tant à cause de la douleur qu'à cause de son descendant, Apollon se releva brutalement, fusillant son interlocuteur du regard. Le vertige refit surface, accompagné d'une agréable sensation de nausée. Tentant de les ignorer, le Dieu prit une grande inspiration, tout en fermant les yeux et en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il fallait que cela s'arrête. Maintenant.

 **« Héééé ! Mais doucement mec ! T'as des moustiques sur la tête, c'est ça ? C'est chiant mais il suffit de les faire partir. Et pour ça, faut éteindre la lumière. Rien de plus simple. Regarde, je vais te montrer. Ça vaut pas d'en faire tout un gruyère. »**

Toujours titubant, Matthew se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'une des fenêtres, enchaînant difficilement les pas nécessaires. Puis, une fois devant, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et entreprit de décrocher une chauve-souris en papier accrochée au plafond. Celle-ci était en papier et devait mesurer vingt centimètres de largeur sur dix de hauteur. Après l'avoir examinée de très près – c'est-à-dire après avoir écrasé son nez dessus au point d'en loucher -, Matthew la plaqua sur la fenêtre, en essayant de la coincer entre le châssis et le verre, laissant parfois échapper quelques éclats de rire. Une fois l'entreprise terminée, il s'assura de sa réussite, puis, d'un air triomphant, et avec un cri de victoire, il se tourna vers Apollon.

 **« Tadaaam !** , s'écria-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? »**

Apollon, qui avait relevé la tête, soupira. Non mais vraiment. Et c'était lui qui avait trop bu ? Sérieusement ? La fenêtre faisait plus de soixante centimètres sur trente-cinq et Matthew croyait l'avoir recouverte avec sa stupide et minuscule chauve-souris en papier ? Et pire, il croyait, en faisant cela, avoir éteint la lumière ?! Non mais franchement …

 **« C'est super, Mat'.** Répondit ironiquement le Dieu du Soleil, après quelques secondes, en mettant sa main en visière pour limiter la réception de lumière. **Merci. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. »**

XxXxXxXxX

 _Premier Novembre 1986,_

 _Cimetière de Phoenix,_

 _14h05._

En ce premier jour du dixième mois de l'année, le temps était encore au beau fixe. Une vingtaine de degrés au soleil, une brise légère. Rien ne laissait présager que l'hiver approchait et que l'automne était présent. La ville de Phoenix connaissait un été à rallonge, comme tous les ans depuis une centaine d'années. Cela avait le pouvoir d'éclairer la journée de nombreux individus, même des plus anciens de la ville, qui y trouvaient là un confort sans nom et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de narguer leurs enfants, partis s'exiler dans le nord du pays. Les facteurs, heureux de ne pas avoir à travailler sous la pluie ou la neige, avançaient sur leur vélo, sifflotant un air de chanson connue et adressant des sourires et des clins aux passants, essentiellement des familles, dont les enfants profitaient de leur premier jour de vacances. Vous l'aurez compris, ce temps permettait aux habitants de Phoenix de vaquer à toutes sortes d'occupations dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le cœur empli d'un bonheur profond.

Mais ce tableau digne des plus grands films niais ne concernait pas le moins du monde Ambre Jones, pourtant habitante de Phoenix depuis dix ans. Les lèvres violettes, de gros cernes sous les yeux et des larmes dévalant son visage extrêmement pâle, la jeune blonde se dirigeait le plus rapidement possible vers le cimetière, situé à l'entrée de la ville. Car aujourd'hui, était le jour de la Toussaint, une journée d'origine latine et religieuse en hommage aux morts que son meilleur ami, Benjamin White, français d'origine, avait coutume de respecter. Et Benjamin était mort. Et la jeune fille éprouvait le besoin irrépressible de lui parler. Oui, lui parler. Cela pouvait paraître assez surprenant, voire totalement étrange. Mais chaque année, Ambre se rendait à plusieurs reprises au chevet de son meilleur ami (employer le mot « tombe » lui était encore difficile) et lui parlait, lui racontait ses problèmes, les moments joyeux et malheureux de son quotidien, ses peines, ses joies, ses peurs. Cet acte lui procurait le plus grand bien, lui permettait de se délivrer du stress qui la grignotait petit à petit. Mais c'était également une situation difficile à supporter. Une situation, un moment qui la rendait triste : elle gardait toujours au fond d'elle l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. L'espoir de le voir apparaître un jour devant elle, là, dans ce cimetière. L'espoir de pouvoir communiquer réellement avec lui, d'entendre de nouveau sa voix, son rire. Après tout, Achille n'avait-il pas réussi à parler avec son meilleur ami Patrocle, lors de son séjour en Enfers ?

Mais ce genre de miracle ne se produisait jamais. Hélas.

Essayant de chasser cette sombre pensée, Ambre secoua légèrement la tête, essuyant discrètement une larme. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Pas maintenant, entourée de nombreuses personnes. Elle aurait tout le temps de se morfondre cette nuit, dans son lit, cachée de tous.

Adressant un léger bonjour au gardien du cimetière, Ambre accéléra l'allure. Allée 31, tombe 17. Ambre connaissait le chemin par cœur, ses pieds la menaient automatiquement au bon endroit, elle n'avait même plus besoin d'y réfléchir.

La tombe n'avait pas été nettoyée. Quelques feuilles ainsi que quelques saletés s'y étaient déposés et le seul et unique bouquet de fleurs – qu'Ambre avait elle-même déposé quelques semaines plus tôt – était désormais fané : il n'en restait plus rien, mis à part des branches ainsi que des restes de feuilles désormais en décomposition. Avec un soupir, Ambre s'en saisit et le jeta quelques mètres plus loin, entre les haies. Elle avait complètement oublié d'en acheter un autre. Honteuse et en colère contre elle-même, elle laissa échapper un juron tout en se promettant d'en déposer un plus tard. Lentement et presque avec crainte, elle s'approcha un peu plus de la sépulture et posa une main tremblante sur le prénom de son meilleur ami. Les larmes aux yeux et la boule au ventre, la gorge serrée, la jeune blonde s'agenouilla ensuite, tout en gardant le contact avec la pierre froide. Après deux longues et difficiles inspirations entrecoupées par un sanglot difficilement contenu, la jeune fille commença, d'une voix tremblante :

 **« Si … si tu savais combien tu me manques … Plus les années passent et plus je me sens mal. Plus je grandis, et plus je souhaite que tu reviennes à la vie. C'est complètement débile, je sais. C'est impossible, même dans notre monde. Mais … j'ai besoin de toi, Ben. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. J'ai besoin de te voir sourire. De t'entendre me rassurer quand j'angoisse à cause des cours. De t'entendre me charrier quand tu as une meilleure note que moi en maths. De t'entendre rire. J'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me chatouilles comme t'avais l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois que je n'avais pas le moral. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, à mes côtés. Surtout en ce moment … si tu savais ce qui se passe … c'est de la folie. La folie pure. J'ai encore trouvé le moyen de me mettre dans une situation pas possible. Je me suis encore créé des problèmes. Surtout avec Hugo. Il n'est plus du tout le même, tu sais ? Il déprime. Depuis ta disparition, c'est comme-ci toute sa vie était partie en fumée. C'est la même chose pour moi, tu sais. Mais j'essaie de vivre quand même. Alors que j'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire pour lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il se laisse dépérir. Il est de plus en plus aigri. De plus en plus violent. Il se renferme de plus en plus sur lui-même et ne fait plus confiance à personne. Pas même à moi. J'ai de plus en plus peur, Ben. Peur pour lui comme pour moi. Je ne peux plus rester avec lui sans qu'il y ait des risques qu'il explose et se mette à détruire tout ce qu'il se trouve autour de lui, moi y compris. C'est horrible. Et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. J'ai essayé de trouver des solutions, mais aucune n'a marché. J'ai même essayé de sortir avec lui, pour qu'il arrête de penser que je me fiche totalement de son existence. Mais cela a été pire que tout. J'étais devenue son objet, je ne pouvais plus regarder un garçon ou parler avec l'un d'entre eux sans qu'il ne pique une crise. Au début, ça me dérangeait pas trop. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à mater la gente masculine. Puis, il y a eu Curtis... Tu v as certainement te moquer de moi, mais c'est un type vraiment formidable … Je sais que je dis cela à chaque fois mais là, je le pense vraiment. Je crois que je suis réellement amoureuse de lui. À un tel point que je veux passer le reste de mon existence avec lui … idiot, hein ? Surtout compte tenu des circonstances actuelles … Je ne sais pas si je peux te livrer toute l'histoire, on m'a formellement interdit d'en parler … je risque de me faire griller … je te l'écrirai peut-être. Au moins, ils m'entendront pas te la raconter, il y aura moins de risques. Pour moi comme pour toi. Imagine que tu finisses au Tartare à cause de moi … je ne pourrais pas permettre cela. Je préfères te croire aux champs élyséens ou sur l'île des Bienheureux … car c'est là que tu te trouve, hein ? Dans un endroit tranquille occupé à faire des barbecues en compagnie d'autres héros ? Je l'espère vraiment … tu le mérites tellement ! Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique, Ben. Tu mérites d'être heureux, même dans la mort. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Jamais. Je t'aime … »**

La jeune fille ne put retenir un sanglot. Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Puis quatre. Puis six. Puis dix … bientôt, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol, en pleurs. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle les entoura de ses mains avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras. Benjamin lui manquait atrocement et la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de la poitrine lui était insupportable. La respiration hachée et la gorge serrée, Ambre se laissa aller pendant plusieurs longues minutes, évacuant la tristesse qui l'étouffait et le stress de ces derniers jours. Puis, comme-ci rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, elle essaya de se calmer tout en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de manche. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, Ambre. Ce n'est que moi. »** , dit une voix familière derrière elle

 **« Hermès ? Mais … »**

Ambre se releva précipitamment puis se tourna en direction de son interlocuteur. Le Dieu des Voyageurs se tenait là, devant elle, le regard triste.

 **« Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** reprit la jeune fille, décontenancée

Si elle s'attendait à rencontrer quelqu'un ici, ce n'était certainement pas lui … il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de Ben !

 **« Je te cherchais …,** lui répondit Hermès, une pointe de reproche dans la voix. **Il me semblait t'avoir dit de te reposer … de rester dans ton lit. Tu es encore très faible. »**

 **« J'arrive à tenir debout. »**

 **« Pour combien de temps ? »**

 **« Hermès, je …** , Ambre se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre :, **je devais venir ici. C'est très important pour moi et … »**

 **« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.** L'interrompit Hermès – et Ambre crut voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux – **je me suis permis de t'apporter cela. Comme tu semblais avoir oublié … »**

D'un geste, il lui tendit un énorme bouquet de fleurs rouges. Ambre, surprise, s'immobilisa un instant avant de saisir le bouquet d'un geste hésitant. Elle lança un regard reconnaissant à Hermès, et celui-ci répondit par un mince sourire. Puis, après avoir observé le bouquet pendant quelques secondes, la jeune blonde prit une grande inspiration et s'avança en direction de la tombe où elle posa délicatement les fleurs. Elle resta ensuite quelques instants, debout, devant la sépulture, seule, à fixer le prénom et le nom de famille de son meilleur ami. Aussi silencieux qu'un chat, Hermès la rejoignit alors et glissa une main dans la sienne. Ce contact gêna quelque peu la jeune fille qui rougit mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Le silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les gazouillis joyeux des oiseaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ambre finit cependant par le briser, d'une voix tremblante :

 **« Tu … tu étais là depuis longtemps ? »**

 **« Suffisamment longtemps pour tout entendre … »**

 **« Et … ? »**

Ambre n'obtint pas de réponse immédiate. Inquiète, elle se tourna vers le Dieu, sa main toujours dans la sienne, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermès ne réagisse. Ce dernier porta lentement une main sur le visage de la jeune fille et entreprit de rapprocher son visage du sien. Puis, voyant qu'Ambre ne se reculait pas, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, y déposant un doux et chaste baiser. Le contact ne dura pas plus que quelques secondes mais cela suffit au visage d'Ambre pour devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune fille rompit soudainement le contact visuel, gênée, puis enfouie sa tête dans le cou du Dieu des Voyageurs. Celui-ci esquissa alors un léger sourire avant de la serrer contre lui, lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux.

Quelques mètres plus loin, entre les branches d'un grand chêne, un jeune garçon au corps translucide et vaporeux observait la scène, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa meilleure amie allait réussir à se reconstruire et à être heureuse, il en était sûr.

 **Boooooooooon …. Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment très très étrange de s'embrasser dans un cimetière. C'est même inattendu, voire irréaliste. Mais mon imagination tordue a souhaité que cela se fasse comme cela … Alors ne soyez pas trop déçues … S'il vous plaît ! * regard suppliant* et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me faire part de vos avis !**

 **Bisous bisous !**

 **S.P17**


	11. Chapitre huit

**Chapitre huit : Je ne sais comment le nommer.** **(comme d'hab', quoi !)**

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous/toutes !

En ce 30 décembre 2015, je viens vous poster le chapitre huit de ma fanfiction. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il est une quelconque utilité mais je vous laisse juger. En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Petite déesse : tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir et me font sourire. Je suis heureuse que la fanfiction te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que cela continuera. J'ai l'intention de développer le personnage de Ben et les flash-back se poursuivront certainement pendant un petit moment. Apollon et Mathew seront également plus présents au sein du récit (du moins, je pense x) si je ne change pas d'idée par la suite, ce qui m'arrive quand même assez souvent x) ) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et bonne lecture à toi :)

YokoLucas : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)

Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et bonne année (en avance ) à vous !

Bisous,

SP17.

 _Trente Décembre 1982,_

 _Quelque part près de Long Island,_

 _20h18._

La neige avait cessé de tomber. Le vent s'était calmé. Au centre de la clairière un immense feu crépitait, réchauffant ainsi les visages fermés des trois camarades. Aucun d'eux n'en était l'auteur et aucun d'eux ne savait comment il était apparu. Il était là, c'était tout. Autant en profiter. Cette idée avait d'abord froissé Hugo Walters qui, avec des mots et des gestes assez violents, avait tenté de dissuader ses camarades de s'y approcher. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un guet-apens. Un guet-apens organisé par un monstre très intelligent et assoiffé de sang. Mais ses essais de persuasion ne fonctionnant pas, et la fatigue et le froid aidant, le fils d'Arès avait fini par rejoindre Benjamin et Ambre, avançant lentement comme pour s'assurer que les deux jeunes gens, déjà installés près du feu, ne se faisaient pas soudainement attaquer par un monstre ou une bête quelconque.

 **« Et si c'est le cas, que fais-tu ? »,** avait alors prononcé une voix dans son esprit

 **« Je … Je ne reste pas,** avait répondu le jeune homme après une courte hésitation. **Je fuis. »**

La voix l'avait ensuite traité de lâche mais Hugo n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait pas accordé grande attention à cela et cette soudaine et étrange conversation mentale avait rapidement disparu de son esprit. Après tout, il ne se considérait pas si lâche que cela. Il dirait même qu'il était plutôt prudent et qu'il commençait à en avoir assez : pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue – car ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas être des demi-dieux puissants, il en était sûr -, Ambre et Benjamin s'avéraient être de vrais aimants à monstres et à ennuis. En même pas deux jours, ils avaient déjà affronté une vingtaine de monstres. Le jeune homme n'en avait pas combattu autant en deux semaines de voyage solitaire et cette situation commençait à le lasser. Il était épuisé et avait bien envie d'abandonner ses camarades. Il avancerait plus vite sans eux, c'était une certitude. Surtout sans Ambre, à vrai dire. La jeune fille était d'une lenteur … Inimaginable. Et Benjamin était une vraie pipelette. Toujours un mot pour tout, même pour des choses extrêmement banales. Cela en devenait épuisant. Et puis, Hugo, bien que fils du Dieu de la Guerre – titre dont il n'était pas peu fier -, n'avait jamais aimé combattre. Il préférait être tranquille, visualiser les combats de loin plutôt que d'y participer. Cela était beaucoup plus palpitant. Beaucoup plus spectaculaire et sanglant. Du moins, c'était son point de vue …

Le cours de ses pensées furent soudainement interrompu par un gémissement de douleur. Contrarié, fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête dans la direction de ses deux camarades. Ambre, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, mordait sa lèvre inférieure tandis que Benjamin remplaçait le bandage d'une main experte. Encore une blessure pour Blondie. Encore une autre. La dixième depuis que Hugo l'avait rencontrée.

 **« Je t'avais dit de ne pas intervenir, Jones** , lança-t-il d'un ton sec, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis plus d'une heure. **Mais vu que tu ne m'écoutes jamais … »**

 **« Arrête de te prendre pour un messie, Walters.** , le coupa presque Benjamin, sur le même ton et en ne prenant pas la peine de se tourner vers lui. **Ton père est peut-être le Dieu de la Guerre, il n'est pas reconnu pour son intelligence. Tu sais ce que cela signifie pour toi. »**

 **« Espèce de … »**

Hugo, qu'une vague de colère avait envahi à l'entente des propos de Benjamin, s'était levé et dirigé vers le jeune homme, les poings serrés, haletant. Une forte envie de saisir Benjamin par le col de la chemise et de le soulever du sol le prit mais alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule, son camarade se jeta sur lui et le cloua au sol, son genou au niveau du torse, ses deux mains sur les bras, l'empêchant ainsi d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Irrité plus que jamais, Hugo grogna de fureur, tel un cochon en colère, et essaya de se dégager durant plusieurs minutes, sous le regard à la fois amusé et médusé d'Ambre qui ne savait pas quoi penser de la scène, mais n'aimait pas assez Hugo pour lui venir en aide. Après quelques gestes violents et inutiles, le fils d'Arès consentit à se rendre. Le regard brûlant d'une rage encore inconnue chez lui, il regarda son agresseur et lui demanda, d'une voix où perçait tout de même une pointe d'admiration :

 **« Bordel, mais c'est qui ton parent divin ?! »**

« **Aphrodite** , répondit calmement Benjamin, amusé, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais ne relâchant pas sa prise pour autant. **Mais j'aime beaucoup les sports de combats. Et mon père était cascadeur. »** , ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hugo alors que celui-ci lui lançait un regard signifiant clairement « Arrête de te f***** de moi »

Comment un enfant d'Aphrodite pouvait réussir à faire une chose pareille ?! Le fils d'Arès avait du mal à le comprendre … pour lui, les enfants de la Déesse de l'Amour n'étaient que des petits peureux narcissiques qui passaient leur temps à se pouponner et à admirer leur reflet, tant ils étaient persuader d'être la perfection incarnée. Benjamin White, un fils d'Aphrodite ? Impossible … pas après la sacrée démonstration qu'il venait de faire.

 **« Et dire que tu m'as caché tout cela pendant deux ans**., murmura Ambre à l'intention de Benjamin, alors que les deux jeunes hommes se défiaient du regard. **Je veux dire, l'ascendance divine et tout le toutim. »**

Sa tentative – volontaire ? - pour réguler la situation et détendre l'atmosphère sembla fonctionner. Avec un sourire triste, Benjamin se redressa et fit face à sa meilleure amie, toujours assise sur un tronc d'arbre, près du feu. La jeune fille semblait avoir repris des forces, le feu ayant fait baisser ses tremblements et fait disparaître la couleur violette installée un peu plus tôt sur ses lèvres.

 **« J'ai voulu te le dire dès la première semaine de notre rencontre, Amy. Crois-moi. J'ai voulu t'en faire part dès que j'ai su que tu étais comme moi. Mais tu n'étais pas encore prête. Alors j'ai préféré attendre le bon moment. Le moment critique où les monstres commenceraient à t'attaquer. Ce moment signifie toujours qu'il est plus que temps de révéler à un demi-dieu sa véritable nature. »**

Tout en disant ces mots, Benjamin s'était rapproché du tronc où se trouvait Ambre. Après un sourire que la jeune blonde identifia sans peine comme un sourire d'excuse, le fils d'Aphrodite s'assit à ses côtés, passant amicalement un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sourit et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Hugo, qui s'était relevé en même temps que son camarade, fit mine de vomir tout en leur lançant un regard noir, la mine profondément dégoûtée. Voilà ce qu'il détestait chez les enfants d'Aphrodite : leur trop plein d'amour. Ecoeurant.

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas attendre d'être seuls avant de vous la jouer amoureux transis ? Un peu de respect, s'il vous plaît. Y'a des chambres pour ça. » ,** maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour, mais tout de même suffisamment loin d'eux pour ne plus avoir à les regarder.

 **« On ne fait rien de mal.** , lui répondit sèchement Ambre en lui lançant un regard noir qu'il ne put apercevoir. C **'est juste un câlin. Et Ben est mon meilleur ami, pas mon copain. Tu n'as jamais fait de câlin à des amis proches ? … Pourquoi es-tu aussi antipathique ?»** , ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants, voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas et commençant à être énervée par son comportement qu'elle jugeait hautement désagréable.

 **« Ferme-la. »** fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Agacée, la jeune blonde amorça un geste pour se lever mais Benjamin attrapa son bras, la forçant à se rasseoir.

 **« Laisse tomber, Ambre.** , dit-il en lançant à son tour un regard noir à Hugo qui leur tournait le dos. **Il semble incapable de la moindre tendresse.** **Je suppose que chez eux, on se tape plutôt dessus pour se dire à quel point on s'apprécie. »**

XxXxXxXxX

 _Premier Novembre 1986,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Apollon,_

 _21h15._

Allongé sur son lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, le Dieu du Soleil avait les yeux fermés et essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les notes de musique qui lui parvenaient. Son mal de tête était toujours présent, ce qui rendait l'exercice bien difficile. Mais Apollon était bien décidé à le réussir. Car quand ça n'allait pas, il n'avait besoin que d'une seule et unique chose, la musique. Elle seule pouvait le remettre d'aplomb, tant psychologiquement que physiquement.

On frappa discrètement à la porte et avant qu'Apollon n'ait le temps de réagir, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Ambre Jones se faufila dans la chambre, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle l'observa attentivement pendant quelques instants, puis, demanda, d'une voix préoccupée :

 **« Comment tu te sens ? »**

 **« Hyper bien. »** , répondit Apollon, d'une voix assurée,en affichant le sourire de circonstance.

Il n'aimait pas montrer sa souffrance à autrui, préférant de loin la garder pour lui, de peur d'ennuyer et de faire souffrir. Ambre avait d'autres chats à fouetter, ainsi qu'une foule de problèmes personnels, il ne voulait donc pas que sa propre souffrance pèse également sur les épaules de la jeune blonde. Et celle-ci étant de nature très préoccupée par l'état d'esprit de ses proches, le meilleur moyen était de faire comme-ci tout allait bien. Mais Ambre ne fut pas dupe. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille enleva les lunettes du Dieu, plongeant son regard dans le sien, le fixant avec insistance. Apollon fit alors mine d'être ébloui par la lumière régnant dans la pièce et en profita ainsi, les yeux plissés, pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller, histoire de ne plus avoir à parler. Mais là encore, Ambre anticipa son geste et lorsqu'il se retourna sur le ventre, sa tête ne rencontra que la surface plus ou moins dure du matelas.

 **« Hermès te conseille de manger de l'ambroisie et de boire du nectar.,** prononça Ambre d'un ton à la fois autoritaire et quelque peu maternel, qu'Apollon ne lui connaissait pas. **Il dit que tu es peut-être « en manque » de nourriture divine. Après tout, cela fait maintenant près de trois mois que vous n'en avez pas touché. »**

 **« C'est vrai qu'Hermès est un spécialiste en la matière …,** ironisa le Dieu, la tête toujours enfouie dans le matelas et les yeux fermés, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur. **Comment le sait-il ? Il vient d'essayer ? »**

 **« Ce n'est qu'une supposition … pourquoi es-tu si désagréable ? Il essaie de t'aider, c'est tout. »**

Ambre s'était renfrognée. Le ton employé par son ascendant l'avait vexée. Avec un rire sans joie, Apollon se mit de nouveau sur le ventre, et fixa le plafond. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de la jeune blonde. Pas maintenant. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter la colère qui montait en lui depuis son retour à l'hôtel et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la blesser.

 **« M'aider ?,** murmura-t-il après un moment de silence. **Il aurait pu très bien le faire hier soir, ou même cet après-midi. Vous auriez pu prendre la peine de venir nous chercher au lycée au lieu de nous laisser rentrer tout seuls. Aucun de nous, qu'il s'agisse de Matthew ou de moi-même, n'était en état de faire la route à pieds, vous le saviez et vous n'avez pas bougé le petit doigt pour autant. Or, si vous aviez vraiment envie nous aider, vous l'auriez fait. »**

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, laissant transparaître sa colère plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il avait bien conscience qu'en faisant ce discours, il se comportait certainement comme l'un de ces gamins capricieux qu'il détestait tant. Un de ces gamins qui piquent une colère parce qu'ils ont reçu un cadeau de moins que l'année dernière. Mais le comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient agacé. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il était toujours là, lui, quand ils en avaient besoin. N'étaient-ils pas capables de lui rendre la pareille ?

 **« Attends, je n'ai pas fini.** Reprit-il précipitamment après une courte pause, voyant qu'Ambre s'apprêtait à parler. (Autant tout faire sortir maintenant, il ne pourra que se sentir mieux par la suite.) **Tu te rappelles ce qu'on avait dit avant de partir à ce fichu bal ? Que l'on veillerait les uns sur les autres. Pas un de vous n'est venu me voir. Pourtant, il y a bien un moment où vous vous êtes bien rendu compte de mon absence, non ? Ainsi que de celle de Matthew ? Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'on avait peut-être besoin de votre aide ? »**

 **« De notre aide pour quoi faire, Apollon ? Pour te rendre compte que tu avais un peu abusé sur la bouteille ? Tu ne crois pas qu'à presque trois mille ans, tu es capable de le faire tout seul ? Tu n'es plus un gamin. Quand vas-tu commencer à te comporter en adulte responsable ? »**

Hermès venait de rentrer dans la chambre, faisant sursauter Ambre et Apollon, qui se redressa. Les sourcils froncés, le regard désapprobateur, le Dieu des Voyageurs ne semblait pas vraiment content de l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Le regard fixé sur ce dernier, il fit encore quelques pas et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Ambre dont il prit la main. La jeune blonde rougit violemment à ce contact et tenta de se dégager discrètement, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Apollon sur le geste.

 **« Ah. D'accord. Je vois.** , dit ce dernier d'un ton encore plus sec que celui qu'il avait utilisé auparavant, le regard fixé sur les mains de ses camarades. **Vous aviez d'autres choses à faire. Cool.»**

 **« Quoi ? … Mais Apollon, c'est pas du tout... »,** commença Ambre en se dégageant pour de bon, plus gênée que jamais.

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il ne pensait pas sérieusement que … ?!

 **« Oh que si, Ambre, c'est ce que je pense.** (Apollon se leva brusquement, faisant reculer Ambre.) **Hermès t'a bien tenu la main, non ? Il n'aurait pas fait ça si vous n'étiez pas ensemble. Alors, ouais, O.K, c'est cool pour vous. Et si je n'étais en colère, je vous sauterai sûrement dans les bras en criant partout combien je suis heureux pour vous. Mais là, vous voyez, je ne peux pas. Parce que, si vous êtes ensemble maintenant, cela veut dire que lorsque Matthew et moi étions dans la panade, vous étiez en train de faire des choses que je ne développerai pas et qui concernent uniquement les couples. Et si vous étiez en train de faire cela, c'est que vous n'êtes en fait que de simples petits égoïs... AAAARGH ! »**

Plus agacée que jamais, n'y tenant plus, et sans qu'Hermès ou Apollon ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, Ambre venait de se jeter sur le Dieu du Soleil, l'attrapant par les épaules et le projetant au sol. Elle se retrouva ainsi sur lui, les genoux au niveau de son torse. Ignorant Apollon qui tentait de se retirer et Hermès qui essayait de la faire reculer, la jeune blonde resserra sa prise au niveau des épaules du Dieu et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle dit, d'une voix où tentaient à la fois colère et tristesse :

 **« Tu n'es qu'un gamin, Apollon. Vraiment. Un gamin prétentieux et égoïste. En tous cas, c'est l'impression que tu donnes en ce moment-même. Tu veux que tout le monde s'occupe de toi, que tout le monde passe son temps avec toi et s'intéresse à toi. Tu nous reproches de ne pas t'avoir t'aider, de t'avoir laisser dans la panade. Mais quand on se montre irresponsable, il faut en assumer les conséquences, non ? Mat' et toi avez tous les deux abusé de l'alcool hier soir. Tu t'en sors qu'avec une petite migraine, mais c'est seulement parce que tu n'es pas un mortel. Si tu l'étais, tu serais dans le même état que Matthew. Il rigole encore tout seul à la simple vue de son portrait, à l'heure qu'il est. »**

Hermès pouffa à cette phrase et Ambre eut du mal à ne pas en faire autant. Après une courte pause où elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne plus penser à cette scène et de ne pas éclater de rire, la jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et retrouva son air sérieux.

 **« Tu me déçois réellement Apollon. Ce que j'avais vu de toi jusqu'à présent, me plaisait : un Dieu cool, avec un grand sens de l'humour et qui ne se prend pas la tête. Qui n'est pas arrogant. Mais il semble que j'avais tord, sur ce dernier point. Qui, à la soirée, m'a assurée qu'il serait là si j'avais besoin d'aide ? Qui m'a dit, à l'arrivée d'Hugo, qu'il restait dans les parages si jamais les choses se compliquaient ? C'est toi, il me semble. Et est-ce que tu l'as fait ? Absolument pas. Non. Tu as sûrement préféré la compagnie d'une belle fille aux formes généreuses ainsi que celle de je ne sais quelle bonne boisson alcoolisée. Tu fais des promesses, Apollon, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas les tenir. Tu voudrais qu'on s'occupe de toi, alors que tu rechignes à aider les autres. Non, tais-toi s'il te plaît. Tu sais que j'ai raison.,** ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Apollon ouvrait la bouche, visiblement indigné. **Tu es certainement resté un moment à observer la discussion hier soir avec la très bonne intention d'intervenir si Hugo tentait quoi que ce soit. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, tu en as certainement eu marre et quand cette fille – car je suppose que c'était une fille - est passée devant toi , ta mission t'est totalement sortie de la tête. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Qu'à ta petite personne. Et tu es irresponsable. Hermès a raison. Tu te comportes comme un gamin. Un adolescent de quinze ans immature. Et ça ne me plaît pas. Pas du tout. »**

Sur ces mots, et après avoir lancé un dernier regard plein de reproches et de tristesse à Apollon, Ambre se redressa et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Hermès soupira tout en fixant son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était toujours allongé sur le sol, le regard fixé sur le plafond et le visage blême. Ses poings et ses dents étaient serrés mais Hermès savait qu'Apollon était plus honteux qu'en colère. Le Dieu du Soleil s'en voulait réellement, à s'en claquer la tête contre un mur mais était trop fier pour l'avouer, comme toujours.

 **« Il faudra faire un effort, Apollon.** , murmura Hermès, le regard toujours fixé vers lui. Tu l'as profondément déçue. **Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ? Mais si tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses, tu la perdras. Et on sait tous les deux combien tu tiens à elle. »**

xXxXxXxXxXx

 _Premier Novembre 1986,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre,_

 _21h30._

Ambre ferma rapidement la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa en soufflant bruyamment, les yeux fermés, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Marre. Elle en avait marre. Pourquoi, depuis l'arrivée d'Apollon et d'Hermès, sa vie semblait partir dans tous les sens ? Pourquoi sa vie se résumait-elle maintenant en un gros bazar indescriptible et innommable ? Tout se passait si bien avant le vingt-cinq août … pourquoi fallait-il que tout se déchaîne maintenant ?

 **« Héééé ! Blondie ! Ça faisait longtemps, non ? »**

La voix enjouée de son frère jumeau interrompit le fil de ses pensées et la ramena à la réalité. Avec un gémissement, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et eut soudainement envie d'aller s'exiler sur une île déserte, histoire de connaître un jour ce qu'on appelait communément la tranquillité. Son frère se tenait debout, sur son lit, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon, la tête enroulée dans du papier toilette et la regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant de joie, comme-ci il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années. Ambre dévia rapidement son regard et se précipita sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller et ignorant Matthew qui recommençait à sauter sur le lit. L'envie de hurler lui était forte, celle de pleurer aussi, mais la nervosité et l'étrangeté de la situation aidant, la jeune fille finit par éclater de rire, aussitôt suivie par Matthew, qui ne comprenait pourtant rien de la situation.

XxxXxXxXxXx

 _Deux Novembre 1986,_

 _Plage de Montauk,_

 _06h21._

S'il y avait bien un endroit où Hermès avait des chances de le trouver, c'était bien ici. Car il était à peu près sûr qu'il s'agissait de sa plage préférée. Un endroit tranquille, peu fréquenté par les touristes et assez proche du QG de Manhattan si jamais il y avait une quelconque urgence. Un endroit où son vieil ami pouvait se reposer tranquillement et échapper quelques temps à ses obligations divines ou à sa femme, à vous de voir. Cependant, cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Hermès attendait, assis sur le sable, observant le remouds des vagues ainsi que le soleil, conduit par Hélios, qui se levait lentement dans le ciel, annonçant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle journée. Le Dieu des Voyageurs avait tout fait pour attirer son attention, en vain. Il l'avait même supplié à genoux et avait piqué une tête dans l'océan, ce qui ne lui arrivait vraiment pas souvent. Mais rien. Pas un signe. Poséidon l'ignorait superbement.

 **« Hé, patron,** siffla une voix masculine depuis sa poche de pantalon. **Tu crois qu'il y a des rats dans le coin ? Je commence à avoir un petit creux. »**

 **« Tu as tout le temps des petits creux, George »** , répondit Hermès d'un ton désintéressé en continuant de fixer l'océan, l'air de plus en plus agacé.

Combien de temps encore le Dieu des Tremblements de Terre le ferait-il poireauter ?

 **« Uh oh. Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, d'abord ? On n'est pas censé dormir, à cette heure-ci ? »**

 **« Tu ne dors jamais, George. Ni toi, ni Martha, ni moi ne dormons. Et nous attendons quelqu'un. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »**

 **« Nous … nous attendons quelqu'un ?,** (Martha sortit à son tour du silence, ce qui fit soupirer Hermès. Son ton était inquiet, renforçant ainsi l'agacement du Dieu) **… Mais … Mais tu ne vas pas réellement faire cela, hein ? Tu ne peux pas …Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, Hermès. Dis-le moi. »**

Levant les yeux au ciel et sentant une tension au niveau de ses tempes, le Dieu des Voyageurs s'apprêtait à répondre à ses camarades que toute cette affaire ne les concernait pas et qu'ils feraient mieux de se taire s'ils ne voulaient pas finir en mode vibreur, lorsque quelque chose se produisit, non loin d'eux : les vagues ralentirent soudainement leur chute contre le sable et la mer commença à se retirer, de manière presque imperceptible d'abord, puis de façon plus franche, plus rapide. Quelque peu inquiet et surpris par le changement brutal de situation, Hermès se leva, manquant de faire tomber son portable sur le sable. Le rattrapant de justesse, il se recula ensuite de quelques pas. Dans l'ignorance de la situation, il valait mieux se tenir à l'écart, question de survie.

Lorsque la mer eut reculé de plus de deux mètres, l'eau forma ce que le Dieu des Voyageurs identifia comme un grand rouleau vertical. Un rouleau vertical d'où apparu quelques minutes plus tard un homme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un bermuda. Il aurait pu passer totalement inaperçu s'il n'avait pas mesuré trois mètres de haut.

 **« J'ai failli attendre … »** , marmonna Hermès, ironique et pourtant bien content de le voir.

Poséidon avait toujours été un grand ami avec lequel Hermès s'entendait très bien. C'était donc toujours un plaisir de le voir.

 **« Excuse-moi, Hermès. Ma femme me retenait. Elle était persuadée que j'allais voir l'une de mes maîtresses. »**

Le Dieu de la Mer avait pris taille humaine et se dirigeait maintenant vers Hermès, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rieurs. Le Dieu des Voyageurs esquissa un sourire narquois tout en s'asseyant sur le sable, aussitôt suivi par son ami.

 **« Ne le prends pas mal, Poséidon.** , s'exclama Hermès, amusé, après un instant de silence. **Mais tu ne m'intéresses pas vraiment. »**

 **« Toi non plus, ne t'en fais pas.,** lui répondit le Dieu de la Mer en lâchant un petit rire. **Mais j'avais beau lui dire que c'était toi que j'allais voir, elle restait persuadée que tu me servais d'alibi. Alors, pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? »,** ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus préoccupé.

Lorsqu'Hermès demandait à voir quelqu'un avec une telle obstination et une telle urgence, cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

 **« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Selon tes possibilités et avec ton accord, bien entendu. »**

Poséidon opina lentement du chef, tout en écoutant attentivement son camarade qui commençait ses explications.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres ...(et moins bien).

Verdict ?


	12. Chapitre neuf - Préparation

Aloha chers lecteurs/lectrices ! Et bonne année à vous ! Que votre année 2016 soit remplie de bonheur et de réussite ! :D

Je vous poste aujourd'hui le neuvième chapitre de la fanfiction. Il n'est pas super mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Réponse aux reviews:

Lulu-Folle : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par celui-ci et que tu continueras à lire ! Bonne lecture ! :)

YokoLucas : Merci pour ton avis ! Contente que la fiction te plaise ! :) Pourquoi je pensais que le chapitre précédent ne te plairait pas ? ... Parce que je ne l'aimais pas moi-même xD Bonne lecture à toi ! :)

PetiteDeesse : Je suis navrée de te dire que les réponses et le moment guimauve que tu attendais avec impatience ne sont pas encore arrivés x) ^^ (Par pitié, ne me tue pas ! *regard du chat botté* x) ). Il faudra patienter encore un peu, jusqu'au chapitre dix pour être exacte ^^ mais j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas et te plaira quand même ^^ N'hésite pas à laisser ton avis et bonne lecture à toi ! :)

 **Chapitre neuf :** **Préparation.**

 _Vingt-trois Novembre 1986,_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _Long Island,_

 _07h01._

Lorsqu'il les avait vu débarqués ainsi, sans prévenir, au beau milieu du salon, Dionysos avait failli en lâcher sa bouteille de soda. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui les prenait ? N'avaient-ils pas d'autres choses à faire ? D'autres choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que de débarquer dans ce lieu maudit ?

 **« Bonjour, Dionysos,** le salua le Dieu des Voyageurs en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils présents et ne prêtant pas attention au regard noir que le Dieu du Vin lui lançait. **Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Si tu es venu pour te moquer de moi, Hermès, tu peux repartir tout de suite. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »,** répondit sèchement Dionysos en se dirigeant vers la sortie, la bouteille toujours en main.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, le deuxième visiteur du jour se mit en travers de son chemin, l'empêchant de continuer. Avec un grognement, Dionysos lui lança un regard noir.

 **« Alors quoi ? Vous préparez une farce dont je suis la pauvre victime ? J'ai des choses à faire, moi, des responsabilités. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être blessé ou quoi que ce soit. »**

 **« Nous aussi, nous avons des responsabilités, Dionysos**. Déclara calmement le Dieu de la Mer, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. **Et tu sais bien que les farces ne sont pas vraiment mon domaine. »**

 **« Mais c'est celui du Messager. J'ai donc de bonnes raisons de me méfier, non ? »**

A cette remarque, Hermès leva les yeux au ciel, en soupirant. Il ne pouvait même plus rendre visite à un ami sans que cela ne devienne suspect ! Cela en devenait navrant. Vraiment.

 **« Arrête un peu, tu veux ?** , s'exclama-t-il d'un ton à la fois amusé et agacé, en se levant et en rejoignant les deux autres d'un pas assez précipité. **On dirait vraiment que je passe mon temps à te persécuter. Si on est là, Poséidon et moi,** ajouta-t-il en ignorant le « c'est presque le cas » du Dieu du Vin, **c'est parce que nous avons un marché à te proposer. »**

 **« Un marché ?! »**

Dionysos s'était tourné vers Hermès, une expression de profonde indignation sur le visage, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites.

 **« Tu me proposes un marché ? Et après tu oses me dire que tu ne te fous pas de moi ? Arrête de plaisanter, Hermès ! J'ai déjà fait bon nombre de marché avec toi et à chaque fois, cela a mal tourné ! Je me fais avoir à chaque fois ! »**

Son ton était énervé, son visage rouge, et ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Il en fallait de peu pour qu'il prenne sa véritable forme et détruise toute la colonie. Mais quel culot le Dieu des Voyageurs avait ! Comment osait-il venir le provoquer, lui, Dionysos, qui était déjà dans une galère innommable à cause d'une stupide nymphe des bois ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser purger tranquillement sa peine sans aggraver la situation ?

 **« Quand vas-tu cesser ce cinéma ?,** répliqua Hermès en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel, l'air profondément agacé. **Tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre en jouant avec moi, ne dis pas le contraire. De plus, ce n'est pas ce genre de marché que je te propose aujourd'hui. Ambre Jones, ça te dit quelque chose ? »** reprit-il après un instant de silence alors que Dionysos lui lançait un regard suspect.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant se tourner vers Poséidon, histoire de vérifier si toute cette histoire n'était pas une grande farce et qu'il n'allait pas encore une fois se faire avoir. Mais le Dieu de la Mer se contenta de l'observer à son tour, affichant un visage impassible, attendant certainement une réponse. Dionysos finit donc par abandonner tout espoir d'éclaircissement et, avec un soupir, marmonna :

 **« Ambre Jones, tu dis ? Ce n'est pas la demi-déesse dont tu es amoureux en ce moment ? »**

Hermès se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air un peu rêveur, ce qui fit sourire Poséidon. Le Dieu des Voyageurs semblait avoir trouvé son âme sœur, il y avait aucun doute !

 **« Et … qu'est-ce que cette Amélia a à voir avec notre marché, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »** demanda Dionysos après quelques instants, voyant que ses camarades n'avaient pas l'intention de développer leur réponse.

 **« Assieds-toi, Dionysos. Ça risque d'être long. »**

XxxXxXxXxXx

 _Vingt-trois Novembre 1986,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre,_

 _09h32._

Debout devant son miroir, encore vêtue de son pyjama et les cheveux ébouriffés, Ambre observait son reflet. Un visage ovale et pâle. Des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, un nez petit et fin, des lèvres fines d'un rose clair assez joli et des cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui tombaient au niveau des épaules. La jeune fille aurait pu se considérer comme jolie s'il n'y avait pas eu ces énormes cernes ainsi que cet horrible air fatigué qui ne la quittaient plus depuis trois semaines. Navrant. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé pour les faire disparaître, allant même à dormir plus de dix heures par nuit tous les deux jours et à s'étaler des couches d'anti-cernes au quotidien mais rien n'y faisait. Cela ne voulait pas disparaître.

Avec un soupir et la main légèrement tremblante, Ambre entreprit de soulever son T-shirt. L'hématome était toujours là, énorme, violacé, juste en-dessous de son nombril et recouvrant quasiment tout son bas ventre. C'était l'un des seuls souvenirs physiques qui lui restait du bal d'Halloween. La seule et unique fichue marque qui ne semblait pas décidée à partir et qui continuait à lui faire un mal de chien. Cet hématome et sa persistance avait grandement inquiété Hermès qui lui avait conseillé de se reposer et de se nourrir d'Ambroisie. Mais la jeune blonde était persuadée que même cette méthode s'avérerait inutile. Si Apollon, Dieu de la Médecine de son état, n'avait pas réussi à la faire disparaître, alors rien ne le pouvait.

 **« Elle continue à te faire souffrir ? »** , demanda une voix masculine et familière derrière elle.

Hermès venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, qu'Ambre capta grâce au miroir, le Dieu avança encore de quelques pas et vint se placer juste derrière elle, profitant de leur proximité pour lui déposer un bisou dans le cou. Ce geste fit rougir la jeune fille qui remit son T-Shirt en place et avança d'un pas, s'éloignant ainsi d'Hermès qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la jeune fille se montrait assez distante avec lui, sans qu'il ne puisse obtenir la moindre explication et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Après tout, la première semaine qui avait suivie leur premier baiser, Ambre avait semblé heureuse, et leur relation amoureuse avait commencé. De manière assez timide, certes, mais elle avait existé. Puis, petit à petit, Ambre s'était éloignée, et c'est à peine si, aujourd'hui, la jeune blonde acceptait qu'il ne la touche.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes durant lequel aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Ambre se tourna vers Hermès et, la tête baissée pour être sûre de ne pas croiser son regard, elle bégaya :

 **« Je … Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Hermès. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée, Ambre ? »**

 **« Toi et moi. »**

A l'entente de ces mots, Hermès se sentit blêmir. Son cœur manqua un battement et l'atmosphère lui sembla soudainement plus sombre, comme si toute lumière et gaieté avec disparue de ce monde.

 **« Quoi ? … Mais … mais pourquoi ? »,** prononça-t-il difficilement en regardant la jeune fille qui gardait la tête baissée.

Il ne voulait absolument pas croire à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cela était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas penser cela.

Ambre ne répondit pas et après quelques secondes d'attente, Hermès lui saisit doucement le menton, lui redressant la tête. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il remarqua les nombreuses larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. La jeune fille semblait infiniment triste. Avec un soupir, et n'insistant pas pour obtenir d'autres informations, Hermès l'attira à lui et lui déposa un doux baiser dans les cheveux, enfouissant ensuite son visage dans ses derniers un court instant. Ambre se laissa faire et éclata en sanglots.

 **« Je t'aime. »** , lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, et en resserrant son étreinte, les yeux lui piquant à son tour.

« **Je t'aime aussi …** , répondit Ambre, alors que des milliers de larmes mouillaient la chemise du jeune Dieu. **Mais … tu … tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Tu devras repartir en août et … »**

 **« … et je ne t'oublierai pas Ambre. Je viendrai te voir le plus régulièrement possible. Je te le promets. Je te le jure sur le … »**

 **« Non. Ne fais pas cela. Je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi. »**

La jeune fille venait de se détacher de lui, et le regardait d'un air à la fois triste et affolé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse une chose pareille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause d'une promesse qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas tenir.

Hermès l'observa pendant quelques secondes, lui caressant la joue dans un geste rassurant. Puis, prenant un air déterminé et plongeant son regard dans le sien, il déclara :

 **« Je le jure sur le Styx. »**

Au loin, un coup de tonnerre retentit. Une main s'abattit sur la joue d'Hermès.

XxxXxXxXxXx

 _Vingt-trois Novembre 1986,_

 _Quelque part dans un champ,_

 _États-Unis,_

 _18h30._

Hermès avait profité du fait que Lisa ait invité Ambre à une soirée bowling pour s'éclipser discrètement et finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il fallait que tout soit fini aujourd'hui pour que ce qu'il avait prévu puisse se passer le vingt-cinq Novembre, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Ambre. Il ne lui restait que deux jours, mais le Dieu des Voyageurs restait confiant : encore quelques sorties nocturnes et tout serait prêt, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il avait confiance en ses complices.

 **« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »,** demanda une voix masculine derrière lui, d'un ton surpris, le faisant sursauter et le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

 **« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Apollon. »** , s'exclama Hermès en se tournant vers ce dernier, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise et de ne pas prendre un air déstabilisé.

Qu'est-ce que le Dieu de la Musique faisait-il ici ?! N'était-il pas censé être avec Matthew, en train de jouer tranquillement à Pacman, dans le Hall de l'hôtel ?

 _Il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse tout capoter …,_ pensa Hermès en fixant son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

 **« Je te cherchais.,** finit par lui répondre son interlocuteur en s'approchant de lui. **Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les promenades champêtres, Hermy. Espèce de petit cachottier ! »** , ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire narquois, visiblement très amusé.

 **« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »** , répliqua Hermès, pas amusé pour un sou et visiblement très agacé.

Apollon le fixa un instant, puis, devant son air impassible et froid, finit par soupirer :

 **« Tu as laissé George et Martha dans la chambre. Une assez mauvaise idée, si tu veux mon avis.** , dit-il en s'asseyant sur un plant de pommes de terre **. Je n'ai eu qu'à promettre à George de lui ramener des rats et à Martha de ne rien te dire pour connaître ta position**. **»**

 **« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? T'as un rendez-vous galant avec Déméter ? »,** reprit-il alors qu'Hermès continuait à le fixer, l'air profondément contrarié par la situation et ne prononçant pas le moindre mot.

 **« Je suis avec Ambre, Apollon. »** , finit par dire le Dieu des Voyageurs d'une voix glaciale.

 **« Je sais, je plaisantais. T'as perdu ton sens de l'humour en chemin ou quoi ? »**

 **« C'est à peu près cela, oui. »**

 **« … Hermès, pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ? »**

 **« Parce que tu as toujours la manie de surgir au mauvais moment ? »**

 **« Au mauvais moment ? Quel mauvais moment ? T'es là, tout seul, au beau milieu d'un champ, au fin fond de la campagne américaine et tu me dis que je suis là au mauvais moment ?! »**

Apollon s'était levé brusquement, faisant s'enfuir quelques oiseaux au passage, et regardait Hermès d'un regard noir. Non mais vraiment ! Qu'il le dise s'il ne voulait plus le voir ! Qu'il le dise s'il ne voulait plus être son meilleur ami ! Il prendrait les devants !

 **« Apollon, arrête de … »,** commença Hermès, d'un ton agacé en lui rendant son regard noir.

Mais le Dieu des Voyageurs n'eut pas le temps de finir. Au loin, un cri de rage se fit entendre, suivi d'une énumération de jurons en grec ancien, plus grossiers les uns que les autres. Intrigués, et oubliant leur dispute pour quelques instants, les deux Dieux tournèrent la tête dans la même direction, juste à temps pour voir la Déesse Déméter se jeter sur Apollon, visiblement hors d'elle.

 **« Non mais vraiment !** , s'écria-t-elle en saisissant le Dieu du Soleil par les épaules et en le secouant comme un cocotier. **Tu n'as pas honte ? On ne t'a donc jamais rien appris ? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'asseoir ni marcher sur les plantations ? Regarde le carnage que tu viens de me faire ! »**

D'un geste, elle désigna l'espace autour d'Apollon. Le Dieu du Soleil avait écrasé tous les plants autour de lui dans un rayon de cinq centimètres.

 **« Oups. »,** fit le concerné en lançant un regard d'excuse à la Déesse après avoir constaté son méfait.

 **« Oups ? OUPS ? C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ?,** s'exclama Déméter en voulant l'attraper de nouveau par les épaules mais fut empêcher par Hermès. **Ces plants sont foutus ! Totalement détruits ! Tu viens de ruiner le travail d'un pauvre paysan ! Tu n'as pas honte ?! »**

 **« Pas tellement. »**

Apollon affichait son habituel sourire narquois et se retenait visiblement de rire. L'emportement de la Déesse l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'effrayait. Ce n'était que des plants de pommes de terre. Il suffisait d'en planter de nouveaux pour que cela repousse. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage !

 **« Tu penses que c'est si facile que cela ?,** lui lança Déméter d'un air mauvais en essayant de s'approcher de lui, en vain. (Hermès lui faisait barrage, se tenant entre elle et son meilleur ami.) **Eh bien, tu serais vite surpris, jeune homme ! Je vais en parler à ton père, tiens ! Le monde des Mortels n'a pas l'air de te rendre plus respectueux et je pense qu'une deuxième punition serait plus que bénéfique. »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

Le Dieu du Soleil se renfrogna et fixa la Déesse, un air totalement scandalisé sur le visage.

 **« Tu n'oserais pas ! »**

 **« Oh que si, jeune homme ! »** (Déméter aimait montrer qu'elle était plus âgée, aussi appelait-elle tout le temps ainsi Apollon, Hermès et tous ceux qui étaient nés après elle, excepté Zeus.)

 **« Mais … Mais … Hermès ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ça ! »**

Le Dieu des Voyageurs, qui s'était contenté jusqu'à maintenant d'observer la scène, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tout en empêchant Déméter de commettre un meurtre, regarda son meilleur ami, un air faussement navré sur le visage :

 **« Je suis désolé, Apollon, mais quand on fait une bêtise, on doit en assumer les conséquences. Je pense donc que l'idée de Déméter est assez intéressante. »**

Apollon voulut dire quelque chose mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Choqué. Il était choqué. Hermès avait profité de l'attitude de Déméter pour le punir lui aussi. Car le Dieu du Soleil n'était pas dupe : son apparition avait profondément énervé le Dieu des Voyageurs qui avait cherché à le lui faire payer. Et Déméter lui avait lancé une perche qu'il s'était empressé de saisir.

 **« Bon … Déméter** , finit par déclarer Hermès après un instant de silence tandis que la Déesse affichait un air triomphant et qu'Apollon continuait à le fixer, la bouche ouverte, comme en état de choc. **Si on commençait à parler du pourquoi on est là ? »**

Le Dieu avait longtemps hésité à poser cette question, la présence d'Apollon le gênant quelque peu. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt à partir et le temps pressait. Il était 18h45, il devait rentrer avant 20 heures et les explications prendraient sans doute beaucoup de temps. Il fallait donc commencer maintenant, sans plus tarder. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Ambre si celle-ci s'apercevait de leur absence.

 **« Oui, mais fais vite, s'il te plaît.,** répondit la Déesse d'un ton assez autoritaire en remettant une mèche blonde en place, tandis qu'Apollon, remis de ses émotions, regardait Hermès, les sourcils légèrement froncés et l'air soudainement intéressé par la situation. **Ton père a prévu une réunion à 19h30 et tu sais comment il est lorsqu'on arrive en retard. »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu y seras à l'heure. »**

Là-dessus, Hermès commença son explication, sous les regards plus qu'intéressés de ses deux interlocuteurs.

XxxXxXxXxXx

 _Vingt-trois Novembre 1986,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Apollon,_

 _19h45._

 **« Dis, Hermy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu me mettre au courant de ton projet ? »** , demanda Apollon en refermant soudainement le livre qu'il avait entre les mains et en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure que les deux Dieux étaient revenus à l'hôtel. L'entrevue avec Déméter s'était très bien passée, la déesse ayant accepté d'aider Hermès avec plus de facilité que celui-ci ne l'aurait soupçonné. Ses talents d'orateur étaient décidément très efficaces ! Ou était-ce l'histoire d'Ambre qui attendrissait autant ses camarades ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le plan du Dieu des Voyageurs devenait de plus en plus abouti et cela l'emplissait d'une grande fierté ainsi que d'un bonheur considérable. Il serait prêt le jour J, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Il pouvait désormais s'en sortir même si les deux rendez-vous de cette nuit ne menaient à rien. Mais tout de même, s'il pouvait avoir deux complices de plus, cela ne le dérangerait pas.

 **« Parce que … Ne le prends pas mal, Apollon** , déclara Hermès en lui jetant un regard à la fois suppliant et malicieux. **Mais tu es incapable de garder un secret.** **Si Ambre s'était doutée de quoi que ce soit, aurait remarqué mes absences et qu'elle t'avait interrogé pour obtenir des réponses, tu n'aurais pas su tenir ta langue et tu lui aurais tout révélé dans la minute. Et tu la connais. Elle n'aurait pas accepté ce que je suis en train de faire et m'aurait dit de tout arrêter. Mais je ne veux pas. »**

Apollon garda le silence quelques instants, méditatif. D'un geste lent, il se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, le regard toujours tourné vers son ami. Ce dernier, Apollon devait l'admettre, n'avait pas tort. Le Dieu du Soleil ne savait pas garder un secret, il pouvait prendre n'importe quel événement de sa vie pour le démontrer. Aussi comprenait-il assez la décision d'Hermès. Mais au fond de lui, Apollon ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain mécontentement. Il avait la désagréable impression que son meilleur ami ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Et cela lui semblait intolérable. Il devait régler ce problème au plus vite, lui démontrer le contraire. Hermès pouvait compter sur lui, depuis toujours. Il fallait qu'il en prenne conscience. Et le plus rapidement possible. Avant que leur amitié ne soit terminée définitivement. Car depuis un certain temps, Apollon et Hermès s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, lentement, certes, mais irrémédiablement. Et cela effrayait le Dieu du Soleil. Car même si leur relation était parfois houleuse – les deux amis ayant quand même connu bon nombre de dispute s – Apollon était très attaché au Dieu des Voyageurs. C'était son demi-frère, son meilleur ami, son frère. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de le perdre.

 **« Tu sais,** commença-t-il en se levant et en rejoignant Hermès, assis sur le lit d'à côté. J'aimerais beaucoup faire quelque chose. **J'aimerais beaucoup prendre part à ce projet. Tout d'abord pour m'excuser et me racheter de mon comportement qui a été plus qu'ignoble ces dernières semaines mais aussi pour Ambre. C'est comme ma sœur, Hermy. J'aimerais bien l'aider. »**

 **« Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par aller t'excuser ?,** proposa Hermès d'une voix douce et calme en lui jetant un regard. **Tu ne lui as plus adressé la parole depuis le premier Novembre. »**

Apollon baissa la tête, visiblement honteux.

 **« Si tu savais combien je m'en veux.** Murmura-t-il, soudainement intéressé par le sol de la chambre. **J'avais l'intention de me rattraper dans deux jours, le jour de son anniversaire. J'ai même préparé un discours et je lui ai acheté des cadeaux. Et pourtant, tu sais à quel point je déteste avoir à me faire pardonner ! »**

A l'entente de ces mots, Hermès sourit tendrement. Il connaissait effectivement Apollon par cœur et avait pleinement conscience du terrible effort que le Dieu du Soleil s'apprêtait à faire. Lui-même, en tant que meilleur ami et demi-frère, n'avait jamais eu le droit à des excuses de sa part !

 **« Tu veux vraiment aider ? »** questionna-t-il après un instant de silence.

 **« Oui. »**

Le ton d'Apollon était déterminé et sans appel. Le jeune Dieu avait maintenant le regard fixé sur lui, attendant la suite. Hermès esquissa un mince mais franc sourire.

 **« Très bien. Alors voici ce que tu pourrais faire … »**

XxxXxXxXxXx

 _Vingt-trois Novembre 1986,_

 _Quelque part en plein New York,_

 _02h15._

Hermès et Poséidon se matérialisèrent non loin du club, dans une impasse où jamais personne ne mettait les pieds, surtout la nuit. Une certaine puanteur y régnait, un insoutenable mélange d'ordures en décomposition et d'excréments humains et animaliers. Après avoir lancé un regard de dégoût au rat qui essayait de grignoter les lacets de l'une de ses chaussures, Hermès regarda Poséidon qui hocha la tête, tout en se couvrant le nez et la bouche avec l'aide de sa main. Même si la ruelle était un endroit isolé – peut-être même le seul et unique de la ville – ils ne pouvaient pas l'attendre ici. S'ils le faisaient, la mission était perdue d'avance : jamais la déesse n'accepterait de les rejoindre dans un endroit pareil.

Avançant lentement, et tentant bien que mal d'éviter les sacs poubelles et autres déchets qui encombraient la majorité de l'espace, les deux Dieux se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu d'une rue bruyante et pleine de monde. Malgré l'heure tardive, des centaines de personnes arpentaient les rues, par petits groupes, riant et parlant avec légèreté, une boisson alcoolisée entre les mains et ne prenant absolument pas attention aux deux inconnus qui venaient de sortir d'une ruelle malfamée. Plutôt heureux de cette ignorance – des regards méfiants auraient pu compromettre leur mission – Hermès soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à la devanture du club qu'ils visaient. Ce dernier semblait correspondre totalement à la personne qu'ils y étaient venus chercher : une façade d'un rouge vif assez voyant, incluant une sorte de baie vitrée par laquelle on pouvait apercevoir l'intérieur de l'établissement. Un établissement où régnait apparemment une ambiance assez tamisée, intime, et où les clients se déchaînaient de façon sensuelle et totalement libre, dansant et discutant avec n'importe qui. Un établissement assez libertin, comme le détestait Hermès.

 **« Ça a l'air bondé, là-dedans** , dit-il à l'adresse du Dieu de la Mer en se tournant vers lui. **Comment va-t-on faire pour la trouver ? »**

Poséidon sembla réfléchir un court instant, le regard fixé sur un écriteau qui vantait les mérites de l'établissement. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermès et lança, d'un ton mi amusé mi désolé :

 **« J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas d'autres choix que d'y entrer, Hermès. »**

XxxXxXxXxXx

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était étouffante. Hermès n'y était que depuis quelques minutes et déjà, des gouttes de sueur perlaient au niveau de son front. Poussant un profond soupir de mal-être, le Dieu des Voyageurs retroussa ses manches et enleva le premier bouton de sa chemise en déglutissant difficilement. Il avait l'horrible impression d'étouffer et cela le stressait. Il fallait la trouver au plus vite. Plus vite il lui parlerait et plus vite il pourrait sortir de cet endroit de malheur.

D'un geste de la main, Poséidon lui fit signe de se diriger vers le bar. Mais alors qu'il hochait la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris le message, Hermès se retrouva face à face avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, maquillée et vêtue d'une robe de soirée. Elle le regardait de manière intéressé et ne cessait de toucher ses cheveux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 **« Salut, mon chou** , déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes, tout en continuant de barrer le passage au Dieu des Voyageurs qui tentait de s'enfuir. **Tu sais que tu es très mignon ? J'adore les jeunes hommes comme toi. »**

En entendant ces mots, Hermès se maudit intérieurement d'avoir pris une apparence si jeune, celle d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Sa priorité ayant été de pénétrer dans un club interdit au moins de vingt ans, il s'était contenté de se vieillir de quelques années, passant ainsi d'un adolescent de dix-huit ans à un jeune homme de vingt-quatre. Il n'avait pas pensé aux personnes présentes dans le club, qui cherchaient certainement une conquête, et n'avait pas cherché à se vieillir d'avantage. Il s'était même étonné que Poséidon prenne l'apparence d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, à l'apparence négligée et aux vêtements miteux. Il comprenait à présent – et trop tardivement – la décision plus qu'intelligente de son camarade. Poséidon s'était ainsi assuré d'avoir la paix et de ne pas être dérouté de sa mission par une quelconque mortelle. Personne ne viendrait draguer un semblant de sans-abri.

Tout en essayant de mettre une certaine distance entre son interlocutrice et lui-même, Hermès chercha rapidement le Dieu de la Mer des yeux, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une quelconque et secourable aide de sa part. Mais Poséidon, tranquillement accoudé au bar, une bière dans une main, se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil en levant le pouce, visiblement très amusé par la situation. Hermès pouvait même deviner, de part son expression, que le Dieu se retenait de rire.

Lui lançant un regard noir, Hermès repoussa les mains de son interlocutrice qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de sa chemise et dit, d'un ton très froid :

 **« Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et vous ne m'intéressez en aucun cas. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »**

Mais la femme ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser partir. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et se rapprochant de lui, lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **« Allons mon chou, votre compagne est-elle là ce soir ? Comme je vous ai vu arrivé tout seul en compagnie d'un de vos amis, j'en déduis que non. Cela ouvre donc de nombreuses possibilités … »**

Ne faisant pas attention aux protestations du Dieu des Voyageurs, elle lui saisit le bras droit et l'entraîna de force vers le bar. En son for intérieur, Hermès bouillonnait. Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions que de se laisser faire et cela l'agaçait. Il connaissait bien ce genre de personnes et savait que la violence ou les mots forts ne résoudraient en aucun cas la situation : de nombreux hommes étaient présents dans le club, dont la majorité – Hermès s'en doutait aux pensées jalouses qu'il percevait – avaient une vue sur la jeune femme. S'il la rejetait un peu trop brusquement, il risquait de compliquer encore plus sa situation et de s'attirer des ennuis. Le mieux était donc de laisser faire et d'attendre que cela passe. Enfin, si toute cette histoire n'allait pas trop loin.

Tout en maugréant contre ce fichu Dieu de la Mer qui l'observait de loin, hilare, et qui n'était pas fichu d'intervenir, Hermès observa la foule, tentant de trouver celle pour qui il était là et ne prêtant absolument pas attention aux propos de la femme qui lui tenait compagnie. Et après quelques minutes, qui semblèrent égaler l'éternité pour le Dieu des Voyageurs – qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand son calvaire se terminerait – une main féminine finit par se poser sur l'épaule de la femme et une voix, qu'Hermès connaissait bien, se fit entendre :

 **« Excuse-moi, ma chère, j'aimerais te l'emprunter. J'ai quelque chose de très important à voir avec lui. Tu permets ? »**

Et sans attendre l'approbation de son interlocutrice, Aphrodite se saisit d'Hermès et l'entraîna dans un coin isolé, près de la porte d'entrée. Là, elle sauta sur place, l'air surexcité et s'exclama :

 **« Aaaaah Hermès ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse pour toi ! Tu as enfin trouvé le grand amour ! Celui avec un grand A ! Et sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose, en plus ! C'est formidable ! »**

Sur ces mots, elle prit Hermès dans ses bras, visiblement pleinement heureuse de la situation. Hermès, quant à lui, hésitait entre prendre un air blasé ou remercier la déesse : les réactions excessives d'Aphrodite l'agaçait mais il était ravi que la déesse soit de son côté. Seuls les Olympiens savaient ce que la Déesse de l'Amour était capable de faire lorsqu'un couple ne lui plaisait pas ! Et Hermès ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle agisse de cette manière : il aimait Ambre, profondément, et pour toujours.

XxxXxXxXxXx

 **« Hestia nous attend dehors. Elle ne veut pas mettre les pieds ici. »,** déclara Hermès en rangeant son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel, tout en suivant tout de même Poséidon et Hermès vers la sortie.

 **« Restera-t-elle à tout jamais vieille fille ? »,** s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton désespéré, alors qu'ils poussaient la porte, arrivant sur le trottoir, toujours aussi bondé.

 **« Il me semble qu'elle en a fait le vœu, Aphrodite**., lui répondit Poséidon en scrutant les alentours à la recherche de la déesse du foyer. **Venez, elle est là-bas. »** , ajouta-t-il en désignant le trottoir d'en face.

 **« Hermès ! Cela me fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment se passe ton séjour dans le monde des Mortels ? »,** s'écria Hestia en serrant Hermès dans ses bras, visiblement très enjouée.

La Déesse n'était pas sous sa forme habituelle, ayant décidé d'adopter l'apparence d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, pour plus de sécurité. Lorsqu'elle relâcha le Dieu des Voyageurs, un grand sourire était présent sur ses lèvres et une lueur bienveillante ainsi qu'un éclat de joie se reflétaient dans ses yeux bruns. Hermès sourit. Il avait toujours apprécié Hestia : il s'agissait de loin de la plus aimable et de la plus attentionnée des déesses. Tout le monde l'aimait à l'Olympe et elle était également très écoutée par ses comparses. L'avoir de son côté serait donc une chance mais également un soulagement pour le Dieu. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir à la blesser ou à se disputer avec elle. Il la considérait comme sa sœur et il savait que cela était réciproque.

Prenant une longue inspiration et jetant un léger coup d'œil à Poséidon qui hocha la tête, un air rassurant sur le visage, Hermès ouvrit la bouche pour se lancer mais Hestia l'interrompit aussitôt, d'une voix douce :

 **« Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander Hermès. Et j'accepte. Je pense que ce sont toutes les deux de très bonnes idées et je suis assez fière de toi. Je ne m'imaginais pas pouvoir assister un jour à ce genre de choses. Tu oses enfin. Et c'est formidable. »**

Hermès aurait pu se réjouir pleinement de la décision de sa tante, si un détail ne l'avait pas laissé interdit.

 **« Tu … Mais … Mais comment as-tu pu savoir à l'avance ce que j'allais te demander ? »** , bégaya-t-il, soudain affolé.

Y avait-il eu des fuites à l'Olympe ? Si c'était cela, il était fichu !

 **« Cela fait un petit moment que j'écoute votre conversation. »**

La Déesse affichait un air à la fois honteux et malicieux, à l'instar d'une enfant de cinq ans qui venait d'épier une conversation intéressante, l'oreille collée à la porte. Cette image fit sourire ses trois acolytes. Soulagé, Hermès demanda quand même :

 **« Mais pourquoi as-tu attendu pendant tout ce temps, alors ? Si tu nous écoutais depuis le début, tu aurais pu simplement m'envoyer un message ou même me communiquer ta réponse mentalement. Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine d'attendre sur ce trottoir pendant ...(** il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre:) **… pendant plus d'une heure ?! »**

 **« Pour le plaisir de vous voir, Hermès ! »**


	13. Chapitre dix

**Chapitre dix : Si vous avez une idée de titre, glissez-la dans votre review ! ;)**

 **Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que la reprise des cours n'a pas été trop désagréable.** **(La mienne s'annonce plus que laborieuse. Trois semaines de vacances, on finit par y prendre goût !) .**

 **Je vous poste aujourd'hui le dixième chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière. Il ne sert pas à grand choses, mis à part à tourner encore plus autour du pot.** **(Je crois que je vais finir par vous rendre fous. Ou vous perdre. Ou les deux.)** **. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Bisous, bisous,**

 **SP17.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lulu-Folle : tu le découvriras bientôt ! :) (le prochain chapitre, normalement)**

 **YokoLucas : Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que celui-ci te plaise tout autant !**

 **PetiteDéesse : Bon … Normalement, les réponses devaient arriver dans ce chapitre-ci. Devaient. Mais apparemment, mon imagination en a décidé autrement x) ! désolée ._. Mais y'a plein de guimauve, dans ce chapitre ! Il y a donc au moins un de tes critères, non ? x) ( sans compter les petits indices qui peuvent vous permettre de comprendre ce que trame Hermès …) Oooh, merci ! j'avais peur de ne pas coller à l'image que Rick Riordan leur avait donné et d'être totalement à côté de la plaque. Mais si tu les as reconnus, c'est le principal ! ^^ et ça me rassure ! :) En espérant de tout cœur que ce chapitre te plaira …**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne nuit à tous ! (ou bonne journée )**

 **P.S: je devais, normalement, publier le second chapitre de ma deuxième fiction cette semaine, mais n'ayant pas trop le moral, je n'ai réussi qu'à écrire ce chapitre. Je m'en excuse pour ceux qui lisent "On the Other Side".**

 _Vendredi vingt-quatre Novembre 1986,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre,_

 _07h01._

Ambre se mit sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux avec un grognement. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, à commencer par sa tête qui la faisait souffrir énormément et qui semblait peser des tonnes. Ses muscles étaient engourdis, lui procurant la désagréable impression de sortir d'une mauvaise grippe. Sa langue était pâteuse, son nez bouché et pour ne rien arranger les choses, la jeune fille était mal réveillée : ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir correctement, papillonnant à une vitesse folle ou restant définitivement closes. Avec un second grognement, Ambre, désormais de mauvaise humeur, entreprit alors d'enfouir son visage dans n'importe quel objet lui permettant d'échapper à la trop grande luminosité ambiante, avec le mince et ridicule espoir de se rendormir. Après quelques minutes de recherche à tâtons, les yeux toujours clos, elle finit par trouver quelque chose qui correspondait à ses critères, quelque chose de pas très moelleux mais de pas très désagréable non plus. Quelque chose qui ferait sans doute l'affaire. Alors, ni une ni deux, elle s'en rapprocha et posa sa tête dessus, empêchant de toutes ses forces ses yeux de papillonner. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de son buste qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle venait de se coller à Hermès, qui squattait son lit depuis plus de deux mois. Hermès, qu'elle évitait soigneusement depuis deux semaines. Hermès qu'elle avait honte d'avoir giflé il y a de cela un jour. Hermès qu'elle aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Hermès qu'elle rêvait secrètement d'épouser. Hermès, qu'elle savait pourtant et tristement inaccessible.

Rougissant violemment, la jeune fille essaya de s'éloigner lentement mais Hermès resserra sa prise. Ambre, de plus en plus gênée – et triste ? - fit une deuxième puis une troisième tentative, en vain. Le Dieu des Voyageurs ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser partir. Alors, avec un léger soupir et les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille battit en retraite et, se mettant à peu près au niveau du jeune Dieu, enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermès.

 **« Pourquoi ai-je autant l'impression que ma présence te fait souffrir ? »** , murmura tristement ce dernier après un instant de silence.

 **« Ce n'est pas toi … c'est … c'est la situation en elle-même … c'est … moi … nous … c'est juste imposs... »**

 **« Ambre, arrête avec ça, s'il te plaît ! »**

Hermès se redressa brusquement, obligeant Ambre à en faire autant. Son ton était à la fois autoritaire et énervé. Les sourcils froncés, un air de profonde désapprobation sur le visage, il fixait la jeune fille, la colère bouillonnant en lui. Ambre le regardait aussi, blême, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, face à face, à s'observer, à se regarder. Une lourde tristesse semblait se dégager de leur corps. Aucun des deux n'avait envie d'être séparé de l'autre mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, leur relation était plus qu'impossible …

 **« ça, il n'y a que toi qui le pense, Ambre. »** , soupira Hermès en caressant la joue de la jeune fille, qui baissa la tête honteuse.

Le regard du Dieu des Voyageurs était empli de tristesse et chaque pensée qu'il interceptait chez la jeune fille le brisait à petit feu.

 **« Je t'ai promis de rester avec toi, Ambre.** , reprit-il, le regard toujours fixé sur son interlocutrice. **Je te l'ai juré sur le Styx. »**

A l'extérieur, un coup de tonnerre retentit et de lourds nuages noirs apparurent. Dans la chambre, et au plus grand dam d'Hermès, la jeune blonde gardait désespérément le silence. Avec un énième soupir, le Dieu se rapprocha et posa un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, semblable au premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Mais Ambre ne sembla pas réagir pour autant : loin de sourire ou de paraître plus apaisée, la jeune fille affichait désormais un visage froid et impassible. Plus désespéré que jamais et luttant contre l'envie de pleurer qui devenait de plus en plus forte, Hermès s'apprêtait à recommencer son geste lorsque Ambre sauta littéralement du lit et se posta devant le lit, debout, son visage trahissant soudainement une grande souffrance.

 **« Arrête, s'il te plaît. Arrête.,** s'écria-t-elle sur un ton suppliant, en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui coupant ainsi toute envie et possibilité de bouger. **Je … je pense qu'on devrait en arrêter là. Je … je pense que ça suffit et que si on continue comme cela, on se fera plus de mal que de bien. Je sais que tu m'as juré de venir me voir le plus souvent possible, Hermès. Je sais que tu m'as promis de ne pas m'oublier. Et je le regrette amèrement. Je t'assure. Car tu es un Dieu, Hermès. Un fichu Dieu qui va encore vivre des millions, voire des milliards d'années. Tu es immortel et c'est loin d'être mon cas. Je vais vivre … quoi, une quatre-vingtaine d'années, voire un peu plus ? Et je vais vieillir Hermès. Je vais vieillir. Je vais sûrement finir ma vie avec une bonne dose de rides sur le visage et de la peau de crocodile. Je vais finir toute ridée et comme incapable de faire plus de trois cents mètres sans avoir l'irrésistible envie de m'écrouler dans mon fauteuil, à bout de souffle. Tu te vois sortir avec une vieille de quatre-vingt-dix ans quand il y aura des milliers de jeunes filles cent fois plus belles que moi ? Ce n'est absolument pas crédible. »**

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermès afficha un sourire triste tout en observant l'élue de son cœur. Celle-ci, en pleurs, le regardait d'un air à la fois suppliant et plein de défi, persuadée d'avoir raison et d'avoir touché le point faible de leur relation. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille sans importance, qui passait son temps à se lamenter sur son sort et à rêver à des choses inatteignables. Qu'est-ce qu'un Dieu aussi généreux, sympathique et beau qu'Hermès pouvait lui trouver si ce n'est sa légère et presque inexistante beauté ?

Mais la jeune blonde avait tort. Sa vision des choses était complètement faussée. Hermès ne l'aimait pas seulement pour sa beauté ( qui était bien plus présente que ce qu'Ambre s'imaginait). Il l'aimait pour sa personnalité, ses opinions, ses idées, son rire, son sourire, sa joie de vivre … il aimait tout chez elle, même ses petits moments de déprime et son manque de confiance en soi qui la rendaient si attendrissante à ses yeux … elle pouvait bien vieillir d'un coup, devenir laide du jour au lendemain, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il se voyait bien rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie … c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, peu importait les conditions tant qu'il pouvait partager de bons moments en sa compagnie, la couvrir de cadeaux, la faire rire, la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait …

« **Ambre** , dit-il doucement alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole devant l'absence de réaction de son camarade. **Je me fiche des autres filles. Toi seule m'intéresse. Je veux rester avec toi pour le restant de mes jours. Crois-moi. Je me fiche que tu vieillisses, je me fiche que tu deviennes laide, tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Je ne suis pas avec toi seulement pour ta jeunesse et ta beauté. Et crois-moi, tu es très belle. Je suis avec toi parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime toi et tout ce qui te définie. Je suis accro à toi, Ambre. Je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime en ce moment. »**

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le Dieu des Voyageurs s'était rapproché de la demi-déesse. Doucement, presque en appréhendant la conséquence de son geste, Hermès leva la main et la posa lentement sur la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, de le scruter, les yeux pleins de larmes. Un peu plus confiant, Hermès se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ambre. Là encore, la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Mais au moment où Hermès se retirait, elle passa brusquement ses bras autour de son cou et scella à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser plus approfondi, plus amoureux. Surpris mais pas le moins du monde contrarié, le Dieu des Voyageurs sourit contre les lèvres d'Ambre avant de lui rendre son baiser, posant les mains sur sa taille.

 **« … Désolée … »** , murmura la jeune fille une fois qu'ils se furent séparés.

Ses joues et son front étaient rouges, sa tête baissée et son regard fuyant. Elle n'osait bouger et avait certainement honte de cet acte quasiment irréfléchi et spontané. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle essayait de repousser Hermès et la voilà qui était incapable de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser …

 _« Tu es mal partie pour tenir ton objectif, à ce rythme-là … »,_ pensa-t-elle, sombrement.

Cette pensée interceptée de façon pas tout à fait hasardeuse ainsi que la posture d'Ambre qui ressemblait à celle d'un enfant venant de commettre une bêtise impardonnable, fit sourire tendrement Hermès. Il en lâcha même un petit rire qui lui valut un regard interrogatif de la jeune blonde. Lui répondant par un nouveau sourire plein de tendresse, le Dieu l'attira à lui et, lui embrassant tendrement les cheveux, lui glissa à l'oreille, d'un ton douloureux :

 **« Arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec cela, Ambre. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on s'aime. Je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème. Je suis un Dieu, Ambre, certes, et j'ai eu pas mal d'aventure, mais pour le moment, il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse, toi et tes … »**

 **« Pour combien de temps ? »,** entendit-il Ambre prononcer.

Cette simple question lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Hermès sentit son cœur manquer un battement et il eut la douloureuse impression que son sang venait de se glacer dans ses veines. A court d'air, il prit une grande inspiration avant de déglutir difficilement.

 **« Comm … Comment ça, pour combien de temps ? »,** bégaya-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Ambre le croyait-elle aussi infidèle que cela ? N'avait-elle pas encore pris conscience de tout l'amour qui lui portait ?

 **« Oh, je t'en prie, Hermès. »**

La jeune blonde se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Les nombreuses relations amoureuses d'Hermès ne semblaient pas l'affliger plus que cela. Elle semblait triste, certes, mais également quelque peu amusée et … résignée ?

 **« Tu vas finir par te lasser de moi.** , reprit-elle sur le même ton, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. **Et tu le sais. Tes responsabilités vont t'amener à voyager dans de nombreux endroits. De nombreux endroits remplis de jeunes femmes beaucoup plus belles que moi. Si tu fais la promesse de rester toute ta vie avec moi et que tu rencontres un jour une jeune femme pour qui tu as le coup de foudre, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de moi, Hermès. »**

 **« Mais tu es mon coup de foudre, Ambre !,** répliqua un peu trop brutalement Hermès, faisant ainsi sursauter la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse aussi vive. **Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi en ce moment ! Je t'aime, Ambre ! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne ! Tu es tout pour moi ! Tu représentes mon seul et unique amour ! Je veux passer le restant de mon existence avec toi ! Je veux me marier avec toi ! Je veux fonder une famille avec toi ! Je … je t'aime, tu le comprends ça ? Je t'aime et je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi ! »**

Le dernier mot avait été à peine murmuré, comme coincé dans la gorge du Dieu des Voyageurs. Ce dernier, soudainement épuisé, s'assit sur le lit, la tête dans les mains et les coudes sur les genoux. Il en avait plus qu'assez ! Quand Ambre se décidera-t-elle à se laisser aller ? Quand est-ce qu'elle prendra conscience qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal en s'aimant et qu'il n'était pas prêt de la lâcher ?

 **« Tu ne veux pas que je sois malheureux à cause de toi, Ambre,** murmura-t-il en levant la tête en direction de la jeune demi-déesse toujours debout au milieu de la pièce. **Mais en me rejetant, tu nous fais du mal à tous les deux. »**

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Vendredi vingt-quatre Novembre 1986,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _600ème étage de l'Empire State Building,_

 _15h30._

Les consignes données par Hermès avaient été claires. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais, en tant que très bon ami du Dieu des Voyageurs, Poséidon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour ce dernier. Il espérait vraiment que la mission se passe comme prévu, qu'Hermès avait visé juste dans le futur verdict de Zeus et que leurs cibles seraient bel et bien humiliés. Car, après tout, ils le méritaient : Poséidon détestait ce genre de comportement.

Tout en s'asseyant sur son trône, le Dieu de la Mer jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Aphrodite. Celle-ci était en pleine conversation avec son amant, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, et ne faisant absolument pas attention aux regards noirs que lui lançait Héphaïstos. A cette scène plus qu'habituelle et à la vue qu'offrait le Dieu des Forges, Poséidon ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour ce dernier. Héphaïstos vivait une situation difficile et Poséidon s'était longtemps demandé comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme dans de pareilles circonstances : si un jour il découvrait qu'Amphitrite le trompait avec l'un de ses frères et que tout cela était connu par les Olympiens depuis des milliers d'années, le Dieu de la Mer était quasiment sûr de les précipiter tous deux dans le Tartare.

 **« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, Poséidon. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais de drôles de goûts. »,** fit une voix moqueuse près de lui.

Surpris, Poséidon tourna la tête vers la droite. Son frère, Zeus, venait de s'installer sur son trône, et l'observait, le visage impassible. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient un certain amusement. Pour toute réponse, et bien que la réplique de son cadet l'avait bien amusé, Poséidon réprima son envie de sourire franchement et esquissa seulement un semblant de grimace pour faire passer un tout autre message : « Mon frère, ta réflexion n'était absolument pas drôle. Mais merci quand même. ». Puis, de manière assez précipité, il tourna la tête et reprit son observation principale, Aphrodite.

Car, de leurs complices, la Déesse de la Beauté était celle qu'il craignait le plus. Pas à cause de son apparence, non. Mais à cause de sa relation à Arès. Elle avait, certes, promis à Hermès de ne pas dévier de son rôle et de rester objective, de laisser ses sentiments de côté. Mais tiendrait-elle parole ? S'en tiendra-t-elle au plan ? Poséidon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter, à son plus grand regret. Aphrodite pouvait être si changeante parfois …

 **« Bon, bon, bon. Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît.,** déclara soudainement Zeus, du ton autoritaire et sans appel qu'il utilisait à chaque conseil. **Nous sommes ici dans un conseil et non pas dans une garderie. Déméter, range tes céréales, veux-tu ? La dégustation sera pour plus tard. »**

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait : les Olympiens arrêtèrent de discuter. Déméter rangea sa boite en grognant et tous tournèrent la tête en direction du roi des Dieux. Celui-ci les observa tour à tour pendant quelques instants, en silence, puis reprit, un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres :

 **« Bien. J'annonce l'ouverture d'un énième conseil Olympien. L'instant réclamations est ouvert. »**

Comme montée sur ressort, Déméter leva aussitôt la main, faisant tressaillir Aphrodite qui était d'ores et déjà occupée à se remaquiller. Ignorant les nombreux soupirs de ses semblables qui s'attendaient déjà au pire, Zeus hocha la tête pour lui donner la parole.

 **« Je voudrais signaler, mon frère,** commença la Déesse de l'agriculture en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le milieu de la pièce, faisant ainsi face à tout le monde. **Que le monde des Mortels ne semble pas faire du bien à notre camarade le Dieu du Soleil, Apollon. Je dirais même que son état d'esprit empire. »**

A l'entente de ces premières phrases, Poséidon se figea, arrêtant même de respirer. Non … non, ce n'était pas possible ! Déméter n'allait pas leur faire cela ! Pas maintenant ! Préoccupé et alarmé, le Dieu de la Mer essaya de capter le regard de sa sœur, sans succès. Cette dernière regardait Zeus, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction de sa part. Alors, désespéré et voulant à tout prix sauver la situation, il prit le risque de penser, interrompre sa sœur ne pouvant qu'aggraver l'instant :

 _« Déméter ! Déméter, si tu m'entends, arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Si qui tu sais sait que tu as été en contact avec Apollon ou Hermès, tout est foutu ! »_

Mais la Déesse de l'Agriculture ne sembla pas l'entendre. Aussi, continua-t-elle son récit et rapporta qu'elle avait surpris le Dieu du Soleil en plein champ de pommes de terre et qu'il y avait fait des dégâts terribles.

 **« En plein champ ?** , répéta le Seigneur des Cieux, quelque peu dubitatif, les sourcils froncés. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'Apollon faisait en plein champ ? »**

 **« Il s'est peut-être mis à l'agriculture ! »,** suggéra Arès, en éclatant de rire, apparemment fier de sa plaisanterie.

Plaisanterie qui ne fit rire personne et lui valut les regards noirs de Déméter et d'Athéna. L'une énervée que l'on puisse à ce point dénigrer ce qu'elle représentait, l'autre excédée par la bêtise de son demi-frère. Même Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel.

Sur son trône, Poséidon se détendit quelque peu. Après tout, son neveu était tellement bête qu'il y avait de grandes probabilités qu'il ne se rende même pas compte de l'énorme piège qui pendait sous son nez. Et ce, même si Déméter gaffait.

 _« Mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses … et s'il était plus intelligent que ce que je croyais ? Essayons tout de même de trouver une solution. Juste au cas où … »,_ pensa ensuite le Dieu, comme rattrapé par son inquiétude.

Solution qui lui fut indirectement donnée par Athéna, quelques secondes plus tard.

 **« Mais, si je ne m'abuse, il y a aucun champ à Phoenix ? Je veux dire, c'est une ville et il y fait bien trop chaud pour que quelque chose pousse, non ? »**

 **« Sans blague ? … Magnifique intervention inutile, Athéna, merci beaucoup. »**

C'était sorti tout seul et avec une telle rapidité que Poséidon en était lui-même étonné.

 **« Excuse-moi ?,** lui répondit la Déesse de la Sagesse en se redressant et en lui jetant un regard noir. **Je te demande pardon ? »**

Le Dieu de la Mer n'aimait pas tellement les disputes mais il savait celle-ci nécessaire. Depuis son altercation avec Hermès, Arès s'attendait à des représailles et clamait haut et fort, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il était prêt à en découdre. Si Déméter avouait à Zeus, devant tout le conseil, qu'elle avait vu et parlé à Apollon et Hermès, elle devrait en expliquer la raison et, étant une piètre menteuse, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de révéler la vérité. Et il ne faudrait pas non plus longtemps à Arès pour aller casser la figure à Hermès. Ou à Ambre. Ou aux deux. Il fallait donc créer une dispute entre les Olympiens pour que la situation devienne incontrôlable et que la plainte de Déméter soit totalement oubliée. De la dispute dépendait la réussite de la première mission. Et puis, Athéna étant une vieille ennemie …

 **« Cette remarque était tout bonnement inutile.** , déclara-t-il à l'adresse de la Déesse de la Sagesse après quelques instants de silence. **Tu aurais pu la garder pour toi. Je pense que nous connaissons tous Phoenix et ses environs. »**

 **« Tous ? Tu veux dire qu'Aphrodite qui passe son temps le nez dans ses produits de beauté avait conscience de l'existence d'une telle région ? »**

Poséidon ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la peine. Sa part du travail était terminée, il n'avait pu qu'à attendre que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes. Ou, du moins, leur donner un petit coup de pouce supplémentaire …

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à la Déesse de la Beauté de réagir, celle-ci lui adressa un discret signe de la main, avant de s'exclamer, l'air profondément – mais faussement – indignée :

 **« Qu … Quoi ? Tu me crois aussi superficielle que cela ?! Non mais tu n'as pas honte ? Figure -toi que je connais très bien cette région ! Un de mes amants y habitait, autrefois. C'était un très bon acteur, super sexy. Il était très … »**

Heureusement, personne ne sembla remarquer le léger retard de la Déesse. Beaucoup la considéraient « longue à la détente ».

 **« Oh, s'il te plaît, Aphrodite !,** l'interrompit brutalement Artémis, qui semblait agacée. **Si tu pouvais nous épargner le récit de tes nombreuses conquêtes... »**

La Déesse de l'Amour sembla totalement insensible à ce reproche et elle prit le temps de se repoudrer le nez avant de répondre, d'un ton sympathique et compatissant :

 **« Ce n'est pas parce que tu finiras à jamais vieille fille entourée de tes pauvres chasseresses au destin tragique que tu ne peux pas te réjouir du bonheur des autres, Artémis. »**

 **« Me réjouir du bonheur des autres ? Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de l'amour et des hommes, Aphrodite. De plus, tu te vantes de tes conquêtes devant ton mari … N'as-tu pas honte ? »**

 **« Honte de quoi, jeune idiote ? Honte d'être irrésistible ? Absolument pas, car crois-moi … »**

Et c'était parti. Cinq minutes plus tard, la dispute avait pris plus d'ampleur, incluant d'autres Dieux, dont Arès, qui était déterminé à défendre sa belle. Zeus s'égosillait pour essayer de se faire entendre. Héra manifestait son hostilité envers Aphrodite et Déméter s'entêtait à crier qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que les céréales pour apaiser les tensions. Seul Dionysos ne réagissait pas, se contentant d'observer la scène, un air de profonde lassitude sur le visage. Ce comportement étant habituel chez le Dieu du Vin, et celui-ci connaissant la vraie raison de cette situation, Poséidon ne s'en inquiéta pas et admira son œuvre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais sa satisfaction disparut quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il sentit un regard fixé sur lui. Un regard gris orage, réprobateur et sévère. Athéna se doutait de quelque chose, pour sûr.

 **«** _Poséidon_ **,** pensa-t-elle à son intention, sachant très bien qu'il l'écoutait. _Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais sache que la violence n'a jamais réellement arrangé les choses. Cela n'a fait que créer des conflits supplémentaires. »_

 _« Ce n'est en aucun cas de la violence, Athéna. C'est de l'humour. »_

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Vendredi vingt-quatre Novembre 1986,_

 _Lycée privé de Phoenix,_

 _Salle A. 101,_

 _Cours de Mathématiques,_

 _16h15._

Hermès regardait son cahier d'exercices d'un air las. Le cours n'avait débuté que depuis un quart d'heure seulement, et il avait déjà fait la majorité des exercices demandés. Lui qui s'était promis d'aller moins vite pour ne pas passer les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes à s'ennuyer … C'était mal parti.

Avec un soupir, il releva la tête et observa autour de lui. Ses camarades de classes avaient des attitudes très différentes. Certains, les sourcils froncés, le crayon en main et l'air très déterminé, écrivaient sans discontinuer. D'autres, moins enthousiastes, préféraient regarder par la fenêtre ou chuchoter avec leur voisin de table. C'était le cas d'Apollon qui, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de sortir ses affaires, discutait avec sa voisine, une belle brune à forte poitrine. Puis venaient les plus désespérés, les élèves étant persuadés de n'avoir aucun talent pour cette matière et qui passaient leur temps à observer leur livre comme-ci ce dernier allait les mordre d'un moment à l'autre, telle une bête sauvage sortie de leurs plus grands cauchemars. Et Ambre, au grand désarroi d'Hermès, faisait partie de cette catégorie. Assise à côté de lui, le visage dissimulé par ses cheveux blonds bouclés, la jeune fille triturait sa gomme depuis une bonne demi-heure, le regard fixé sur le manuel posé devant elle. Elle semblait nerveuse et Hermès pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur, geste qu'elle faisait inconsciemment lorsqu'elle était stressée. Avec un deuxième soupir presque inaudible, le Dieu des Voyageurs arracha un bon de sa feuille et griffonna rapidement dessus avant de le glisser discrètement dans la direction d'Ambre.

Tu sais très bien que tu sais le faire. Tu t'es entraînée hier soir et tu t'en es très bien sortie. Pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à gommer le moindre calcul que tu fais ?

La réponse lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard. Sa lecture lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Peur d'avoir faux.

 **« La peur n'évite pas le danger, Ambre.** Chuchota Hermès en tentant tant bien que mal d'apercevoir le visage de son interlocutrice sous la crinière blonde. **Et tu sais bien que tes calculs sont corrects. C'est la même méthode qu'hier soir. »**

Ambre ne répondit pas et Hermès s'apprêtait à se rapprocher d'elle pour lui murmurer encore quelques mots d'encouragements, lorsqu'il sentit un regard pesé sur lui. Intrigué, et se demandant si le professeur ne l'avait pas pris en faute, il regarda droit devant lui et croisa le regard méprisant et meurtrier d'Hugo Walters, installé deux rangs devant lui. Avec un sourire quelque peu moqueur et nullement impressionné, Hermès choisit de soutenir et de lui rendre son regard. Ce serait à celui qui craquerait en premier, et Hermès n'était pas décidé à lâcher. Pas après ce que cet idiot avait fait à Ambre.

Le face à face aurait pu durer longtemps, voire indéfiniment, si le professeur, Monsieur Carter, n'avait pas rappelé Hugo à l'ordre, lui intimant de se concentrer sur ses exercices s'il voulait obtenir son diplôme à la fin de l'année. Un exploit encore inenvisageable à cette période de l'année scolaire. Cette remarque eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire du Dieu et, alors qu'Hugo se retournait en lui lançant un dernier regard noir, Hermès ne trouva pas mieux que de lui adresser un sourire hypocrite tout en levant les deux pouces.

 **« Curtis, s'il vous plaît**., le réprimanda alors Monsieur Carter que cette scène n'avait pas l'air de rendre heureux. **Je sais bien que vos résultats sont particulièrement brillants mais il vous faut, vous aussi, vous entraîner si vous souhaitez les garder. »**

 **« Bien sûr, monsieur. »** , répondit Hermès, d'un ton poli et en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il reçut alors un coup de coude de sa voisine. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna vers elle, avec l'intention de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal mais Ambre ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et désigna d'un geste timide le bout de papier plié en quatre posé devant lui et ressemblant à celui qu'ils avaient utilisé quelques instants plus tôt. Intrigué, Hermès s'en saisit, le déplia et entreprit de le lire alors que la jeune demi-déesse se cachait à nouveau derrière ses cheveux.

Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolée pour la gifle et je suis désolée pour être aussi changeante. Je t'aime et j'ai bien envie de passer le restant de mes jours en ta compagnie. Oui, tu as bien lu. Oui, je suis sûrement bipolaire. Désolée pour ça aussi. Mais quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de draguer ouvertement sa brune de voisine m'a souvent dit qu'il fallait que je profite de l'instant présent. Et tu m'as souvent dit que je me posais toujours trop de questions. Alors je vais suivre vos conseils et arrêter de me rendre malade en pensant à ce qui se passera ensuite, lorsque vous repartirez pour l'Olympe. J'ai envie de profiter de tous les moments passés en votre compagnie, j'ai envie de sortir avec toi et de vivre pleinement notre relation même si je sais que je vais sûrement en souffrir par la suite. Je t'aime. Je vous aime. Et j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête et de passer à côté de très bons et uniques moments juste pour ne pas avoir mal par la suite.

S'ils avaient été seuls, Hermès aurait sûrement enlacé Ambre tout en l'embrassant. Il lui aurait ensuite caressé la joue et murmuré des mots, réconfortants, certes, mais qu'il pensait réellement : ceux qui lui assuraient qu'elle ne souffrira en aucun cas et que leur amour était éternel.

Avec un grand et sincère sourire, et ne pouvant se permettre d'être trop entreprenant dans une salle de classe, le Dieu des Voyageurs se contenta d'écrire trois petits mots, simples, mais qui résumaient tout :

Je t'aime.

XxXxXxXxX

 _Vendredi vingt-quatre Novembre 1986,_

 _Lycée privé de Phoenix,_

 _Bâtiment A,_

 _Premier étage,_

 _17h03._

D'un geste brusque, Hugo Walters ouvrit son casier et y entreprit d'y fourrer toutes ses affaires du jour, ne prenant pas la peine de prendre les manuels dont il avait besoin pour ses devoirs. Quelle mauvaise année ! Vraiment ! Les choses ne pouvaient être pires. Depuis la nuit du bal, il n'avait plus aucun ami, plus aucun admirateur. Tous le regardaient de travers, chuchotant sur son passage et l'ignorant lorsqu'il tentait de leur parler. Même Samantha et Lisa, à qui il n'avait pourtant rien fait, refusaient de lui parler et de l'approcher à moins deux mètres...

 _« Je n'ai rien fait de grave pourtant …,_ pensa Hugo, mi triste, mi énervé, en contemplant le fond de son casier où une photo le montrait en compagnie de Benjamin White, son ancien meilleur ami. _O.K, je me suis un peu laissé emporter et je n'aurais pas dû m'acharner sur Ambre comme cela … mais ça arrive, de craquer de temps en temps, non ? »_

Avec un soupir, il finit par dévier son regard et s'apprêtait à fermer son casier lorsque deux bouts de papiers tombèrent à ses pieds. Le premier, le jeune homme n'eut aucun de mal à le reconnaître. Il s'agissait, encore une fois, d'un mot de Ted Archer, un jeune délinquant commettant de nombreux délits au sein de l'établissement. Ce mot, écrit en lettres rouges et en majuscules, disait simplement : « On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas frapper les filles, connard ? ». Le jeune demi-dieu en avait déjà reçu des centaines depuis le premier novembre et réserva à ce papier le même sort qu'aux autres : un aller direct dans une corbeille à papier, sans possibilité de retour.

Le deuxième, par contre, lui était totalement inconnu et suscitait en lui une grande curiosité. Le papier, violet et orné de petites fleurs, était plié en deux, obligeant ainsi Hugo à le ramasser et à le déplier. Lorsqu'il le lut, son cœur manqua un battement et il se retourna rapidement, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Ce n'était pas possible ! Quelqu'un devait se moquer de lui ! Et pourtant … et pourtant l'écriture concordait bien. Il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien Ambre qui lui donnait rendez-vous demain après-midi, à 14h00, au parc naturel de Phoenix. Ambre. Ambre qui ne lui parlait plus depuis vingt-trois jours. Ambre qu'il avait sauvagement agressé au bal d'Halloween. Ambre qu'il appréciait réellement. Ambre qui semblait maintenant être effrayée par sa simple présence. Ambre qui semblait en aimer un autre. Ambre.

 **« Ce n'est pas possible … c'est sûrement une mauvaise blague. »** , marmonna Hugo, sans pour autant se débarrasser du papier.

Au bout du couloir, un éclat de rire familier retentit. Le jeune homme se retourna juste à temps pour voir Ambre disparaître en compagnie des deux dieux grecs. Elle avait l'air si heureuse en leur présence … se pourrait-il vraiment qu'elle soit l'auteur de cette invitation ? Tout portait à croire que c'était un canular … car si cela ne l'était pas, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Qu'Ambre jouait double jeu ? Que la jeune fille faisait semblant d'apprécier Hermès et Apollon afin de mieux les détruire par la suite et de leur faire payer ce qui était arrivé à leur meilleur ami ?

Partagé, mais également séduit par cette idée et la possibilité qu'Ambre tienne toujours à lui, Hugo glissa le papier dans sa poche, et fermant son casier, décida de se rendre au rendez-vous. S'il s'agissait d'une farce, l'auteur allait le lui payer. Si tout cela était vrai, il serait plus heureux que jamais.

Beaucoup plus loin, à la colonie des Sang-Mêlés, Dionysos s'assit dans son fauteuil favori, ouvrit sa cannette de soda et murmura, avant de la porter à ses lèvres :

 **« Mon pauvre et détestable héro … si tu savais ce qui t'attend ! Tu ferais moins le malin, pour sûr. »**


	14. Chapitre Onze - Partie 1

**Chapitre Onze : Happy Birthday Flamby ! (Part 1)**

 **Tutututututututuuuuu … tutulututulututulutututu … Yeah, I'm alive. Qui l'eut cru ?**

 **Suis-je en retard ? Oui. Suis-je réellement navrée ? Oui. Ai-je envie d'aller m'enterrer dans le fond de mon jardin, tellement j'ai honte d'avoir presque trois mois ( TROIS MOIS, RENDEZ-VOUS COMPTE ! ) de retard ? Oui … M'aimez-vous encore ? Ou... Ah non, là, c'est à vous de répondre.**

 **Je suis de retour et je voudrais vraiment vraiment** ** _vraiment_** **m'excuser pour ne pas avoir posté de nouveau chapitre plus tôt … je n'ai pas réellement d'excuse mis à part beaucoup de travail ainsi qu'un léger manque d'inspiration ...(très visible dans ce chapitre et disparu aujourd'hui.) J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et continuerez à lire la fanfic. Dans le cas contraire, sachez que je vous comprends et ne vous en veux pas …**

 **Ce chapitre est – selon moi – pas terrible, long et très niais ( ouais, là, franchement, bravo, ça va trop leur donner envie de lire ! ) mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **P.S : Je voudrais remercier plus particulièrement Lulu-Folle et Petite Déesse qui me laissent à chaque fois des reviews qui me font très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Petite déesse : je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait faite rire ! C'était exactement le but recherché ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que les personnages présents correspondront à l'image que tu as d'eux :) ^^**

 _Samedi Vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre,_

 _09h00._

Avec un bâillement sonore, la jeune fille s'étira de tout son long, lentement, avant de soupirer de bien-être. Cette nuit avait été de loin la meilleure nuit que la jeune fille ait connu ces derniers mois : pas un cauchemar, pas un réveil … Ambre ne pouvait rêver mieux. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, la jeune blonde profita quelques instants du silence ambiant, ayant pleinement conscience que cela ne durerait pas : dans quelques minutes, son frère jumeau, Matthew, récemment revenu de la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés où il séjournait à l'année, débarquerait dans sa chambre et lui sauterait dessus, criant à tûte-tête et à qui voulait l'entendre qu'aujourd'hui était le 25 Novembre, le jour de leur anniversaire.

Mais alors qu'elle s'y préparait psychologiquement tout en adoptant un air résigné et maussade dans le simple but de faire bouder son frère, une voix masculine et familière, vaguement moqueuse, se fit entendre, tout près de son oreille :

 **« Bien dormi ? »**

Surprise, Ambre ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de la voix, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Hermès se tenait à côté d'elle, allongé de tout son long, et la regardait, les yeux pétillants de malice, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ambre ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de l'observer, souriante. Et reconnaissante. Car elle avait conscience de s'être comportée de manière assez bipolaire ces derniers temps et de lui en avoir fait baver. Hermès avait dû la maudire, en souffrir douloureusement et pourtant … pourtant, il était toujours là, à ses côtés.

 **« A quoi penses-tu ?** », finit par murmurer le Dieu des Voyageurs, le regard interrogateur et le sourcil levé, voyant qu'Ambre ne lui répondait pas.

Cette question étonna grandement cette dernière qui haussa un sourcil, interloquée. La curiosité et le trouble se reflétaient dans ses yeux, tout comme un certain amusement. Hermès la faisait-elle marcher ? Se moquait-il d'elle ?

 **« Qu'est que c'est, que cette drôle de question ?** , demanda la jeune fille, souriante, les sourcils tout de même légèrement froncés, après un instant de silence. **Ne devrais-tu pas déjà le savoir ? »**

A l'entente de ces propos, le sourire du Dieu des Voyageurs s'agrandit. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Ambre et entreprit de se rapprocher d'elle. Son visage au-dessus du sien fit rougir violemment la jeune blonde qui baissa rapidement le regard, mais ressentit tout de même un certain plaisir, une sensation de bien-être l'envahir.

 _« Espèce de bipolaire, va. Tu ne t'arranges pas. »,_ pensa-t-elle, contrariée, alors qu'elle rétablissait le contact visuel avec Hermès, toujours aussi souriant.

Pourquoi est-ce que la présence du Dieu des Voyageurs l'embarrassait à ce point ? Elle l'aimait et avait envie qu'il le sache. Alors pourquoi devait-elle se sentir aussi gênée à chaque démonstration de tendresse de sa part ? Pourquoi rougissait-elle à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait ou se rapprocher d'elle ? Ne devrait-elle pas être totalement à l'aise ?

 _« C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude,_ essaya-t-elle de se rassurer, peu convaincue. _C'est une situation totalement différente de ce que tu as connu jusqu'ici. C'est normal que tu sois mal à l'aise … tu n'es pas encore habituée à cela … tu n'es pas encore habituée à ce qu'il soit à toi … »_

De son côté, Hermès avait perdu le sourire. Quelque peu inquiet, il observait Ambre, les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille était blême, et semblait très mal à l'aise, voire contrariée. Elle semblait ne plus avoir un quelconque contact avec la réalité et était profondément plongée dans ses pensées. L'envie d'utiliser la télépathie était forte, mais le jeune Dieu s'étant fait une promesse, il préféra attirer l'attention de la jeune blonde de façon moins intrusive et lui déposa un léger bisou dans le cou.

 **« Hey, Ambre.** , lui murmura-t-il ensuite à l'oreille. **Je ne sais pas où tu es partie mais reviens-moi, s'il te plaît. Ta réflexion n'a pas l'air très positive, et je n'aime pas ça. »**

Deuxième bisou dans le cou. L'effet fut immédiat. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits et lui jeta un regard perdu avant de comprendre l'étendu de la situation. Elle rougit une énième fois avant de demander, la voix légèrement tremblante, et avec la nette intention de changer de sujet :

 **« Tu … Tu disais ? »**

 **« Je disais que je m'étais promis de ne plus lire tes pensées sans ton autorisation. Cela ne devait pas être très agréable pour toi. Mais vu ce qu'il vient de se passer … je ne suis plus trop sûr de mon choix. »**

Hermès avait dit cela en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui de la blonde, l'air préoccupé. Ambre soutint son regard, plus gênée que jamais, et lui offrit un mince et pauvre sourire d'excuse. Puis, après un instant de silence, elle se redressa, ce qui obligea Hermès à en faire autant. D'un geste presque tremblant, la demi-déesse, qui rougissait d'avance, passa ses bras autour du cou du Dieu et se colla à lui, posant la tête sur son épaule. Hermès sourit lentement et passa les bras autour de sa taille, renforçant ainsi l'étreinte. Il y eut un instant de silence où, tous deux, les yeux fermés, profitèrent de cette proximité. Un instant de silence rompu par Ambre elle-même quelques secondes plus tard. La jeune fille se détacha d'Hermès et s'assit en face de lui, en appui sur les genoux. Le regard baissé, elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et joua un instant avec une mèche de cheveux blonds avant de prendre la parole, hésitante :

 **« … J'ai juste l'impression d'être bipolaire. Je veux dire … je t'aime et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi mais je me sens aussi hyper gênée en ta présence et ça me perturbe. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal. Je ne sais pas si je dois me poser des questions à cause de ça. Je ne sais pas si … »**

Le Dieu des Voyageurs l'interrompit d'un baiser. Surprise, Ambre mit quelques secondes à réagir mais finit tout de même par répondre, rougissante.

 **« Tu te poses définitivement trop de question, Ambre**., lui dit Hermès après qu'ils se furent séparés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. **C'est tout à fait normal que tu passes par ce genre de comportement. Et je le respecte. Après tout, tu n'es pas du genre très démonstrative … et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu n'as jamais réellement été en couple avec quelqu'un. Il faut donc du temps pour que tu t'y habitues et que tu comprennes que je suis bien amoureux de toi … »**

A l'entente de ces mots, Ambre esquissa un sourire mi-reconnaissant, mi-amusé avant de se blottir de nouveau dans les bras de son bien-aimé. L'entendre dire exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé quelques minutes auparavant était rassurant, réconfortant, apaisant. Elle avait pleinement confiance en Hermès et savait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas si la situation était totalement anormale. Elle se sentait donc légèrement soulagée et espérait que ce trouble disparaîtrait rapidement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, un silence apaisant et nullement oppressant. Mais un silence qui fut, encore une fois, rompu par nos deux protagonistes.

Hermès, qui avait enfoui son visage dans la crinière blonde de la demi-déesse, changea légèrement de position, déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille et lui murmura ensuite, au creux de l'oreille :

 **« Au fait, j'ai failli oublier le plus important. Joyeux Anniversaire, Ambre. »**

Aussitôt, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille qui répondit d'un merci joyeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermès, en un baiser amoureux.

Cette situation très agréable aurait pu durer si l'étrangeté de la situation n'avait pas sauté brusquement aux yeux de la jeune fille. S'écartant du jeune Dieu, Ambre, fronça les sourcils avant de demander, d'une voix à la fois amusée et légèrement préoccupée :

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère ? »**

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Apollon,_

 _Le même jour,_

 _09h10._

Autant l'avouer tout de suite, Mathew s'était planté. Dans sa précipitation et submergé qu'il était par la terrible envie d'embêter sa sœur, il s'était trompé de chambre et avait pénétré de force dans celle du Dieu du Soleil, de façon totalement inattendue, autant pour Apollon que pour lui-même. Surpris, désorienté, mais ne voulant tout de même pas s'avouer vaincu et battre en retraite maintenant qu'il y était, le Demi-Dieu avait décidé de s'en tenir au plan qu'il avait concocté et de faire donc de notre pauvre Apollon sa nouvelle victime.

Cela faisait donc une bonne dizaine de minutes que le Dieu du Soleil, la tête sous l'oreiller qu'il maintenait avec ses deux mains – histoire de diminuer les nuisances sonores -, se trouvait agresser par le jeune homme qui sautait sur le lit et criait à tue-tête qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire.

 **« Oui, oui, oui !** , finit par s'exclamer Apollon avec colère. **Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est ton jour anniversaire, Mathew. Je l'ai bien compris. Pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits ! Tu ne crois pas qu'à dix-huit ans tu pourrais adopter un comportement moins turbulent et accueillir ce jour aussi calmement que tout adulte qui se respecte ? »**

Le Dieu du Soleil se tenait maintenant en position assise sur son lit et fusillait son interlocuteur d'un regard noir après lui avoir lancé son oreiller, dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. En vain. Mathew avait rattrapé avec brio le coussin et l'avait reposé à sa place tout en continuant de sauter et de crier. Ni les réprimandes d'Apollon ni les coups ne semblaient pouvoir l'arrêter.

Avec un soupir et plus agacé que jamais, Apollon attendit quelques minutes avant de se saisir d'une des chevilles de son descendant et de le faire basculer sur le lit. Avec un cri de surprise, Mathew bascula en arrière et s'écrasa sur le matelas. Allongé sur le dos, il reprit rapidement ses esprits avant de prendre appui sur les coudes et de diriger le regard vers Apollon. Un regard qui se voulait noir et terrifiant mais qui n'eut pour seule réaction de faire s'étirer les lèvres du Dieu en un sourire narquois, vaguement moqueur. Loin de se démonter, Mathew recommença et lança, d'un ton faussement cassant :

 **« J'aurais pu me faire très mal. »**

Apollon sourit de nouveau, l'air peu convaincu.

 **« Tu es un Demi-Dieu. Tu peux supporter plus violent que cela.** , déclara-t-il sans se départir de son expression moqueuse. **Et ce matelas est tellement mou que tu pourrais sauter du haut de l'armoire et y atterrir sans te faire quoi que soit. Tu peux essayer, si tu veux. Je te garantis que tu en sortiras sain et sauf. »,** ajouta-t-il alors que Mathew le fixait, l'air de dire « ne te fous pas de moi. »

 **« Parce que t'as déjà essayé ? »** , demanda subitement ce dernier, un air amusé sur le visage.

Cette seule possibilité semblait provoquer chez lui une certaine hilarité.

Immédiatement, Apollon afficha un air embarrassé et une légère couleur rouge colora son visage. Passant une main sur son front, comme-ci il était brusquement en sueur, le Dieu du Soleil prit une profonde inspiration avant de marmonner, de façon presque inaudible :

 **« Hum … quelle heure est-il ? Parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire moi, aujourd'hui … »**

Et n'attendant pas une quelconque réponse de la part de Mathew, il se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la salle de bain, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

Face à cette réaction et cette excuse plus que feinte, le sourire de Mathew s'agrandit et le jeune homme se laissa bientôt aller à un fou-rire incontrôlable.

Ce dieu n'était décidément pas croyable …

XxxXxXxXx

 _Samedi vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues commerçantes de Phoenix,_

 _14h02._

 **« Et celle-là, tu en penses quoi ? »** , fit Lisa qui tourna sur elle-même, vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue et un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Ambre et elle étaient entrées dans ce magasin de prêt à porter et deux heures que la jeune fille essayait des robes. Rouge, orange, violet, noir, vert, rose, longue, courte, en dentelle, en soie, en cuir … toutes les couleurs et les modèles y étaient passés et Ambre commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Non pas qu'elle détestait passer du temps avec sa fashionista de meilleure amie, loin de là. Mais le shopping n'avait jamais été réellement son truc. Après tout, la jeune fille était hyperactive. De ce fait, elle adorait bouger, et passer son après-midi à chercher de nouveaux vêtements qu'elle ne porterait sûrement qu'une seule fois dans sa vie ne nécessitait pas beaucoup de mouvements. Bowling, natation, tir à l'arc, équitation, escalade … tous les sports étaient bon pour canaliser son énergie. Et elle adorait cela. Le sport – mais surtout l'escalade et le tir à l'arc - lui permettait de s'évader. Il s'agissait d'un bol d'air pur, d'une escapade, d'un moyen pour échapper quelques instants à ses préoccupations quotidiennes. Une vision que ne partageait malheureusement pas son amie : pour elle, le sport représentait un véritable danger. Il était même dangereux pour la santé.

 **« Un bowling, ça te dirait ? »** , questionna Ambre, après quelques secondes de silence.

La jeune blonde observait les passants et ne prêtait absolument pas attention aux propos de sa meilleure amie. Un air faussement blasé apparaissait sur son visage et son regard témoignait d'un ennui profond. Lisa allait devoir trouver une autre activité, c'était une certitude.

Avec un soupir, la jeune métisse regagna la cabine d'essayage, maugréant contre le manque d'intérêt de sa meilleure amie.

XxxXxXxXx

 _Samedi vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Parc Naturel de Phoenix,_

 _Au même moment._

Quatorze heures venaient de sonner à l'église située sur le trottoir d'en face, aussi, Poséidon en profita-t-il pour rajuster sa casquette. Pour cette mission, et dans le but de passer le plus incognito possible auprès du demi-dieu ciblé mais également auprès de potentielles divinités présentes, le Dieu de la Mer avait opté pour l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une douzaine d'années, à l'allure la plus délinquante possible. Casquette à l'envers, chewing-gum à la fraise, t-shirt et jean déchirés, baskets trouées et sourire mesquin de circonstance, le Dieu avait réellement l'air d'un adolescent révolté, prêt à commettre son prochain délit. D'ailleurs, il constata avec une certaine satisfaction que les mères le regardaient d'un air suspect et murmuraient sur son passage tout en ramenant leurs enfants près d'elles, preuve supplémentaire que son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

 **«** _ **Parfait**_ , pensa-t-il, son sourire se faisant encore plus éclatant, _**Tout simplement parfait. »**_

 **« Tu sais que tu as vraiment l'air d'un nigaud, habillé comme cela ? »** , s'exclama une voix féminine d'un ton goguenard, ramenant ainsi le Dieu de la Mer à la réalité

Surpris d'être ainsi interpellé par une voix qui ne lui disait absolument rien, mais également légèrement inquiet de se retrouver nez à nez avec Amphitrite, qui lui demanderait sûrement des comptes vis à vis de sa présence ici, Poséidon s'immobilisa brusquement, manquant ainsi de se faire percuter par un cycliste le suivant de près. Ce dernier jura et lui adressa quelques paroles désagréables mais le Dieu de la Mer n'en tenu absolument pas compte, des centaines de questions se bousculant dans son esprit. S'était-il déjà fait repéré par l'ennemi, lui aussi sous couverture ? S'agissait-il de sa femme, sous l'une de ses nombreuses formes humaines ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'une de ses anciennes conquêtes capable de voir à travers la brume et qui l'avait reconnu malgré le changement d'apparence ? Quoiqu'il en soit, aucune de ces trois propositions ne semblaient plaire au concerné qui se demandait quelle était la bonne solution dans une telle situation. Prendre la fuite ? Courir le plus loin et le plus vite possible sans se retourner ?

 _Allons, allons, Poséidon …,_ se morigéna-t-il, toujours immobile au milieu d'un chemin herbeux, s'attirant ainsi les regards curieux et agacés des autres passants, _où est donc passé tout ton courage ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as menti une bonne cinquantaine de fois à ta femme cette semaine qu'elle a découvert que tu la menais en bateau … et s'il s'agit d'une de tes anciennes maîtresses, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Tu es un Dieu. Tu es donc plus puissant qu'elle ou qu'Amphitrite … tu es plus que capable de les repousser . »_

 **« On a la frousse ? »** _,_ reprit la voix féminine, de plus en plus amusée, comme-ci elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer dans l'esprit du Dieu de la Mer.

Cette nouvelle intervention suffit à piquer l'ego du Dieu qui sentit une vague de colère et d'agacement monter en lui. Comment cette voix qui lui paraissait inconnue osait-elle se moquer ainsi de lui ? Ignorait-elle donc à qui elle s'adressait ? Ou essayait-elle simplement de le mettre en colère ? Serrant les poings pour ne pas passer à l'offensive physique tout de suite, Poséidon prit une grande inspiration et se retourna vers son interlocutrice, le plus lentement et calmement possible.

 **« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous prie d'arrêter tout de suite ce … »**

Mais le Dieu de la Mer n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. À peine eut-il croisé le regard de la femme qu'une vague de surprise – ainsi qu'une très grande envie d'éclater de rire – le prit. Il se retrouva donc coupé dans son élan, toute trace de colère ayant disparu de son visage, la bouche entre-ouverte, incapable de dire un mot.

Devant lui se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'années au maquillage et aux courbes très prononcés. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon négligé et elle portait une robe rouge très courte ainsi qu'une paire de talons aiguilles, hauts d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Un look totalement inadapté à l'environnement où elle se trouvait. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui interpella et surpris grandement le Dieu de la Mer. Après tout, il y avait des tonnes de mortels aux comportements inexplicables sur cette Terre. Non. Ce qui le surpris grandement, ce fut les deux flammes violettes présentes dans les orbites de la jeune femme. Deux flammes violettes particulièrement familières et reconnaissables entre toutes. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, effectuant une nouvelle analyse de la situation, avant de s'écrier, d'une voix forte, comme pour vérifier si tout cela était vrai :

 **« Dionysos ?! »**

 **« Mais oui, c'est ça, vas-y, rameute tout le quartier et crie au monde entier ma véritable identité** , maugréa la femme, qui leva le yeux au ciel et se leva du banc où elle était assise, après avoir réajuster sa robe. **Ce n'est pas comme-ci nous étions en mission ultra-secrète et que je devrais plutôt me trouver à cette stupide colonie, à l'heure qu'il est ! »** , continua-t-elle sur un ton tout aussi désagréable en rejoignant Poséidon, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire.

S'en fut d'ailleurs trop pour lui lorsque Dionysos s'emmêla les pieds et trébucha, manquant ainsi de tomber à la renverse.

 **« Et dire qu'il est censé être beaucoup plus mature que moi … ,** ronchonna le Dieu du Vin, alors que Poséidon éclatait de rire. **Non mais vraiment … »**

XxxXxXxXx

 _Samedi vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Dans l'une des brasseries de Phoenix,_

 _14h30_

 **« Alors Curtis te plaît vraiment ? Je veux dire, vous sortez réellement ensemble ? »**

Les deux jeunes filles étaient maintenant installées à la table d'un café, deux chocolats chauds brûlants entre les mains. Quelque peu désarçonnée par la subite question de sa meilleure amie, Ambre baissa rapidement les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues. C'était exactement le genre de question qu'elle voulait éviter, gênée de l'image peu glorieuse qu'elle pourrait renvoyer. Car après tout, n'avait-elle pas commencé à sortir avec le Dieu des Voyageurs tout de suite après sa « rupture » avec Hugo ? Et pouvait-on réellement parlé de rupture ? Rien n'avait été officiel … et si ses camarades de classe continuaient de la croire avec Hugo, que diraient-ils s'ils la voyaient main dans la main avec Hermès au coin d'une rue ? Ils en tireraient des conclusions hâtives et peu glorieuses … et bonjour les rumeurs. Ambre allait se retrouver dans une situation très difficilement enviable, c'était une certitude.

 **« Tu sais, Amy,** reprit Lisa après un instant de silence, voyant que Ambre ne lui répondrait pas. **Je ne te juge pas. C'est tout à fait compréhensible que tu ne sois plus avec Walters après ce qu'il s'est passé au bal d'Halloween. D'ailleurs, est particulièrement stupide la personne qui ne peut pas le concevoir. Mais … je trouve juste que … ôte-moi d'un doute. Tu ne sortais pas avec deux mecs à la fois ? »**

Cette dernière phrase aurait été perçue comme une critique par n'importe qui. Cependant, Lisa ne l'avait pas dit sur le ton de la réprimande, bien au contraire. Son ton avait été enjoué, presque excité et ses yeux brillaient d'exaltation, comme-ci elle trouvait cette situation particulièrement intéressante à vivre. _Stupide fille d'Aphrodite._

 **« Mais non enfin !** , s'écria cependant Ambre, d'une voix forte et agacée comme s'il elle avait subitement été piqué par quelque chose, s'attirant ainsi les regards de leurs voisins de table. **Pour qui tu me prends, Lisa ? J'avais de réels sentiments pour Hugo ! Et cela aurait certainement duré s'il ne s'était pas comportait comme un petit … »**

 **« Cela aurait certainement duré si un certain beau gosse n'avait pas débarqué du jour au lendemain au lycée … »** , l'interrompit Lisa, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 **« Peut-être bien, oui.** Maugréa la jeune blonde en lui lançant un regard courroucé. **Mais l'attitude d'Hugo en est aussi pour beaucoup. »**

Il y eut ensuite un instant de silence, pendant lequel Ambre but quelques gorgées de sa boisson, tout en continuant d'observer la fille d'Aphrodite du coup de l'œil, un air contrarié sur le visage. Non mais vraiment ! Comment sa meilleure amie avait-elle pu penser cela ? Sortir avec deux garçons à la fois ? Ambre avait trop de respect envers autrui mais aussi envers soi-même pour tenter une chose pareille. Si Hugo n'avait pas agi comme il l'avait fait au bal d'Halloween, Ambre aurait sûrement mis fin à leur relation avant de sortir avec Hermès, c'était une certitude. Continuer de sortir avec le fils d'Arès tout en sortant secrètement avec le Dieu des Voyageurs … la jeune blonde avait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Pouvait-on encore se regarder dans le miroir lorsqu'on faisait une telle chose ?

Un rire familier la sortit soudainement de ses pensées. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux comme-ci elle reprenait conscience, la jeune blonde reposa sa tasse et reporta son intention sur sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était pliée en deux et se tenait le ventre, visiblement en proie à un très gros fou-rire.

 **« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?** , lui demanda Ambre, à la fois surprise et agacée. **Il n'y a rien de drôle, là. »**

 **« Oh … Oh que si, au con... au contraire !,** répondit difficilement Lisa, entre deux éclats de rire. **Tu aurais vu ta tête, ma vieille ! Comme-ci ce que je te proposais était à la limite de l'horreur ! J'ai manqué l'occasion d'une merveilleuse photo ! »**

 **« Parce que sortir avec deux garçons à la fois te semble totalement envisageable ?! »**

La jeune blonde se tenait maintenant droite comme un I et observait sa meilleure amie avec des yeux ronds. Avait-elle réellement entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

 **« Bah oui, pourquoi pas.** , rétorqua la fille d'Aphrodite en retrouvant un sérieux étonnant. **Après tout, c'est assez flatteur, non ? De plaire à plusieurs hommes à la fois. »**

 _Dois-je la frapper, pour la ramener à la réalité ?_

XxxXxXxXx

 _Samedi Vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Parc naturel de Phoenix,_

 _Au même moment._

Poséidon n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver son sérieux. Quelques secondes après le début de son fou-rire, Hugo Walters avait franchi les grilles du parc, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Il avait une mission à mener, il l'avait promis à Hermès et il ne voulait en aucun cas le décevoir. Après tout, le Dieu des Messagers était un grand ami qui lui avait rendu de très nombreux services. Poséidon lui devait donc bien cela.

 **« On ne va poireauter derrière ce chêne toute la journée, quand même ? »,** ronchonna Dionysos en lançant un énième regard agacé à ses camarades.

 **« Ce n'est pas un chêne, Dorothée, mais un cerisier. Et nous sommes en début d'après-midi. Nous ne pouvons donc logiquement rester ici toute la journée. »,** lui répondit Hermès, qui jetait un tantième coup d'œil à son téléphone et s'empressait de répondre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Poséidon aurait sûrement laissé échapper un nouvel éclat de rire et aurait volontiers participé à la querelle qui débutait s'il n'avait pas été subjugué par les ondes de pur bonheur qui semblaient s'échapper du Dieu des Messagers. Jamais le Dieu de la Mer n'avait vu Hermès aussi heureux. Ce dernier semblait totalement épanoui et Ambre la propriétaire absolue de son cœur. Poséidon aurait presque pu en devenir jaloux si son amitié avec son neveu n'avait pas été aussi forte. Car, même s'il aimait Amphitrite et savait que c'était réciproque, il ne pouvait pas dire que leur amour était infaillible et qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais. Or, c'était exactement le genre de relation que semblaient avoir Hermès et Ambre.

 **« Tiens, tiens, tiens … voyons voir … le vieux goéland, l'ivrogne et le pigeon transi … Le trio gagnant. Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ?Un plan à trois ? J'en connais qui vont être déçues … »**

XxxXxXxXx

 _Vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Dans les rues de Phoenix,_

 _15h01._

Des dizaines de voitures de police débouchèrent subitement du coin de la rue, toute sirène hurlante. Surprise, Ambre s'immobilisa au milieu du trottoir, des frissons parcourant son corps. Que se passait-il donc ? Était-ce grave ? Apollon et Hermès étaient-ils impliqués ? Intriguée, elle suivit la lentement la foule, se rapprochant peu à peu du parc naturel de Phoenix, un endroit d'ordinaire calme et chaleureux. Mais un endroit qui ne semblait plus l'être aujourd'hui. En effet, une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait désormais d'entre les arbres, sous le regard plus que perplexe d'Ambre. Une fumée épaisse ainsi que des hurlements. Des hurlements trop puissants pour être humains.

Une douleur sourde apparut alors au creux de son ventre, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Nerveuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, qu'elle tenait à la main. Hermès n'avait pas encore répondu à son dernier message, envoyé dix minutes plus tôt. Lui qui répondait toujours dans la seconde … Cela ajouté à son comportement étrange depuis plusieurs jours, les messes basses avec Apollon ainsi que sa nervosité plus qu'habituelle en fin de matinée … Devait-elle s'inquiéter ?

 _« Peut-être qu'il est tout simplement occupé et qu'il n'a tout simplement pas vu ton message … »,_ tenta-t-elle, dans une vaine tentative pour se rassurer.

Mais l'espoir laissa rapidement la place à une véritable angoisse et, au bord de la panique, Ambre se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et déglutit difficilement avant de se résoudre à se mêler à la foule qui s'amassait désormais à l'entrée du parc. Mais à peine avait-elle avancé de quelques pas qu'une main se saisit doucement de son poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

 **« Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, Ambre,** dit une voix féminine que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. **Hermès s'en voudrait si tu venais à être blessée. »**

A la fois étonnée et légèrement irritée d'avoir été coupée dans son mouvement, Ambre se retourna vers son interlocutrice, une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux bruns et au visage chaleureux. La même jeune fille qui entretenait parfois le feu de camp à la colonie. Hestia, Déesse du Foyer.

 **« Hes … mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »**

Ambre était tellement surprise qu'elle en avait oublié la politesse et était tout de suite entrée dans le vif du sujet. S'en rendant soudainement compte, la demi-déesse rougit subitement et se mordit la lèvre mais la déesse, l'air nullement offensée, lui offrit un sourire triste.

 **« C'est un peu long à expliquer. Hermès m'avait demandé un service et j'étais venue l'aider. Mais hélas, il est déjà trop tard … »**

Cette dernière phrase ainsi que la mine sombre qu'afficha ensuite la Déesse ne fit que renforcer l'angoisse – déjà immense – de la jeune blonde. Se pouvait-il que … ? Hermès était-il … ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas ça ! Elle ne le supporterait pas !

 **« Ne t'en fais pas,** intervint une deuxième voix féminine et inconnue, d'un ton rassurant, comme si elle savait ce que la jeune fille pensait en ce moment-même, la faisant ainsi sursauter. **Il va bien. Mais ce qui devait se passer ne s'est pas passé comme prévu … Loin de là. Et les conséquences seront certainement très graves. »**

 **« J'ai toujours adoré ton optimisme, Aphrodite. »**

 **« Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, Apollon. Comme toujours. »**

Aphrodite ?! Apollon ?! Mais …

De plus en plus déconcertée, la jeune fille se tourna vers les voix. Apollon était bien là, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres, le regard rivé sur elle et compatissant, comme s'il détenait des informations que la jeune fille ignorait encore. À côté de lui, se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, qu'Ambre définit tout de suite comme immensément belle et très charismatique. Parfaite. Le genre de fille qui vous fait déprimer devant votre miroir et vous ferait presque regretter d'exister.

 **« Tu es une très belle jeune fille, Ambre, tu sais ?,** reprit la Déesse de l'Amour après un instant de silence, tandis que la concernée croisait son regard, d'un magnifique bleu perçant. **Autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Même si la beauté compte plus que les valeurs morales, bien entendu. Hermès a beaucoup de chance. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?,** murmura Ambre de plus en plus anxieuse, ne prêtant pas réellement attention aux propos d'Aphrodite, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à cette dernière. **Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ? … Apollon ? »,** ajouta-t-elle presque dans un chuchotement, voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse.

Mais le silence perdura. Aucun des trois Dieux ne semblaient avoir envie de lui répondre, mettant les nerfs de la jeune blonde à rude épreuve. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Ambre entreprit alors de fixer Apollon, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. Mais celui-ci se contenta de baisser les yeux et de regarder le sol, une expression de honte sur le visage. Agacée par son comportement, Ambre se rapprocha de lui et le bouscula légèrement, comme pour le faire réagir.

 **« Je … Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, princesse.** Finit-il par lâcher, **Mais … »**

Princesse. Le surnom qu'Apollon utilisait lorsqu'il essayait de la réconforter.

 **« Mais … Mais Hermès était dans l'optique de se venger d'Hugo et d'Arès et … »**

 **« De quoi ?! … Ne me dis pas qu'il … Non ! »**

 **« Ambre ! Attends ! »**

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Avec une vitesse surprenante et sans que les trois divinités aient eu le temps de réagir, la jeune blonde était déjà partie, se mêlant à la foule, dans le vain et stupide espoir que le pire ne se soit pas encore produit.

XxxXxXxXx

 _Vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Parc Naturel de Phoenix,_

 _Un peu plus tôt._

Hermès ne savait absolument pas comment il avait pu ne pas penser à cela. Après tout, il était évident qu'après leur altercation du mois dernier, Arès ne laisserait pas son fils sans surveillance. Du moins, cela aurait été le cas de n'importe quel Dieu. C'était évident. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il se fie à cette stupide certitude qui ne le quittait plus depuis des centaines d'années : « Arès laisse ses enfants se débrouiller tous seuls. »

Et il avait eu tort. Immensément tort.

Arès n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de passer à l'offensive. Dès qu'Hermès avait levé le nez de son téléphone portable, il avait commencé à le prendre à partie, l'insultant de tous les noms et lui promettant une mort douloureusement lente si jamais il osait toucher un cheveu de son fils. Mais le Dieu des Messagers n'avait pas réellement réagi. À vrai dire, il avait tellement l'habitude des menaces de mort du Dieu de la Guerre que celles-ci ne lui faisaient plus rien. Il avait donc attendu que cela passe, debout, immobile, le dos appuyé contre le chêne de Dorothée. Il avait même eu le temps de se demander ce que Hugo avait pu promettre à Arès pour que celui-ci agisse de façon aussi protectrice avant que le Dieu de la Guerre ne commence à insulter et à menacer Ambre. Et là, Hermès avait vu rouge.

Poséidon et Dionysos n'avaient d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de le retenir. Ni une, ni deux, le Dieu des Messagers s'était élancé et avait sauté au cou de son demi-frère, dans une vaine tentative d'étranglement. De là, tout avait dégénéré.

Corps à corps, épée et poignard contre caducée, menaces de morts, cris, hurlements, explosions des canalisations d'eau et de gaz, vignes folles … Ce qui devait être une vengeance sous le signe de l'humour s'était transformé en véritable combat, effrayant et violent. Partout autour des Dieux, les mortels prenaient peur et tentaient de prendre la fuite, courant en tous sens et hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils allaient tous mourir et qu'aujourd'hui était la fin du monde.

Mais ce désordre ambiant ne semblait pas déconcentrer nos quatre protagonistes. Ces derniers, très concentrés dans leur combat, ne semblaient même pas s'en apercevoir. À vrai dire, ils semblaient être totalement coupés du reste du monde et plus rien n'importait si ce n'était se défendre et sortir plus ou moins indemnes de cette prise de bec. Car même s'ils étaient immortels, se battre contre un de leurs semblables pouvait tout de même leur apporter de sérieuses blessures. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie d'être déshonoré par l'autre et être blessé dans ce combat serait loin de leur garantir une image de Dieu infaillible. Il fallait donc éliminer l'adversaire coûte que coûte et essayer de ne pas finir chaos. Question de réputation. Et d'ego.

 **« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à me battre, le pigeon ? Moi, Arès, le Dieu de la Guerre ?,** grogna Arès en saisissant Hermès par la nuque et en le plaquant violemment au sol. **Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Personne ne peut me battre dans ce genre de situation. Après tout, c'est mon domaine. »**

 **« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, Arès. »** , fit une voix masculine sévère derrière lui.

Poséidon, qui avait repris son apparence habituelle, bouscula sévèrement le Dieu de la Guerre, l'envoyant ainsi valser contre le cerisier, qui se brisa en deux sous la force de l'impact et tomba sur son agresseur, bien amoché, lui aussi.

Tout en se massant brièvement la nuque et en se redressant, Hermès adressa un regard reconnaissant au Dieu de la Mer, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu, répondant ainsi à la question silencieuse de son interlocuteur. Il avait accepté de lui-même de participer à cela, il en assumerait les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.

 **« Merci. »,** murmura le Dieu des Messagers en reportant toute fois son attention sur Arès, qui essayait de se redresser, fulminant contre les vignes qui le retenaient et leur créateur.

 **« Pas de problème.** , répondit Poséidon en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux tout en se dirigeant vers Arès et Dionysos ( ce dernier regardait Arès d'un air blasé et ennuyé, comme si Arès n'était autre qu'un gamin capricieux en proie à une énième colère.) . **Tu devrais reprendre ton apparence ordinaire, Hermès. Adulte, tu auras plus de facilité à le contrôler. Et à te battre. »**

XxxXxXxXx

 **Bon. À la base, la suite de cet événement devait également figurer dans ce chapitre. Mais nature sadique oblige (ajoutée à un chapitre déjà assez long comme ça), j'ai décidé de vous laisser ainsi x). et puis, quoi de mieux qu'un peu de suspense pour vous encourager à lire la suite ?**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**

 **Bye bye, Silver Plume.**

 **P.S : Je suis actuellement en vacances, aussi, entre deux révisions de partiels, j'essaierai de vous poster un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires. C'est peu, je l'avoue, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire en ce moment ^^ . Le rythme s'accélérera sûrement début mai, moment où je serai officiellement en vacances d'été :)**


	15. Chapitre onze partie II

Chapitre Onze : Happy Birthday, Flamby ! Partie 2

 **Bonsoir, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Me voici de retour avec la deuxième partie du chapitre onze … avec un peu de retard, mais j'ai été dépassée par les révisions et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !**

 **Je voudrais encore une fois remercier PetiteDeesse et Lulu-Folle qui me laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre … cela me fait énormément plaisir et m'encourage à continuer ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !**

 **Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et/ou ont mis ma fanfic dans leurs histoires favorites. Cela aussi fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques (du moment que vous restez poli(e)s ^^) et n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi vous aimez ou détestez ce chapitre. (J'en suis un peu déçue moi-même ^^)**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite à tous/toutes une bonne lecture ainsi qu'une bonne nuit et/ou bonne journée, selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci.**

 **Bisous bisous,**

 **à la prochaine,**

 **SP17.**

 _Vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Lieu inconnu,_

 _18h02._

Un horrible mal de tête, voilà la première sensation qu'Hermès eut au réveil. Pas le moins du monde habitué à une telle douleur, le jeune Dieu grimaça et grogna, tout en tentant tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. Il se trouvait dans un lit, c'était une certitude, mais il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux pour en savoir plus. Cette inaptitude le fit grogner de nouveau, tandis que bon nombre de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Car le Dieu des Messagers ne se souvenait absolument pas comment il était arrivé là. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était qu'Arès, même maintenu par Dionysos et Poséidon, avait finalement réussi à lui asséner un coup sur le crâne et qu'il s'était écroulé au sol, comme …

 **« Comme un pauvre et stupide mortel.** , murmura Hermès, d'un ton à la fois agacé et résigné. **Pour l'honneur, on repassera … »**

 **« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.** , intervint alors une voix féminine et familière, qui le fit sursauter. **Tu n'es pas en possession de tous tes pouvoirs ni de toutes tes forces. Tu es donc beaucoup plus vulnérable que lui. Jusqu'au vingt-cinq Août. »**

 **« Ambre ! »**

A l'entente de cette voix, Hermès ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de bonheur et de soulagement. Bonheur d'être avec elle et soulagement qu'Arès ne lui ait fait aucun mal. Car le Dieu des Voyageurs n'avait eu qu'une seule peur durant la confrontation : que son demi-frère ne se détourne de lui et de ses compagnons pour partir à la recherche de la jeune blonde.

Entraîné par ses émotions ainsi que par une irrésistible et soudaine envie de serrer sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, Hermès oublia subitement la douleur et se redressa rapidement, dans l'espoir de la voir. Bien mal lui prit. À peine était-il assis, les yeux ouverts, que son mal de tête redoubla d'intensité, l'obligeant à prendre sa tête entre les mains tout en gémissant. Il avait la terrible impression qu'un individu prenait un malin plaisir à percer son crâne...

 **« Tu devrais rester allongé,** reprit Ambre d'une voix douce, alors qu'une main se posait sur l'épaule du Dieu et exerçait une légère pression, le forçant ainsi à faire ce que la jeune fille lui conseillait. **Le coup que tu as reçu a été assez violent. Et tu fais encore un peu de fièvre. Tu n'es pas vraiment en état de te lever. »**

La tête de nouveau sur l'oreiller, Hermès soupira profondément. Les mains toujours sur les yeux, le Dieu était partagé entre la détresse et la honte. La honte car il était un Dieu, un être immortel, puissant, que l'on disait invincible et il se trouvait là, allongé dans un lit, incapable de faire le moindre geste, incapable de se défendre si jamais quelqu'un en venait à l'attaquer. Et la détresse, car, jamais de sa vie, du moins d'après ses souvenirs immédiats, il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Une douleur intense, insupportable, contre laquelle il aurait bien hurlé … s'il n'avait pas eu un honneur à défendre.

Une sensation de fraîcheur et d'humidité l'interrompit dans ses noires pensées. À la fois surpris et curieux, le Dieu des Voyageurs ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ses paupières papillonnant plusieurs fois, et croisa le regard bleu clair d'Ambre. Un regard étonnamment triste qui lui brisa le cœur.

 **« Je … Je suis désolé, Ambre … je … »**

Il ne put aller plus loin. Se sentant réellement à bout de force, la gorge sèche et brûlante, la tête lui tournant, Hermès n'eut pas la force de continuer et ferma les yeux, à regret. Il voulait expliquer l'entière situation à Ambre, lui expliquer les raisons de ce qui venait de se passer, la rassurer, lui dire qu'il s'en remettrait et qu'Arès ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça … mais bien que les phrases défilaient correctement dans sa tête, ses cordes vocales ne semblaient pas capables de les faire sortir. Agacé, il rouvrit la bouche et réessaya, en vain. Il tenta alors de se redresser encore une fois, mais Ambre le retint, son sourire triste toujours présent.

 **« Il faut que tu te reposes.** , répéta-t-elle, d'une voix douce où n'apparaissait nulle animosité. **Vraiment. »**

 **« C'est toi qui me dis cela ?** , marmonna Hermès dans un souffle en reprenant douloureusement sa position de départ. **Tu ne crois pas que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? »**

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec amusement et son interlocutrice ne s'y trompa pas. Son sourire triste se transforma pendant quelques secondes en un sourire réellement amusé mais celui-ci disparut très rapidement. Le visage pâle et les yeux soudainement brillants, Ambre sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir alors qu'elle appliquait de nouveau un chiffon humide sur le front d'Hermès, vaine tentative pour faire baisser la fièvre de ce dernier. La dernière réplique du Dieu des Voyageurs avait fait remonter d'une manière très douloureuse le terrible souvenir de la nuit du trente-et-un Octobre et la jeune blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, si elle avait été capable de se défendre correctement, si elle n'avait pas aussi facilement céder à la peur … si, pour une fois dans sa misérable existence elle s'était montrée courageuse ….

 **« Tu n'y es pour rien, mon ange.** , la voix faible d'Hermès la ramena à la réalité peut-être plus horrible encore que ses pensées. **Hugo t'aurait fait du mal tôt ou tard. Il n'attendait que cela. Et je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire. »**

Ambre voulut répliquer quelque chose, trouver un argument qui la désignait comme seule responsable de la situation mais se ravisa. La situation était déjà assez désagréable, elle ne voulait pas non plus l'empirer en se disputant avec Hermès. Celui-ci avait besoin de repos et, têtu comme il l'était, la jeune fille savait pertinemment que si un débat s'engageait, il n'allait pas laisser tomber avant d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Alors, résignée et des larmes coulant le long de ses joues depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, la jeune fille se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermès avant d'attraper la main droite du concerné. Ce dernier eut un mince sourire et serra à son tour la main de la jeune blonde.

 **« Vous allez finir par me faire vomir. »** , intervint une voix masculine d'un ton sarcastique après un court instant de silence.

 **« Dionysos … Laisse-les tranquilles, veux-tu ? »**

 **« Dionysos ?! Poséidon ?! … mais … »**

Sous le coup de la surprise, Hermès s'était brusquement redressé et regardait fixement ses deux nouveaux interlocuteurs, ignorant la pression exercée sur ses tempes. Ceux-ci, assis dans des fauteuils au fond de la pièce, le regardaient également, un air blasé sur le visage pour l'un, avec un sourire triste pour l'autre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?,** reprit le Dieu du Vin, sur le même ton qu'auparavant. **Que Zeus n'allait pas se rendre compte que quatre Dieux Olympiens étaient en train de réduire en charpie le parc naturel de Phoenix en pleine après-midi ? Il n'est pas aussi bête que cela, tu sais ? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais intelligent. »**

Au loin, un coup de tonnerre retentit. Trop stupéfait pour répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermès jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Et ce qu'il vit le plongea dans un effroi encore plus grand. Persuadé jusqu'ici qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Ambre à Rodwenn Hill, le Dieu des Voyageurs eut subitement l'impression qu'il venait de plonger la tête la première dans un bain d'eau froide. Le marbre, le lustre, les tapisseries, les tableaux et les tapis … tout lui disait avec une certitude des plus cruelles qu'il se trouvait en fait sur le Mont Olympe, au 600ème étage de l'Empire State Building. A New York.

 **« Ce n'est pas possible …** , murmura Hermès, plus blanc que jamais alors qu'un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourait le corps et qu'Ambre posait une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. **Tout à fait impossible … »**

 **« Ah, tu crois ça ?,** Le Dieu du Vin afficha un sourire moqueur. **Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Hermès. Nous avons rendez-vous avec lui dans vingt minutes et il est très remonté. »**

Sur ce, Dionysos fit apparaître un énième coca light et s'avachit encore un peu plus sur son siège, étouffant un bâillement sonore avant de porter la canette à ses lèvres.

XxxXxXxXx

 _Vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de Phoenix,_

 _Au même moment._

Cela n'avait jamais été de sa faute, s'il était un lâche. Après tout, sa mère lui avait toujours dit d'éviter les confrontations. Elle-même avait perdu la vie lors d'une altercation dans un bar, et ce funeste événement ne faisait que renforcer l'envie du fils d'Arès de suivre son conseil au pied de la lettre. Alors, quand il avait vu la tournure que prenait la rencontre, il avait pris les jambes à son cou et avait couru le plus loin possible, ne pensant qu'à sauver sa peau. Peu n'importe si son père venait à le punir par la suite, le jeune homme tenait trop à la vie pour assister à la colère des Dieux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ces derniers, avaient-ils réellement besoin de se comporter ainsi ? Hugo en doutait. Il avait levé la main sur Ambre et les choses se transformaient en troisième guerre divine …N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Ambre et lui n'étaient-ils pas assez grands pour régler cela eux-mêmes ? Et si le conflit dépassait cela ? S'il s'agissait en fait d'autre chose ? Quelque chose de plus important ? Car jamais, ô grand jamais, le jeune homme n'avait vu son père se comporter comme cela, de façon si … paternelle. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que le Dieu lui rendait régulièrement visite, lui demandait comment il allait, lui offrait des cadeaux et lui livrait des informations qu'il n'était en aucun cas en droit de connaître … Où était donc passé le père brutal, vulgaire, qui utilisait ses gosses et ne les remerciait jamais, sauf lorsqu'ils rendaient leur dernier souffle ? Cela en était troublant. Très troublant.

Lassé par ses propres réflexions, Hugo poussa un profond soupir et porta de nouveau la bouteille de Whisky à ses lèvres. Il allait encore finir ivre, comme toujours lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Comme toujours depuis la mort de Ben.

 **« Hugo ?! Mais … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! »**

La voix était familière mais l'esprit d'Hugo était d'ores et déjà trop brumeux pour que le jeune homme puisse définir clairement l'identité de son interlocuteur. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce dernier n'avait nullement le droit de lui donner des ordres. Hugo était un fils d'Arès. Il était un héros, un champion, un leader. Il faisait parti de ceux que l'on écoutait et non pas des faibles qui obéissaient.

 **« J'sais … J'sais pas qui t'es, mais tu ferais mieux de dégager ! J'suis pas trop d'humeur ! »,** s'écria-t-il d'un ton autoritaire en essayant de se lever, sans succès, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

 **« Tu crois vraiment que te saouler est la bonne solution ?** , continua néanmoins la voix d'un ton ferme et mécontent. **Tu me déçois, Hugo. Réellement. Je pensais que tu étais plus fort et raisonnable que cela. »**

 **« Fort et rai … Mais t'es qui pour me donner des ordres, toi, hein ? T'es qui ? Un fichu Dieu à qui je dois rendre un stupide service ? T'es qui ? Je ne te vois même pas ! Sors si tu en as le courage, c*****d ! »**

Fulminant de rage, les propos de la voix l'ayant vexé et l'alcool aidant, le jeune homme trouva la force de se relever et, les poings serrés, tituba plusieurs fois en tournant sur lui-même, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir celui qui avait osé le déranger pendant un moment pareil. Un peu d'intimité et de vie privée, était-ce donc trop demander ?

 **« Tu pourrais me voir, si tu en avais réellement envie. »** , intervint de nouveau la voix après un instant de silence, une pointe de déception dans la voix. Où était-ce seulement l'imagination d'Hugo qui lui jouait des tours ?

Prêt à en découdre, le fils d'Arès se tourna avec précipitation dans la direction de la voix, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Se rattrapant rapidement au mur de briques contre lequel il était appuyé auparavant, Hugo déglutit difficilement avant de regarder droit devant lui. La ruelle était déserte et le jeune homme n'avait pour seul compagnie qu'un rat occupé à fouiller les poubelles sur sa droite, à l'endroit même d'où semblait provenir la voix. État-il possible que ce rat soit possédé ? Quelqu'un voulait-il communiquer avec lui à travers cet animal ?

Un éclat de rire enjoué se fit alors entendre à sa gauche, renforçant ainsi sa stupéfaction. L'inquiétude commençait à s'immiscer en lui et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était en plein délire. Une idée qui ne fit que se renforcer lorsqu'il se retourna et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Non, c'était impossible. Tout simplement et purement impossible …

Le visage pâle, les cheveux noirs et bouclés en bataille, les yeux bleus, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, et vêtu des mêmes vêtements qu'il portait le jour de sa disparition, Benjamin White, fils d'Aphrodite, le regardait. Benjamin White. Son meilleur ami. Décédé il y a de cela plus de cinq ans.

 _Qu'est ce que …,_ pensa Hugo, totalement désarçonné, portant la main à sa ceinture, là où se trouvait un poignard. _Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire, moi …_

 **« C'est ce que je venais de dire.,** lui lança Benjamin, comme-ci il était capable de lire dans ses pensées – ce qui effraya encore plus Hugo. **Boire n'arrangera en aucun cas ta situation. »**

Le fils d'Aphrodite s'était défait de son sourire moqueur et, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches, le regard et le ton autoritaire, il regardait avec insistance la bouteille que Hugo tenait dans sa main droite, attendant certainement qu'il la lâche. Loin de faire ce que son meilleur ami lui intimait en silence, Hugo reprit une autre gorgée qui lui brûla l'œsophage et bégaya, la parole rendue difficile par l'alcool :

 **« T'es … Est-ce que t'es … ? »**

Il ne put finir sa phrase, soudain pris d'un vertige. La vision devenue floue, les oreilles bourdonnantes et l'équilibre plus que précaire, Hugo ferma les yeux et respira profondément pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant tant bien que mal de faire disparaître cette désagréable sensation. Sans pour autant disparaître, cette dernière finit par s'atténuer et Hugo, animé par la curiosité mais aussi par l'espoir fou que son meilleur ami puisse être encore en vie, entreprit de se rapprocher de celui-ci d'une démarche des plus douteuses.

Mais alors qu'il s'avançait, le corps de Benjamin se faisait de plus en plus flou et de plus en plus transparent, au point que, maintenant à quelques centimètres, Hugo pouvait nettement apercevoir le reste de la ruelle à travers lui. Dubitatif et les sens encore engourdis par l'alcool, Hugo fronça les sourcils et tendit une main vers le fils d'Aphrodite, dans le simple but de le toucher. Mais en vain. Sa main passa à travers le corps de Ben comme si ce dernier était fait de vapeur d'eau. Le fils d'Arès réessaya plusieurs fois, sans plus de succès. Alors, de manière aussi inhabituelle que brusque, son expression changea du tout au tout, passant de la colère et de la curiosité au désespoir le plus complet. Les larmes aux yeux, le visage soudainement livide et les lèvres tremblantes, il chancela et s'écroula au sol, en appui sur les genoux, la tête baissée. Il y eut un instant de silence, seulement rompu par la respiration maintenant haletante du jeune homme. Puis, après un énième effort pour se ressaisir, le fils d'Arès éclata en sanglot, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues et le cœur plus brisé que jamais.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout allait mal en ce moment ? Pourquoi ne vivait-il plus qu'une série de stupides faux-espoirs ? Qui avait donc choisi de s'acharner sur lui de cette façon ? Et si agresseur il y avait, avait-il conscience de l'énorme claque que Hugo recevait à chaque fois ? D'abord Ben, puis Ambre, puis de nouveau Ben … quand cela allait-il se terminer ? Le jeune homme était-il destiné à perdre ses meilleurs amis et à en souffrir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Car oui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, le jeune homme était très attaché à Ambre et à Benjamin. Il avaient été les premiers demi-dieux qu'il avait rencontré, les premiers avec qui il avait vécu d'étranges et d'effrayantes expériences, les premiers avec qui il avait tissé des liens … Et même si parfois ils pouvaient se montrer casse-pieds, Hugo les considérait comme sa famille, celle qu'il n'a jamais eu.

 **« Si … si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je … »**

 **« Je sais, tu me tueras.,** l'interrompit Ben en s'agenouillant en face de lui et en posant les mains sur ses épaules dans un geste réconfortant. **Et puis, à qui veux-tu que je raconte cela, hein ? Aux demi-dieux des champs Élysées ? Ils ont beaucoup mieux à faire, si tu veux mon avis. »**

 **« Alors … Alors t'es réellement là-bas ? »**

Le simple fait de savoir son meilleur ami dans un endroit ne respirant pas le malheur réconforta quelque peu Hugo qui plongea un court instant son regard dans celui de Ben, un regard qu'il avait tellement aimé …

Le fils d'Aphrodite ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire tristement tout en posant une main sur la joue d'Hugo. Celui-ci détestait ce genre de contact physique et se serait certainement reculé s'il n'avait pas été aussi déprimé .. et aussi heureux de revoir Ben.

 **« Comment … Comment peux-tu être ici ?** , demanda-t-il après un second instant de silence, la voix tremblante. **Je veux dire, n'es-tu pas censé rester aux Enfers ? »**

 **« A notre arrivée à la colonie, j'ai juré sur le Styx que je serais toujours là pour vous soutenir et vous protéger. Toi et Ambre. Je suppose que ce pouvoir m'a été attribué dans ce simple but. »**

 **« Et … et tu veilles souvent sur nous ? »**

 **« Le plus souvent possible. Pas tout le temps, puisque je n'en ai pas le droit. Et aussi parce que je n'ai pas très envie de jouer au voyeur, surtout quand vous êtes en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais quand je le peux, je suis là, à vos côtés. »**

 **« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu nous parler ? Je veux dire … cela nous aurait fait du bien, à Ambre et à moi, de savoir que tu étais là. »**

Le ressentiment était clairement présent dans la voix d'Hugo. Benjamin lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse avant de répondre :

 **« Je ne pense pas … tu sais, j'ai beau être votre meilleur ami,** continua-t-il calmement alors que le fils d'Arès s'apprêtait à répliquer avec colère., **j'appartiens désormais au passé. Je veux dire … nous ne sommes plus du même monde. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir à la vie, Hugo. Jamais. Et ils avaie... j'avais peur que si j'en venais à prendre contact avec vous, vous commenciez à vous raccrocher à cette idée. À l'idée que je puisse passer mon temps à vos côtés, à l'idée que je puisse redevenir mortel. Et puis, me savoir à vos côtés aurait été un supplice pour vous comme pour moi … vous culpabilisez beaucoup depuis ma mort et ranimer ce souvenir par ma simple présence …** , sa voix se brisa, comme sous le coup de l'émotion, puis il reprit, après un court instant de silence :, **vous n'auriez pas réussi à vous reconstruire et je pense que … »**

 **« Alors pourquoi t'es intervenu, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé cuver tranquillement ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser repartir maintenant qu't'es revenu ? »**

Hugo s'était brusquement relevé et tentait de saisir Ben par le col, comme il le faisait autrefois lorsqu'il était en colère. Le concerné s'écarta avec une légère grimace – des mains traversant votre corps n'était jamais agréable, même pour un fantôme – et déclara, d'un ton à la fois ferme et résigné :

 **« Je ne suis pas revenu, Hugo. Loin de là. Si je le serais, je serais comme toi et non pas cet espèce d'être fait de fumée. Et je suis intervenu parce que je n'avais pas le choix.** , continua-t-il avec empressement, voyant que son meilleur ami s'apprêtait à répliquer. **Ambre est introuvable et Lisa était trop loin pour arriver à temps. Si j'étais resté dans l'ombre, tu serais en train de faire un coma éthylique à l'heure qu'il est ! Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Tu es plus qu'un frère pour moi et tu le sais. »**

Il eut un instant de silence durant lequel les jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, des centaines de leurs souvenirs communs défilant dans leur esprit et le cœur douloureux. Se retrouver face à face, après tant d'années de séparation … aucun des deux ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait, tant le sentiment était fort. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Hugo renifla bruyamment avant de détourner le regard et de tourner le dos à son ami. Le voir ici, sachant ce qu'il lui était arrivé et qu'il ne reviendrait pas lui était insoutenable.

 **« Maintenant, écoute-moi bien.** , reprit Benjamin d'un ton autoritaire, alors que Hugo appuyait sa tête contre le mur de brique, se demandant s'il n'était pas préférable de s'assommer tout de suite au lieu de subir une telle torture. **Je veux que tu arrêtes de boire. Je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu touches une bouteille, tu te rappelles de moi et du fait que je ne serais jamais d'accord avec cela. Je veux également que tu présentes tes excuses à Ambre. Ce que tu lui as fait est tout bonnement inacceptable. C'est ta meilleure amie, Hugo. Respecte-la. Et laisse-la vivre sa vie. Le Dieu des Voyageurs sort avec elle, et alors ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse. Elle est en train de se reconstruire, alors ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît. Et je voudrais également que tu te montres plus sympathique envers Lisa et Samantha. Il s'agit d'une de mes sœurs et de ma cousine, Hugo. Pas de vulgaires servantes ou chiens obéissants. Sache aussi que je n'interviendrai plus dans ta vie, pour notre bien à tous les deux. Lisa va venir te chercher dans moins de cinq minutes et comme je ne souhaite pas qu'elle me voit …,** Ben eut un soupir et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, tic qu'il avait pris de sa meilleure amie il y a bien des années, **il est temps pour moi de partir et lorsque j'aurais disparu, tes souvenirs concernant cette discussion s'effaceront. Tu ne te souviendras plus de notre conversation, tu te souviendras seulement de mes souhaits, sans savoir pour autant d'où ces ordres te viennent. Alors … alors, je crois que je peux le dire sans risquer de te contrarier sur le long terme … Je t'aime, Hugo. Et cela depuis bien longtemps. »**

Tout en disant ces mots, Benjamin s'était rapproché d'Hugo. Maintenant à moins de deux centimètres du jeune homme, le fantôme déposa un baiser sur la tempe du fils d'Arès, qui restait immobile et muet, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. L'entourant de ses bras, Ben lui offrit un dernier câlin avant de disparaître, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

 **« Je veillerai sur toi,je te le promets. »**

XxxXxXxXx

 _Vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Quelque part dans les rues de Phoenix,_

 _Cinq minutes plus tard._

 **« Hugo ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »**

La voix de la fille d'Aphrodite ramena l'interpellé à la réalité. Comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, Hugo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder autour de plus, perplexe. Que faisait-il donc ici, assis contre un mur de briques froid, une bouteille de whisky à la main ? Et pourquoi avait-il les yeux qui lui piquaient ? Avait-il pleuré, lui, fils d'Arès, l'un des meilleurs leaders de la colonie des Sang-mêlés ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années …

 **« Je … Je … heu … je ne sais pas. »** , finit-il par avouer, piteusement, le regard tourné vers son interlocutrice.

 **« Je vois … »**

Lisa soupira et avisa durant un court instant la bouteille vide que Hugo tenait à la main. Levant les yeux au ciel et repoussant le sentiment d'inquiétude qui commençait à grandir en elle – il était hors de question qu'elle soit inquiète pour un mec qui avait toujours été odieux avec elle ! -, la jeune fille s'approcha, bon gré mal gré, et attrapa le fils d'Arès par un bras, histoire de l'aider à se redresser.

 **« Allez, viens, va.** , dit-elle une fois que le jeune homme fut debout. **Je te ramène chez toi. »**

XxxXxXxXx

 _Vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _600ème étage de l'Empire State Building,_

 _18h22._

 **« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS, BANDE DE CYCLOPES MAL ELEVES ! NE VOUS A-T-ON JAMAIS APPRIS LES REGLEMENTATIONS DIVINES ? NE VOUS A-T-ON JAMAIS DIT QU'IL NE FALLAIT PAS VOUS FAIRE REMARQUER ? EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS, NOM D'UN CALECON DE THANATOS ! »**

Tels furent les premiers mots de Zeus lorsque Ambre, Hermès, Poséidon et Dionysos passèrent la porte de la salle des Trônes. Ne pipant mot, ces derniers se contentèrent d'avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce, le regard dirigé vers le sol, de sorte à ne croiser celui du Seigneur des Cieux. Celui-ci était déjà assez énervé comme cela, inutile d'aggraver la situation en croisant son regard : Zeus prendrait cela pour un affront évident.

 **« Je t'avais dit qu'il était en forme. ,** murmura Dionysos, à la droite d'Hermès. **Ça va faire mal. Très mal. »**

Pour toute réponse, et tandis que le Dieu du Vin était secoué d'un petit rire nerveux, le Dieu des Messagers se contenta de soupirer, avant de porter son attention vers Ambre. Oh que oui, cela allait être douloureux. Il en avait pleinement conscience. Mais Hermès en avait vu d'autres et n'était plus à cela prêt … combien de fois avait-il eu affaire à la colère de son père ? Toutes les raconter demanderait une centaine d'années. Une de plus ou de moins … quelle différence ? Il survivrait, comme toujours. Non. Ce qui avait tendance à l'inquiéter, c'était le fait qu'Ambre était à ses côtés. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à Rodwenn Hill ? Ou avec Lisa ? Ne devaient-elles pas passer la journée ensemble ? Pourquoi Zeus tenait-il à ce point à ce qu'elle soit présente ? Que s'était-il donc passé pendant son « absence » ? Hermès avait bien tenté d'interroger ses camarades là-dessus, mais tous étaient restés muets.

 **« Hermès ! HERMES ! Écoute-moi quand je te parle, enfin ! Ou es-tu trop occupé à admirer la demi-déesse dont tu t'es épris ? »**

Le ton agacé de Zeus ramena le Dieu des Voyageurs à la réalité. Ce dernier papillonna rapidement des paupières et tourna le regard vers son père tandis que des ricanements se faisaient entendre dans la salle.

 **« Tu … tu disais ? »** , bredouilla Hermès, désarçonné

 **« Je te dem... non, t'ordonnais, de me raconter ta version des faits. Pourquoi étiez-vous là-bas ? Et pourquoi avais-tu besoin de la présence de deux autres Dieux ? »**

 **« Eh bien, je … »**

Mais Hermès n'eut pas le temps de développer son récit. Un hurlement se fit soudain entendre et, quelques secondes plus tard, Arès entra en trombe, l'air plus en colère que jamais. Fulminant, les traits déformés par la rage et les poings serrés, le Dieu de la Guerre se précipita sur Ambre et s'apprêtait à la projeter violemment au sol lorsqu'une vrille de vigne s'enroula autour de sa taille.

 **« Lâche-moi, vieil ivrogne !** , s''écria Arès, en jetant un regard noir à Dionysos alors que Hermès se précipitait au devant d'Ambre pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. **J'ai des comptes à régler avec cette saleté de Barbie ! »**

 **« Cette saleté de Barbie comme tu dis, fréquente la colonie des Sang-Mêlés. Camp dont je dois malheureusement m'occuper. Et je n'ai pas envie de subir les réprimandes d'un centaure vieux de plus de mille ans parce que l'une de ses pensionnaires s'est faite tuer par le Dieu des abrutis après avoir minimisé les dégâts dans le parc naturel de Phoenix. »** , soupira le Dieu du Vin, un air blasé sur le visage alors qu'Arès essayait toujours de se dégager, des jurons sortant de sa bouche par milliers.

 **« Après avoir minimisé les dégâts ?,** s'exclama Hermès d'un ton à la fois surpris et inquiet, son regard faisant l'aller-retour entre Dionysos et Ambre. **Qu'est-ce que … tu n'étais quand même pas … ? »**

 **« Ambre a réussi à affaiblir suffisamment Arès pour qu'on puisse le maîtriser et mettre fin au combat. »,** intervint Poséidon, d'une voix teintée de respect.

 **« Elle m'a attaqué par derrière ! Depuis quand on attaque par derrière ? C'était déloyal ! Totalement déloyal ! »**

 **« Parce que tu considères cela plus juste de t'en prendre à elle avec toute ta puissance divine ? Ce n'est qu'une demi-déesse, Arès, pas une Déesse. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour essayer de vous sortir de cette situation et sans elle, le parc naturel ainsi que la moitié de la ville de Phoenix seraient anéantis, à l'heure qu'il est. On pourrait peut-être la remercier, tu ne crois pas ? »**

 **« La remercier pour quoi, Hestia ? Pour m'avoir humilié ? Je comprends pourquoi on t'a toujours laissée à l'écart de toute décision ! Tu ne tournes vraiment pas rond ! »**

Profondément vexée, la Déesse du Foyer ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans pour autant arriver à répondre quelque chose. Comment osait-il ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ! Tous les services qu'elle lui avait rendu, sans rien attendre en retour ! L'envie de lui répondre était forte, mais Hestia détestait les disputes plus que tout. Voir sa famille se déchirer lui brisait le cœur, aussi, décida-t-elle de rester silencieuse. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Arès, la Déesse laissa échapper un soupir triste et retourna donc à ses occupations, le cœur lourd.

 **« Tu pourrais lui montrer un peu plus de respect, non ?** , lança Artémis depuis son siège, après un court instant de silence et en faisant sursauter tout le monde. **Hestia t'a toujours soutenu, à ce que je sache … »**

 **« Oh, toi, la deuxième vierge éternelle, on t'a rien demandé ! »,** répliqua Arès en lui lançant un regard noir

 **« Espèce de … ! »**

 **« SILENCE ! SILENCE ! ON ARRÊTE CELA TOUT DE SUITE !** , hurla soudainement Zeus, provoquant un nouveau sursaut chez la majorité des personnes présentes. **Un peu de tenue, enfin ! Quand est-ce que vous allez apprendre à vous comporter en adultes responsables ? »**

 **« Je vais abréger ce conseil pour éviter qu'il ne finisse en pugilat.** , reprit-il après que tout le monde se fut tu tout en jetant un regard noir aux diverses personnes présentes, les dissuadant ainsi de répliquer. **Hermès, je comprends ton envie de vengeance. Arès a été trop loin, je le conçois. Cependant,** s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors qu'Arès se débattait de plus en plus, toujours retenu par les vignes magiques. **Poséidon, Dionysos et toi êtes tous autant responsables que lui pour ce qui du désordre dans le monde des Mortels. Vous avez détruit la majeur partie du parc naturel de Phoenix et traumatisé à vie un bon nombre de mortels, et cela rien que pour régler des différents vieux de plus de mille ans. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous punir tous les quatre. Êtes-vous tous d'accord avec cela ? »**

 **« De toute façon, même si on ne l'était pas, cela ne changerait absolument rien... »,** murmura Dionysos, l'air de plus en plus blasé par la situation.

Puis, se rendant compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et que son père l'observait avec réprobation :

 **« Ah, j'ai pensé tout haut ? … Tant pis pour vous. »**

 **« Bien. »** Le Seigneur des Cieux se racla la gorge, essayant de faire comme-ci il n'avait pas été interrompu. **« Poséidon, Dionysos, Arès et Hermès, à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'au 31 août inclus, vous serez dépossédés de tous pouvoirs divins. Vous aurez donc le statut de simples mortels et connaîtrez tous les désagréments qui vont avec, qu'il s'agisse de la faim, de l'envie de dormir ou de celle d'aller aux toilettes. Votre tâche durant les neufs mois qui vont suivre, ne sera pas de glander toute la journée dans un hôtel privé comme le fait en ce moment-même notre ami Apollon, mais de rendre service à la ville de Phoenix en commençant par participer à la rénovation du parc. Cela devrait vous inciter à réfléchir avant de céder à vos pulsions suicidaires et dévastatrices. Quant à la jeune fille ici présente,** compléta-t-il en tournant son regard vers Ambre dont Hermès prit instinctivement la main, **je suis assez d'accord avec Hestia, je ne la punirai donc point. En affaiblissant Arès, elle a réussi à arrêter un tant soit peu le carnage. Nous allons donc la laisser en paix. Mais je te mets en garde, Hermès. Un autre pas de travers de ta part, et je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais la voir. Le conseil est terminé. Vous pouvez vous en aller. »**

Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt fait. Les Dieux Olympiens non sanctionnés par Zeus s'empressèrent de disparaître, certains adressant auparavant quelques mots de soutien et d'encouragement aux quatre restant. Mais alors que son père allait disparaître, Hermès l'interpella, plus nerveux et honteux que jamais :

 **« S'il te plaît, père.** , dit-il d'une voix tremblante en regardant alternativement les trois Dieux à ses côtés, et en tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards plus que meurtriers d'Arès qui se débattait toujours autant avec Dionysos. **Tout ceci est entièrement ma faute. Dionysos et Poséidon n'y sont pour rien … ils ont simplement voulu m'aider et … »**

 **« Et ils sont allés trop loin. Je suis désolé, Hermès, mais ma sentence est irrévocable. »**

Sur ces mots, et ne laissant pas l'occasion à Hermès de répliquer, le Seigneur des Cieux disparut en un éclair de lumière.

Un excellent Dieu du Théâtre …


	16. Chapitre douze

**Chapitre douze :**

 _Vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre et d'Hermès,_

 _20h00._

 **« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAIRE ! »**

Sonnée, Ambre mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une dizaine de personnes aux visages souriants, une banderole, des ballons, sa meilleure amie qui la serrait dans ses bras … Aucun doute, ses proches étaient venus fêter son jour de naissance. La jeune fille leur en aurait sans doute été très reconnaissante et en aurait sûrement sauté de joie si la situation n'avait pas été aussi désastreuse. Car après sa confrontation avec les Dieux Olympiens, Ambre n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête. Après tout, Hermès avait lourdement été sanctionné pour quelque chose dont elle se sentait l'unique responsable – le Dieu des Messagers n'aurait pas cherché vengeance si elle s'était montrée plus combative – et le Seigneur des Cieux l'avait menacée de disparition si les Dieux qui l'accompagnaient ne se comportaient pas correctement … Pas de quoi se réjouir, somme toute.

 **«** **Non en fait, il s'agit de deux de mes cousins »**

La voix d'Hermès la ramena à la réalité. Avec un léger sursaut, la jeune blonde se tourna en direction de la voix. Le Dieu des Messagers s'adressait à Samantha et à Lisa, visiblement très intéressées par les deux nouveaux venus. Lisa ne cessait d'observer Poséidon du coin de l'œil, tout en se triturant nerveusement et de manière totalement inconsciente une mèche de cheveux tandis que Samantha fixait de manière beaucoup moins discrète Dionysos qui lui envoyait régulièrement des regards blasés sans pour autant réussir à décourager la jeune fille. Ambre soupira. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir à ses deux meilleures amies, les deux Dieux étant très beaux (si l'on faisait bien sûr l'impasse sur la chemise léopard du Dieu du Vin) mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur les sentiments de Lisa : en tant que fille d'Aphrodite, cette dernière aimait beaucoup trop attirer l'attention des hommes et Ambre savait qu'elle était capable de sortir avec juste pour le principe. Un comportement dangereux qu'elle ne cautionnait pas et qui l'inquiétait fortement.

 **« Arrête ça »** , souffla-t-elle, inquiète, alors qu'elle posait une main sur l'épaule de Lisa et l'emmenait de force à l'écart du petit groupe, qui haussa les sourcils, surpris.

 **« Arrête quoi ?** , s'exclama Lisa, d'un ton agacé, les sourcils froncés, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi sa meilleure amie agissait ainsi. **Je ne fais que mater un beau garçon, rien d'autre ! Tu as vu son visage ? Et ses yeux ? Tu as vu ses yeux ? Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux ! »,** ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rêveur et excité, tandis qu'elle recommençait à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **« Il n'est pas fait pour toi. »** , claqua Ambre de manière brutale, plantant son regard dans celui de la brune, et mettant ainsi fin à la rêverie de cette dernière.

 **« Pardon ? »**

Un air profondément choqué sur le visage, subitement blême, Lisa regardait Ambre comme-ci celle-ci venait de se transformer en Minotaure.

 **« Il … il n'est pas fait pour toi, crois-moi.** , reprit Ambre, une boule au fond de la gorge, honteuse de se comporter aussi méchamment avec sa meilleure amie. **Tu … tu mérites beaucoup mieux, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très stable et tu … »**

 **« Et je, quoi ?,** la fille d'Aphrodite était maintenant en colère et se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte d'Ambre tout en lui jetant un regard noir. **Je dois attendre ici, comme une stupide et pauvre fille pendant que toi, tu files le parfait amour avec un gars que tu ne connais que depuis le mois d'Août ? C'est quoi l'histoire, Ambre ? Tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi goûte à la joie d'être en couple ou tu as l'intention de sortir avec tous les mecs que tu trouves attirants ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas un mec bien, hein ? Tu viens à peine de le rencontrer ! Oh et tu sais quoi,** ajouta-t-elle précipitamment alors qu'Ambre ouvrait la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, **je n'en ai rien à faire de ton avis, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule ! »**

Là-dessus, et après un autre regard noir, la métisse tourna les talons et rejoignit Samantha, qui regardait la scène depuis le lit, quelque peu inquiète. Ambre, quant à elle, essuya lentement une des larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues et soupira, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration et de ne pas craquer maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout allait si mal ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle se dispute avec sa meilleure amie ? Les événements de l'après-midi n'étaient-ils pas assez suffisants ?

 **« Ça va ? »,** questionna doucement une voix familière alors qu'une main se posait sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci, au bord des larmes, hocha la tête avant de fondre en larmes et de se jeter dans les bras de son interlocuteur, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci. Avec une moue triste et un léger soupir, Apollon la serra contre lui, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Vingt-cinq Novembre 1986,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre et d'Hermès,_

 _21h40._

Lorsque Ambre ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour recouvrer ses esprits. Les paupières papillonnantes, la jeune fille se redressa lentement et observa autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, sous ses couvertures et portait encore les vêtements qu'elle avait porté pendant la journée. Ou la veille ? Car même si le réveil à sa droite indiquait vingt-et-une heures, Ambre n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quel jour on était. Nerveuse, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, se demandant que faire, des millions de questions tourmentant son esprit. Attendait-on d'elle qu'elle se lève et aille au restaurant de l'hôtel, là où devaient se trouver en ce moment-même Hermès et Apollon ? Ou devait-elle attendre ici qu'on vienne la chercher ? Avait-elle la force de se lever et d'aller prendre sa douche ? Et que s'était-il réellement passé ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas de sa fête d'anniversaire ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

 **« Hey, Princesse »**

La voix d'Apollon la ramena à la réalité. Le Dieu du Soleil venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et se dirigeait vers elle. Ambre aurait aimé le saluer à son tour, lui adresser un sourire ou quoi que ce soit qui lui montrait qu'elle était contente de le voir mais une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac ainsi qu'une boule dans la gorge l'en empêcha. La tristesse qui l'avait suivie depuis le conseil Olympien venait de réapparaître.

 **« Comment te sens-tu ? »** , demanda son interlocuteur alors qu'il posait une main sur son front, comme pour vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre.

Ambre ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle détestait paraître faible aux yeux de ses proches et c'était pourtant ce qu'elle ne cessait de faire depuis quelques semaines. Elle aurait donc voulu inverser la tendance, affirmer d'une voix ferme que tout allait bien et se lever sans trébucher pour le démontrer. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle n'en serait pas capable. L'envie de pleurer était forte et quelque chose lui disait qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche pour éclater en sanglots.

 _Comme tout à l'heure …_

 **« Qu'est-ce qu... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »,** réussit-elle tout de même à articuler après quelque minutes, des sanglots palpables dans la voix.

 **« Tu t'es endormie. Ou plutôt, je t'ai endormie. C'était nécessaire. Tu étais réellement épuisée.** , ajouta Apollon alors qu'Ambre le regardait, interrogative. **Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour rester debout aussi longtemps. »**

 **« Et … Et les autres ? »**

 **« Les invités ? Ils sont partis. Je leur ai dit que tu étais malade depuis ce matin et que tu t'étais évanouie. Ils ont laissé les cadeaux au pied de ton lit. Ils reviennent le week-end prochain. J'ai été bête. J'aurais dû annuler dès le début mais je pensais que ça te remontrait le moral. »**

 **« C'était gentil de ta part. »**

Ambre affichait un sourire sincère. L'attitude et le côté prévenant d'Apollon lui faisaient chaud au cœur.

 **« Au fait,** reprit le Dieu de la Musique en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Ambre. J **e voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement du début du mois. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme cela. C'était pitoyable. Surtout que c'était toi, qui avais le plus besoin d'aide. »**

 **« C'était déjà oublié depuis longtemps. »,** murmura Ambre, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, légèrement souriante.

Nos deux protagonistes restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, puis, Apollon se dégagea avec douceur et sortit quelque chose de sa poche de jeans. Quelque chose que la jeune fille identifia bientôt comme une petite boite rouge accompagnée d'un bout de papier plié en quatre.

 **« Joyeux Anniversaire, Flamby ! »,** s'exclama le jeune Dieu alors qu'une lueur de gaieté remplaçait la tristesse dans les yeux d'Ambre.

Avec un sourire plus grand qu'auparavant, Ambre prit délicatement ce qu'Apollon lui tendait et commença par déplier le papier. Ce qu'elle y vit ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire : il s'agissait d'une photo d'Hermès et elle, sur ce lit, en train de rire aux éclats, les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Comment tu .. ? »** , murmura la jeune fille, émue et reconnaissante.

 **« Je sais me montrer discret. »** , répondit Apollon, l'air amusé, avec un haussement d'épaules.

 **« Merci. »**

Les larmes aux yeux, Ambre le serra à nouveau dans ses bras avant de reporter son attention sur le deuxième cadeau. Là encore, elle ne put retenir un sourire radieux.

 **« Apollon, c'est magnifique … »**

 **« C'est rien, Princesse,** lança le Dieu, réellement content d'avoir pu lui remonter le moral. **Je vais t'aider à le mettre. »**

 **« C'est vrai qu'il est très beau. »** , intervint une voix familière depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

Apollon et Ambre sursautèrent légèrement avant de tourner la tête dans la direction du nouvel arrivant, pour découvrir un Hermès souriant appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Le regard fixé sur le poignet d'Ambre où était désormais attaché un bracelet où s'entrelaçaient une lyre, un tir à l'arc et un arc-en-ciel, accompagnés de petits diamants, le Dieu des Messagers resta un instant immobile à contempler le bracelet avant de rejoindre les deux autres.

Arrivé à hauteur du lit, il s'y assit et serra Ambre dans ses bras, et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux sous le regard goguenard d'Apollon. Après avoir longuement examiné la demi-déesse et s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, Hermès sortit à son tour un cadeau de la poche de sa chemise : une simple enveloppe blanche, comme on pouvait en trouver chez une célèbre entreprise de courrier. Le prénom de la jeune fille y figurait en lettres manuscrites, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité de la destinatrice.

 **« Joyeux Anniversaire, Ambre. »**

Curieuse, la concernée lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de se saisir de l'enveloppe, sous l'œil tout aussi intéressé d'Apollon.

 **« Mais … Mais tu es fou …** , s'exclama la jeune blonde après avoir observé le contenu de l'enveloppe pendant quelques minutes, les yeux brillants d'excitation. **Ça a du te coûter une fortune ! »**

 **« L'argent n'est pas trop un problème chez nous …** , répondit Hermès, un sourire aux lèvres, très amusé par l'expression de pur plaisir qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de la demi-déesse. **Et puis, tant que c'est pour toi, dépenser de l'argent ne me dérange en aucun cas … »**

Cette dernière réplique fit rougir violemment Ambre qui posa l'enveloppe et son contenu sur le matelas avant de serrer Hermès dans ses bras.

 **« Merci. Vraiment. »,** murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Hermès.

 **« De rien, mon ange. »**

 **« Un séjour de deux semaines en Irlande pendant les vacances de Noël ?** , s'exclama Apollon qui venait de mettre la main sur l'enveloppe, tandis que les deux amoureux mettaient fin à leur étreinte. **Quand est-ce que tu me payes un voyage similaire, Hermy ? »**

 **« Quand Athéna se mettra à rire en public ? »**

 **« Hum. Pas sympa. »,** répliqua le Dieu du Soleil, faussement contrarié.

Il reposa l'enveloppe d'un air faussement boudeur, faisant sourire Ambre et Hermès.

 **« Je suis censée entreprendre ce voyage toute seule ? »,** demanda Ambre après quelques instants de silence, soudainement préoccupée par la présence d'un seul billet d'avion au sein de l'enveloppe.

Hermès afficha tout de suite un sourire rassurant :

 **« J'avais plutôt l'intention de venir avec toi, mais si tu préfères y aller seule, c'est toi qui vois. »**

 **« Non, ça me va très bien comme ça. »** , sourit Ambre, visiblement rassurée, les joues légèrement colorées.

Soudain, alors qu'Hermès lui rendait son sourire et lui caressait affectueusement la joue, un éclat de rire retentit, bientôt suivi par une dizaine d'autres. Surpris, Ambre et Hermès se tournèrent en direction du Dieu du Soleil, l'air interrogateur. Celui-ci, hilare, était sur le dos, plié en deux, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, ses mains placées sur son ventre. Devant l'air de totale incompréhension de ses camarades, son fou-rire redoubla et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à former un semblant de phrase correcte :

 **« Pas … Pas trop de bêtises, hein ! »** , lâcha-t-il difficilement entre deux éclats de rire.

XxxXxXxXxXxX

 _Dimanche Vingt-six Novembre 1986,_

 _Parc Naturel de Phoenix,_

 _12h50._

Avec un soupir, Hermès s'assit sur le premier banc venu, peu motivé. Face à lui, le parc naturel était plus que détruit. Tout n'était plus que cendres et suie. Les grands arbres et les animaux avaient disparus, l'étang était désormais à sec, laissant apparaître en son fond quelques cadavres de poissons ainsi que des détritus, jetés quelques années, mois, semaines ou jours auparavant par des promeneurs peu respectueux de l'environnement. Quelques flaques de boues profondes ponctuaient également l'espace, dues à l'explosion des canalisations. Ce lieu, habituellement plein de vie, était désormais désert, hostile. Hermès ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'associer inconsciemment aux Champs d'Asphodèle, tellement il inspirait une impression de mort douloureuse et imminente.

 **« Tout va bien ? »**

Le ton préoccupé du Dieu de la Mer le ramena à la réalité. Avec un léger sursaut, Hermès tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Poséidon était assis à côté de lui et le regardait attentivement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

 **« Je m'en veux. Vraiment. Si je n'avais pas eu cette idée débile … »**

 **« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Hermès.,** l'interrompit Dionysos que le Dieu des Messagers découvrit à sa gauche. **Si tu comptes t'excuser, cela ne sert absolument à rien. De un, parce que ça ne changera rien à notre situation. De deux, parce qu'on a accepté ce marché de malheur de notre plein gré et de trois parce que je préfère mille fois plus être ici plutôt que dans cette colonie de malheur. »**

 **« Vraiment ?** , s'exclama Hermès, réellement surpris par le discours de son demi-frère. **Tu préfères être ici, à devoir travailler toutes les après-midis et à être exposé aux problèmes et à la violence des Mortels plutôt que de passer tes journées à jouer à la belote et à boire du coca-light tout en faisant semblant de t'occuper de gamins hyperactifs ? »**

 **« Je n'ai jamais eu la fibre maternelle. »** , répondit tout simplement le Dieu du Vin, ce qui ne fit que plonger Hermès dans la perplexité la plus profonde.

 **« Plus sérieusement, Hermès,** déclara Poséidon après quelques instants de silence alors qu'Hermès pianotait nerveusement sur son téléphone. **Dionysos a raison, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Nous sommes tout aussi coupables que toi dans cette histoire, et nous avons accepté de t'aider en toute connaissance de cause. Avec Arès, il était difficile de penser que cette histoire finirait bien. »**

 **« Et elle est loin d'être finie, crois-moi, vieux goémon. »** , intervint une voix désagréable.

 **« Quand on parle du loup … »** , murmura Poséidon alors que lui et ses deux camarades tournaient la tête en direction du Dieu de la Guerre.

Celui-ci avait l'apparence d'un jeune adulte d'une vingtaine d'années, au visage couvert de cicatrices. Son regard était mauvais, tout comme son sourire qui laissait apparaître trois dents métalliques. Il était vêtu de vêtements sombres et déchirés et ne cessait de jouer avec un cuter, frottant la lame contre l'un de ses pouces.

 **« Arès** , le salua Dionysos, un air blasé sur le visage. **Je vois que tu n'as pas changé les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Tu commets de nombreux délits, j'espère ? Car Père serait ravi de te punir encore plus. »**

 **« Ne fais pas le malin, l'ivrogne.** , répliqua Arès en se positionnant face à lui, menaçant, ce qui n'eut seulement pour effet de faire soupirer Dionysos. **C'est à cause de vous que je suis là. Et je compte bien vous le faire payer. À vous et à cette saleté de blonde. »**

 **« Tu touches à Ambre et je te maudis pour l'éternité, Arès. »**

Hermès s'était levé brutalement et se serait certainement jeté sur le Dieu de la Guerre si Poséidon ne s'était pas levé à son tour et l'avait retenu par les épaules. Agacé, le Dieu des Voyageurs tenta de se dégager mais le Dieu de la Mer resserra son emprise, tout en lui soufflant une mise en garde à l'oreille :

 **« Ne fais pas ça, Hermès. Souviens-toi de ce que Zeus a dit : au moindre faux-pas, Ambre disparaît. Or, c'est exactement ce qu'il souhaite. Il est jaloux et veut te le faire payer. »**

Conscient du danger, Hermès soupira et se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Arès. L'envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure ne lui manquait pas mais le Dieu des Messagers ne pouvait se permettre de mettre la vie d'Ambre en danger. Il l'aimait trop pour cela et ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Poséidon ne le relâcha seulement quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être assuré que tout danger était écarté et sous l'œil goguenard d'Arès, quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir été brutalisé. Ce dernier allait d'ailleurs faire une nouvelle tentative lorsqu'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années fit irruption, accompagné de deux policiers.

 **« C'est vous, les quatre délinquants qui avaient fait exploser le parc ? »** , lança-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, un index menaçant agité en direction des quatre Dieux.

Hermès et Poséidon hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment, la tête légèrement baissée, en signe de soumission, Arès lâcha un rot et Dionysos se contenta de soupirer.

 **« Venez avec moi. On va avoir beaucoup de travail.** , reprit le jardinier en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du parc, après avoir jeté un regard de reproche à un Arès indifférent. **Et vous ne serez pas payés. »**

xXxXxXxXxXx

 _Dimanche Vingt-six Novembre 1986,_

 _Chambre d'Apollon,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _13h06._

 **« Je savais que j'étais beau, mais alors à ce point-là … »**

La voix amusée d'Apollon sortit brusquement Ambre de ses pensées. La jeune fille papillonna rapidement des paupières avant de tourner de nouveau son attention vers le Dieu du Soleil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Depuis hier soir, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et elle était persuadée que la seule personne qui puisse réellement l'aider était avec elle, dans cette pièce, en ce moment-même. Son regard s'était donc posé sur lui depuis plus de cinq minutes, comme par instinct et sans que la jeune fille ne s'en rende compte.

 **« Je t'écoute.** , reprit doucement Apollon, sentant la légère nervosité de la jeune fille. **Qu'est ce qui te préoccupes ? »**

 **« Je … je me demandais si j'avais hérité de certains de tes pouvoirs. Je veux dire … je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à affaiblir Arès et je me demandai si cela venait de toi … »**

 **« Y'a de grandes chances,** le Dieu du Soleil sourit franchement tout en refermant le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille, et passa une main sur ses épaules. **Tu es une de mes descendantes, Ambre. Il est donc évident que tu aies hérité de certains de mes pouvoirs. Le pouvoir d'affaiblissement est très rare, mais certains de mes descendants en héritent tout de même. Il peut paraître contradictoire avec mon statut du Dieu de la Médecine mais pour moi, il est assez logique. Car après tout, la médecine, utilisée à bon escient, peut guérir, certes, mais si on en abuse, elle peut aussi produire l'effet inverse. »**

 **« Mais … pourquoi cela ne s'est pas déclenché avant ? Je veux dire … je n'ai eu presque aucun pouvoir pendant six ans. Pourquoi est-ce que cela apparaît seulement maintenant ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas.** , souffla Apollon d'un air légèrement perplexe, l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement en plongeant son regard dans celui, identique, d'Ambre. **Peut-être parce que tu n'avais pas conscience que tu étais l'une de mes descendantes. Certains demi-dieux ont besoin de connaître l'identité de leur parent divin avant de pouvoir développer les dons qui vont avec. Une question de confiance en soi, à ce qu'on dit. Et maintenant que tu sais d'où tu viens, si je puis dire, tes dons commencent à se développer. »**

 **« Commencent ? »**

 **« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tes capacités divines sont restreintes au fait d'affaiblir les gens et de créer des arcs-en-ciel, si ? »**

Le Dieu du Soleil regardait sa descendante, un air réellement amusé sur le visage. A la fois amusée et quelque peu honteuse de s'être pensée si misérable, Ambre rougit légèrement avant de hausser les épaules, indécise. Apollon laissa alors échapper un léger soupir avant de se lever et de s'étirer bruyamment sous le regard de la jeune fille.

 **« Tu te souviens de ce que Hermès t'avait dit, le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? »** continua-t-il après un instant de silence, le regard tourné vers Ambre.

 **« Que j'étais plus puissante que ce que je pensais ? »** , demanda cette dernière, les sourcils légèrement froncés, essayant de se remémorer cette journée qu'elle n'oublierait probablement jamais.

Apollon hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son sac dans lequel il fouilla rapidement avant d'en sortir de l'ambroisie et du nectar. Il se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers Ambre, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres.

 **« Ton petit-ami se trompe rarement sur ce qu'il avance.** , déclara-t-il alors qu'Ambre le regardait poser la nourriture divine sur la table de nuit d'un œil perplexe. **Et si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, je te propose d'essayer de découvrir tes autres dons. Enfin, si tu en as envie, bien entendu. »**

 **« Et … c'est pour quoi, ça ? »** murmura la jeune fille en désignant la table de chevet, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

Découvrir ses dons était-il aussi douloureux que cela ?...

 **« Ce n'est pas douloureux, mais épuisant.** , rectifia Apollon d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, mais ne l'était pas le moins du monde pour Ambre. **Il va te falloir beaucoup d'énergie et il y a des risques que tu t'évanouisses. Il vaut donc mieux prévoir, non ? On commence ?,** ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence alors que sa descendante commençait à regretter d'avoir lancer cette conversation. **Ça va être génial, j'en suis sûr ! »**

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Vingt-six Novembre 1986,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre et d'Hermès,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _18h30._

 **« Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé …** , murmura Hermès alors qu'il attirait Ambre près de lui et enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux, y déposant un baiser. **Tellement désolé … »**

 **« Hermès !,** s'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton trahissant un léger amusement, la tête posée contre le torse du Dieu des messagers et les yeux fermés. **Tu t'es déjà excusé plus d'une cinquantaine de fois ! Combien de temps va-t-il falloir pour que tu comprennes que je ne t'en veux absolument pas ? »**

 **« Mais tu devrais, pourtant !** , protesta le jeune Dieu en s'écartant brusquement, effrayant ainsi la jeune fille. **N'importe quelle personne s'énerverait contre moi pour ce que je t'ai fait ! J'ai … j'ai ruiné ton anniversaire, je t'ai attiré des ennuis, je t'ai... »**

 **« Je t'aime. Oui, ça, tu as le droit de le dire. »** , déclara la jeune fille d'un air malicieux, après l'avoir interrompu d'un court baiser, les joues légèrement rougissantes. **Je t'aime aussi, d'ailleurs. Et je fête mon anniversaire tous les ans, tu auras le temps de te rattraper, non ? »**

 **« … Je l'espère. »** répondit Hermès, l'air toujours aussi triste et honteux.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel nos deux protagonistes se regardèrent. Puis, Hermès posa une main sur la joue d'Ambre et entreprit de rapprocher son visage du sien mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, la jeune demi-déesse se recula rapidement, et, sans que le jeune Dieu eut le temps de réagir, se précipita vers le lit où elle attrapa un oreiller qu'elle lui lança à la figure. Trop hébété et surpris pour faire le moindre geste, Hermès resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, les bras le long du corps, l'oreiller à ses pieds avant qu'un sourire malicieux, digne d'un Dieu des Voleurs, n'étire doucement ses lèvres.

 **« Alors là,** murmura-t-il doucement sans se départir de son sourire et en se saisissant de l'oreiller. **Attends-toi à le regretter, Ambre. »**

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Dimanche vingt-six Novembre 1986,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre et d'Hermès,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _18h40._

Des éclats de rire accompagnés de faux cris de protestation, voilà ce que l'on pouvait entendre de l'extérieur. Sur le lit, en position fœtale, Ambre tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper à son agresseur, un agresseur sans pitié qui lui chatouillait le ventre et les côtes sans lui laisser aucune minute de répit.

 **« A … Arrêeee … Arrête … !,** articula difficilement la jeune fille réprimant un éclat de rire, les larmes aux yeux et à bout de souffle, les joues rouges. **J'en … j'en peux pl...plus ! Je me rends ! »**

 **« Ah vraiment ?** , lui répondit Hermès, l'air faussement étonné, sans pour autant mettre fin au supplice. **C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cela quelque part … Ah oui, c'était il y a cinq minutes, avant que tu ne m'attaques une nouvelle fois par derrière ! »**

 **« Ou... Oui mais … mais … Arrête ! S'il te plaît ! … je te jure que cette fois-ci je me rends ! Je … je ne fais décidément p.. pas le poids contre t.. toi ! »** , concéda la blonde.

 **« Belle observation. »** , souffla le Dieu d'un ton amusé en arrêtant finalement les chatouillis et en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux d'Ambre.

Soulagée, la jeune demi-déesse se redressa en position assise, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Les joues rouges, elle attendit patiemment pendant quelques minutes, essuyant les larmes à l'aide de sa manche. Puis, sentant les forces lui revenir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermès, apparemment plongé dans la rédaction d'un message. Un sourire malicieux apparut alors sur ses lèvres mais avant même qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, le Dieu des Messagers se saisit de ses poignets et la plaqua contre le matelas, un sourire à la fois fier et moqueur sur les lèvres.

 **« Bien essayé, mon ange,** lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur, son visage au-dessus du sien. **Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir une troisième fois. »**

 **« Je m'apprêtais juste à te faire un câlin, rien de plus. »,** répliqua Ambre qui afficha pour l'occasion une mine faussement boudeuse, les joues néanmoins rougies à cause de leur position.

 **« Tu n'affiches jamais ce genre de sourire lorsque que tu t'apprêtes à me faire un câlin, Ambre. »**

 **« Tu es juste trop méfiant, mon cher. »**

Face à cet argument plus qu'inutile, le sourire d'Hermès s'agrandit. Depuis plusieurs jours, et malgré les ennuis récents qu'il lui avait apporté, Ambre devenait de plus en plus à l'aise en sa présence, sortant de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus facilement de sa coquille. Et le Dieu devait bien avouer qu'il adorait cela.

 **« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? »** , lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien, faisant ainsi sourire la jeune fille.

 **« Je suis au courant de cela depuis quelques temps, en effet. »** , répondit celle-ci, sans se départir de son sourire.

Sourire et réplique qui ne firent qu'accentuer l'amusement d'Hermès. Son sourire se faisant plus grand – si toute fois s'était possible – il regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille dans les yeux avant d'approcher son visage du sien, dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait la jeune demi-déesse. Mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, le jeune Dieu sembla soudainement changer d'avis et se redressa, se contentant au passage de lui déposer un baiser sur le nez.

 **« Cette fois, c'est toi, qui t'es faite avoir … »**

Surprise, Ambre le regarda se lever et se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut sur le seuil qu'il se retourna, un énorme sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

 **« Un bowling, ça te dirait ? »**

Pour seule réponse, il ne reçut qu'un coussin en pleine figure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **/!\ /!\**

Ambre ouvrit brusquement les yeux, étouffant tant bien que mal un hurlement, la respiration haletante.

Encore ce fichu cauchemar. Ce cauchemar qui avait remplacé les précédents et qui ne cessait de réapparaître régulièrement depuis le bal d'Halloween, depuis cette stupide altercation avec Hugo. Avec un soupir, les larmes aux yeux, et tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, la jeune fille, désormais en position assise, se passa une main sur le front et se figea instantanément. Au lieu d'essuyer la sueur de son front, ce simple geste y avait déposé une masse chaude, épaisse et humide dont ses mains étaient vraisemblablement imbibées. Le cœur battant désormais à tout rompre, son mauvais rêve encore bien en tête, et la gorge sèche, Ambre déglutit difficilement avant d'allumer la lampe de chevet d'une main tremblante. Ce qu'elle vit alors, la tétanisa.

Du sang. La jeune fille baignait dans une marre de sang. Mais le lit n'était pas le seul élément touché. Non. Au plus grand désarroi et effroi d'Ambre, les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient également touchés. Ce sang n'était pas le sien, la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de s'examiner pour le savoir. Il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain, là où elle pouvait apercevoir les corps bleuâtres et sans vie de ses connaissances et amis. Mathew, Lisa, Samantha, Hugo, Mike … ils étaient tous là, entassés les uns sur les autres, éviscérés et égorgés, les yeux vitreux. Apollon, Dionysos et Poséidon avaient également subi le même sort et se trouvaient quand à eux au pied du lit, de l'ichor s'écoulant encore de leurs plaies, comme-ci ils venaient à peine d'être exécutés.

La respiration de plus en plus difficile, trop choquée et terrifiée pour émettre le moindre son, et d'une pâleur comparable à celle des défunts, Ambre essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser du sang sur ses mains mais plus elle les frottait sur son T-Shirt, plus le sang coulait à flots, laissant parfois entrevoir des reflets dorés, dont la jeune demi-déesse ne pouvait douter de la provenance. Prise de panique, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, la jeune fille entreprit de sortir de son lit avec la nette intention de sortir se réfugier dans le couloir mais là encore, le sang présent sur les draps l'en empêcha, la faisant glisser à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait et la recouvrant tout entière. Désespérée, la bouche fermée pour éviter d'avaler quoi que ce soit et le visage recouvert de sang, Ambre tenta de faire le chemin inverse, à tâtons, mais sa main se posa rapidement sur une nouvelle masse chaude et dure. Craignant le pire mais prenant également son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ne put retenir un hurlement.

Il était là. Hermès était là, aussi inanimé que les autres. Ou tout du moins la majorité de son corps. Car là où aurait dû se trouver sa tête, il ne restait plus qu'une énorme flaque d'ichor doré qui contractait énormément avec le rouge environnant.

 **« Non, non, non, NOON ! »**

La respiration hachée, presque sifflante, Ambre se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux, se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière, tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Tout ceci ne pouvait qu'être qu'un horrible cauchemar, tout ceci n'existait pas, tout ceci n'était pas réel …

 **« Je te tuerai, Jones. JE TE TUERAI ! »**

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Des avis ? :)**


	17. Chapitre treize

**Chapitre treize:** **Tu ne voudrais quand même pas finir tout desséché !**

 **LittleHelo : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ton retard ^^ tu peux venir lire les chapitres quand tu le souhaites ^^ et puis je ne suis pas un exemple de ponctualité non plus x) . je suis contente que tu aimes le Hermès/Ambre, parce que, dans les prochains chapitres, tu vas être servie x) ! Les travaux d'intérêts ne sont pas présents dans ce chapitre mais ils devraient arriver par la suite ^^. j'espère que l'idée te plaira ! Les dons d'Ambre ne devraient pas tarder non plus ^^. Les tuer ? …. hum, je ne sais pas x) je suis souvent sadique avec mes personnages xD ! Et je ne dirais rien sur l'auteur de la menace x) !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ n'hésite pas à le dire s'il ne te plaît pas ^^ bonne lecture !:) et encore merci pour toutes les reviews ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir !**

Dix-huit décembre 1986,

Lycée Privé de Phoenix,

17h05.

 **« Et c'est les vaccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaances !,** s'exclama Apollon tandis qu'il levait les bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral, manquant ainsi d'assommer Samantha qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. **Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me rend heureux ! »**

 **« Moi, ce qui me rend heureuse, c'est de savoir que cette semaine d'examens blancs est enfin terminée !,** enchaîna Lisa alors que le petit groupe sortait de la salle de Mathématiques. **Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'ai bien cru m'évanouir lorsque j'ai vu le sujet de Maths. Si nous avons cela à la fin de l'année, je suis certaine de redoubler ! »**

 **« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Lisa,** rétorqua Samantha, d'un ton à la fois amusé et agacé. **Tu as toujours eu une très bonne moyenne dans toutes les matières. »**

 **« 12.5 en maths, ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi, Sam'. C'est une de mes matières principales et … »**

 **« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous souhaiterait faire un tour au marché de Noël ? Il n'est pas loin d'ici et il vaut vraim... »**

 **« Cela te dérangerait de t'intéresser juste deux secondes à ce que je raconte, Jones ? Ou es-tu aussi égoïste que ce que je pensais ? »**

Cette remarque, prononcée sur un ton plus que cinglant, blessa profondément Ambre qui détourna subitement le regard, les larmes aux yeux. Depuis ce fameux soir où les deux jeunes filles s'étaient disputées, leur relation ne s'était pas le moins du monde arrangée, Lisa refusant catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole, et ce, malgré les innombrables efforts de la jeune blonde. Ambre s'était excusée plusieurs fois, lui avait offert quelques chocolats et cookies et avait accepté sans broncher de se faire insulter pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes mais la fille d'Aphrodite restait totalement imperméable à tous ses efforts et refusait de lui pardonner. Hermès et Apollon avaient d'ailleurs suggéré à Ambre de laisser tomber, lui assurant que Lisa finirait bien par se calmer et par regretter son comportement, mais la jeune demi-déesse ne pouvait s'y résoudre : Lisa avait été l'une des premières personnes à lui adresser la parole lors de son arrivée à la colonie et avait également été d'un soutien sans faille dans les périodes les plus sombres de la vie d'Ambre. Cette dernière aimait donc sa meilleure amie profondément et sincèrement et la perdre représentait un déchirement.

 **« Ambre ne s'adressait pas forcément à toi, Lisa**., rétorqua Hermès après un très court instant de silence tout en lançant un regard noir à son interlocutrice. **Nous sommes un groupe et dans un groupe, il peut y avoir plusieurs conversations indépendantes les unes des autres. »**

 **« Elle pouvait tout de même attendre que je finisse ma phrase, non ? Ou elle pouvait également parl... »**

 **« Pourquoi ?,** l'interrompit brutalement le Dieu des Voyageurs, avec une telle agressivité dans la voix que même Poséidon et Apollon sursautèrent. **Pour qu'on t'entende encore une fois te plaindre que, oh par les Dieux, 19.5/20 n'est pas une note suffisante et que cela va te fermer définitivement les portes des plus grandes universités Américaines ? Tu le fais tous les jours, Lisa. Ambre voulait juste changer de sujet et nous permettre de nous détendre après cette dure semaine, je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème. »**

Une expression de profonde contrariété sur le visage, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les sourcils froncés, Lisa ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, lorsque Samantha lui attrapa subitement le bras et la tira en arrière, lui chuchotant au passage quelque chose à l'oreille. Il y eut alors un moment de flottement durant lequel Lisa dévisagea rapidement Ambre puis s'éclaircit la gorge avant de tourner les talons, s'éloignant à vive allure. Après une courte hésitation, Samantha la suivit, n'oubliant pas au passage de saluer Ambre et de lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

 **« Okkkkkkkk...,** lâcha Apollon après un instant de silence alors qu'il suivait Lisa et Samantha des yeux, tout comme le reste de l'assistance. **Lisa n'aurait pas de sérieux troubles du comportements, par hasard ? »**

 **« Laisse tomber, Apollon.** , soupira Ambre en rajustant son sac sur l'épaule. **Rentrons, je commence à avoir faim, moi. »**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Dix-huit Décembre 1986,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Ambre et d'Hermès,_

 _18h30._

Arrivé au pas de la porte, Hermès hésita à la franchir : l'intérieur de la chambre semblait s'être transformé en un impressionnant champ de bataille. Il y régnait un tel bazar que le Dieu des Messagers eut l'impression que deux valises venaient d'y exploser ou que l'une des armoires avait subitement pris vie et dénoncé les nombreuses années d'exploitation en crachant tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses tiroirs. Sol, lustre, lit, tapis … rien ne semblait avoir été épargné par l'averse de textile. Impressionné, et malgré la petite voix qui lui conseillait fortement de faire demi-tour, Hermès avança prudemment dans la pièce, à la recherche d'Ambre. Les cris de rage et les soupirs d'exaspération qu'il avait perçu depuis la chambre d'Apollon l'avait légèrement inquiété et le jeune Dieu avait senti la subite envie d'aller vérifier l'état d'esprit de celle qu'il aimait. Était-elle toujours en colère après Lisa ou cet apparent pétage de plomb avait-il un tout autre motif ? Après avoir scruté la chambre avec la plus grande attention et même regardé en dessous du lit pour voir si Ambre ne s'y trouvait pas, Hermès se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain et s'arrêta devant la porte. Devait-il frapper ou ouvrir immédiatement ? Si Ambre pleurait … mais si Hermès se trompait et qu'elle était simplement en train de se laver …

 **« Ambre ? »** , s'enquit-il, l'oreille collée contre la porte **. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

 **« Oui !** , répondit la voix de la jeune fille, rassurant quelque peu le Dieu. **Oui, j'arr... »**

Mais la jeune fille ne put terminer sa phrase. Un bruit sourd se fit soudainement entendre, aussitôt suivi par un juron.

 **« Ambre ? »** , questionna à nouveau Hermès, de nouveau inquiet, la main sur la poignet de porte, prêt à entrer.

Il y eut ensuite un autre bruit, semblable à celui d'un objet lourd qu'on traîne au sol, des bruits de pas précipités, du silence et enfin une crinière blonde apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 **« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »,** demanda Hermès, l'air toujours aussi inquiet alors qu'il dévisageait attentivement Ambre.

Celle-ci, les cheveux ébouriffés, semblait essoufflée.

 **« Oui, ne t'en fais pas.** , répondit la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire amusé tout en se passant rapidement une main sur le front. **Je cherchais juste quelque chose. »**

 **« Et … tu l'as trouvé ? »**

Le Dieu des Voyageurs qui affichait un air perplexe, semblait se demander quelle sorte d'objet pouvait bien pousser la jeune fille à mettre leur chambre c'en dessus dessous. Sûrement quelque chose de très important.

 **« Et … de quoi il s'agissait ? »** , s'enquit Hermès en jetant un regard par dessus l'épaule d'Ambre, après que celle-ci ait hoché la tête.

A son grand désarroi, il remarqua, par ce geste, que la salle de bain semblait avoir subi le même sort que la chambre. Comment, par le caleçon de Thanatos, allaient-ils réussir à ranger tout cela avant demain matin, date de leur départ ?

Amusée par son trouble plus qu'évident, et par l'expression qui transparaissait sur son visage, Ambre, dont le sourire s'agrandit, s'approcha d'Hermès et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de chuchoter un « désolée » amusé. Puis, devant l'absence de réaction du Dieu, plongé dans ses pensées, elle lâcha un léger rire.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas,** s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit, une trousse de toilette entre les mains, et sortait ainsi Hermès de ses pensées. **J'ai toujours été très efficace en matière de rangement. »**

Hermès leva un sourcil, toujours perplexe.

 **« Il suffit de tout jeter dans l'armoire ! »**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Dix-huit décembre 1986,_

 _Marché de Noël de Phoenix,_

 _20h01._

 **« Chauds les marrons, chauds ! Qui veut des marrons ? »**

Autant vous le dire tout de suite, Ambre adorait la période de Noël. C'était même sa période préférée, à égalité avec le mois d'Août. Car même si la jeune fille détestait le froid, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cette joie étrange qui semblait prendre possession de la majorité des Mortels à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Plus Noël approchait, et plus les gens devenaient agréables, souriants, aimables. Et cela faisait grandement du bien à la jeune demi-déesse qui n'appréciait guère passer son temps au milieu de personnes moroses et aux visages fermés, regardant leur voisin avec suspicion, comme-ci ce dernier s'apprêtait à les agresser d'une minute à l'autre.

 **« Tu veux quelque chose, Ambre ? »** , demanda Hermès à la jeune fille alors qu'ils passaient devant un chalet offrant des boissons chaudes.

Les deux jeunes gens, accompagnés d'Apollon et de Poséidon (qui se faisait appeler Claus dans le monde des Mortels), avaient décidé – après avoir plus ou moins rangé leur chambre d'hôtel – de venir se promener au niveau du Marché de Noël, où des centaines de personnes se pressaient déjà, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ambre était légèrement déçue de ne pas pouvoir y aller avec Lisa et Samantha mais la joie communicative d'Apollon ajoutée à la présence d'Hermès – dont la main ne semblait pas vouloir se défaire de la sienne -, lui réchauffait quelque peu le cœur.

 **« Je vais prendre un chocolat chaud, si ça ne te dérange pas.** , lui répondit Ambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres à la vue d'un petit garçon qui essayait de s'en sortir tant bien que mal avec sa Barbe à Papa. **« Vous voulez quelque chose ? »** , ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Apollon et de Poséidon alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le chalet.

Le Dieu du Soleil, qui avait déjà acheté une grosse quantité de marrons et s'empressait de les manger, marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à **« un chlat, s'te plaît »** tandis que Poséidon refusait gentiment en souriant.

 **« Tu devrais penser à manger, Claus, tu sais ?** , lui dit Apollon, à voix basse, alors qu'Hermy et Flamby passaient commande. **Tu es devenu mortel, je te signale ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas finir tout desséché ? »**

Pour toute réponse, le Dieu de la Mer se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, amusé.

 **« Un petite tour dans la Grande Roue, ça vous dit ? »** , s'exclama Apollon, quelques minutes plus tard, après que le petit groupe ait repris sa marche, boissons chaudes en main.

 **« Ew.** , s'exclama Ambre avec une légère grimace, frissonnant. **Non, merci. Ce sera sans moi. »**

 **« Oooh, allez Flamby !** , protesta le Dieu du Soleil, un air boudeur sur le visage, en s'emparant du bras de la concernée. **Ça va être génial ! »**

 **« Non, merci, Freddy.** , répéta la jeune fille, amusée par le comportement de son ascendant digne d'un enfant de huit ans. **Je déteste ça. Il fait trop froid là-haut pour moi. Et c'est trop instable**., ajouta-t-elle précipitamment alors qu'Apollon la regardait, un air de « ne te fous pas de moi » sur le visage. **Mais tu peux y aller, toi. Vous pouvez tous y aller, si vous le voulez. Ne vous privez pas pour moi. »**

 **« Hum. »**

Apollon, toujours boudeur, sembla méditer l'offre pendant quelques secondes puis son visage s'éclaira et, lâchant le bras d'Ambre, il se tourna vers Hermès, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami le regardait de cette manière puis, soudainement effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver tout seul avec un Apollon incontrôlable et momentanément âgé de huit ans, lança un regard à la fois désespéré et plein d'espoir à Poséidon. Celui-ci reçut le message et suggéra, d'une voix où l'amusement se faisait clairement entendre :

 **« Et si je t'accompagnais, Fred ? Après tout, ça fait drôlement longtemps que je suis pas monté dans une telle attraction. »**

Et alors qu'Apollon lâchait un cri de joie et courrait en direction de la Grande Roue, Hermès, réellement rassuré, remercia silencieusement Poséidon de lui avoir permis d'échapper à cette torture. Poséidon lâcha un petit rire et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de lancer un court regard vers Ambre.

 _« Profite-en. »_ , pensa-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermès avant de disparaître dans la foule.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Dix-huit Décembre 1986,_

 _Dans les rues de Phoenix,_

 _20h30._

 **« Mais enfin, Curtis, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »**

Une fois Poséidon et Apollon à bonne distance, Hermès avait fait demi-tour, Ambre à ses côtés. La jeune fille, quelque peu surprise, avait d'abord pensé que le Dieu des Voyageurs voulait continuer la visite du Marché de Noël sans leurs camarades mais Hermès avait continué à marcher en direction de la sortie, sans s'arrêter le moins du monde devant les différents chalets qu'ils n'avaient pas encore contemplés. La surprise grandissante, Ambre lui avait alors demandé ce qu'il se passait, si un événement grave était en train de se produire mais le Dieu n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de suivre un trajet invisible, les sourcils froncés, l'air très concentré.

Pour tout dire, Hermès était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il en avait oublié tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui, y compris la jeune fille. Plus stressé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, la gorge nouée et le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune Dieu essayait tant bien que mal d'analyser et de comparer ses différentes possibilités, le tout en continuant de marcher à pas précipités. Le meilleur, il lui fallait le meilleur …

 **« Hermès ! Hermès arrête, bon sang ! »**

Ambre s'arrêta brusquement, la main toujours dans celle d'Hermès, obligeant ce dernier à s'arrêter également et en le ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Hébété, Hermès mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et regarda Ambre, interrogatif. La jeune fille, un air effrayé sur le visage, était pâle et tremblait légèrement. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le comportement du Dieu lui faisait peur. À cette constatation, Hermès fut submergé par une vague de remords et de tristesse. Préoccupé comme il l'était, il n'avait même pas pensé à rassurer la jeune fille.

 _« Ou comment gâcher la soirée … »_ , pensa-t-il sombrement en se mettant mentalement une claque.

 **« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »,** demanda Ambre, à voix basse, comme-ci elle craignait qu'Hermès ait une réaction violente.

Encore une autre claque mentale.

 **« Je … je suis désolé, Ambre …** , bégaya Hermès en s'approchant de la jeune fille. **Je voulais … je voulais juste t'emmener ici … »**

D'un geste maladroit, il montra la façade lumineuse d'un restaurant situé au bout de la rue.

 **« Mais j'étais tellement stressé, je … je … je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »**

Triste et honteux, Hermès effleura la joue d'Ambre, comme pour se faire pardonner. La jeune fille, qui était passé de la peur à la surprise après les explications d'Hermès, sourit et demanda, d'une petite voix, légèrement rougissante :

 **« Notre premier rendez-vous ? »**

Pour toute réponse, le Dieu des Messagers sourit, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant, atteignant la même vitesse que ceux d'Ambre qu'il n'avait aucun mal à percevoir.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux amoureux restèrent immobiles, yeux dans les yeux, grands sourires aux lèvres. Puis, Hermès déposa un baiser sur le front d'Ambre et murmura :

 **« Un avant-goût de nos vacances … »**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _Dix-neuf Décembre 1986,_

 _Quelque part dans le ciel,_

 _10h02._

 **« Je déteste ça, je déteste ça … »**

Les yeux fermés, la tête bien appuyée contre le siège, les mâchoires serrées et les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs, Ambre Jones, plus stressée que jamais, marmonnait la même phrase depuis le décollage, des gouttes de sueurs nettement visibles sur son front. À ses côtés, Hermès essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, lui racontant les premières anecdotes qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas l'entendre, comme déconnectée de toute réalité.

 **« Souhaitez-vous quelque chose, jeune homme ?** , demanda une hôtesse de l'air, un chariot devant elle, détournant son attention d'Ambre qui continuait de marmonner. **Un petit rafraîchissement, peut-être ? Ou un en-cas ? »**

 **« Je prendrai un café, s'il vous plaît.** , répondit le jeune Dieu, esquissant un léger sourire.

Puis, après avoir remercié l'hôtesse :

 **« Vous n'aurez pas quelque chose contre le stress ? »** , ajouta-t-il, un geste de la main en direction d'Ambre, les traits marqués par l'inquiétude.

À la vue de la jeune fille toujours aussi crispée, l'hôtesse de l'air eut un sourire plein de compassion.

 **« Malheureusement non …** , dit-elle en esquissant un autre sourire, désolé cette fois-ci. **Le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour l'aider est d'essayer de la faire parler, pour lui faire oublier un peu où elle se trouve. Je vais lui laisser une bouteille d'eau, boire pourrait lui faire du bien. »**

 **« La faire parler, la faire parler …,** bougonna Hermès, visiblement désespéré, une fois l'hôtesse partie. C **'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis le début ! »** ,

 **« Je déteste ça, je déteste ça … »**

 **« Ambre ? »** , tenta à nouveau Hermès après quelques minutes de silence.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, si ce n'était les continuels marmonnements de la jeune fille. Du coin de l'œil, le Dieu des Messagers vit que leur voisin observait Ambre comme s'il s'agissait d'une folle. Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir qui le fit blêmir, Hermès se retourna vers Ambre et lui prit la main. À ce contact, la jeune fille sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Perdue, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle puis croisa le regard inquiet d'Hermès auquel elle essaya de répondre par un sourire peu convaincant. Une seconde plus tard, il y eut une légère perturbation et Ambre, victime d'un haut-le-cœur, reprit rapidement sa position initiale, les yeux à nouveau fermés, en poussant un faible gémissement. Poussant un léger soupir, Hermès serra un peu plus fort la main de la jeune demi-déesse et demanda, toujours aussi préoccupé :

 **« C'est toujours comme ça ? »**

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Ambre pour répondre, d'un simple hochement de tête.

 **« Et comment fais-tu, d'habitude ? »**

Cette fois, Ambre ne répondit pas. Inquiet, Hermès s'apprêtait à répéter sa question, voire même à secouer la jeune fille, quand une vibration se fit sentir au niveau de sa poche de poitrine. Agacé, il appuya sur un bouton situé au dos de son portable-caducée mais sa tentative de faire taire ses serpents échouant, il sortit une nouvelle fois son portable – que leur voisin identifia comme un portable tout à fait normal -, et désactiva le mode vibreur, tout en n'oubliant pas de jeter un regard noir à George et à Martha.

 _« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ , pensa-t-il, réellement contrarié, alors que ses deux interlocuteurs se tortillaient nerveusement autour du caducée. _Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquilles plus de cinq minutes ? Je vous avais pourtant demandé de ne pas me déranger ! »_

Conscient que le caducée renfermait la majorité de ses pouvoirs, Hermès n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'emmener George et Martha avec lui – les laisser à l'hôtel aurait été trop dangereux, surtout avec un Arès énervé dans les parages – mais le Dieu des Messagers espérait bien que ce voyage en Irlande lui permettrait de se rapprocher un peu plus d'Ambre, aussi avait-il demandé à ses deux amis de rester discrets : il ne voulait pas qu'une mauvaise nouvelle ou que l'hyperactivité et le bavardage sans retenu de George ne gâchent de quelque façon que ce soit le séjour de la demi-déesse.

 _« Nous sommes désolés, Hermèsss,_ répondit Martha, sincère, tandis que George lançait son _« Tu n'aurais pas vu des rats, par hasard ? »_ habituel. _Nous voulions juste te faire savoir qu'Ambre essaie de t'expliquer sa situation par la pensée. Je pense qu'elle n'est pas en état d'ouvrir la bouche pour le moment. »_

 _« Ah. »_

Définitivement inquiet pour l'état de sa petite amie, Hermès se tourna vers cette dernière. En quelques secondes, l'état de la jeune fille semblait s'être aggravé : Ambre avait désormais les lèvres pincées et semblait plus pâle qu'auparavant, si cela était possible. Préoccupé, Hermès remercia George et Martha, les remit dans sa poche et reprit la main d'Ambre qu'il avait lâché quelques instants plus tôt. Finalement, après une courte hésitation et une grande inspiration, Hermès fit tomber les barrières qu'il s'était mis pour ne plus lire les pensées d'Ambre et entra dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

 _« ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas croisées, tout de même !_

 _Tu m'étonnes ! Mais en même temps, avec ton emploi du temps surchargé, ce n'était pas franchement possible …_

 _Oui, je sais, mais que veux-tu ? La vie de lycéen, c'est quand même pas mal remplie …_

 _Je vois ça !_

 _Et sinon, tu en es où en ce moment ? Toujours à la recherche d'une chaussette rose ? »_

 _« Mon ange ? »_

A la fois surpris et très amusé par cette drôle de conversation interne, Hermès dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Son voisin, qui nota sa drôle d'expression, lui lança un nouveau regard suspicieux avant de s'écarter de quelques centimètres, n'hésitant pas à déborder sur le siège voisin.

 _« Hermès ? Tu en as mis du temps, dis donc ! J'espère que tu ne délivres pas les colis aussi lentement, parce qu'au sinon, ils ont le temps d'attendre, les pauvres clients ! Tu vas me dire, c'est peut-être pour ça que certains sont devenus immortels ! Pour avoir le temps d'attendre ! »_

Elle n'allait pas si mal, finalement.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _600ème étage de l'Empire State Building,_

 _Mont Olympe,_

 _Salle des Trônes,_

 _Au même moment._

Assis sur son trône, se frottant le menton d'une main et tenant l'éclair primitif de l'autre, Zeus regardait, d'un air à la fois contrarié et concentré, l'avion H217 voler en direction de Dublin. D'habitude si réactif lorsque l'un des leurs désobéissait à l'un de ses ordres, le Seigneur des Cieux se retrouvait ici dans l'incapacité de prendre une décision. Devait-il faire exploser l'avion, au risque de tuer le Dieu des Messagers, ou sanctionner le Dieu d'une manière plus légère en faisant disparaître Ambre Jones, comme il l'avait menacé ? Entre ces deux possibilités, son cœur balançait …

 _« Quoi que, en ce moment même, Hermès préférerait mourir plutôt que d'être séparé de cette jeune demi-déesse … »_ , pensa Zeus.

Cette pensée le plongea dans une contrariété encore plus profonde et, les sourcils froncés, le Dieu poussa un profond soupir, indécis. Que faire, que faire … ? La vie de Seigneur des Dieux était, tout compte fait, bien difficile …

 **« Le tuer ou faire disparaître la fille ne servira à rien, tu sais. »** , dit une voix féminine, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

 **« Il a désobéit, Héra. Aucun d'entre eux en dehors de la demi-déesse n'a le droit de quitter Phoenix. Il faut donc qu'il soit puni. »**

Zeus avait quitté l'avion des yeux pendant quelques secondes pour diriger son regard vers sa femme. Celle-ci, vêtue de sa robe préférée – celle-là même qu'il détestait le plus au monde - , se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce et l'observait, une certaine sévérité dans le regard.

 **« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Zeus.** , Héra s'avança encore, le regard toujours fixé sur son mari. **Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour empêcher cela. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne n'est capable d'intervenir. C'est écrit. Nous ne pouvons lutter. Le tuer ou le punir en faisant disparaître Ambre Jones ne nous amènera que des ennuis. »**

 **« Ce n'est peut-être pas la Vieille Prophétie, Héra. Peut-être que cela est seulement une amourette de passage. »**

 **« Mais nous n'en savons rien, Zeus. Et c'est là le problème. Pourquoi aller tuer la demi-déesse, sachant qu'il est possible qu'elle soit concernée par cette vieille prophétie ? Une prophétie qui, je te le rappelle,** ajouta rapidement Héra alors que Zeus s'apprêtait à répliquer, sourcils froncés., **nous promet beaucoup de choses. À tous. »**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Eeeeet ça s'arrête là ^^ (le chapitre, hein, pas la fiction !). J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ et que vous ne vous êtes pas étouffés sous la quantité de Hermès/Ambre que j'ai placé dans ce chapitre x). si oui, je m'en excuse x)

Je voulais vous dire que je retravaille actuellement la fiction, car j'y ai découvert de nombreux problèmes ^^ je ne change pas tout, rassurez-vous, je rajoute seulement quelques éléments (les derniers chapitres ne changeront pas) ^^ la nouvelle version devrait bientôt être là ^^

Autre information, je pars en vacances du 6 août au 3 septembre (eh oui, rien que ça !) dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas internet … et donc je serai dans l'incapacité de poster. Bien sûr, je continuerai à écrire dès quand j'en aurais le temps et posterai une fois rentrée. Un autre chapitre pourrait faire son apparition avant mon départ, so, restez vigilants ! x)

Bonnes vacances à vous,

SP17.


	18. Chapitre quatorze

**Chapitre quatorze :**

 **Yona : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser ton avis ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir :) ! Je suis contente que la fanfiction te plaise autant et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci ne te décevra pas !**

 **Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Hermès est mon dieu grec préféré (avec Apollon et Poséidon) et ça me désole de ne pas trouver beaucoup d'histoires sur lui … (d'ailleurs, pour tout te dire, la fanfic est née du fait que je ne trouvai pas assez de récits sur lui ^^). Pour les vacances en Irlande, il faudra malheureusement attendre le prochain chapitre …:/ j'espère que cela ne te décevra pas trop ^^**

 **Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autres fanfics Hermès/OC à te conseiller … j'en cherche mais n'en trouve pas:( Même chose pour Apollon/OC … Cependant, si tu as quand même envie de lire d'autres fanfictions n'évoquant pas ces couples-ci, je peux te conseiller les fanfics de LittleHelo dont je suis une grande fan ! (*instant pub*) :)**

 **En te souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

 **SP17.**

 **A tous ceux/toutes celles qui lisent cette fanfiction – même sans donner leur avis – MERCI MERCI MERCIIII ! JE VOUS AIIIIIIIMEEE ! (cœur sur vous !)**

 _Dix-neuf décembre 1986,_

 _Devant les restes du Parc Naturel de Phoenix,_

 _Arizona,_

 _10h30._

Le corps légèrement appuyé contre la moto qu'il venait de s'acheter, Arès était occupé à embrasser goulûment une jeune et jolie mortelle. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom, ne se rappelait plus son âge ou tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui raconter la veille, mais il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui lui importait en ce moment-même était la valse de leur langue ainsi que sa main droite sur le fessier bien ferme de sa nouvelle conquête.

 **« On devrait aller dans un hôtel, tu ne crois pas ? »** , souffla la jeune fille alors que leur bouche se séparaient pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes.

 **« Je ne peux pas, bébé. Pas pour l'instant. Mais on peut très bien se rejoindre vers quinze heures …** , répondit le Dieu de la Guerre, d'un air à la fois contrarié et excité. **Histoire que je t'emmène au septième ciel … »** , ajouta-t-il avant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres de sa jeune conquête.

 **« Eh bien, eh bien … j'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente … »** , intervint une voix masculine, après quelques minutes de silence.

Surpris, les deux « tourtereaux » sursautèrent et s'écartèrent brutalement, tout en tournant brusquement la tête vers leur interlocuteur. Dionysos, accompagné de Poséidon, était adossé sur le mur d'un bâtiment administratif et leur faisait face, l'air plus blasé que jamais. Perturbée, la jeune blonde jeta un regard interrogatif à Arès qui grogna et la repoussa sans ménagement avant de se tourner vers Dionysos :

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'ivrogne ?** , s'exclama-t-il, maintenant de mauvaise humeur. **On ne t'a jamais appris à rester à l'écart des choses qui ne te regardent pas ? »**

 **« Je ne faisais que souligner le fait que tu n'es pas plus fidèle à Aphrodite qu'elle ne l'est envers toi. Tu ne crois donc pas que tu abuses un peu quand tu lui fais tes habituelles crises de jalousie ? »**

Un éclat de haine passa dans le regard d'Arès. Livide de colère, le Dieu de la Guerre grinça des dents, les poings serrés, et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque sa petite-amie le devança, l'air tout aussi en colère :

 **« Attends, c'est qui cette Aphromachinchose … ?! ne me dis pas que .. que tu te tapes quelqu'un d'autre ! »**

 **« Oh, c'est pire que se « la taper », jeune demoiselle.** , sourit Dionysos, visiblement fier de la tournure que prenait la situation. **Il lui a plusieurs fois promis de se marier avec. Une fois débarrasser du mari, bien sûr. »**

 **« QUOI ?! »**

Visiblement choquée, subitement pâle comme une morte et les larmes aux yeux, la jeune mortelle ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans pourtant qu'aucun mot n'en sortit. Puis, poussant un cri de rage, elle se tourna vers Arès et le gifla avec force avant de partir le plus vite possible, en équilibre précaire sur ses talons de quinze centimètres.

Sonné, et n'ayant pas pour habitude d'avoir aussi mal à la suite d'une gifle donnée par l'une de ses conquêtes, le Dieu de la Guerre se massa la joue pendant plusieurs minutes, une grimace de douleur sur le visage et l'air incrédule. Puis, après un moment de flottement, il sembla reprendre ses esprits, et ce fut avec un regard meurtrier qu'il se tourna vers Dionysos.

 **« Alors là, l'ivrogne.** , susurra-t-il en s'avançant lentement vers le concerné, couteau à la main. **Prépare-toi à le regretter. »**

 **« Ah ça, non, n'essaie même pas mon garçon ! »** , intervint une voix masculine familière.

Et alors que le Dieu de la Guerre se dirigeait dangereusement et d'un pas rapide et menaçant vers Dionysos, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années arriva de la gauche et le plaqua violemment au sol. Arès poussa alors un cri de rage et se débattit avec toute la violence dont il était capable sous une forme 100% humaine mais rien n'y fut : le jardinier restait agrippé à son dos et, ses jambes bloquant les hanches du Dieu de la Guerre, il tentait tant bien que mal d'attacher les mains de son adversaire. Stupéfaits, mais pas le moins du monde tristes pour leur cousin et neveu, Dionysos et Poséidon regardaient la scène, un mélange d'amusement et d'admiration dans le regard. Comment un homme qui paraissait maigre et frêle pouvait-il être capable de neutraliser un adolescent aussi baraqué que l'était Arès en ce moment-même ?

 _« Comme quoi, il faut toujours se méfier de ceux qui paraissent faibles … »_ , pensa Dionysos alors qu'une certaine jubilation s'emparait de lui : que cela faisait plaisir de voir Arès se faire humilier par un pur et simple mortel ! Le Dieu du Vin regrettait cependant de ne pas avoir pris sa caméra. Il était sûr que la scène aurait tourné en boucle sur HéphaïstosTV.

 **« Je ne laisserai personne ruiner la bonne réputation de cette ville !** , s'exclama le jardinier en se relevant et en sortant un téléphone portable de son tablier. **Les jeunes de nos jours, vous êtes tous devenus de vrais délinquants ! … allô la police ?** , ajouta-t-il, le téléphone à l'oreille **. J'aimerais signaler une tentative de meurtre. »**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _Au même moment,_

 _Bibliothèque municipale de Phoenix ._

Apollon ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Ou plutôt, si. Il s'ennuyait. Ses deux meilleurs amis partis en Irlande et Poséidon et Dionysos à leurs travaux d'intérêt général, le Dieu du Soleil se retrouvait seul en pleine journée pour la première fois depuis des mois et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Musique, Pacman, flipper, casino ou encore tir à l'arc depuis le toit de la Mairie, Apollon avait déjà essayé une dizaine d'activités et rien n'avait réussi à occuper son esprit. À la fois désespéré et blasé, il se retrouvait donc assis à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque municipale de Phoenix, un livre d'histoire-géographie ouvert devant lui. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Un de ses chapitres préférés. Oh bien sûr, l'événement en lui-même avait été affreux, et avait provoqué l'un des plus gros grabuges qu'Apollon ait jamais connu en plus de trois mille ans d'existence. Mais c'était également l'une des périodes dont il se souvenait le mieux et le Dieu du Soleil était donc à peu près certain de pouvoir rendre une rédaction convenable, la première depuis le début de sa scolarité. Mais pour pouvoir réaliser un tel exploit – car, pour Apollon, cela en était réellement un – il fallait être motivé. Et Apollon ne l'était absolument pas. Tout ce que le Dieu ressentait en ce moment-même, c'était l'ennui. Un ennui tellement profond que le Dieu l'identifiait à un abîme aussi profond que le Tartare lui-même.

Avec un soupir, Apollon prit un stylo et nota rapidement son nom et son prénom d'emprunt en haut d'une feuille de papier quadrillée. Il y écrivit ensuite la date et le sujet de la rédaction. Puis il reposa son stylo et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pas envie. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

 _« Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autres choses à faire …_ , se lamenta-t-il en poussant un léger gémissement. _Quelle vie pourrie … ! »_

 **« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »** , demanda soudainement une voix douce, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Avec un léger sursaut, Apollon releva la tête et regarda avec surprise son interlocutrice. Celle-ci devait avoir dans les dix-huit/dix-neuf ans et affichait un air à la fois bienveillant et inquiet. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et lisses attachés en une queue-de-cheval et de magnifiques yeux verts cachés par des lunettes rondes. Son regard était fixé sur Apollon et celui-ci mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Il y eut donc un court instant de silence avant que le Dieu du Soleil ne se racle légèrement la gorge, gêné, et ne réponde :

 **« Oui, oui, tout va bien, merci. C'est juste cette … ce devoir d'histoire-géo qui me désespère ! »** , ajouta-t-il, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, désignant son livre d'un geste rapide.

 **« C'est sur quel sujet ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »**

La jeune fille lui avait rendu son sourire et s'était placée derrière lui, curieuse. Une agréable odeur de cannelle envahissait désormais les narines d'Apollon, dont le cœur accéléra légèrement ses battements.

 **« La Seconde Guerre Mondiale ?** , s'exclama la jeune fille après un instant de silence alors que le Dieu du Soleil retrouvait une certaine forme de motivation. **C'est mon sujet préféré ! »**

Et, ni une ni deux, sans même attendre un quelconque avis de la part d'Apollon, la jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés et entreprit de lui expliquer quelle était la meilleure manière pour traiter le sujet – trouver le bon dosage entre description et informations, ne pas trop s'attarder, dire les choses sans en faire tout un fromage … - ainsi que le fait que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale commençait bien avant l'entrée en guerre des États-Unis et que ce n'était pas un élément à oublier. Hébété, le Dieu du Soleil mit encore une fois un certain temps à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait puis finit par se concentrer sur les paroles de la jeune fille, toute trace d'ennui ayant disparue de son esprit.

Il allait passer une bonne journée. Il en était sûr.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _Dix-neuf décembre 1986,_

 _Parc Naturel de Phoenix,_

 _11h25._

 **« …. vingt briques, vingt-deux briques, vingt-trois briques, vingt-quatre briques, vingt-cinq briques, vingt-six briques, vingt-sept briques, vingt-huit briques, vingt-neuf briques, trente briq... »**

 **« DIONYSOS ! »**

 **« … trente-et-une briques, trente-deux briques, trente-trois briques, trente-quatre briques, trente-cinq br... »**

 **« DIONYSOS ! Pour l'amour du ciel, arrête ! »**

Excédé, Poséidon posa la brique qu'il avait entre les mains et fusilla Dionysos du regard, faute de pouvoir faire mieux. Nullement impressionné, le Dieu du Vin lui adressa un regard dédaigneux et marmonna, tout en continuant son travail :

 **« L'amour du ciel, l'amour du ciel … ! Explique-moi pourquoi je devrais aimer un domaine qui n'est pas le mien et qui, de surcroît, appartient à un type qui m'a condamné à devenir animateur de colonie pour des gamins pourris gâtés puis m'a envoyé ici pour avoir empêcher le Dieu des Abrutis à détruire tout le continent Américain. »**

 **« Ambre a empêché Arès de détruire le continent, Dionysos,** rectifia calmement Poséidon en posant une énième brique sur le mur qu'ils étaient en train de construire, un air tout de même blasé sur le visage. **Pas toi. »**

 **« Tous les faits et gestes remarquables des demi-dieux qui fréquentent la colonie sont aussi les miens, Poséidon. C'est grâce à moi qu'ils agissent ainsi. Je suis leur première source d'inspiration. Je leur montre le bon exemple. »**

 **« Leur première source d'inspiration ? Vraiment ? »**

A l'entente des paroles de Dionysos, le Dieu de la Mer ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

 **« J'espère que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas** , reprit-il sur un ton amusé alors que le Dieu du Vin lui lançait à son tour un regard meurtrier. **Quand on voit tout ce que tu as fait ces dernières années … »**

 **« Je n'ai rien fait ces dernières années. Du moins, ces vingt dernières. »**

 **« Justement. Il ne faudrait pas que nos enfants deviennent fainéants. »**

Un nouveau regard noir ainsi qu'un soupir de Dionysos et un nouvel éclat de rire de la part de Poséidon. Blasé mais ne paraissant pas vexé, le Dieu du Vin déclara, après quelques minutes de silence :

 **« C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais réellement rien fait pour les aider, les demi-dieux. Mais bon. La fibre paternelle, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. »**

 **« Tu ne t'attaches pas à eux ? Je veux dire,** reformula Poséidon alors que Dionysos lui lançait un drôle de regard. **Tu les vois et leur parles tous les jours. Il y a bien une relation qui se crée inévitablement à un moment donné, non ? »**

 **« Je déteste les demi-dieux, Poséidon.** , répondit Dionysos. **Voilà le type de relation que nous entretenons, ces idiots de héros et moi. Un profond dégoût vis à vis de l'autre. »**

Mais Dionysos avait répondu trop rapidement et avait détourné le regard, soudainement très contrarié. Et Poséidon n'avait pas besoin d'Hermès pour identifier cela comme des indices révélateurs du mensonge de son interlocuteur.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _Au même moment,_

 _Commissariat de Phoenix._

Énervé, Arès donna un énième coup de poing dans le mur tout en lâchant un cri rageur. Fichus Mortels, fichu monde et fichu ivrogne ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cet espèce de léopard obèse lui pourrisse continuellement la vie ?

 **« Et il y prend plaisir en plus ! »** , bougonna le Dieu de la Guerre en s'asseyant brutalement sur le lit miteux présent dans sa cellule.

Un nouveau grognement et Arès se prit la tête dans les mains, l'envie de tout casser se faisant de plus en plus ressentir. Humiliation. Voilà comment il ressentait la chose. Il s'était fait humilier comme jamais, devant deux Olympiens. Deux Olympiens qui s'en souviendraient pendant des milliers d'années et qui n'hésiteraient pas à raconter l'événement à tous ceux dont ils croiseraient le chemin. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, toute la communauté divine serait au courant et le nom d'Arès perdrait à tout jamais toute crédibilité. Car qui prendrait encore au sérieux un Dieu de la Guerre qui s'était fait maîtriser par un mortel sans aucune difficulté ?

 **« Non, non et non !** , grommela Arès en relevant la tête, et en fusillant du regard le prisonnier d'en face qui blêmit dangereusement. **Je ne les laisserai pas salir mon nom ! »**

 **« Bel état d'esprit, Maître. Et je dois dire qu'avec ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, votre nom sera très bientôt redoré. »**

Cachant le léger sursaut – qui l'aurait rendu encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était en ce moment-même – Arès tourna rapidement la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur. Celui-ci était caché dans le coin le plus sombre de la cellule, de sorte que le Dieu de la Guerre ne pouvait distinguer que son ombre. Mais il s'en fichait, connaissant parfaitement l'identité du nouveau venu.

 **« Merci, vermine. Mais notre rendez-vous n'était-il pas prévu la semaine prochaine ? »**

Le Dieu n'était pas réellement en colère mais avait tout de même adopté un ton autoritaire et énervé. Trembler. Il aimait les voir trembler et entendre la peur dans leur voix.

 **« Si, Maître** , répondit cependant la vermine d'un ton parfaitement calme. **Mais** _ **ils**_ **m'ont dit de vous dire qu'** _ **ils**_ **étaient prêts. »**

 **« Tous ? »**

 **« Tous, Maître. »**

A l'entente de ces mots, le Dieu de la Guerre sembla oublier l'énervement lié à sa situation. Une vague de bonheur s'empara de lui et un sourire fendit son visage. Un sourire à la fois malveillant et cruel dont lui seul avait le secret.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _Dix-neuf Décembre 1986,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre d'Apollon,_

 _12h05._

Avec un sourire rêveur, le Dieu du Soleil ferma la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, heureux. Sa matinée avait été la meilleure qu'il avait passé jusqu'ici et le Dieu du Soleil irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice … ! Le nom de la jeune fille rencontrée à la bibliothèque résonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus belle note de musique qui lui avait jamais été permis d'entendre. Même le son de sa célèbre lyre ne pouvait rivaliser avec la musicalité de ce prénom.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle … »_ , pensa Apollon, dont le sourire s'agrandit.

Ça oui, pour être belle, elle l'était ! Belle, gentille et intelligente, avec un grand sens de l'humour et une générosité sans nom … Alice Bennett représentait tout ce qu'il appréciait chez la gente féminine … elle l'avait même félicité pour l'un de ses haïkus. Si elle n'était pas la femme parfaite, alors qui était-elle ?

Le sourire toujours aussi rêveur, et le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'habitude, Apollon ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. L'Amour. Il avait enfin trouvé l'Amour, celui avec un grand A. L'Amour impérissable, celui qui durerait toute une vie, digne de l'amour qu'Hermès portait à A...

Son portable vibra, le sortant de ses pensées. Curieux et à la fois impatient de voir s'il s'agissait vraiment de la personne à laquelle il pensait, le Dieu du Soleil se mit en position assise et attrapa son portable. Le message qu'il y lut ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire et le Dieu du Soleil se précipita dans la salle de bain, histoire de commencer à se préparer.

Il fallait être parfait. _Tout_ devait être parfait.

 **XxxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _Dix-neuf Décembre 1986,_

 _Dublin, Irlande,_

 _19h45._

Ambre et Hermès n'avaient pas fait grand choses de leur journée. Arrivés il y a de cela un peu plus de deux heures, les deux amoureux avaient découvert leur hôtel – un hôtel grand luxe avec suite et piscine (Ambre avait d'ailleurs dit à Hermès qu'il exagérait) –, défaits leur valise et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux activités disponibles dans la région, avaient décidé de s'en tenir à une sortie cinéma : il était bien trop tard pour commencer à visiter la ville et le voyage les avait épuisés.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? »** , demanda Hermès alors qu'Ambre et lui regardaient les affiches des films disponibles.

 **« Je ne sais pas trop …** , murmura la jeune fille, son regard s'attardant tout de même sur une affiche en particulier. **Le nom de la Rose, ça te dit ? »** , dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation en désignant l'affiche du doigt.

Elle avait tourné la tête vers Hermès et le regardait, gênée, comme si elle avait honte de son choix. Seules de drôles étincelles dans son regard montraient qu'elle avait réellement envie de le voir.

 **« J'ai lu le livre et j'ai beaucoup aimé. Mais on peut aller voir autre chose, je ne veux pas te forcer. »** , ajouta-t-elle précipitamment alors qu'Hermès se penchait en direction de l'affiche, curieux.

Le nom de la Rose. Ce titre lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

 _« Le livre a été écrit par Umberto Eco et a été publié il y a de cela six ans.,_ lui précisa Martha, d'un ton expert. _C'est le préféré d'Hestia et tu l'as également lu il y a deux ans lorsque … »_

 **« Lorsque Apollon et moi avions été exclus du Conseil Olympien après avoir piégé le trône de Zeus et que je n'avais plus que cela à faire … »** , compléta Hermès, tout sourire, à voix basse.

 **« Quoi ? »** , demanda Ambre, interrogative alors que Martha acquiesçait et que George laissait échappé un sifflement amusé au souvenir de cette anecdote.

 **« Rien, ne t'en fais pas,** répondit Hermès, toujours souriant, après avoir reporté son attention sur Ambre. **Seulement un vieux souvenir qui remonte. Viens, on va chercher les places. »**

 **« Tu me le raconteras ?** , Ambre suivit Hermès jusqu'au comptoir, lui prenant la main au passage., **Car à la vue de ton sourire, ça avait l'air bien drôle ! »**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _Dix-neuf Décembre 1986,_

 _Dublin, Irlande,_

 _22h00._

La séance venait de se terminer et le couple se dirigeait désormais vers leur hôtel, à quelques rues de là. Frissonnante, Ambre se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris de manteau : en vivant constamment dans une région où les températures ne baissaient jamais en dessous de dix degrés, même en plein hiver, la jeune fille avait oublié que certaines villes pouvaient passer en dessous de zéro et se retrouvait donc dans les rues froides de Dublin seulement vêtue d'un gros pull.

 _« Mais quelle débile je suis … !_ , pensa Ambre, agacée envers sa propre stupidité alors qu'Hermès et elle passaient devant un magasin de jouets dont la devanture aurait pu faire rêver n'importe quel jeune enfant. _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si jamais il neige ? »_

La neige. Un nouveau frisson, de dégoût cette fois-ci, parcourut le corps de la demi-déesse. La neige. Ambre détestait cela du plus profond de son être. Le blanc à perte de vue, les flocons qui venaient fondre dans ses cheveux, le vent qui fouettait son visage … et tout ce sang, ce sang qui ne cessait de couler et dont la couleur créait un énorme contraste ent...

 **« Ambre ? Ambre, est-ce que ça va ? Ambre ! »**

Hébétée, la jeune fille papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle avait arrêté de marcher et se tenait debout, appuyée contre un mur de briques froides. S'était-elle positionnée ainsi d'elle-même ou était-ce l'oeuvre d'Hermès ? Ambre n'en savait strictement rien. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience était que le Dieu des Messagers se tenait devant elle, ses mains tenant ses épaules et scrutant son visage d'un air inquiet.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ? »** , questionna à nouveau Hermès tout en repositionnant quelque chose sur les épaules de la jeune blonde.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment-là qu'Ambre remarqua qu'il avait enlevé sa veste pour la le lui mettre. À la fois rougissante et reconnaissante, la jeune fille déglutit difficilement, la gorge bizarrement sèche, avant de répondre :

 **« Oui, oui, ça va … je … je suis juste fatiguée, rien de grave. »**

Et elle esquissa un léger sourire. Peu convaincu, Hermès continua à la regarder avec tristesse et inquiétude, avant de la prendre doucement par les épaules et de se remettre en marche, n'oubliant pas de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune fille.

 **« C'est encore ce fichu cauchemar qui te hante ? »** , demanda-t-il doucement.

Puis, devant le mutisme de la jeune fille :

 **« Je n'aime pas te voir triste, Ambre. Ça me brise le cœur. Réellement.** , insista-t-il alors qu'Ambre esquissait un petit sourire à la fois triste et amusé. **Pourquoi refuses-tu de parler de ce qui te fait du mal ? Si tu parlais de tes cauchemars, de ce terrible cauchemar que tu as eu il y a un mois et qui t'a faite hurler pendant des heures, ou même de tes souvenirs de Benjamin White … je suis sûr que tu te sentirais un peu mieux. »**

 **« Peut-être …** , chuchota Ambre, tête baisse. **Mais j'ai tellement peur de t'embêter … »**

 **« Il ne le faut pas. »**

Le Dieu s'arrêta dans une rue peu fréquentée et prit le visage d'Ambre entre ses mains.

 **« Réellement. »** , murmura-t-il

Et il eut une terrible envie de l'embrasser. Une occasion vite gâchée par une voix bourrue et masculine :

 **« Eh les tourtereaux ! Vous z'auriez pas un peu d'argent, s'vous plaît ? Pour m'payer un peu d'soupe ? »**

Un homme était assis à quelques mètres d'eux, le dos appuyé contre un lampadaire. La lumière orangée illuminait son visage, et l'on pouvait apercevoir clairement ses yeux injectés de sang ainsi que sa barbe broussailleuse. Il était vêtu de vêtements miteux et sales et sur sa couverture, tout aussi trouée que sa tenue, se trouvaient quelques mouchoirs sales ainsi qu'un chapeau retourné où n'apparaissait aucune pièce de monnaie. Ambre et Hermès n'eurent donc aucun mal à l'identifier comme un sans-abri.

Pris de compassion, Hermès jeta un léger coup d'œil à Ambre avant de fouiller dans ses poches et d'en sortir quelques centimes : la pauvreté dans laquelle vivaient certains mortels le désolait et il s'acharnait à les aider chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Après tout, ces personnes vivaient dehors et n'était-il pas censé protéger tous ceux qui prenaient la route, même contre leur gré ? Mais alors qu'il s'approchait du vieil homme, Ambre lui prit la main et le tira brutalement en arrière. La jeune fille avait blêmi et regardait fixement le sans-abri, l'air effrayé.

 **« Ambre … ? »** , dit Hermès, surpris.

Que se passait-il donc ? Cet homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal..

 **« C'pas très aimable, ça, demoiselle !** , s'exclama en même temps le sans-abri, sourcils froncés, l'air contrarié. **On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait aider son prochain ? »**

 **« C'est un monstre. »**

La déclaration d'Ambre résonna fortement dans le silence de la rue. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune fille, et ne faisant pas le lien avec le monde Mythologique auquel il appartenait, Hermès ressentit brusquement de la colère envers celle qu'elle aimait. Disait-elle cela parce qu'il vivait dehors ? Faisait-elle partie de ces personnes à l'esprit très fermé ? Déçu et énervé, il s'apprêtait à la sermonner quand le visage du vieil homme se fendit en un sourire diabolique, découvrant des dents à faire s'arracher les cheveux n'importe quel dentiste.

 **« Très perspicace, la Sang-Mêlée. »**


	19. Chapitre quinze

Chapitre quinze :

Bonjooooooooouuur ! C'est moi ! Je suis de retour ! C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Même moi je n'y croyais plus x). je m'excuse donc pour cette absence plus longue que prévu (j'ai repris les cours le 12 septembre et j'ai eu un peu de mal à reprendre le rythme après quatre mois de vacances x) ). Je vous poste aujourd'hui le quinzième chapitre – plus court que les précédents, malheureusement :/ - et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Je vous aime !

Yona : Je suis réellement contente que tu apprécies ma fanfiction. J'espère que cela continuera et que tu ne seras pas déçue … Tant mieux si le vieillard t'a paru suspect, c'était ce que j'essayais justement de faire :). J'espère aussi que la relation Apollon/Alice ne finira pas comme toutes les autres … même si j'ai déjà mon petit avis sur la question, mouhahaha x) ! je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre … alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture et espère réellement que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

PetiteDeesse : T'inquiète, le Hermès/Ambre, il y en aura tooout le temps ! Enfin, y'en a pas vraiment dans ce chapitre mais bon x) y'en aura encore tout plein ! J'aime aussi le Dionysos/Poséidon et même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment là, j'essaierai de les rendre plus présents … vu que tu aimes tellement leurs conversations xD. La relation Alice/Apollon … je l'aime beaucoup, malheureusement x). J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la scène avec le monstre – j'avoue être un peu déçue moi-même mais je ne pouvais imaginer autre chose ^^ - et pour la prophétie …. tu ne le sauras malheureusement pas tout de suite :D x).

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu publier avant les vacances et te souhaite une bonne lecture …

Bisous !

 _Dix-neuf Décembre 1986,_

 _Dublin, Irlande,_

 _22h01._

 _ **« Très perspicace, la Sang-Mêlée. »**_

Et sans même leur donner le temps de réagir, le vieillard se transforma, leur dévoilant ainsi sa vraie nature : ses cheveux gris disparurent, laissant place à une étrange fourrure duveteuse qui lui tomba sur les épaules, son buste et ses membres évoluèrent rapidement, de façon à devenir ceux d'un lion dont la queue devint celle d'un scorpion. Ses dents, recouvrant auparavant un aspect peu ragoûtant, devinrent subitement nombreuses et étincelantes. En quelques secondes, le sans-abri âgé et vulnérable était devenu un monstre féroce et puissant, cauchemar de nombreux sang-mêlés.

Effrayée, Ambre recula de quelques pas, sa main serrant fortement celle d'Hermès.

 **« Un Manticore … »** , murmura la jeune fille d'une voix faible en déglutissant difficilement.

 **« Cette fois ce n'est qu'une moitié de bonne réponse.** , murmura le concerné, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres **. Je ne suis pas un Manticore, jeune fille, mais** _ **le**_ **Manticore. Il n'y en a qu'un seul. Je suis une créature unique. Il n'y en a pas deux comme moi. »** , fanfaronna-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement du couple.

 **« Fort heureusement, d'ailleurs. »** , l'interrompit Hermès d'une voix forte.

Autant vous le dire tout de suite, au plus profond de lui-même, le Dieu des Messagers n'en menait pas large. Pour tout dire, il était tout aussi terrifié qu'Ambre dont le corps tremblait fortement à ses côtés : n'ayant plus aucun pouvoir si ce n'était la télépathie par le biais de George et Martha, et Ambre ayant vraisemblablement laissé ses armes à Phoenix, Hermès ne savait absolument pas comment ils allaient bien pouvoir se sortir de cette situation. Cependant, un Dieu restait un Dieu, et Hermès – peut-être également pour tenter de rassurer Ambre – n'était pas décidé à montrer sa peur au Manticore. Les Monstres se délectaient de la peur et du désespoir de leurs victimes mais les Dieux devaient se délecter de ceux des Monstres.

L'intervention d'Hermès arrêta net le Manticore qui le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, l'air contrarié. Puis, passant une étrange langue sur ses lèvres avant d'esquisser un sourire narquois, il s'approcha au plus près d'Hermès et déclara lentement, peut-être presque avec délectation :

 **« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais cela … Pouvoir réduire à néant un de ces stupides Olympiens sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit … Tu as beaucoup d'ennemis qui donneraient tout pour t'ôter la vie, Messager. Mais sache que je suis plus que ravi de pouvoir le faire de mes propres dents ! »**

Il y eut alors un moment de flottement, où nos trois protagonistes semblèrent s'observer avec attention, l'haleine fétide du Manticore allant droit sur le visage d'Hermès qui s'efforçait de ne pas ciller. Puis, les babines du Monstre se retroussèrent, dévoilant ses nombreuses dents, un grondement sourd provenant de sa gorge se fit entendre, et ni une, ni deux, le Manticore se jeta sur la gorge d'Hermès, prêt à en découdre.

 **XxxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _Dix-neuf Décembre 1986,_

 _Dans un bar de Phoenix,_

 _19h40._

Ce qui ne devait être au départ qu'un « goûter amical » s'était finalement transformé en un véritable rendez-vous et ce fut avec grand plaisir qu'Apollon se retrouva aux côtés d'Alice Bennett dans l'un des bars les plus branchés de Phoenix, trois heures après l'avoir rejointe au café du coin. Le jeune Dieu, qui avait tant attendu de ce premier rendez-vous, n'était pas déçu le moins du monde et discutait énergiquement avec la jeune fille, se délectant de chacun de ses sourires, lorsqu'une voix résonna subitement dans sa tête.

 **« Apollon. »**

Surpris, le Dieu du Soleil s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase et observa la pièce durant quelques minutes, à la recherche de la personne l'ayant interpellé, mais en vain. Tout autour de lui, les autres clients discutaient entre eux, et aucun ne semblait faire attention à lui. Haussant un sourcil, Apollon regarda attentivement une dernière fois avant d'esquisser une moue dubitative et de reporter son attention sur Alice. Celle-ci, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander la raison de son trouble, le regardait, un sourire à la fois malicieux et timide sur les lèvres.

 **« C'est la bonne réponse, alors ? »** , demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant qu'Apollon ne lui connaissait pas, après quelques instants de silence.

 **« Je … Heu, quoi ? »** , balbutia Apollon, son cœur accélérant ses battements.

Un sentiment de honte et de frayeur s'abattit soudainement sur lui. De quelle réponse parlait-elle ? Avait-elle dit quelque chose pendant son inspection ? Et si oui, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas l'entendre ? Les paroles de l'élue de son cœur étaient bien plus importantes que quelque mortel stupide qui avait sûrement prononcé son nom de manière totalement inconsciente …

 **« Tu es bien Apollon ? »** , reformula Alice, de manière tout aussi timide en baissant le ton et en jetant un regard autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que leurs voisins ne les écoutaient pas.

Apollon, déjà bien perturbé par sa faute imaginaire, se figea instantanément, avec la terrible impression que son cœur plongeait droit dans son estomac. _« Tu es bien Apollon ? »_. Comment le savait-elle ? D'où sortait-elle cela ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Et comment était-il censé réagir à cela ? Devait-il acquiescer ou nier tout en bloc en la traitant de folle ? _« Aucun mortel sauf Ambre Jones ne devra connaître votre véritable identité, et ce, sous aucun prétexte. »_ , avait dit Zeus. Mais le Dieu du Soleil n'avait aucune envie d'effacer la mémoire d'Alice et de s'éloigner de la jeune fille...

Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Apollon ne prononça pas un mot ni n'esquissa le moindre geste. Blême, une étrange sueur coulant le long de son dos, le Dieu du Soleil regardait dans le vide et semblait en proie à une intense et effrayante réflexion. Quelque peu inquiète, Alice déglutit difficilement et tendit une main hésitante vers Apollon, dont elle toucha le bras.

 **« … Ap … Fred, tout va bien ? »** , murmura-t-elle en le dévisageant.

 **« Com … Comment as-tu su … ? »**

La voix d'Apollon était faible et c'est à peine si le jeune Dieu osait regarder la jeune fille.

 **« Je ne sais pas. »** , répondit celle-ci d'une voix incertaine.

À ces mots, la bouche d'Apollon forma un rictus contrarié, le Dieu n'étant malheureusement pas convaincu par les paroles d'Alice.

 **« Je t'assure que c'est vrai !** , s'exclama alors la jeune fille, légèrement vexée. **Dès que je t'ai aperçu à la bibliothèque, j'ai su que tu n'étais pas ordinaire. Tu dégageais quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose que les mortels ne dégagent jamais. Une sorte de condensé de pouvoirs très fort et destructeur. Je ne saurais pas te dire précisément ce que c'est** , ajouta-t-elle précipitamment alors qu'Apollon relevait la tête, sourcils froncés. **Mais je repère parfois ce genre de chose chez les gens … mais parfois, il s'agit de quelque chose de beaucoup plus maléfique et ... »**

 **« Est-ce que tu les vois sous leur véritable jour ? »** , l'interrompit Apollon, à la fois curieux et inquiet.

Cette question prit Alice de court et la jeune fille le regarda un instant, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans trop réellement savoir où Apollon voulait en venir. Conscient de son trouble, celui-ci décida d'être plus précis.

 **« Est-ce que tu vois … ça ? »** , demanda-t-il

Et d'un claquement de doigt, il prit sa forme grecque, prenant bien soin de faire apparaître sa lyre entre ses mains. Sur le coup de la surprise, Alice eut un léger mouvement de recul, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis, secouant sa tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits, elle finit par acquiescer.

 **« Oui**., dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée. **C'est ce que j'ai entraperçu plusieurs fois cet après-midi. »**

 **« Et est-ce que tu as déjà vu des monstres ?** , questionna Apollon après avoir esquissé un léger sourire et avoir repris sa forme habituelle. **Du genre homme-taureau, géants … »**

 **« Non, mais parfois … écoute, Fred,** l'inquiétude et le manque d'assurance d'Alice réapparut soudainement et la jeune fille parut subitement sur la défensive. **Si tu te moques de moi... »**

 **« Me moquer de toi ? »**

Apollon lâcha ces mots avec surprise, tout en baissant le ton, l'énervement d'Alice ayant attiré quelques regards.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais cela ? Je me suis transformé devant toi, Alice ! Je ne peux pas te faire marcher ! »**

 **« Mais j'ai l'impression d'être complètement folle !** , s'écria la concernée en lançant un regard quasiment désespéré à Apollon. **Je … je … si ça se trouve, ce que je vois n'existe pas ! Si ça se trouve, tu n'es même pas là ! »**

D'un geste brusque, elle désigna la chaise où était assis le Dieu du Soleil et renversa son verre au passage. Apollon, inquiet et plein de compassion envers la jeune fille, se leva, laissa quelques billets sur la table et se dirigea vers Alice.

 **« Viens** , lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en lui tendant la main. **Pour ce que j'ai à te dire, il vaut mieux être dans un endroit un peu plus isolé. »**

 **XxxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _Dix-neuf décembre 1986,_

 _Hôtel Rodwenn Hill,_

 _Chambre 110,_

 _Au même moment._

Lorsque Dionysos s'était confortablement installé devant _Le Magicien_ , un paquet de pop-corn à portée de main, ce n'avait été en aucun cas pour être dérangé, auquel cas il n'aurait pas mis Poséidon à la porte. Non. Si le Dieu du Vin s'était confortablement installé devant sa série préférée, cela avait été pour passer une soirée tranquille, loin de toute vie sociale et de ses travaux d'intérêts généraux. Ce fut donc avec une grande contrariété qu'il accueillit le coup frappé à la porte.

 **« Poséidon ! Je t'ai dit cent fois que tu ne pourrais rentrer qu'à partir de vingt-deux heures ! Vas-tu venir me déranger toutes les cinq minutes ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas Claus !** , répondit une voix que Dionysos identifia à son plus grand désarroi comme celle d'Apollon. **C'est Fred ! Ouvre, s'il te plaît, il faut que je vous parle ! »**

 **« Tu n'es pas censé être à un rendez-vous galant ?,** grogna Dionysos en ouvrant une nouvelle canette de coca light, bien décidé à ne pas bouger de son lit. **Et puis, tu as une chambre, non ? »**

Il eut un instant de silence pendant lequel le Dieu du Vin se risqua à penser qu'il avait enfin la paix, puis Apollon reprit la parole, légèrement hésitant :

 **« Cela ne s'est pas réellement passé comme prévu … cette fille n'était pas vraiment faite pour moi, j'ai laissé tomber. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Ouvre, s'il te plaît. Père nous a donné de nouvelles directives. »**

 **« Allons bon. »** , soupira Dionysos.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran de télévision pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquerait pas grand chose, il lâcha un autre soupir, puis, rajustant sa chemise léopard et étouffant un bâillement, il entreprit de se traîner jusqu'à la porte, le plus lentement possible.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte que Dionysos se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'envoyer balader son interlocuteur.

 **XxxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _Dix-neuf décembre 1986,_

 _Dublin, Irlande,_

 _22h12._

Malgré son extrême détermination et l'excitation qu'il éprouvait à avoir la possibilité de tuer un Olympien, le Manticore n'eut pas l'occasion de planter ses crocs dans la gorge d'Hermès. En fait, il aurait sûrement réussi à le faire si le Dieu des Voleurs ne s'était pas reculé précipitamment et si – et surtout – si une masse assez lourde ne s'était pas abattue violemment sur lui.

Car, n'écoutant que son courage et n'ayant certainement aucune envie de voir son petit ami se faire déchiqueter devant ses yeux, Ambre avait tenté d'arrêter le monstre en lui sautant brusquement dessus. Une action qui n'avait absolument pas plus au monstre, qui s'était débattu, enchaînant les secousses mais Ambre avait tenu bon, et cela faisait maintenant désormais dix bonnes minutes qu'elle se trouvait sur le dos d'un monstre enragé.

Une situation extrêmement dangereuse, elle le savait, et qui ne lui permettrait en aucun cas de battre le monstre, elle le savait également, mais être accrochée au cou du Manticore et ballottée en tous sens avait été la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour détourner l'attention du Monstre et ainsi permettre à Hermès de s'échapper. Le Dieu des Messagers était le plus faible d'entre eux et il était de son devoir de protéger les plus faibles. De plus, elle préférait affronter sa propre mort plutôt que celle d'une personne qui lui était chère …

Cependant, de son côté, Hermès ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Immobile au coin de la rue, les bras ballants et le regard fixé sur les allers et venus du monstre, le Dieu des Messagers essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une solution, ignorant volontairement les cris de sa petite-amie qui le suppliait de partir.

 **« Le mode laser, le mode laser !** , s'écriaient George et Martha depuis le début du combat. **Mets-nous en mode laser ! »**

Mais Hermès était malheureusement dans l'incapacité de le faire. Étant privé de ses principaux pouvoirs, le Dieu n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur George et Martha ou sur le caducée en lui-même. Non. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve une autre solution ou sinon Ambre et lui décéderaient dans d'atroces souffrances.

Mais laquelle ? Que faire ? Se confronter lui-même au Manticore ? L'envie ne lui manquait pas mais Hermès savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids : le simple mortel qu'il était ne résisterait pas plus de deux minutes face à une telle créature … et son décès ne sauverait pas Ambre. Bien au contraire. Aussitôt que lui, Hermès, aurait rejoint les Enfers, le Manticore sauterait sur Ambre. Et Hermès ne souhaitait absolument pas que sa bien-aimée se retrouve aux Champs d'Asphodèle.

 **« Hermès, s'il te plaît !** , s'écria Ambre avec une grimace alors que le Manticore essayait tant bien que mal de l'attraper. **Il faut que tu partes ! Sauve-toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »**

 **« Oui, c'est ça, Messager !** , s'exclama le Manticore en effectuant un énième soubresaut qui faillit bien désarçonner Ambre une bonne fois pour toute. **Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle ! J'en aurais fini dans cinq minutes. Et après, je viendrai te chercher. »**

Là-dessus, il sauta en l'air et retomba brutalement sur le sol, roulant sur lui-même. Ambre, désormais écrasée par le poids de la créature, laissa échapper un cri de douleur auquel s'ajouta plusieurs craquements sinistres qui firent sourire le Manticore.

 **« Tu vois** , prononça-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'Ambre qui peinait à se relever. **J'aurais pu te mettre au sol dès la première minute. Mais je trouve cela tellement drôle, de jouer avec la nourriture ! »**

Sur ce, il ouvrit grand ses mâchoires et s'apprêtait à entamer son repas, lorsqu'une flèche argentée le toucha de plein fouet. Poussant un grognement, le Manticore tourna la tête vers le trottoir d'en face et siffla rageusement, les poils hérissés. Cela ne parut pas effrayer son adversaire puisqu'une autre flèche vint se ficher à côté de la première, aussitôt suivie d'une dizaine d'autres.

 **XxxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _Premier Janvier 1982,_

 _Quelque part près de Long Island,_

 _10h02._

Lorsque Ambre ouvrit les yeux ce jour-là, le ciel était plus dégagé que la vieille et l'atmosphère semblait s'être réchauffée de quelques degrés. Le vent et la neige s'étaient arrêtés. Bref, toutes les conditions semblaient être réunies pour que la fin de leur voyage ne s'annonce pas trop difficile.

 **« Ah, t'es enfin réveillée !,** s'exclama une voix désagréable à côté d'elle. **Il était temps ! On devrait être partis depuis plus d'une heure ! »**

Surprise, et nullement enthousiasmée de retrouver Hugo, la jeune fille se redressa et, se frottant les yeux, s'exclama, légèrement sur la défensive :

 **« Vous auriez pu me réveiller ! »**

 **« Dis ça à ton petit copain !** , s'exclama le fils d'Arès alors que sa bouche se tordait en un rictus contrarié. **Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il y a longtemps que tu aurais reçu un bon coup dans le ventre ! Mais Monsieur le Bisounours n'a pas voulu. On va devoir se taper une journée de marche supplémentaire à cause de vous ! »**

 **« Si on te dérange à ce point, Walters, pourquoi ne pars-tu pas de ton côté ?** , demanda Benjamin White qui venait de revenir dans la clairière, les bras chargés de branchages. **Après tout, moi aussi je connais le chemin de la colonie. Nous n'avons donc pas besoin de toi. »**

 **« Pas besoin de moi ? »**

Le ton d'Hugo était à la fois contrarié et plein d'ironie.

 **« Tu parles sérieusement, White ? Qui vous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois depuis plus d'une semaine ? Qui a toujours eu les meilleures idées ? C'est moi, je vous si... »**

 **« Les meilleures idées ?** , Ambre se leva précipitamment et fit face à Hugo, qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. **Les meilleures idées ? Tu as failli nous faire tuer plusieurs fois ! »**

 **« Moi ? Moi j'ai failli vous faire tuer plusieurs fois ? Tu rigoles là ? Qui ne sait absolument pas se battre mais passe son temps à chercher les ennuis ? Il me semble que … »**

 **« Héros ! »** , cria soudainement une voix masculine

Surpris, les trois demi-dieux sursautèrent et leur colère s'évanouit totalement, laissant place à une à une certaine angoisse. La main sur leurs différentes armes, ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se retourner vers leur nouvel interlocuteur. Et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent stupéfaits.

Devant eux, se tenait un homme imposant, légèrement voûté et à la barbe broussailleuse. Son visage difforme et enflé était orné d'une moustache d'où s'échappaient quelques étincelles. Les jambes trop fines pour supporter son corps, il s'appuyait tant bien que mal sur une paire de béquilles et observait nos trois demi-dieux d'un œil sévère et impatient, comme-ci il s'était s'agit de trois ouvriers particulièrement dissipés.

 **« J'espère que vous avez bien profité du feu.** , s'exclama-t-il après quelques instants de silence, d'une voix particulièrement rauque. **Vous n'en aurez plus l'occasion avant longtemps. »**

 **« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?** , s'écria Hugo, brandissant son épée dans la direction du Dieu.

 **« Tu ne l'as donc pas deviné ?** , répondit celui-ci, un air légèrement surpris sur le visage. **Toi qui te vantes sans cesse de tout connaître sur la Mythologie Grecque … »**

 **« Vous êtes Héphaïstos, Dieu des Forges. »** , murmura Ambre d'une voix à peine audible.

Héphaïstos hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?** , questionna Benjamin, un air soucieux sur le visage. **Aucun Dieu n'a le droit d'entrer en contact direct avec des demi-dieux. »**

 **« J'ai besoin qu'on me rende un service.** , déclara le Dieu en réajustant légèrement sa position. **Et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous en charger. »**

 **« De quoi s'agit-il ? »**

Benjamin avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix tendue alors qu'Ambre fronçait les sourcils, réellement inquiète. Elle n'avait connaissance du monde mythologique que depuis deux semaines mais avait vite compris que lorsqu'un Dieu vous demandait quelque chose, cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

 **« Une personne m'a dérobé mes plus beaux outils qui s'avèrent être aussi les plus efficaces.** , la voix du Dieu se fit soudainement plus dure et les étincelles sur sa moustache se firent plus régulières. **J'ai d'autres outils, bien entendu, mais je ne peux me permettre de les utiliser pendant un long moment : mon travail en serait définitivement endommagé. Il faut donc que je retrouve le voleur le plus vite possible mais comme je ne peux pas m'absenter de mes ateliers, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un le fasse à ma place. »**

 **« Ne pourriez-vous pas … demander cela à l'un de vos enfants ?** , prononça Benjamin d'une oix hésitante. **Nous étions en route pour la colonie et ... »**

 **« Aucun de mes enfants n'est disponible à l'heure qu'il est. Et je vous ai observé tout au long de votre voyage. Vous êtes vraiment de taille à remplir cette tâche. »**

Un court silence s'installa alors, seulement interrompu par le crépitement du feu qui continuait de brûler, aussi identique que la veille. Benjamin et Hugo échangèrent un regard inquiet, pas très sûrs de la marche à suivre …

Ils n'avaient jamais réellement mené de quêtes et étaient donc assez peu expérimentés … mais avaient-ils pour autant le droit de refuser quelque chose à un Dieu ?

 **« Vous avez une piste concernant la direction à suivre ? »** , questionna finalement Benjamin

 **« Je sais qu'il est souvent à New York pour affaires … vous n'aurez qu'à commencer par là. »** , répondit le Dieu, d'une voix étonnamment plus calme qu'auparavant.

Et sans ajouter un mot, Héphaïstos leur tourna le dos pour se diriger clopin-clopant vers le fond de la clairière où il disparut entre les arbres.

 **« Quand je dis que vous ne m'apportez que des ennuis ! »** , grogna Hugo


	20. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous/toutes, tout dépend de l'heure où vous lisez ceci.

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour la longue absence ... je n'ai pas écrit depuis plusieurs mois et j'en suis profondément et sincèrement désolée ... Ce n'était absolument pas volontaire mais étant en deuxième année de licence, je me suis retrouvée légèrement débordée par les devoirs et par d'autres soucis d'ordre personnel. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous continuerez à suivre cette fanfiction.

En parlant de celle-ci, je suis en train de la réécrire. Totalement. **Et comme je souhaitais ne pas vous faire trop patienter, les tous nouveaux chapitres seront disponibles sous le titre " Réécriture - Par Zeus ! Always and Forever - T1"** (Si vous cliquez sur mon profil, vous le trouverez). Si vous souhaitez toujours suivre la fiction, je vous invite à y jeter un coup d'œil :) Le premier chapitre est d'ores et déjà disponible. Je tiens à préciser que je ne change pas tout. Aussi les principaux éléments, comme le Hermès/OC, le Apollon/OC ou encore le contexte en lui-même ne changeront pas ... mais comme je trouvais que les choses étaient quelque peu brouillonnes, j'ai décidé de réorganiser tout cela.

J'espère que vous me suivrez dans cette nouvelle - mais pas si nouvelle que cela - aventure :) si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vous en voudrai pas :)

Bien à vous,

Bonnes vacances et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous :)

SP17.


End file.
